Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: Ha habido muchos fics en donde Naruto esta en el universo marvel, en algunos en la historia del Hombre Araña, como un amigo, reemplazandolo a el, o siendo el mismo Peter Parker, pues esta es mi propia version, aqui, Naruto Parker sera no solo el Sorprendente Hombre Araña, no sera ni Inigualable, Superior, Espectacular, ni Asombroso, el sera El Hombre Araña Sin Limites.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo fic, valla ando sacando fic tras fic que se me va ocurriendo sin antes terminar con los que ya tengo eh, pero bueno así somos los escritores, siempre escribiendo para así sacarnos las ideas de la cabeza, pero volviendo a lo que importa, justo ahora les daré este fic Crossover entre Naruto y Spiderman.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.1 Un Día Como Cualquier Otro…O Tal Vez No.

\- Naruto, no seas tan delicado con la comida, come saludable y crece, date un baño todos los días, no te quedes dormido hasta tarde, ten amigos y si en el futuro llega a suceder también una linda novia que te amé con todo el corazón, tal vez a mí no me guste pero estudia mucho y es el mejor en el Ninjutsu, no te desanimes si nada te sale bien –eran las palabras que decía una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos violeta, esta mujer parecía estar demasiado agotada, tenía ojeras en los ojos –has caso a todo lo que te digan tus maestros y superiores, y algo importante, no caigas en los tres vicios Shinobi no pidas dinero prestado si no puedes pagarlo, ahorra lo que ganes de tus misiones, el sake solo cuando seas mayor aunque sería mejor si nunca lo probaras, lo último, las chicas, tal y como dije solo ten a la que te amé de verdad como antes lo dije, y cuídate de pervertido de Jiraiya –y en eso la mujer peli roja comenzó a soltar varias lágrimas de sus hermosos y cansados ojos –ahora Naruto, pasaran cosas alegres como tristes y dolorosas, pero cree en ti mismo, te un sueño, protege a tus amigos, a tu familia, y nunca pierdas la confianza para seguir adelante, quisiera poder estar contigo mi pequeño, pero tal vez no lo este, así que, te amo mi pequeño Naruto –termino de decir para que en eso la imagen de la mujer desapareciera y en eso fuera reemplazada por la de un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules el cual parecía estar igual que la mujer – Naruto mis palabras para ti son…lamentablemente tu madre tomo todo lo que te diría, solo cuídate y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti –dijo el hombre para que después todo se pusiera en blanco y después apareció un gigantesco ojo de color rojo con la pupila rasgada.

-AAAAHHHH… –grito un chico de unos 17 años al momento de levantarse estrepitosamente de la cama despertando de su sueño.

Este chico era de ojos azules y cabello rubio puntiagudo el cual era por completo indomable, este cabello era tan largo que dos mechones sobresalían de ambos lados de su rostro y tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Él estaba jadeando mucho, ese sueño, otra vez lo tenía, no entendía porque pero desde que era niño, siempre este día 10 de Octubre lo tenía, no entendía que pasaba para que el tuviera ese sueño.

Pero en eso la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y por ella entro un hombre de mayor edad de debido al cabello canoso y las pocas arrugas, y sus ojos eran de un color negro. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados de color café, unos zapatos de color negro y un suéter de color verde (es como el tío Ben de la serie Ultímate Spiderman), este hombre se acercó hasta el chico y puso la mano en su hombro –hey Naruto, que pasa, que tienes –pregunto al joven de 17 años el cual seguía respirando –tío Ben, otra vez, tuve esa pesadilla otra Vez –decía Naruto ya después de calmarse –descuida Naruto, recuerda, todos tenemos pesadillas, no son reales, lo real son todos los sueños que logramos, como los que vivimos a diario –le dijo su tío mientras que Naruto dio una sonrisa, era en momentos como este que su tío encontraba una manera para alegrarlo –y hablando de días –dijo el tío Ben mientras buscaba atrás de él, Naruto se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su tío, y justo después sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, su tío le extendió una llaves con el mango de color negro y con un llavero de un zorro.

-feliz cumpleaños Naruto, tu regalo está en la cochera –dijo Ben justo para después salir del cuarto de su sobrino, pero antes de cerrar la puerta –por cierto, recuerda hoy tienen que ir a la excursión al laboratorio de la universidad Empire State –y después de eso cerró la puerta.

Y tan pronto como Naruto dejo la sorpresa de inmediato se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño de su habitación a darse una ducha; Naruto Parker, hijo de los difuntos Richard y Marie Parker, aunque la realidad era que él fue adoptado cuando era un bebe, pero eso no se le ha dicho, sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 5 años y ellos junto con un amigo de trabajo habían muerte en un accidente aéreo, dejando a Naruto huérfano y teniendo que vivir con sus amorosos tíos Ben y May Parker los cuales eran como sus segundos padres.

Cuando salio del baño rápido se secó y se cambió con una nueva ropa, la cual consistía en unos Jeans azules, converse de color rojo, una camisa de color blanco y sobre esta una chaqueta de color negro en las mangas y naranja en la parte inferior, también tenía unos auriculares de color naranja y justo después tomo su mochila.

Después de eso salio de su habitación para después bajar por la escaleras –buenos días Naruto, como dormiste –pidió su tía May (Imagínenla como la de Spectacular Spiderman) –bien, gracias Tía May –dijo Naruto al momento de ir a la puerta de la cochera y cuando entro se llevó la sorpresa al encontrarse con la más genial motocicleta que jamás se haya imaginado (se los dejo a la imaginación, no soy nada bueno con respecto a esto)ahora sabia para que eran las llaves que le dio su tío Ben, y digamos que el solo tuvo una cosa en mente –(gracias Tío Ben) –pensó al momento de ponerse el casco y subirse a la moto, la encendió y abrió el garaje para después irse en ella. Mientras que sus tíos ellos lo vieron partir –crees que fue buena idea darle una moto Ben –pregunto May mientras que Ben solo di una ligera sonrisa –bueno, creo que de este modo podrá llegar a la escuela a tiempo, y asi digamos que por fin podrá llamar la atención de las damas –y May solo negó divertida por lo último, su esposo sí que era todo un caso, la persona más amable de este mundo, pero también la más divertida.

Mientras que en otro sitio, para ser más precisos en la entrada del laboratorio de la Universidad del Empire State, se encontraban todos los alumnos de la escuela secundaria Midtown, todos los alumnos se encontraban platicando entre si diciendo lo aburrido que sería esa excursión, otros hablando de sus planes para el fin de semana u otro tipo de cosas.

Pero habían otros dos chicos los cuales parecían estar más atentos a las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, esas personas eran una chica de largo cabello rubio el cual estaba atado en una coleta baja y con dos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, tiene ojos azules los cuales están detrás de unas gafas, su vestimenta consiste en unas botas de color negro, una falda la cual le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color azul, una blusa de cuello alto de color negro y una chaqueta de color jade, y el otro era un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos negros, él estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros con captados del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco la cual tenía arremangada las mangas y sobre este tenía un chaleco de color gris.

-cuando vendrá, ya debería estar aquí –dijo la chica rubia mientras veía a las calles para luego ver a un reloj que tenía en su mano izquierda –tranquila Gwen, tu bien conoces a Naruto, y sabes muy bien que nadie que él no se perdería nada de esto –dijo el castaño con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa conociendo a su mejor amigo –ya lo sé Harry, pero es que ya solo falta poco para que la excursión empieza –ellos son Gwen Stacy y Harry Osborn, los mejores amigos de Naruto, Naruto y Harry habían sido amigos desde niños, los padres de Naruto habían trabajado para la industria de la cual la familia de Harry era dueña, Oscorp Industries, Naruto era de los pocos que veían a Harry como un chico normal y también le ayudaba con las cosas difíciles de la escuela, mientras que Harry siempre invitaba a Naruto a su casa y se divertían al montón, mientras que Naruto y Gwen se conocieron también desde niños, aunque ese encuentro solo fue momentáneo, ya que en ese momento Naruto a la edad de 5 años estaba en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad después de que se le fuera informado que sus padres había n muerto en un accidente aéreo, y en el plazo de espera para que sus tíos se lo llevaran a vivir con ellos Naruto se encontró con una pequeña Gwen, tiempo después ambos se volvieron a encontrar en la escuela primaria y con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos y digamos que la chica rubia había desarrollado un enamoramiento por nuestro rubio de marcas en las mejillas, aunque bueno el hecho de que cuando se encontraron en la jefatura Gwen tuvo un sonrojo al ver a Naruto, y aun mas con las marcas en sus mejillas y a esa edad hacían ver a Naruto adorable.

Pero justo en eso sus pensamientos de apartaron al momento en que los demás estudiantes dejaran de hablar y dirigieran sus vistas a la entrada, en la entrada se encontraba una persona bajando de una motocicleta y después este la encadeno para asi impedir que se la robaran, y justo cuando se quitó el casco prevelo ser Naruto; cuando Naruto se había quitado el casco hiso que muchos de los estudiantes se sorprendieran al verlo llegar en una genial moto, pero digamos que casi la mayoría de las chicas soltaron un gran chillido, Naruto era muy conocido en la escuela, tanto por ser el mejor estúdiate, sus calificaciones eran las mejores en toda la escuela solo siendo igualadas por su amiga Gwen, pero también era muy conocido por el sexo femenino ya que ellas lo catalogaban como "el Chico más Sexy de toda Nueva York" y digamos que las razones para decirle asi son las siguientes, su cabellera rubia como el sol indomable la cual no se podía peinar aun por más que se le intentara, sus ojos azules los cuales eran de un color parecido al cielo mismo, y por ultimo sus marcas que parecían bigotes llamaron la atención de las chicas incluso desde que era niño, muchas chicas solían decir que se veía tierno, y con forme fue creciendo para ellas la opinión fue cambiando para decir que él se veía sexy y salvaje, y digamos que eso le hiso ser la envidia de todos los hombres en la escuela menos de su amigo Harry el cual creí que ser el centro de atención de todas las chicas de la escuela era muy malo, si bien ser el centro de atención de un grupo de chicas era buena cosa en opinión de Harry, pero de todas en la escuela, había visto videos de fanáticas con sus ídolos y digamos que ninguno de esos videos eran buenos, no quería imaginarse los problemas que podría tener el, o los que tendría su mejor amigo.

Pero volviendo a donde estábamos –hola chicos que tal –saludo Naruto mientras se acercaba a sus amigos –todo bien Naruto, pero veo que a ti te va mejor, quiero decir mira eso –dijo Harry muy impresionado mientras veía la motocicleta de Naruto y este se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado –gracias, aunque tengo que agradecer al Tío Ben, él fue quien me la dio –dijo el oji azul mientras daba una sonrisa zorruna –sabes Naruto por un momento temí que no llegarías –dijo Gwen llamando la atención de su amigo el cual la vio de muy rara forma –y perderme esta gran excursión, ni loco, imagínense la gran cantidad de cosas que aprenderemos aquí –dijo muy entusiasmado, es más si se fijaban con atención podían ver que en sus ojos habían unas estrellas brillando, Harry y Gwen solo negaron la cabeza divertidos.

Naruto había heredado el amor por la ciencia de sus padres y siempre estaba muy emocionado por aprender más sobre todo lo relacionado con este tema, y digamos que de vez en cuando llegaba a entrar en trance cuando hablaba de un tema científico que casi nadie a excepción de Gwen podían llegar a entender, tal vez Naruto no era un prodigio, pero daba dedicación y esfuerzo en esto, leía todos los libros de ciencias muchas veces hasta que el fuera capaz de recordarlo de memoria, lo bueno es que tiene vida social, sino de seguro se la pasaría todo el día encerrado en su habitación o en el laboratorio improvisado que tiene en el ático de la casa.

Harry reía divertido al ver la expresión de Naruto, su mejor amigo era todo un caso, mientras que Gwen ella solo rodo los ojos, si bien ella también amaba la ciencia ella no lo hacía al mismo nivel que su amigo / enamoramiento.

-este es el mejor cumplamos que he tenido, por favor que alguien me pellizque para saber que no estoy soñando –dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado y digamos que Gwen solo alzo los hombros al momento de darle un pellizco a Naruto en el brazo izquierdo –auch que fue eso Gwen –le pregunto a su mejor amiga mientras que en su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido y se sobaba el brazo izquierdo y Harry reía divertido, sus amigos eran únicos –que, tú lo pediste –le respondio con una sonrisa inocente mientras que Naruto solo negó la cabeza para volver a su acción de sobarse el hombro y asi entrar al laboratorio dando inicio a la excursión, sin siquiera saber que ese día, sería el inicio para el camino de un nuevo héroe.

Minutos más tarde justo ahora todos los estudiantes estaban recorriendo las instalaciones del laboratorio siendo guiados por una de las trabajadoras del lugar, y al frente del grupo estaban Naruto, Gwen Y Harry, los dos primeros debido a que querían escuchar y entender muy bien de lo que hablarían justo ahora, mientras que Harry el solo para estar al lado de sus amigos y entender lo que pudiera, a el no le fascinaba esto como a sus dos amigos genios, pero eso no quiere decir que no le importen sus estudios, justo ahora el grupo llego a una de las salas en la cual la exhibición eran Arácnidos, o para que me entiendan aquellos los que no conocen el termino, Arañas.

-existes muchos tipos de arañas en el mundo, del orden de los Arácnidos, las hay desde varios tipos, tamaños, géneros y venenosas –hablada la científica mientras les mostraba a todos los diferentes tipos de arañas –la araña de Lena de la familia de los esparcidos tiene la habilidad de Saltar a gran distancia para atrapar a su presa –dijo mientras mostraba una araña en una vitrina la cual estaba en un extremo de la rama de un tronco y esta dio un salto para llegar a la otra rama que estaba a una considerable distancia –ahora está aquí la Araña Tegenaria de la familia de las tenicidas, esta puede tejer una red de forma tubular cuyos hilos tienen una fuerza de igual al del alambre de alta tensión que se usa en la construcción de edificios –dijo mientras mostraba en otra vitrina la cual estaba llena de telaraña y de arañas las cuales parecían usar su telaraña para mantener pendiendo en el aire unas rocas las cuales a simple vista parecían muy pesadas para la red.

-valla que esto es muy interesante –dijo Naruto mientras vieja a las arañas y Gwen a su lado asintió, y Harry el solo alzo los hombros si eran interesantes, algo tétricas pero interesantes y después siguieron caminando para seguir con el recorrido –esta araña de Lena caza atravez de sus reflejos, su conducción nerviosa es tan rápida que algunos científicos creen que raya el afecto agnición, una alteración al peligro, que en pocas palabras es un…..Sentido Arácnido –dijo mientras mostraba una araña de Lena la cual parecía ir a gran velocidad por medio de una telaraña, y justo en eso Harry vio otro tipo de araña la cual de un momento a otro desapareció y volvió a aparecer –y esa Araña –pregunto el castaño llamando la atención de la científica y ella sonrio –si estaba por llegar a esa, esta araña es…(no sé cómo se llamara esa araña) está araña al igual que algunas cambia de color para poder confundirse con el Ambiente, en pocas palabras es un mecanismo de defensa en caso de estar frente a un depredador y también lo usan para cazar a su presa de la nada –dijo mientras metía un pequeño insecto a la vitrina y en eso paso sin notar a la araña que estaba detrás de él la cual se escondió haciéndose pasar por el tronco de la vitrina, y enseguida dejo el camuflaje y ataco mordiendo a su comida –valla eso es muy espeluznante –dijo Gwen la cual creyó que el hecho de que haya algo lo cual pueda hacerse por asi decirse invisible y te ataque de la nada, no se lo quería imaginar.

Pero justo en eso la rubia de ojos azules sintió algo subir por su espalda hasta el cuello, en eso dio un pequeño brinco dando un chillido y cuando se volteo noto a Naruto y Harry riendo, aunque Naruto lo hacía más con maña mientras movía sus dedos como si fueran pequeñas patitas o algo asi –Naruto –se quejó Gwen mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo –mejor ten cuidado Gwen, no quieres que una de estas se escape y te muerda cierto –dijo juguetón el rubio –está decidido, trabajare en un lugar como este –dijo mientras veía todo el lugar con la mirada –ya lo creo amigo, eres tan inteligente que no dudo que te den una beca para estudiar en algún lugar como Stark Industries o en el edificio Baxter –le dijo Harry mientras que Gwen asentía, Naruto había probado ser una persona muy inteligente y sin duda él podía llegar a trabajar en un lugar como esos en algún momento de la vida.

-durante 4 años de arduo trabajo, el equipo de investigación genética a cargo del Doctor Curt Connors, ha intentado poder transferir las habilidades de algunas especies al ser humano para asi mejorar todos los aspectos de algún mal, alguien podría decirme como se llama a este trabajo –pregunto la guía mientras que nadie tenía la intención de responder, pero eso no quiere decir que otras dos personas no –La Cruce Genética de Especies –respondieron Naruto y Gwen al mismo tiempo para diversión de los demás y también causo un sonrojo en Gwen al haber dicho lo mismo que su amigo / enamoramiento –bien dicho señores…. – –Parker y Stacy, son nuestros mejores estudiantes en la escuela –dijo el profesor del grupo mientras que la guía volvió a asentir para seguir con el tema –bien tal y como dije el trabajo de la Cruce Genética de Especies es para poder transferir habilidades de un ser a otro, estas Arañas son prueba de eso, ya que exitosamente se logró incluir el ADN de las 4 especies que vimos anteriormente a estas 15 Súper Arañas Genéticamente Modificadas, el primer trabajo exitoso de la Cruce Genética de Especies –dijo mientras esta vez mostraba una vitrina dividida en 15 cuadros y en cada cuadro había un tipo de arañas diferente de las demás que se habían visto o inclusive de todas las especies en el planeta, (N.A: Imagínenlas como las Arañas de Amazing Spiderman).

Pero en eso Gwen noto algo que los demás no –hay 14…..falta una –dijo mientras apuntaba a un cuadro de la vitrina el cual estaba vacío y en eso la guía lo noto –oh….el Doctor Connors debe estar trabajando con ella –dijo tratando de tranquilizar al grupo ya que no querían imaginarse lo que pasaría si el terror afloraba, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que por encima de ellos, en una telaraña se encontraba una araña, pero no cualquier araña, esta era la araña faltante.

Después de eso Naruto saco de su mochila una cámara fotográfica –puedo, es para el periódico escolar –pregunto el rubio mientras que la guía asentía, no había problema alguno, Naruto se preparaba para tomar la foto de todo el grupo de estudio paradas a un lado de la vitrina con las arañas, pero ni él ni los demás notaron como la araña que estaba arriba comenzo a descender hacia un punto en específico, ese era la Mano derecha de Naruto y ates de llegar se camuflo para pasar desapercibida.

-muy bien, digan Ramen –dijo burlón el pelo rubio mientras que todos rieron por la payasada de Naruto, mientras que la Araña al fin llego a su mano, Naruto tomo la foto al fin, y justo en eso la araña dejo el camuflaje y eso fue notado por Gwen y Harry los cuales dejaron de sonreír y se aterraron –NARUTO CIUDADO –gritaron los dos alarmado a los demás los cuales también notaron la araña en la mano de Naruto y también se aterraron, el único que no lo noto fue Naruto hasta que vio su mano derecha y vio en ella a la araña pero justo cuando estaba por apartarla –AAAHHH….. –esta lo mordió, después de que la araña lo mordiera esta salto al suelo y se fue antes de que alguien la atrapara.

Naruto se sostenía la mano por el dolor de la mordedura, en eso Gwen se acercó a el –estas bien Naruto –pregunto mientras le veía la mano y los demás también se acercaron a verlo –si lo estoy, solo duele –respondio mientras dejaba de sujetarse la mano y en eso la guía fue directo a el –dime como era la araña que te mordió –pregunto queriendo saber que tan malo era –era pequeña, las patas muy delgadas al igual que el cuerpo –y la guía asintió, esa descripción era casi como las tejedoras –ok, estarás bien, sentirás algún mareo y dolor estomacal, pero estarás bien –le dijo calmando a los demás, tal parece la cosa no era grave, pero se preguntaban como una araña se había escapado, y ya sin más decidieron ir continuando con la excursión.

Pero lo que poco sabían es que justo ahora, las cosas cambiarían.

Tiempo más tarde ya estaba atardeciendo y ahora en la casa Parker, Ben y May se encontraban en la cocina mientras que Ben parecía arreglar Socket de la bombilla –y el señor dijo, agacé la Luz y ta da, se hiso la Luz, brillantes 40 watts de Luz –decia mientras ponía la bombilla y esta se encendió iluminando la cocina, May se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina observando todo divertida –excelente, dios se sentirá alagado, pero no te vayas a caer – –ya estoy en el suelo May, si liquidan al electricista más antiguo de la Planta después de 35 años donde crees que esta –decia mientras se bajaba de la silla en donde estaba con anterioridad –estoy en el suelo, la corporación está reduciendo personal, pero aumentando ganancias –decia para después sentarse en esa silla y leer el periódico, para ser más precisos, la sección de empleos –Ben descuida sé que conseguirás otro trabajo –le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa al momento de comenzar a preparar la cena –sí, mientras tanto a ver que hay en el periódico, Vendedor, vendedor de Computadoras, Ingeniero en Computación, Analista de Computación, valla hasta una Computadora necesita un Analizara hoy en día –decia Ben al momento de soltar un suspiro y bajar el periódico –May tengo 50 años, tengo que mantener a una familia y ya estoy muy viejo para las computadoras –y en eso May se acercó a él para poner su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –yo te amo, y Naruto te ama, eres el hombre más responsable que he conocido, las hemos tenido peores, y sé que sobreviviremos –y Ben le sonrio agradecido por las palabras de aliento.

Justo en eso por la puerta de la entrada entro Naruto el cual parecía estar un poco mareado –hola cielo, llegas justo a tiempo para la cena –dijo May dándole una sonrisa a su sobrino de cabello rubio –hola, como te fue en la excursión –pregunto Ben ya que quería saber que había pasado –lo siento, no me siento muy bien, me ire a dormir –dijo el oji azul mientras daba curso hacia las escaleras –quieres morder algo –pregunto May a su sobrino –no gracias, ya me mordieron –respondio Naruto mientras daba una ligera sonrisa de broma –estoy cansado, todo está bien, los veo mañana –dijo para después entrar a su habitación dejando a sus tíos un poco curiosos por la reacción del chico.

Mientras que Naruto en su cuarto se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se metió a la cama, tal y como dijo la guía se sentía muy mareado, le dolía la cabeza, y sentía una falta de energía en todo su cuerpo, pensó que dormir un poco le ayudaría, asi que se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas y se preparó para dormir, pero en eso las palabras de la guía resonaban en su cabeza "el trabajo de la Cruce Genética de Especies es para poder transferir habilidades de un ser a otro, estas Arañas son prueba de eso, ya que exitosamente se logró incluir el ADN de las 4 especies que vimos anteriormente a estas 15 Súper Arañas Genéticamente Modificadas, el primer trabajo exitoso de la Cruce Genética de Especies".

Después de eso se quedó profundamente dormido, mientas que el sin saberlo, dentro de su cuerpo cambios comenzaron a pasar, una parte de su ADN había sido destruida para que el ADN araña se incluyera y este suceso provoco que todo en el ADN de Naruto comenzara a Cambiar.

Y digamos que dentro de él, en lo que parecía ser oscuridad, unos ojos de color rojo como la sangre con pupilas rasgadas se abrieron, y en eso en la oscuridad se escuchó una pequeña risa por todo el lugar –jejejejejejeje, tal parece las cosas se están por poner muy interesantes –dijo una voz tenebrosa al momento en que los ojos se cerraran dejando todo en completa oscuridad.

La vida de Naruto Parker, estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

 **Ha Comenzado, La Mordida fue solo el Inicio, que más pasara, en el próximo Capitulo:** **Cosas Raras Pasan.**

 **Yo: espero en verdad les haya gustado este capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre les digo, dejen reviews u opiniones, nos vemos a la siguiente.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. Cosas Raras Pasan

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, tengo que decir que me agrada ver los buenos comentarios, y por cierto tengo que avisarles que en la página de Deviantart AlexCarr31 hallaran las imágenes de cómo se verá Naruto, su Traje del Hombre Araña y otro que usara en la lucha libre próximamente, bueno ahora mismo dará los reviews para dar este capítulo:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te guste, y lo siento pero Naruto no será un ninja, tendrá el sigilo y agilidad, pero solo eso. Y descuida un día se encontrara con los Avengers.**

 **Silber D. Wolf: te agradesco el review.**

 **: en verdad gracias, y si, casi no habrá ningún elemento ninja hasta más adelante, y lo de Kurama se explicara más adelante.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias amigo, y si lo sé, los más geniales siempre son los que están en inglés y cuando los hacen en español siempre son raros, y bueno tenía que pensar en una posible pareja para Naruto y pensé que con Gwen sería buena idea. Y gracias una vez más.**

 **Alexzero: gracias, me alegro que te gustara.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos, ahora con el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.2 Cosas Raras Pasan.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, se levantó de prono de su cama y se tallo los ojos quitándose el sueño, se sentía bien ahora, el dolor de estómago y el de cabeza ya se habían ido maldijo a esa araña por haberlo mordido y causarle ese malestar que aunque temporáneo, era un infierno. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su ropa para este nuevo día de escuela.

Pero justo cuando paso por el espejo de su cuarto se detuvo ya que algo le llamo la atención, ese algo era su propio cuerpo, su musculatura se había acrecentado pero sin exagerarse, antes tenía fuerza y sus músculos apenas se podían empezar a notar pero ahora su musculatura era ya más extraña –Naruto, estas bien –escucho de pronto la voz de su tía fuera de su habitación –sí, estoy bien –le respondio mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo intentando pensar en que pudo haber pasado –amaneciste mejor, hay algún cambio –volvió a preguntar May desde fuera de la habitación y Naruto solo respondio una sola cosa –sí, un gran cambio – –pues date prisa o se te ara tarde –y Naruto respondio que sí y fue al baño a lavarse y prepararse para este nuevo día.

Minutos después bajo con su ropa diaria y cuando llego a las escaleras bajo haciendo una acrobacia llamando la atención de sus tíos –hijo no estabas enfermo –pregunto Ben mientras veía a Naruto el cual solo alzo los hombros y respondio –ya estoy bien, hasta luego –y dio rumbo a la salida de su casa –no has desayunado llevas dinero –pregunto May desde la cocina y Naruto respondio afirmativamente, el sabia como ahorrar dinero y no gastarlo a la primera.

Cuando salio de la casa fue hacia su moto, fue una suerte que él se haya podido llevar la moto cuando fue de regreso a casa el día anterior, aunque tiene que agradecerle a Harry el fue quien la manejo para regresarlo. Se subió a su moto, se puso el casco, y con las llaves en mano la encendió para comenzar a hacer el camino a la escuela.

Cuando llego a esta y entro rápido vio que todos en el pasillo se le quedaron viendo, tal parece el incidente en la excursión el día anterior se hiso saber por todos con mucha rapidez, esto hiso que Naruto gimiera de exasperación, como si su vida escolar no fuera suficientemente mala. Hace años se metió en una pelea intentando ayudar a sus amigos los cuales eran fastidiados por un grupos e jugadores de futbol que entre ellos estaba la persona la cual se podría decir no era un buen amigo de Naruto, Flash Thompson.

Pero justo en eso sintió un codazo en su costado izquierdo y cuando se giró vio junto al a Gwen la cual parecía sonreírle pero aun asi se podía ver que estaba preocupada y detrás de ella estaba Harry el cual tenía la misma mirada –es bueno verte bien Naruto, valla que eso fue una mala no crees –dijo Harry refiriéndose a lo de ayer.

-si lo estoy, el dolor de cabeza se pasó muy rápido –respondio mientras daba una de sus sonrisas pero eso no convencía muy bien a Gwen –Naruto crees que sea buena idea que vinieras, ayer te mordió una araña – –no te preocupes Gwen estoy bien –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero aun asi podía sentir la mirada de Gwen diciéndole que no se lo cree –escucha, en caso de comenzar a sentirme mal otra vez regresare a casa de inmediato, ok –propuso el rubio mientras que su amiga rubia asentía a la propuesta, era mejor que nada, después de todo no creía que fuera capaz de cambiar la opinión de su mejor amigo; ya después de ese suceso los 3 fueron directo a su salón para comenzar con la escuela, pero justo en eso, en la parte posterior de la Cabeza de Naruto se produjo un zumbido, sus ojos se abrieron de la nada y su cuerpo reacciono asi solo y tomando a sus amigos los aparto unto con él para que justo por donde pasaban paso un balón de futbol a gran velocidad, los 3 volvieron a donde estaban y vieron detrás de ellos a alguien que había lanzado el balón y este estaba sorprendido y no solo el todos los que habían visto eso lo estaban incluso lo estaban Gwen, Harry y el mismo Naruto que no sabía cómo lo había hecho.

-guau….buen movimiento Naruto –dijo Harry después de salir de su sorpresa por el movimiento de suerte de Naruto, y este aun parpadeaba muy sorprendido y confundido por lo que acaba de pasar –hablando de suerte, es como si supieras que habían arrojado el balón, como fue que lo hiciste –le pregunto Gwen igual de impresionada.

-yo….no tengo idea…. –.

Tiempo más tarde ahora nos encontramos en la cafetería de la escuela con Naruto y Harry en una mesa comiendo, y mientras tanto se encontraban esperando a Gwen, ambos seguían comiendo su comida, pero justo en eso Gwen quien ya se encontraba llegando a la mesa con su charola de comida resbalo por jugo un jugo que había en el suelo y cuando lo hiso lanzo la charola con la comida en ella. Naruto rápido la atrapo con un de sus brazos en un gran reflejo y atrapo la charola y una a una con precisión atrapo la demás comida –valla, pero que reflejos amigo –dijo Harry ya más impresionado, primero el como Naruto logro predecir el balón, y ahora esto, que más sigue….

-gracias –dijo Gwen con un sonrojo por como Naruto la tenía en su brazo -no fue nada –le dijo Naruto mientras la soltaba y le daba su charola y ambos se sentaban en la mesa para seguir con la comida, pero en eso Naruto noto que el tenedor con el que comía ya no estaba –esperen, y el tenedor donde esta –pregunto mientras comenzaba a buscarlo por alrededor de la charola o incluso debajo de la mesa, pero nada –descuida Naruto, iré a buscarte otro –dijo Gwen mientras se levantaba e iba por otro y Harry fue junto con ella según porque entre más mejor.

Naruto se volvio a sentar en la mesa y puso su brazo derecho en la mesa y cuando este toco la mesa de madera se escuchó un sonido del metal chocando, alzo su brazo y se sorprendió al ver el tenedor que él estaba buscando pegado en su brazo, el agito la mano intentando quitárselo pero este no se iba, así que volteo a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera y también para asegurarse que ni Gwen o Harry estuvieran en camino, y una vez comprobado tomo el tenedor con su mano libre y lo jalo, valla fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió la razón por la cual no se pudo retirar el tenedor.

El tenedor estaba sujeto de lo que parecía ser una red de telaraña, a cual salía de la muñeca de Naruto, esto lo dejo aún más extrañado, pero justo en eso doblo los dos dedos medios y de repente otra red salió disparada de su muñeca deshaciendo la anterior, pero esta nueva red se adhirió a una charola con comida que estaba a una mesas más adelante, esto lo sorprendió aún más, como fue eso posible, pero para su buena suerte nadie lo noto así que hacia podía hacer un movimiento y tratar de quitarse la red, así que con un fuerte tirón intento romper la telaraña, pero por desgracias esto provoco otra cosa, esto hiso que la charola saliera volando justo hacia él, así que se agacho con el fin para así no recibir el golpe de comida, y lo logro, pero desgracia le dio a otra persona y esa persona era una que Naruto no quería provocar.

Este chico tenia también un cabello rubio, y estaba vestido con unos pantalones marrones y una chamarra de la escuela, ese alguien era Flash Thompson el cual se quitó la sensación del golpe y Naruto se giró para observarlo y vio que todos habían visto el momento en que la charola golpe a Flash manchando su ropa con la comida que había en esta, pero no habían visto quien fue, y en eso Naruto aprovecho el momento para irse sin querer llamar la atención, pero para su mala suerte fue notado, y como no si aún tenía la red en la muñeca la cual arrastraba la charola cada vez que caminaba y digamos que ya se habían hecho a una idea de quien pudo ser; Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a su casillero mientras veía sus muñecas tratando de encontrar la razón de ese suceso, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Flash estaba haciendo su camino hacia él, con claras intenciones de querer golpearlo y cuando Naruto llego a su casillero el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cabeza volvio a aparecer y en fue en ese momento que se quitó del camino de un golpe de parte de Flash que dio en su casillero aboyándolo de paso.

-imbécil crees que es gracioso –le pregunto Flash a Naruto el cual solo negó, claro que no, eso fue un accidente, no sabía cómo había pasado, y no quería problemas –no quiero pelear contigo Flash – –yo tampoco quiero –dijo sarcástico el rubio mientras se preparaba y todos los alumnos en el pasillo los rodearon y entre ellos estaban Gwen y Harry.

Flash dio el 1er golpe y Naruto lo eludió, también eludió el 2do y para eludir el 3ero tubo que doblar sus rodillas de un modo muy sorprendente, la pelea tenía muy preocupada a Gwen la cual vio a Harry y le dijo –Harry por favor ayúdalo –y en eso vieron que alguien intento un ataque sorpresa a Naruto desde la espalda y Naruto reacciono dando un salto giratorio sorprendiendo a los demás y haciendo que muchos aclamaran –a quien –pegunto sorprendido Harry después de ver lo que Naruto había hecho, pero el más sorprendido era Naruto él se preguntaba, que rayos estaba pasando pero enseguida tubo que eludir las golpes de Flash para después atraparle el brazo y aplicar poco fuerza, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Flash daba a entender que esto le dolía y en eso le dio un golpe al pecho que lo mando al suelo inconsciente.

Todos incluso Naruto estaban muy sorprendidos, el había logrado eludir todos los golpes de Flash sin esfuerzo alguno, después le dio un solo golpe y lo dejo inconsciente, unos estaban muy impresionados que incluso le decían cosas buenas a Naruto, pero otros tenían un poco de miedo incluso Naruto también lo tenía, como fue posible que él lo hiciera, esto no tenía sentido alguno. Así que en ese mismo momento salió corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, fue al estacionamiento, tomo su motocicleta, se montó en ella y se fue. Tiempo más tarde el llego a su hogar y rápido entro por la puerta, lo bueno es que sus tíos no se encontraban en casa en este momento por lo que no los preocuparía al entrar así de repente, fue hasta el ático de la casa en donde él tenía su laboratorio improvisado, ahí tenia de todo, una computadora, tubos de ensayo, equipo de química y de electromecánica, y uno que otro invento incompleto o que estaba por completar.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de experimentos y vio sus manos, como es que todo esto estaba pasando, ayer era tan solo un simple chico común y corriente – (como demonios es que esto paso, desde cuando deje de ser normal) –pensaba mientras intentaba encontrar una razón para estos raros sucesos, primero su incremento de fuerza, ese extraño cosquilleo en su cabeza, los reflejos inhumanos y el salto de hace tiempo. En eso vio su mano derecha justo en donde tenía la marca de la mordedura de la araña, todo esto comenzó después de que fue mordido por esa estúpida araña…

Justo en eso sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras que un recuerdo afloro en su mente.

 **Flash Back.**

–bien tal y como dije el trabajo de la Cruce Genética de Especies es para poder transferir habilidades de un ser a otro, estas Arañas son prueba de eso, ya que exitosamente se logró incluir el ADN de las 4 especies que vimos anteriormente a estas 15 Súper Arañas Genéticamente Modificadas, el primer trabajo exitoso de la Cruce Genética de Especies –dijo mientras esta vez mostraba una vitrina dividida en 15 cuadros y en cada cuadro había un tipo de arañas diferente de las demás que se habían visto o inclusive de todas las especies en el planeta.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-esa araña, debió ser la araña faltante del proyecto de la cruce genética de especies –susurro en realización, tomo una aguja y se pinchó el dedo, puso una gota de su sangre en el microscopio y comenzó a analizarla, y lo que observo lo dejo atónito.

Su ADN había cambiado, es casi como si la mordedura de araña le hubiera añadido algo más, sus moléculas habían cambiado por completo, no sabía cómo era posible, que si bien el Doctor Connors es un gran científico en la química y biología, esto debería tomar años. Aunque una de sus preguntas más comunes era, que aspectos de la araña tenia.

La fuerza y agilidad eran unas de ellas, la telaraña parece ser también una de las habilidades que posee ahora mismo, pero aun no sabía que era ese extraño cosquilleo, el lentamente se acercó a la pared y mirando sus manos y después pego una, y luego otra, sentía como si sus manos fueran pegadas a la superficie, luego comenzó a ascender trepando por la pared hasta que llego al techo, él estaba escalando como una araña, es más incluso desafiaba la ley de la gravedad justo ahora con sus manos y pies , está demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en muchas cosas, pero una sola afloro en su mente.

-(debo decírselo a Gwen) –

Tiempo más tarde, Gwen se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto, ella era la mejor amiga de Naruto desde hace años, desde 1er años de primaria ellos eran inseparables siempre allí para el otro, en el mismo club o actividad extracurricular y ambos decidieron no guardar ningún secreto hacia el otro sin importar lo malo o vergonzoso que este sea.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por el rubio de ojos azules, el había salido corriendo de la escuela después de la pelea y jamás volvio, pero lo que más la preocupaba era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, todo esto parecía haber comenzado, y justo hace unos minutos recibió una llamada de Naruto diciéndole que fuera a buscarlo en casa.

Cuando ella llego toco la puerta -hola, hay alguien –pregunto mientras abría la puerta y entraba por ella, tal parece Ben y May no se encontraban en casa justo ahora –hola, Naruto donde estas –volvio a preguntar en una oportunidad más para saber si había alguien –GWEN ESTO EN EL ATICO, VEN POR FAVOR –escuchó la voz de Naruto venir desde arriba y subió por las escaleras para encontrar que en el pasillo estaba las escaleras del ático abajo y sabia en dónde estaría su amigo, subió por las pequeñas escaleras, y cuando ella llego vio por todo el laboratorio, vio todo el equipo, pero no había presencia de Naruto en algún lugar –Naruto, donde estas –volvio a preguntar.

-estoy aquí arriba –escucho justo por encima de ella, y lo que estaba por ver no era precisamente algo que se esperaría, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y lo encontró, Naruto estaba pegado en el techo, bueno en momentos como este solo había una cosa que hacer no creen.

-AAAAHHHH… –así es, gritar.

Naruto enseguida se soltó de la pared para caer justo frente a Gwen –espera Gwen, cálmate –pedía el rubio mientras intentaban calmarla pero esto parecía ser muy difícil, en eso la sujeto de los hombros para que se vieran a los ojos –Gwen, soy yo, tranquila –dijo otra vez y lentamente Gwen comenzó a calmarse –Na….Naruto –y justo en eso Gwen lo señalo a él y luego al techo –tú estabas, en el techo, estabas…. –Intento decir a lo que había visto hace poco –Gwen, respira, y cálmate para que así pueda explicarte –pidió Naruto mientras sostenía a Gwen de los hombros y esta asentía empezando a tomar respiraciones profundas, y una vez calmada Naruto comenzó a explicarle lo que había descubierto, y lo demostró mientras trepaba por la pared una vez más y por ultimo Gwen se encontraba sentada en la silla tratando de entender todo lo que había escuchado justo ahora mientras que Naruto se sentó apoyado en la pared.

-de acuerdo, así que la araña que te mordió no era una araña común –dijo después de entender todo lo que Naruto le había dicho hace poco y Naruto asintió –así es, creo que esa araña era la araña faltante del proyecto de Cruce Genética de Especies y esta me encontró por así decirse –dijo mientras Gwen asentía, eso tenía sentido, así que en eso miro a Naruto una vez más –así que de algún modo la araña al morderte te dio las habilidades de una araña –dijo otra vez para recibir otro si de Naruto –eso explicaría las ultimas cosas que han pasado, el cómo escale la pared, como adivine que el balón iba hacia nosotros, la agilidad y reflejos, y recuerdas que la charola estaba unida a mi muñeca por una cuerda –y Gwen asintió –esa era una telaraña, tal parece puedo producir telaraña orgánica y expulsarla atravesó de mis muñecas –explico mientras lanzaba una telaraña hacia una pared.

Gwen tenía que admitir que esto era muy extraño, quería decir cómo es posible que de la nada su mejor amigo obtuviera poderes arácnidos después de ser mordido por una araña, eso era irreal, pero bueno tenía que pensar, un súper soldado de la 2da Guerra mundial que aún seguía vivo y joven en esta época, un genio millonario con un traje de hierro con armas, un científico que sobrevivió a una explosión de radiación pero a cambio tiene una 2da personalidad la cual es muy destructiva, y por último los mutantes, si con cosas como estas en este mundo no debería sorprenderle mucho; pero volviendo a lo importante –y ahora que harás, mirar a escondidas desde el techo en el vestuario de chicas –pregunto con burla pero con una ligera furia, si Naruto se atrevía a hacer eso, no importa si ella lo ama, lo mata por pervertido –no Gwen, bien sabes que odio a los pervertidos, además no sé qué hacer, quiero decir, mis planes hasta ahora eran graduarme con excelencia, tener un buen empleo como científico, casarme –esta última parte sonrojo un poco a Gwen mientras que esta se imaginaba a ella siendo la esposa de Naruto –tener una familia y tener una buena vida, pero ahora tengo estos poderes, no sé qué hare –termino de hablar mientras trataba de pensar que hacer ahora.

Después de un momento de pensarlo el suspiro y vio a Gwen con una sonrisa –bueno, dejando eso de lado, veamos el punto bueno –eso llamo la atención a Gwen la cual quería saber cuál era ese punto bueno –estoy bien, tendré poderes ahora, pero estoy bien a fin de cuentas –y Gwen tenía que estar de acuerdo en eso, después de unos momentos habían seguido hablando con respecto a este tema, y ambos decidieron en dejarlo como secreto para que nadie más lo supiera.

Bueno el tiempo volvio a pasar, y justo después desde que Naruto obtuvo sus poderes arácnidos él estaba entrenando en el uso de sus nuevas habilidades.

Y durante ese tiempo Gwen lo ayudaba después de todo ella era la única que conocía de este secreto, ni siquiera su tío Ben o la tía May lo sabían; y hablando de ellos justo ahora Naruto estaba en su habitación mientras pensaba en cómo ayudarlos con los problemas financieros, sus tíos no querían que él se enterara, pero él lo hiso de todos modos, el aun podía recordar el cómo lo averiguo.

Lo que había averiguado fue que, tal parece sus tíos tenían muchas deudas, la luz, gas, agua y la casa, era mucho dinero, el cómo lo averiguo, bueno fue cuando el intentaba a despegarse del techo en uno de sus entrenamientos para dominar sus poderes a la perfección, él quería ayudarlos, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerlo, después de todo no hay muchos lugares en donde quieran contratar a un chico de 17 años sin experiencia en alguna parte con buena paga; justo ahora se encontraba viendo en el periódico una sección esperando encontrar un anuncio en donde se necesite alguien de su edad y con las capacidades que poseía. Pero su suerte parecía ser nula en esta ocasión, ya que todos los empleos solicitaban mayores de edad con experiencia; estaba por rendirse pero justo cuando dio vuelta a una página encontró algo que pensó le funcionaria.

 **¿Necesita Dinero?**

 **¿Es usted Luchador aficionado?**

 **Gane 6000 $ Dólares por 6 minutos en el ring contra Bonesaw**

 **Nota: Disfraz Obligatorio.**

Justo aquí tenía la solución a sus problemas, con sus poderes él podía ganar fácilmente y obtener los 6 mil dólares y ayudar con las cuentas de la casa, en pocas palabras era dinero fácil por así decirse.

Si bien era cierto que era una loca idea, el dinero era necesario justo ahora, nadie lo contrataría justo ahora y no tenía muchas ideas, así que una vez decidido el vio que el día del evento era en una semana, tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar listo y entrenarse para la pelea. Pero como siempre él tenía que decírselo a alguien, y ese alguien como siempre fue Gwen, la cual por cierto al enterarse se tuvo que reprimir el sermón que la daría a Naruto en medio de la clase, pero se lo dio una vez fuera de este en un lugar apartado, después de todo, su amigo y amor secreto tenía la loca idea de pelear contra un luchador profesional y el cual parecía ganarle en tamaño y peso, pero como bien se conoce a Naruto él es tan obstinado que no le pudo sacar la idea de la cabeza y Gwen termino aceptando la idea y también termino ayudándolo en su preparación para la pelea.

Naruto se preparaba, él ya tenía experiencia por haber peleado una vez en una pelea escolar, y porque también tuvo una vez clases de Karate y Boxeo pero eso comparado a la experiencia de un luchador profesional eran nada, pero por suerte tenía a las matemáticas de su lado, por lo tanto el solo tenía que ver una y otra vez todos los videos de las peleas de Bonesaw y estudiar sus movimientos, calcular y teorizar el peso de los peleadores y descubrió varias cosas:

1era, los peleadores se centraban en la fuerza, resistencia y durabilidad, se entrenaban principalmente en los brazos y pecho para resistir a todo golpe que pudieran recibir en dichas zonas y también para dar buenos golpes a sus oponentes.

2da, que muchos no entrenan muchos sus piernas dejándolas vulnerables a casi todo ataque, y que además esto decía que tenía que durar los 6 minutos contra Bonesaw, no necesariamente tenía que derrotarlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era esquivar todo golpe que le diera y darle uno que otro durante ese tiempo, cada dato en esto era importante, eso era algo que un científico o futuro científico tenía que tomar en cuenta. A pesar de solo sean él y Gwen los que trabajen en esto, ya que él no les podía decir ni a su tío Ben y menos a su tía May, la cual pensaba que la lucha libre era un deporte de salvajes y en el lejano caso de que se llegara a enterar, segúramente estaría castigado hasta que cumpliera los 50 años, muchos le dirían exagerado, pero es que ellos no conocían a la tía May cuando estaba enojada, solo él y su tío la llegaron a ver de ese modo y eso fue hace tiempo, en ese momento Naruto sufrió un escalofrió, fue en ese día que su tío le dio una enseñanza que atesoraría por toda la vida: jamás enfades a una mujer, pues es mejor hacer frente a una manada de leones hambrientos que lidia frente a una mujer furiosa.

Pero regresando a lo de antes también tenía que practicar sus demás poderes por lo que en las tardes él y Gwen iban a una fábrica abandonada y allí Naruto practicaba, Gwen le lanzaba varias cosas al mismo tiempo para así mejorar en sus reflejos, y también llegaba a lanzarle cosas desde arriba mientras Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados para así saber usar su 6to sentido el cual llamo Sentido Arácnido para así eludir todo golpe que no pudiera ver venir a él, también descubrió que sus telarañas eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para soportar su peso y así fue como decidió también aprender a columpiarse atravesó de ellas, los primeros intentos fueron en una sola palabra, desastroso, el terminaba chocando contra las paredes como George de la Selva con los árboles, así que por idea de Gwen el decidió primero practicar con las cadenas que estaban colgadas desde el techo antes de pasar a las telarañas.

Allí la cosa fue mejor, y cuando paso a las telarañas ya era mucho mejor.

Pero regresando a lo importante, también tenían que pensar en algo para el traje, en el anuncio decía Disfraz obligatorio, así que tenían que pensar en ideas para el traje, lo primero era una máscara, ellos no querían que por alguna razón entre el público se encontrara alguien de la escuela y se enteraran de la participación de Naruto y el rumor se esparciera, luego pensaron en una temática, eso por supuesto fue con las Arañas después de todo esas eran las habilidades de Naruto, aunque por un momento Naruto pensó en una temática de Zorro la cual salió de la nada, pero se fue después de pensar en que no había muchas cosas que él tuviera en común con los zorros.

Bueno estuvieron pensando en todo esto durante un tiempo más, aún tenían tiempo para esto, esa pelea era la oportunidad de ayudar a sus tíos y no la desperdiciara.

Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento a todo esto.

 **Nuevas habilidades descubiertas, que pasara en la pelea, en el próximo Capitulo: Decisiones, Lucha Libre y Tragedia.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. Decisiones, Lucha Libre y Tragedia

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **loko89772: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y lamento informarte que de lo ninja solo tendrá la agilidad y especialidad de no ser notado, y a lo mucho solo tendrá un ataque de Chakra Raiton, pero solo eso, quiero decir se llama el Hombre Araña Sin Límites, pero eso sería una exageración en mi opinión.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: lo siento.**

 **whiteknight99: me alegra que te guste el fic, y descuida a Gwen no le tocara su hora en mi historia, aunque de que su vida correrá riesgos en alguna que otra ocasión eso sí podría pasar. Pero tal y como se dice el Hombre Araña debe pasar por muchos problemas y esas cosas, después de todo no sería el gran héroe que es el, y con respecto a Mary Jane, bueno no he pensado en eso.**

 **Alexzero: si tienes razón es muy chistoso, y también aquí viene el momento donde el camino del héroe toma inicio, y en donde aprende la lección que tiene de por vida, de muy mala manera.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos, ahora con el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.3 Decisiones, Lucha Libre y Tragedia.

Era otro día en el tranquilo suburbio de Forest Hills en Queens Nueva York, o mejor dicho estaba por concluir dicho día ya que era de noche y muchos se estaban preparando para dormir, todos menos un chico rubio de ojos azules con poderes arácnidos.

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba preparándose por última vez antes del evento de mañana, mañana era el día de la pelea contra Bonesaw y tenía que estar listo, si ganaba el reto de los 6 minutos ganaría los 6 mil dólares para ayudar con los problemas de la casa; y volviendo a lo que hacía el rubio en estos momentos estaba disparando sus telarañas para practicar su precisión de disparo, en pocas palabras estaba jugando al tiro al blanco, y en este caso el blanco era una lata de refresco, 1er intento fallido dio directo a una maqueta de un modelo a escala de un cohete que estaba a la izquierda, 2do intento, igual fallido dio directo a una foto de el con sus tíos que estaba a la derecha, 3er y último intento fue un éxito dio a la lata y después jalo la red para hacerla ir hacia él y tomarla con su mano. Bien dicen la 3era es la vencida, y sonrio estaba completamente listo ahora tenía que dormir, el día del evento es mañana, pero antes de ir a dormir tubo que quitar todas las telarañas que habían en su cuarto justo ahora, dio un suspiro al momento de empezar a quitar todas las telarañas.

Justo al día siguiente Naruto hiso todo lo que comúnmente hacía en estos días, hoy por suerte era sábado asi que no tenía día de escuela ni nada por el estilo, asi que hiso lo de siempre, ayudo en los labores del hogar, ayudo a su tío en una que otra cosa que tuviera que ser reparada y fue a comprar los comestibles para la semana. Pero justo ahora estaba en su cuarto preparándose para la pelea, justo ahora tenía la vestimenta de siempre, solo que sin la chamarra naranja y ahora tenía pantalones negros y converse rojos con negro y en su mochila puso lo que sería su traje de lucha libre.

Justo dentro de poco tenía que irse, el había quedado en reunirse con Gwen en la biblioteca para asi tener una cuartada diciendo que estuvieron ahí y que no sospecharan nada de nada. Ya faltando poco tomo su mochila y se dispuso a bajar; mientras que abajo con sus tíos ellos tenían su propia platica –algo le preocupa, tal vez le da pena decirnos que es, o a mí me da pena preguntárselo, no sé qué sucede –decia Ben mientras trataba de arreglar un aparato y May a su lado asentía, después de todo las cosas con Naruto han sido un poco diferentes últimamente, y no sabían por qué y porque él no les decia algo y tenían que pensar en algo para saberlo, y justo ahora hablando del rey de roma Naruto apareció bajando por las escaleras –hola, perdón pero quede en verme con Gwen en la biblioteca, los veré luego –decia mientras estaba por tomar las llaves de3 su moto para asi irse, pero Ben decidió tomar eso como una oportunidad –no espera Naruto, te llevare en mi auto – s –no, ire en la moto –pero Ben insistió y Naruto termino aceptando la idea, y digamos que Ben le dio una cena de todo irá bien a su esposa.

Minutos más tarde, el auto del tío Ben por fin había llegado al lugar, estaba estacionado justo en frente de la biblioteca, pero parece que habían llegado antes ya que Gwen aún no aparecia, y digamos que Naruto ya estaba por bajar –no espera un momento Naruto, tenemos que hablar, si me lo permites –y digamos que lo dijo con la mirada y asi Naruto supo que no había modo de salir de esto –de que tenemos que hablar y justo ahora –pregunto Naruto el cual tenía un poco de prisa después de todo el evento comenzaba dentro de poco –por qué hace tiempo que no hablamos, tu tía May y to sentimos que ya no te conocemos, siempre te vas a algún lugar después de la escuela y regresas casi tarde, realizas raros experimentos en tu cuarto y laboratorio también peleas en la escuela – s –por favor tío Ben ya te dije que yo no la inicie –le dijo Naruto debido a que ya habían hablado de la pelea que tuvo con Flash, y digamos que eso le costó decirles que él no quería iniciarla que fue un accidente –pero si la terminaste –le respondio su tío –y que tenía que hacer, salir corriendo –aunque bien cierto eso fue lo que hiso para no tener que pelear –no, no, no, no me refería a eso, pero, Naruto….estas cambiando lo sé, yo pase por lo mismo a tu edad –y digamos que fue hay en donde Naruto se puso un poco nervioso –no creo que haya sido igual –y digamos que sería raro que en verdad su tío pasara por lo mismo, es decir, ser mordido por una araña genéticamente alterada y que esta le diera súper poderes, no eso era imposible.

-Naruto, esos son exactamente los años en que un hombre se convierte en la persona que será el resto de su vida, fíjate en lo que te conviertes –y Naruto sí que se fijaba, después de todo los cambios aunque un tanto discretos se podían ver si ponías mucha atención –ese chico Flash Thompson, tal vez merecía lo que le paso, pero el simple hecho de poder vencerlo, no te daba el derecho a hacerlo –y justo después le diría la que sería la más grande enseñanza que seguiría en toda su vida –no lo olvides…..Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad –grandes palabras que todos deberían de seguir, y son las palabras que marcan el camino de un héroe, pero si bien saben la historia del hombre araña, él no las entendió en un primer momento –temes acaso en que me vuelva un criminal –dijo Naruto con desconcierto, era eso lo que se temía su tío –deja de preocuparte por mí, hay algo diferente, yo sabré salir de esto, por favor deja de sermonearme – –no quise molestarte, ni sermonearte y sé que no soy tu padre….. – – en ese caso deja que pensar que lo eres tío Ben –dijo de pronto Naruto el cual se arrepintió el decir esas últimas palabras y aún más al ver la expresión en la mirada de su tío el cual cambio a un semblante triste –sí, claro, te recogeré a las diez –Naruto lo sabía, lo había echado a perder, asi que solo salio del auto y cuando salio fue hasta la biblioteca y en eso dio una última mirada al auto de su tío antes de que se fuera, su mente estaba en las últimas palabras que le dijo, en serio tenía que disculparse con el –hola Naruto, perdón por tardar –dijo Gwen la cual llego justo a tiempo y ella vio que su amigo estaba más bien mirando justo en donde estaba antes su tío –oye que pasa –pregunto para que en eso viera como el sacudió la cabeza –nada, vámonos, se hace tarde –y asi ambos rubios se fueron del lugar, pero en la mente de Naruto estaba en la manera de como disculparse y arreglar las cosas con su tío, aunque poco sabía que eso no se podría.

Tiempo más tarde ahora mismo los dos chicos habían llegó al lugar en donde se haría el torneo de lucha, y mientras subían por las escaleras las cuales llevaban a donde estaban los espectadores podían escuchar los gritos de emoción, los de sorpresa, pero sobre todo gritos pidiendo más y más pelea o algo asi.

Y justo abajo en el ring, se encontraban dos luchadores peleando justo ahora, uno de ellos era Bonesaw, y la gran manera de saberlo con certeza era porque el que era muy alto, musculoso y feroz era el que le estaba dando una paliza al otro y los espectadores gritaban "BONESAW, BONESAW, BONESAW" una y otra vez al momento en que Bonesaw se subiera a la 3era cuerda y después diera un salto para plantar su codo en el pecho de su oponente y después la cuenta comenzara -1…2….3….el ganador –exclamo el réferi mientras levantaba el barco de Bonesaw dando terminada la pelea y los espectadores dieron un vitoreo hacia Bonesaw mientras que unos médicos sacaban al retador del ring.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, UN APLAUSO PARA BONESAW –decia el anunciador y los aplausos no se dieron a esperar –POR 6 MIL DOLARES, HABRA ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE MANTANERSE EN EL CUADRILATERO 6 MINUTOS CON ESTE SACO DE TESTOSTERONA –seguía diciendo el anunciador mientras que todos gritaban por mas o diciendo que nadie podía –ese alguien soy yo –susurro Naruto mientras que Gwen lo miraba –estas seguro, quiero decir no es mal momento para arrepentirse e irse Naruto –decia Gwen en un último intento para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y aún más después de presenciar esto último.

Naruto solo aseguro y después se fue a inscribirse para concursar dejando a Gwen sola y parada en donde mismo mientas que ella suspiraba – (porque me enamore de un Cabeza Hueca) –se preguntaba mientras veía a Naruto ir hacia lo que será el camino del dolor.

-siguiente –dijo una mujer la cual estaba en la casilla de inscripciones y justo en eso Naruto se puso en frente de ella, pero la mujer lo vio por unos momentos –no hay sección de peso ligero mi amigo, siguiente – –no, no, por favor anóteme –pidió Naruto y la mujer no tuvo más opción al saber que este chico le insistiría hasta el cansancio hasta que lo anotara –de acuerdo, la NYWL no se hace responsable por herida que tuvieras o tendrás al participar en este evento, t y estas participando por tu voluntad –dijo remarcando lo último y Naruto sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba la mujer solo lo vio una última vez y le dio una mirada deseándole suerte –por el pasillo a la rampa, y que dios te acompañe, siguiente –dijo cuándo Naruto se marchó del lugar a donde le indicaron y en el camino se cambió con su disfraz.

De regreso al ring, Bonesaw lanzo a su oponente en torno fuera del ring con tanta fuerza que cuando chocó contra la mesa de los comentaristas cerca del ring, esta se rompió –TE LO DIJE, SE LO DIJE –y en eso el réferi le levantó la mano dándole una victoria más al luchador y dando por terminada esta pelea y los espectadores clamaban por Bonesaw y gritaban pidiendo más y más –ESTAN LISTOS PARA MAS –pregunto el anunciador y todos respondieron con un gran "SI"

–QUIEN SERA LA SIGUINETE VICTIMA, QUE SUBA AL CUADRILATERO POR FAVOR –decia el anunciador mientras caminaba lejos del ring hacia la entrada de luchadores en donde justo ahora estaba Naruto –SI RESISTE 6 MINUTOS CONTRA BONESAW, LA SUMA DE 6 MIL DOLARES SE LE DARA A EL INCREIBLE…..AL PODEROSO….AL SORPRENDENTE HOMBRE ARAÑA –y justo en eso Naruto salio mostrándose en su traje de lucha.

El traje de Naruto consistía en sus pantalones negros, Converse rojos, una chaqueta de color rojo con negro con el símbolo de una araña negra en el pecho y una roja en la espalda, guantes rojos con la palma de la mano negra y una máscara roja con unos googles negros en donde estaban los **ojos (N.A: para ver el Traje busquen en mi perfil de Deviantart AlexCarr31 Spider-Man Unlimited (Traje de Lucha)).**

Justo cuando Naruto comenzo a hacer su camino hacia el ring los espectadores comenzaron a abuchearlo sin parar y le lanzaban de todo, palomitas, dulces, refrescos, ¿Un Brasier?, ok, eso ultimo no sabía cómo ni creía que quisiera saberlo; mientras que Gwen ella estaba muy nerviosa, si bien Naruto era fuerte, ágil y Veloz, había visto las otras peleas y todos los que se enfrentaron contra Bonesaw salían con moretones, contusione, huesos rotos, y justo ahora vio salir al último en una camilla quejándose de no poder sentir sus piernas, si en definitiva estaba muy preocupada ahora –(por favor Naruto cuídate) –pensó mientras oraba y veía a Naruto ir hacia el ring.

Pero justo cuando Naruto llego al ring y entro a este, algo paso, la jaula que estaba justo encima del ring comenzo a descender lentamente –Y COMO REGALO PARA USTEDES, ESTE COMEBATE SERA, STEEL CAGE MATCH –exclamo el anunciador al momento en que la emoción llegara aún más que antes y los ojos de Naruto y Gwen se abrieran a mas no poder, Naruto de sorpresa, pero Gwen de miedo. Finalmente la jaula bajo por completo cubriendo el cuadrilátero encerrando a ambos luchadores –oigan, esperen, nunca me dijeron que pelearía enjaulado –decia Naruto al anunciador el cual no le hiso caso alguno –oye insecto –dijo Bonesaw llamando la atención de Naruto y digamos que este al ver a Bonesaw el cual tenía una mirada de depredador no era nada bueno –no te iras a ningún lado, solo tengo 6 minutos, 6 minutos de diversión –.

En eso el tiempo comenzo a correr en el cronometro y Bonesaw no se quedó atrás ya que fue directo hacia Naruto el cual en un movimiento veloz dio un gran salto para adherirse a una de las paredes de la jaula y Bonesaw choco contra está dejando muy sorprendidos a todos –QUE HACVES AYA ARRIBA – –me mantengo fuera de tu alcance, sabes me gusta tu disfraz, que acaso te lo diseño tu esposo –se burló Naruto para después soltarse y aterrizar justo por detrás de su oponente el cual se giró y salio disparado para envestirlo, pero Naruto lo salto y le dio un empujón con sus pies para hacerlo chocar contra la jaula nuevamente, después de eso Bonesaw comenzo a lanzarle golpes a Naruto el cual fácilmente logro eludir y después de un tiempo eludiendo comenzo a dar sus propios golpes primero un golpe al estimado, después una patada al costado izquierdo, un segundo golpe al estómago y otra patada pero esta vez al costado derecho y después le dio una patada a las piernas para que se hincara y le planto todo el pie al rostro para que cayera al suelo.

Bonesaw parecía inconsciente, parecía que Naruto había ganado y se acercó lentamente –oye, ya estas inconsciente, mis lo estas no hagas nada –pero justo en eso el sentido Arácnido se activó y la mano de Bonesaw le atrapo e, pie izquierdo y después se levantó y tiro a Naruto al suelo, después lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo hiso chocar contra la pared de la jaula, no solo una, ni dos, fueron varias veces hasta que lo soltó y Naruto cayó de espaldas al suelo; los espectadores estaban muy animados, esta pelea estaba muy genial y Gwen seguía preocupada y más al ver ese último movimiento –(por favor Naruto, haz algo)-pensaba mientras esperaba que Naruto se levantara y contraatacara.

Naruto volvió a levantarse y justo a tiempo ya que Bonesaw iba hacia él, en un rápido movimiento Naruto le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que Bonesaw se doblara, después le tomo la cabeza y la puso en su costado izquierdo y dio un giro para después tirarse al suelo y la cara de Skin choco contra el Ring y el choco de su rostro con la superficie lo dejo. K.O, y hace termino la pelea.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS UN APLAUSO PARA EL NUEVO CAMPEON, EL SORPRENDENTE HOMBRE ARAÑA – exclamo el anunciador mientras que todos incluida Gwen la cual estaba feliz de ver bien a Naruto aclamaban y ovacionaban al chico de traje rojo y negro y este alzo el puño derecho al cielo.

El cronometro quedo de este modo: 03.00.00, habían pasado 3 minutos.

Más tarde, ahora mismo Naruto quien ahora estaba en su ropa normal se encontraba frente al promotor cobrando el dinero del premio y Gwen se encontraba esperándolo en la salida del lugar para después irse de regreso a la biblioteca antes de que llegara el tío Ben, el promotor se encontraba contando el dinero y justo en eso el promotor le dio el dinero a Naruto, Naruto lo conto pero luego frunció el ceño –espere, aquí solo son 1,500 dólares, el anuncio decia 6 mil – s –asi es Atey Bits, decia 6 grandes por 6 minutos, y lo derrotaste en 3, créeme que soy muy justo después de todo hiciste ver a mi mejor peleador como alguien débil –le dijo el promotor mientras seguía contando el dinero y Naruto solo frunció aún más el ceño, esto no era suficiente para ayudar a sus tíos –pero es que necesito el dinero – –tus necesidades no son mi problema –le respondio al momento en que Naruto decidiera marcharse enfurecido, y justo cuando el salio otra persona entro.

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba esperando el elevador para asi ir junto con Gwen para marcharse, y en eso vio el dinero, no era mucho, pero algo era algo para asi ayudar a sus tíos y justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se escucharon gritos venir de la oficina del promotor y de la puerta salio una persona corriendo a toda velocidad con una bolsa en manos y en eso salio también el promotor el cual se sujetó la cabeza –ALTO, DETENGANLO, SE ROBA MI DINERO –gritaba justo al momento en que un oficial saliera corriendo tras él y el criminal fuera hacia donde esta Naruto, el oji azul alzo la ceja y comenzo a pensar en sus opciones, asi que solo se hiso a un lado dejándole el elevador al criminal el cual solo entro y comenzo a oprimir el botón de bajada y antes de que las puertas se cerraran el ladrón vio a Naruto con mirada agradecida –gracias –y las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzo a bajar al momento en que el oficial llegara y después viera a Naruto –que pasa contigo lo dejaste ir –le reclamo al momento de irse e ir a informar a los demás de esto, y en eso el promotor llego con Naruto –pudiste haberlo atrapado, ahora el escapara con mi dinero –Naruto solo lo vio con la misma mirada que él le había dado hacia unos momentos y le respondio.

-sus necesidades, no son mi problema –después de decir esas palabras el promotor gruño y dio media vuelta para después marcharse dejando solo a Naruto el cual se quedó esperando el elevador una vez más.

Ahora momentos más tarde fuera de la arena, Naruto y Gwen se encontraban caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad con rumbo a la biblioteca, ya casi faltaba poco para las 10, asi que tenían que apurarse antes de que el tío Ben llegara, pero digamos que cuando llegaron justo al frente de dicho edificio había una gran multitud de personas concentradas en un solo lugar y esto le dio muy mala espina a los chicos, pero sobre todo a Naruto; lentamente comenzaron a acercarse y llegaron al lugar, ellos lentamente comenzaron a pasar por toda la gente la cual era retenida por los oficiales de policía –atrás, no pueden pasar, no pueden pasar –decia una oficial mientras retenía el paso de los oficiales, pero en eso Naruto vio a alguien muy familiar tirado en el suelo con una mano apoyada en el pecho y con sangre manchando su mano y sus ojos se abrieron de horror e intento pasar por la oficial a todo costo –atrás por favor, no puede pasar –le decia la oficial pero en eso Naruto grito –ES MI TIO –y la paso para después llegar donde estaba su tío y arrodillarse junto a él.

-que paso –pregunto Naruto a la oficial –le dispararon y le robaron el auto, ya vienen los paramédicos, no tardaran –le respondio la oficial al momento de seguir haciendo atrás a los demás y en eso Gwen observo lo que pasaba y se cubrió la boca de horror al ver lo que había pasado con el tío de Naruto. Naruto estaba haciendo una trabajo difícil en mantener las lágrimas dentro pero como se dijo era difícil –Tío Ben, Tío Ben –le decia Naruto en un intento por llamar su atención y en eso Ben ario los ojos para enseguida ver a Naruto –Naruto –decia apenas en un ligero susurro y Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa temblorosa intentando controlarse –aquí estoy tío Ben –.

-Naruto –volvió a susurrar para después cerrar los ojos quedarse sin aire e inclinar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y dejar de respirar.

Se congelo, la sangre dejo de correr, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto, no quería creerlo, no quería eso, la persona que había sido como un padre para el después de que el suyo muriera hace años, estaba muerto, las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Naruto y estas parecía no parar, y Gwen estaba en el mismo estado, triste por la pérdida de su amigo y amor secreto no podía imaginarse lo que se sentía esto ahora mismo.

Pero en eso Naruto escucho algo –dispérsense, ya tienen al ladrón al sur de la 5ta Avenida –y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, al momento en que las lágrimas se detuvieran, sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por unos rojos sangre con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas se acentuaron mas y sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus garras. Se levantó lentamente para después salir corriendo dejando atrás al cuerpo sin vida de su tío y a Gwen la cual grito su nombre intentando detenerlo.

 **(Naruto OST 2 – Avenger)**

Naruto corría, la ira y venganza poblaba su mente justo ahora, lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar al responsable de la muerte de su tío, hacerlo pagar por lo que hiso; llego hasta un callejón y entro por este, de su mochila saco su chaqueta y mascara de lucha y se las puso, enseguida dio un salto para comenzar a trepar por una pared y comenzo a escalar hasta que llego más adelante a cierta altura se despegó de la pared al dar un salto para aterrizar en el techo de un edificio para a continuación comenzar a correr hasta llegar al borde de este y saltar a otro y asi ir de edificio en edificio, hasta que se detuvo en el borde de uno y vio por abajo una persecución, el auto de su difunto tío estaba en frente siendo seguido por los demás autos, hay estaba el maldito.

Lanzo una de sus telarañas la cual se pegó a un edificio en frente, se lanzó para asi comenzar a columpiarse directo a la persecución; el ladrón en el auto hacia lo posible para perder a la policía, había pasado por la acera, fue por otras calles en sentido contrario eludiendo todo auto que tuviera en frente hasta que al fin perdió a las patrullas por un momento creyó escapar.

Que equivocado estaba.

De pronto sintió que algo había caído al techo del auto y enseguida una mano atravez el techo del auto y esta mano parecía querer atraparlo, esa mano era de Naruto el cual estaba en el techo del auto intentando atrapar al criminal, pero en eso el criminal saco su arma y comenzo a disparar al techo y las balas salían rozando a Naruto el cual de pronto dio un salto para pasar a otro auto para eludir una bala que iba justo a su rostro. Después de eso dio nuevamente un salto para esta vez aterrizar en el capo y con un fuerte golpe atravez el vidrio e intento ir tras el ladrón una vez más; aunque en ese mismo momento el sentido arácnido apareció y Naruto giro la cabeza para ver justo al frente una reja, rápido saco una telaraña y se columpio al edificio cercano mientras veía el auto chocar contra la reja para después detenerse y el ladrón salir del coche para ir hacia el edifico abandona al lado de donde estaba Naruto –(ahora no escaparas) –pensó al momento de dirigirse al edificio.

Mientras que dentro del edificio el ladrón estaba muy atento, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, apenas estaba iluminado, no sabía si la policía estaba cerca o si el tipo lo siguió.

Justo en eso vio detrás de él lo que sería su salvación, una puerta, fue hacia ella y cuando estaba por abrirla para escapar alguien lo jalo y cuando giro la cabeza un puño se incrusto en su rostro tirándolo al suelo, aun en el suelo alzo la mirada y lo vio, el tipo con traje estaba frente a él, Naruto lo tomo de la chaqueta para alzarlo y le dio otro golpe a rostro que lo tiro al suelo una vez más; después se puso encima y comenzo a golpear consecutivamente en el rostro, Naruto no tenía intensión alguna de detenerse o dar piedad, el sujeto debajo, este tipo le quito la vida a una buena persona, una persona inocente, a un hombre con una familia, y ahora mismo lo hará pagar por ello. Después se puso de pie y lo volvió a levantar para lanzarlo a una pared y atraparlo con su telaraña y lentamente ir hacia el –no, por favor, no me lastimes más, dame una oportunidad, tan solo una –pedía el criminal asustado mientras que Naruto por debajo de la máscara apretó los dientes al igual que sus puños –y que hay de mi tío, acaso tú se la diste a él, dilo, CONTESTA –grito al momento en que la luz de la luna entrara dándole una vista de quien era la persona enfrente de Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto debajo de la máscara de abrieron al momento de que volviera a ser azules, sus colmillos se encogieran al igual que sus garras y sus marcas volvieran a la normalidad, esto era imposible, no, no podía ser cierto.

 **(Fin Ost)**

La persona que había asesinado a su tío, era la misma que el había dejado escapar en la arena de lucha, el ladrón fue el que asesino a su tío y en eso algo en su mente hiso Clic y el remordimiento se apodero de el –(el tío Ben murió…..por mi culpa, fui yo quien hiso que mataran al tío Ben) –pensó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar ya que los oficiales había llegado y entrado al edificio asi que se marchó antes de que lo vieran, el criminal solo suspiro de alivio mientras veía al enmascarado irse para solo quedar con la policía.

Momentos más tarde justo ahora Naruto estaba sentado en la cima de un edificio ya sin la máscara, sus manos cubrían su cara la cual si ponían atención era manchada por las lágrimas.

Por su estúpida decisión, su tío Ben se había ido, primero sus padres y ahora el, su modelo seguir, aquel que lo crio la mayor parte de su vida, estaba muerto y todo por su maldita culpa. Si no hubiera sido un idiota al tomar esa decisión y dejarse llevar por la ira, pudo haber detenido al ladrón, asi este no hubiera escapado, y asi su tío seguiría vivo. Pero no, fue todo lo contrario, fue un idiota, dejo escapar al ladrón y su tío pago el precio de sus acciones; no pudo soportarlo más, y volvió a llorar aún más fuerte que antes.

Hoy un hombre inocente, el más responsable, la mejor persona de este mundo y aquel que fue como su 2do padre, había muerto, y nada podría cambiarlo ahora.

 **Una tragedia ha marcado la vida de nuestro héroe, que más pasara, en el próximo Capitulo: Decisiones, El Inicio de la Araña.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	4. Decisiones, El Inicio de la Araña

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y si Naruto tomo una mala decisión pero ahora tomara una buena, y tal y como dije no le daré Jutsus.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias, me alegra que te guste el Fic.**

 **danxd1507: tranquilo amigo aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **: es cierto, pero me estoy basando en los orígenes del Hombre Araña para este capítulo, lo de Gwen pues se tendrá que ver luego que cosas pasaran con el tiempo.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: palabras muy sabia amigo, es que acaso estudias las galletas de la fortuna antes de dormir o que.**

 **Alexzero: hay algunas cosas las cuales no se pueden cambiar amigo, y por eso se debe aprender a vivir con eso, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos, ahora con el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.4 Decisiones, El Inicio de la Araña.

Los buenos días que había antes en Nueva York no vino este día, y como seria así, en este mismo momento nos encontramos en el cementerio de la ciudad ya que hoy era el día de despedir a un buen hombre el cual había sido asesinado por un criminal hace una noche, un hombre que partió hacia la otra vida, hoy se encontraban despidiendo a Ben Parker.

El cielo estaba nublado, no había ningún rayo de sol en el cielo, el clima amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, todos se encontraban alrededor del féretro en donde se encontraba Ben Parker, Naruto estaba justo a la derecha mientras abrazaba a su tía May para intentar darle apoyo en este doloroso momento, aunque el también necesitaba ayuda en esto ya que el también estaba muy dolido por esto y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos eran prueba de ello.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost-Man of The World)**

-hoy nos encontramos en este lugar para despedir a Ben Parker, amado esposo, Tío y Amigo –decía el sacerdote mientras comenzaba este ultimo adiós mientras que todos en el lugar se encontraban en silencio dando respeto, todos los conocidos de los Parker se encontraban en el lugar, entre ellos estaban los amigos de Naruto, Harry y Gwen paras darle a poyo a su amigo rubio.

Mientras que Naruto aun abrazando a su tía tenía varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras apretaba su puño libre con fuerza, ahora mismo se odiaba a sí mismo, por su culpa ahora mismo su tía había perdido a la persona que más había amado, si tan solo él no hubiera dejado escapar al criminal cuando podía, nada de esto hubiera pasado –(porque, porque tuve que ser un idiota, porque tuve que dejar que esto pasara) –se decía una y otra vez mientras apretaba su puño con más fuerza y las lágrimas salían con más intensidad que antes; pero en eso sintió una mano sostener la suya y vio que esa mano le pertenecía a su amiga Gwen, la cual solo le dio una mirada de apoyo y Naruto lo agradeció.

Después de eso cada persona comenzó a dejar una flor sobre el féretro y después lentamente comenzaron a bajar el féretro hacia la fosa, después de eso tanto May como Naruto tomaron un puño de tierra y la dejaron caer en la fosa para después la comenzaran a enterrar el féretro.

Mientras que la tierra caía a la fosa para llenarla, en ese mismo instante comenzó a llover, las gotas de agua disfrazaban con exactitud las lágrimas en el rostro de Naruto el cual tenía su mente en sus recuerdos.

Cada buen momento que paso junto a su tío Ben desde que era un niño, cuando salían a comer, cuando él le ayudaba a Naruto en algunos de sus proyectos, y cuando lo avergonzaba con el tema de las chicas hace años.

Después de eso todos, ya todos comenzaban a irse, el único que seguía en el lugar era Naruto, la Tía May ya se había ido hace unos minutos, el rubio de ojos azules seguía parado al lado de la tumba de su tío, pero tal parece él no era el único que estaba por el lugar, a cierta distancia se encontraba Gwen; ella había estado al lado de Naruto desde que regreso de ir tras el criminal, y cuando lo vio regresar fue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los puños y dientes apretados por la furia, por unos momentos se preocupó de que él hubiera hecho alguna locura, pero lo cierto es que se sorprendió al enterarse de que dejo que la policía se encargara del criminal pero lo que la dejo atónita fue que el comenzara a decir cosas como que era su culpa, que por el su tío había muerto, por unos momentos no entendió a que se refería, hasta que él le dijo, que el criminal que había dejado escapar en la arena de lucha, era el mismo que había matado a su tío. Después de eso estuvo para el para hacerlo ver que él no tenía la culpa de eso, pero Naruto no parecía escucharla, el seguía con la misma idea, y justo ahora podía ver que él seguía con la misma idea.

Después de un rato Naruto pro fin se marchó del cementerio para ir a casa y Gwen hiso lo mismo, sabía que el día siguiente podría verlo. Tiempo después Naruto llego a casa todo empapado, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto, cuando entro cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa mojada para ponerse algo seco.

Saco su celular y busco en el buzón de voz, y selecciono un archivo.

-Naruto –se escucha la voz de su tío en el mensaje, ese fue el último mensaje que su tío le dejo el día que Naruto fue al concurso de lucha, el día en que dejo escapar al ladrón, el día en que su tío murió –sé que la vida ha sido difícil últimamente, y me duele que así sea, creo que se lo que sientes… -y detuvo el mensaje, no podía seguir escuchándolo, le dolía hacerlo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y todos parecían darle su espacio para caminar, había escuchado lo que le había pasado a su tío, y sentía pena por él, perdió a sus padres a edad temprana, y ahora a su tío.

Naruto llego a su casillero y lo abrió para buscar sus apuntes para la clase de enseguida, pero justo en eso –oye Parker –reconoció la voz, era la de Flash, el rubio deportista se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto el cual no se había girado –ahora no Flash –pidió Naruto –oye solo quiero hablar –dijo al momento de ponerle la mano en el hombro y Naruto solo se giró, lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo uso chocar contra los casillero llamando la atención de los demás.

-solo quería decirte, que lo siento, sé que tu tío murió, lo lamento –y el agarre de Naruto se aflojo para que el soltara a Flash dejándolo libre, Naruto tomo sus cosas y se marchó ignorando a todos los que lo veían, sobre todo a Gwen la cual paso justo al lado de él; el resto del día solo hiso sus deberes en la escuela, después de eso salió a pasear a las calles para despejarse, no quería pensar en nada.

Justo ahora paso por un callejón para encontrarse con una escena, una mujer siendo asaltada por una banda de ladrones, eso lo enfureció –OIGAN –grito llamando la atención de los ladrones y la mujer –acaso les gusta aprovecharse de los demás, cobardes, porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño que pueda defenderse –decía el rubio mientras se acercaba al lugar –escucha bien, vete, no te conviene estar aquí –dijo uno de los ladrones, pero Naruto no uso caso alguno, uno de los ladrones saco un arma y Naruto le tomo el brazo para comenzar a hacer presión en la muñeca lastimándolo lentamente después le golpe la cara, el e4stomago y le plato el pie al estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo, justo cuando derroto a uno el sentido arácnido apareció para advertirlo de uno de ellos el cual estaba por golpearlo con un bate, Naruto le plato en codo al pecho y después lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra uno de los otros y después miro a la señora –vallase –pidió y la mujer asintió para así comenzar a irse lejos dejando solo a Naruto contra los criminales.

Enseguida Naruto comenzó a correr por el callejón siendo seguido de los ladrones, el agarro un tubo y dio un salto para pasar una reja que había enfrente y los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Naruto aún seguía corriendo con los ladrones siguiéndolo comenzó a hacer acrobacias, de un momento a otro se impulsó de una pared para comenzar a trepar en otra hacia la sima, mientras que los ladrones si bien sorprendidos también lo seguían por la escalera de incendios. Cuando al fin llego a la cima los otros también lo hicieron y comenzaron a pelear, Naruto golpe en la cara a dos de ellos para tirarlos al suelo, le dio una patada al mentón a otro, enseguida se agacho para esquivar un golpe del bate de uno de ellos para que le diera a otro, y finalmente le dio dos golpes a la cara al último y uno al pecho para hacerlo caer al suelo; una vez terminado todo esto, dio un salto del edificio para comenzar a columpiarse por donde nadie lo viera de regreso a Queens, una vez de regreso él fue a casa y fue directo a su cuarto, a intentar dormir para otro día.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y Naruto parecía mejorar poco a poco, pero aun dentro del seguía igual de triste y seguía culpándose, este día ahora mismo estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama sin hacer nada, solo pensaba, aun no podía dejar de pensar que lo de su tío había sido su culpa, y más aun no podría dejar de olvidar lo que le dijo por última vez antes de que eso pasara. Pero en eso su tía entro a su cuarto para verlo y hablar con él.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Main Theme Slow)**

-Tías May, lo extraño tanto –decía Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar –lo sé, igual yo, pero él está aquí con nosotros – – no he podido deja de pensar en lo que le dije la última vez, el trataba de decirme algo sumamente importante, y yo fui grosero con el –y las lágrimas de Naruto volvieron a salir y en eso May lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo –tú lo amabas, y el té amaba a ti, jamas dudo que llegaras a ser un hombre íntegro –

-que grandes cosas te esperan, y tanto el, tus padres como yo sabemos que no nos defraudaras –dijo para después dejar de abrazarlo y sonreírle a su sobrino el cual le regreso la sonrisa agradecido por las palabras de su tía la cual se marchó de su cuarto unos minutos después; enseguida después de esto Naruto volvió a sacar su celular y reprodujo el mensaje de voz de su tío para escucharlo.

-Naruto…. sé que la vida ha sido difícil últimamente, y me duele que así sea, creo que se lo que sientes, desde que eras un niño has tenido que vivir con muchas….cosas sin resuelve y bueno eso te lo dice un viejo hombre –Naruto pudo percibir un poco de humor en esa parte y rio un poco –esas cosas nos trazan el camino nos hacen quienes somos, y si alguien va en camino hacia la grandeza, ese….eres tú, le debes tus dotes al mundo solo debes decidir el cómo los usaras, y recuerda que te amamos y siempre estaremos contigo –el mensaje de voz termino y Naruto se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su armario y de una zona en especial, saco una mochila y la puso en la cama, cuando abrió la mochila saco lo que había dentro.

Y lo que había dentro, era el traje del hombre araña, la chaqueta, guantes y mascara, saco uno a uno y después cuando saco su máscara se le quedo mirando unos momentos mientras que las palabras de su tío en aquella platica resonaron en su mente

"no lo olvides, Un Gran Poder, Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad, recuérdalo, Naruto" y en eso los ojos de Naruto en una gran determinación, su tío tiene razón, él tiene un gran poder, se lo debe al mundo, ayudaría a todo aquel que no puede defenderse, no dejaría que nadie pase por lo mismo que el paso, él tiene el poder y es su responsabilidad el ayudar a los demás. Hoy comenzaba a hacer su promesa a su tío, la seria el héroe que toda la ciudad necesita, la seria quien salvaría las vidas de todos los que la necesiten.

 **(Fin Ost)**

un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad de Nueva York, y justo ahora en una de las calles de la gran manzana una tienda estaba siendo asaltada por dos ladrones con armas –date prisa –le dijo uno de los ladrones al vendedor el cual sacaba el dinero de la caja y lo ponía en la bolsa y una vez terminado los ladrones tomaron la bolsa con el dinero y se marcharon antes de que llegara la policía, pero su plan se fue al diablo cuando de repente dos telarañas se pegaron a sus espalda y detuvieron su avance y después algo los jalo mientras daban un grito de sorpresa.

Después de eso el dueño de la tienda recibió el dinero que le habían robado por medio de un tipo el cual rápido se marchó y al día siguiente los encabezados decía:

 **Enmascarado frustra Asalto.**

-no es hombre, mi hermano lo vio haciendo un nido en la fuente de central park –decía un hombre dando su opinión de lo que hoy era noticia en toda nueva york.

-yo pienso que es humano y que es un hombre, o tal vez mujer –decía esta vez una señora dandi su propia opinión; tiempo más tarde era de noche y una joyería había sido asaltada hace un rato y la alarma sonando por el alrededor era prueba de ello y la policía por fin llego al lugar, y digamos que uno de los oficiales vio algo que no creía ser cierto –oigan amigos, vengan a ver –y cuando todos llegaron se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba en frente, los criminales estaban atrapados como moscas en lo que parecía ser una telaraña gigantesca.

-el extiende las manos le salen cuerdas y trepa las paredes como si fuera una araña –decía uno de los testigos el cual había visto todo lo que había sucedido en el lugar y los encabezados volvían a decir:

 **Otro Golpe, Tipo que Trepa Muros como Araña,**

Y había otros:

 **Asaltantes atrapados en algo pegajoso.**

En un callejón una mujer estaba siendo asaltada y gritaba tratando de llamar la atención de alguien cercano mientras ella estaba en el suelo y el ladrón tomaba su bolso, pero en ese momento un borrón rojo y negro paso por el lugar llevándose al criminal y dejando sola a la mujer con su bolso en manos, y en eso noto que en este había una nota que decía:

Cortesía de su Amigable Vecino, El Hombre Araña.

-si tiene 8 manos…..que sexy –dio su opinión una mujer gótica mientras que muchos se le quedaron mirando por su comentario, bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos, aunque algunos sean extraños.

-tiene un trasero tan…. –por razones de clasificación esto último tiene que ser ignorado, así que por favor espere.

\- Villains on the rise,

And the city´s victimized.

Looking up with no surprise,

Arriving' in the speed of time

Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh

Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ah

Spectacular Spetacular SPIDER-MAN!

Spectacular Spetacular SPIDER-MAN!

Spetaculaaaar

Spectacular Spetacular SPIDER-MAN!

Spectacular Spetacular,

SPIDER-MAN! -cantaba un hombre en la estación del metro mientras que muchas personas pasaban y dejaban dinero por su canción dedicada a el nuevo héroe de la ciudad.

Mientras que justo ahora, alguien se encontraba corriendo por el techo de un edificio de la ciudad para después dar un gran salto y así llegar hasta el edificio cercano y comenzó a correr en este para después adherirse a la pared de un edificio que sobresalía al frente y después trepar hasta un costado para saltar a otro edificio y después correr para al final tomar un gran impulso y saltar en una caída libre hacías las calles de la ciudad y mientras caía saco una telaraña y se impulsó para llegar hasta el edificio en frente y después girar para mirar a toda la ciudad de Nueva York desde lo alto.

Ese alguien era Naruto en su nuevo y mejorado traje del Hombre Araña **(N.A: vean en mi perfil de DeviantArt AlexCarr31: Spiderman suit)** , ahora mismo estaba haciendo su nuevo deber como el héroe de esta ciudad, había hecho la promesa de proteger a todos los que no pudiera defenderse, que haría honor de la última enseñanza de su tío, Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad, y como bien saben, Naruto Parker nunca rompe una promesa, así que mejor estén listos Nueva York, pues porque el Hombre Araña Sin Limites acaba de llegar para quedarse.

 **Una promesa ha sido dada, un nuevo héroe ha nacido, que aventuras le traerá la vida a nuestro héroe, esto y más en el próximo capítulo: El Primer Vuelo de la Araña, la Ave de Mala Huero.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo donde da comienzo el camino del héroe.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	5. El Primer Vuelo de la Araña, la Ave de M

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **Silber. : gracias.**

 **Guest: me alegra que te guste.**

 **: es cierto, todo comienza a partir de ahora.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y con respecto a lo otro, eso pasara más al rato.**

 **loko89772: lo admito tome el diseño, pero bueno si bien Superior Spiderman no es de mi agrado, debo admitir que el traje, tanto el primero como segundo, tenían estilo, y con respecto a lo último, tal vez haya ligeros roses, pero Naruto no ira a las naciones elementales ni nada, pero eso no quiere decir que cierta organización no esté interesado en él.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, descuida no estoy enfadado ni nada, y el enemigo es ahora, y descuida los Avengers y Araña se reunirán.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: ninguno de ellos, aunque no sé quién es el último.**

 **Alexzero: gracias, y si aquí vienen los villanos, aquí vienen las aventuras.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos, ahora con el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.5 El Primer Vuelo de la Araña, la Ave de Mala Huero.

Era de noche en la gran manzana, y parecía que así sería en esta noche, pero en eso un borrón rojo y negro paso columpiándose por unos de los edificios.

-díganme que hay algo mejor –dijo una persona con un traje rojo y negro mientras soltaba una cuerda para comenzar a correr por la pared de un rascacielos como si nada y después dar un salto para hacer una seña con sus dedos y telaraña salir de su muñeca sujetándose de un edificio y así comenzar a columpiarse como si fuerza Tarzan en la jungla –adelante, traten –volvio a decir el chico para así revelar a el Hombre Araña columpiándose por toda Manhattan –YO SOY EL HOMBRE ARAÑA –exclamo mientras se seguía columpiando para ya al final aterrizan en un edificio de cuclillas para ver la ciudad –(muy bien, ya falta poco para que sea momento de regresar a casa, y necesito algo de acción) –pensó el héroe mientras miraba tratando de encontrar ese algo, pero justo en eso.

-Web a Hombre Araña, adelante Hombre Araña –escucho nuestro héroe a Gwen hablarle a través de la máscara y puso dos de sus dedos en su oído derecho y respondió –aquí Araña, que pasa Web –pregunto mientras veía por las calles –robo en una tienda departamental en un edificio en la avenida oeste –le dijo Gwen desde el intercomunicador en su oreja y el Hombre Araña debajo de su máscara sonrió –gracias Web, voy en camino –dijo al momento de ir hacia donde era el robo.

Naruto no solo era el que se encargaba de este tipo de cosas, Gwen también lo ayudaba al darle la información de los lugares en donde hay robos para así Naruto valla a ayudar, y se comunicaban a través de los comunicadores en sus oídos, y para que nadie sepa quiénes son Naruto llamaba a Gwen con el Nombre Clave de Web, debido a que se podía decir que ella es la red central, y porque ese apodo rima con su nombre, y se preguntaran como es que Gwen consigue darle la información a Naruto, es muy fácil, jaqueo la frecuencia de la policía y así obtenía la información, ventajas de que ella fuera una genio y que su padre fuera el capitán del Departamento de Policía.

Mientras que en dicho lugar en donde se efectuaba dicho robo, en la azotea de dicho edificio salieron dos personas, uno de ellos con pantalones cafés, suéter verde con líneas negras y cabello castaño mientras que el otro traía ropa deportiva, la cual consiste en zapatillas pantalón y chamarra gris, y ambos tenían grandes bolsas de dinero mientras caminaban hacia el borde de un edificio el cual a una corta distancia y altura había otro –no te lo dije, un salto y así seremos un millón más ricos –dijo el tipo del suéter verde y negro y su compañero sonrió al momento de dar un salto para ir hacia el otro edificio, pero justo en eso una red se pegó a su espalda deteniendo su avance y de pues fue jalado a dónde provenía la red dejando la bolsa de joyas tirada a un lado del otro y en ese momento el otro criminal vio quien había sido y gruño –oh no, no otra vez –y quien estaba atrás de él, era nada más y nada menos que el Hombre Araña –si, otra vez, cuantas van Marko, yo diría que unas 3 veces en este mes –decía divertido el héroe arácnido mientras que atrás de él estaba el otro atrapado en un capullo de telaraña dejando libre solo su cabeza –solo espera a que me libere pequeño insecto –le rugió mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de las telarañas.

El Hombre Araña dio un salto para así quedar a espaldas de Marko y este intento darle un golpe con el saco pero Araña se agacho para eludirlo –sabes Marko, creo que tengo que inventar algo para que así sepan que estoy aquí –decía mientras seguía eludiendo los golpes de costales de Marko –oye que tal una Aracno-Señal, sería como una luz reflejando mi cara, o el símbolo de la Araña, tú que me dices –dijo al momento de lanzar un golpe el cual Marko intento cubrir pero se sorprendió al ver que el puño solo paso de lado su rostro y vio que Araña lanzo una Telaraña para que esta se adhiriera a la otra bolsa que estaba en el suelo y este la jalo con fuerza para que fuera volando hacia ellos y esta chocara contra la espalda de Marko haciendo que este callera al suelo.

-por favor di tu opinión, después de todo necesito la opinión de aquellos con los que más me enfrento en este tiempo, y que mejor que ustedes dos, siempre los derroto –decía mientras taba los pies y manos de Marko con sus telarañas para luego tomar las bolsas con la joyas meterla todas, atarlas y dejarlas a un lado de los criminales para cuando llegaran los oficiales los encontraran y regresara todo a donde pertenece y después se marchó dejando solo a los criminales los cuales solo suspiraron cansados, siempre derrotados por un tipo en disfraz de Halloween.

Más tarde después de encargarse de unos cuantos robos y después de ir de paso a la tienda por leche y huevos por pedido de su tía, Naruto fue directo a su habitación para descansar para el próximo día.

Tiempo después acaba de amanecer y justo ahora Naruto ya se había levantado y justo ahora se comenzó a vestir con su típica ropa, y justo debajo de esta estaba su traje del Hombre Araña mientras que su máscara estaba guardada en su mochila y justo después de que estaba por completo listo salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, pero justo en ese antes de bajar por completo escucho a su tía hablar con una de sus amigas en la cocina, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero…. –esto está muy difícil Anna, casi no hay dinero –dijo May a su amiga y vecina mientras ambas tomaban un café –pero May de seguro Ben te dejo mucho –y en eso Naruto cambio su cara normal a una triste, extrañaba a su tío y podía ver que su tía igualmente lo hacía –Ben Parker era muchas cosas, maravillosas cosas, pero mago de las finanzas no, en verdad lo extraño, pero no me quejo sé que todo saldrá bien al final y por favor ni una sola palabra de esto a Naruto no quiero preocuparlo –Naruto en verdad se maldijo, tenía que enterarse justo ahora, bueno decidió quitar esa cara, poner una sonrisa y hacer como que bajaba de las escaleras para luego decir –buenos días tía May, como está la mujer más hermosa de Forest Hills este día –preguntaba mientras entraba a la cónica y saludaba a su tía y a la amiga de esta.

-Naruto que cosas dices, si Gwen se entera de eso seguro te ira mal con ella –y eso le saco un sonrojo al rubio el cual intento disimularlo y hacer como que no entendía lo que su tía le dijo –vamos, se te ara tarde, y no quieres manchar ese record de asistencia…o si –y Naruto negó al momento de tomar su almuerzo e irse del lugar directo a la escuela mientras que el problema financiero de su familia aun lo tenía preocupado, las deudas aún seguían, y si bien el dinero que gano en el torneo ayudo no era suficiente por completo –(tengo que encontrar algo con que ayudar) –pensó mientras seguía su camino.

Mientras que esto pasaba aquí, en otro lugar, en Oscorp Industries pasaba algo más.

-yo te culpo de esto –decía un hombre de mayor edad y calvo vestido con un traje elegante de empresa –tú me dijiste que trajera mi sistema de transporte Aero magnético a Oscorp, tu arreglaste mi reunión con Norman Osborn –y esto se lo decía a uno de los trabajadores científicos del lugar el cual estaba algo asustado –esto fue con buenas intenciones – –EL ESTUDIO MIS IDEAS Y LAS RECHAZO Y LUEGO ANUNCIA EL VUELO TEC DE OSCORP CUATRO MESES DESPUES –grito esta vez y justo cuando el trabajador estaba por disculparse una voz hablo –no se atreva a disculparse –y ese alguien era una versión mayor del amigo de Naruto Harry Osborn, solo que este estaba vestido del mismo modo que el otro sujeto –Oscorp no tiene nada de que disculparse –este alguien era Norman Osborn, el padre de Harry.

Esto último enfureció al otro sujeto el cual soltó un grito –nada de que…OSBORN TE ROBASTE MI TRABAJO –y Norman lentamente se comenzó a acercar –lo que dice es peligroso sr Toomes, peligroso e insoportable –y después ya cuando estaba frente a frente le volvió a decir –escuche esto viejo zopilote, usted ha estado en esto durante décadas sin ningún éxito a su nombre, si nunca consiguió nada de joven, quien creerá que usted creo VueloTec siendo que usted está anciano –y con cada palabra la furia llenaba a Toomes y en eso comenzó a retirarse, pero justo antes de irse volvió su mirada hacia el científico con quien antes hablaba –buenas noticias, ya no te considero culpable –y se marchó mientras que el científico soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras que justo ahora en la escuela, todos se encontraban en clases escribiendo todo lo que el profesor les decía que sería importante para el próximo examen y justo en eso la campana sonó dando por terminada esa clase para dar inicio a otra –muy bien chicos el resto es para la próxima clase –y justo cuando Naruto y Gwen estaban por irse el profesor los detuvo –señor Parker, señorita Stacy, esperen un segundo….no sé si recuerden la salida que hicimos hace un tiempo al laboratorio de Ciencias en la universidad en Empire State –y enseguida a ambos les llego el recuerdo, uno conjunto.

Y Naruto se sobo la mano justo en donde fue la mordida sintiendo un dolor imaginario –créanos, es un viaje que nunca podremos olvidar –y era cierto, fue en ese viaje que el camino del Hombre Araña dio inicio –sí, el trabajo del doctor Connors es emocionante –dijo Gwen intentando cambiar el recuerdo de la mordedura de la araña y Naruto le agradeció por ello, y además tenía razón el trabajo del doctor Connors es el mejor y el profesor les sonrió –me alegra que piensen ello, porque está ofreciendo dos internados para estudiantes prometedores y recomendé a mis dos mejores estudiantes que empiezan en esta misma tarde –y eso les saco una gran sonrisa al ambos rubios.

Mientras que en otro lado, en lo que parece ser un laboratorio Adrián Toomes estaba poniéndose un traje de color rojo y negro y en eso de su espalda brotaron alas con lo que parecía ser unas filosas plumas rojas y negras –muy bien Osborn, ahora veras lo que este viejo es capaz de hacer –dijo el viejo hombre con una sonrisa mientras salía del laboratorio hacía en donde este su objetivo.

Mientras que de regreso con los chicos ellos ahora mismo se encontraban en la casa de Harry la cual estaba en el último piso de un edificio lujoso, la escuela había terminado justo ahora y en estos momento tenían que pasar el tiempo, sobre todo Naruto y Gwen ya que ellos dentro de un tiempo tienen que ir hacia lo que sería su nuevo trabajo –enserio lamentamos tener que reprogramar la noche de películas Harry –dijo Gwen un tanto apenada debido a que ellos jamás esperaron que esto sucedería este mismo día, pero Harry solo agito la mano diciendo que no había problema alguno con ello –descuiden chicos esta pasantía es más importante que esto, después de todo no hay ninguna película interesante en este día –bueno, y por cierto gracias por permitirnos estar en tu casa hasta que llegue el momento de irnos, tenemos que estar en el lugar en 1 hora –dijo esta vez Naruto mientras que Harry asentía y decía que no había problema.

-pero me sorprende que no lo hagas en el periódico escolar Naruto, es que no eres el fotógrafo estrella – –pues ya no, cualquiera puede sacarle fotos a Flash saltando por el campo, pero nosotros estaremos ocupados mirando hacia el futuro además de que con este Trabajo probablemente amiga algo de dinero, en verdad hace falta –murmuro esa última parte con el ceño fruncido y tanto Harry como Gwen levantaron las cejas, uno porque no sabía de eso y la otra porque pensó que eso ya había acabado –que, acaso necesitas dinero para algunos de tus proyectos científicos en tu laboratorio –pregunto Harry mientras que Naruto solo suspiro y se recostó en el sofá –ojala fuera eso, pero es peor….es para pagar las facturas –y digamos que tanto Harry como Gwen hicieron una mueca, sobre todo Gwen ya que fue por esto que su amigo entro a un concurso de lucha libre y paso lo que paso.

-no lo sé Naruto, por lo poco que se los pasantes no se les paga –dijo Harry mientras que Naruto solo pensó en algo y en eso Gwen le dio la solución –bueno, podemos pedirle empelo como sus asistentes, tal vez no pase nada, pero es mejor intentar no crees –y tanto Naruto como Harry le dieron la razón –chicos vengan aquí por favor –dijo Norman desde otra habitación y los 3 se estremecieron un poco, después de eso fueron directo al Pent-house del edificio n donde se encontraba Norman esperándolos sentado en una mesa mientras trabajaba en lago en su computadora –no pude evitar escuchar su plática – –disculpe señor Osborn pero es que…. –pero en eso Norman puso la mano en frente pidiendo que dejara de hablar –descuida Naruto no debes disculparte, yo jamás lo hago, ahora de que es esa pasantía –pregunto un poco interesado por la plática de su hijo con sus amigos –bueno señor es en el Laboratorio de la Universidad en Empire State con el doctor Connors –respondió Gwen mientras que la sonrisa de Norman se agrando al escuchar ese nombre –Connors, es un hombre sumamente brillante, aprenderán mucho de él, les deseo suerte a ustedes dos chicos, aunque sé que no lo necesitan –y ambos rubios se sonrojaron un poco por el alago, pero justo en eso el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto apareció y sus ojos se abrieron –(Sentido Arácnido, ahora que pasa) –pensaba mientras discretamente miraba a todas direcciones para encontrar el peligro.

-OSBORN…. –

Escucharon ese grito y levantaron las cabezas para ver por dónde venía, pero lo unció que vieron fue algo descender del cielo para luego tomar a Norman por los hombros e irse del lugar volando.

-PAPÁ –grito Harry preocupado al ver a su padre ser raptado, en ese momento tanto Gwen como Naruto se observaron y ambos asintieron y en eso Naruto miro a Harry –Harry tú y Gwen llamen a la policía veré es puedo seguirlos usando mi motocicleta –dijo, necesitaba una excusa para desaparecer y así el hombre araña aparecer y así Harry asintió mientras que él y Gwen salieron del lugar dejando solo a Naruto, el cual rápido se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos en su mochila y luego ponerse en la repisa, si fuera alguien normal seguramente sentiría nervios al hacer esto, pero ya tenía experiencia de sobra haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Así que dio un salto para comenzar a caer y durante la caída se fue quitado la ropa, los pantalones la chamarra y la camisa para solo quedar con su traje del Hombre Araña y después se puso la máscara.

Disparo una de sus telarañas para así comenzar con esto.

Mientras que con Osborn y el anciano con alas de ave, ellos seguían volando por los aires de la ciudad y justo en eso el anciano miro a Osborn con burla para luego decirle –diga la verdad, su VueloTec puede hacer esto –y en ese momento comenzó a dar varias piruetas y giros y voló a gran velocidad por todo el lugar y Norman al verlo supo de inmediato quien era –Toomes – –no soy Toomes, no, yo soy lo que usted me Llamo, yo soy **Vulture** (Buitre) –pero en eso inmediatamente Norman le respondió –lo llame Zopilote, ni siquiera escucho bien el nombre –pero Vulture solo lo ignoro y volando a mayor velocidad lanzo a Norman al aire para después atraparlo nuevamente mientras Norman soltaba un grito y este seso cuando fue atrapado una vez más –que es lo que quieres Toomes – –lo que quiero es que admita que robo mi idea, que yo soy el creador de VueloTec , usted me pague por cada vez que se use mi invento y disculparse públicamente al robarse mi idea –decía Vulture mientras continuaba volando en el aire con Norman sujeto de las garras de sus pies, y esperando ver el rostro de Norman lleno de pánico decidió mirarlo solo para encontrarse con el hombre con un ceño fruncido –esta senil, yo jamás me disculpo – y el rostro de Vulture solo se arrugo por el enojo –poder ser viejo, pero no soy paciente –exclamo con furia al momento de comenzar a ascender hasta lo más alto y después soltar a Norman para que este comenzara a caer hacia las calles y soltaba un enorme grito al caer en lo que pensó que sería su inminente muerte, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto inminente de su cuerpo contra la acera, pero de pronto la caída fue detenida repentinamente, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su salvador el cual era nada más y nada menos que el Hombre Araña –valla están lloviendo hombres de negocios este día, pero se supone que el pronóstico había dicho que hoy sería un día soleado, muy bien ahora en adelante jamás confiare en los pronosticadores del Clima –bromeo el héroe mientras sostenía a Norman de su ropa con su mano derecha y se columpiaba para sorpresa y enfado de Vulture.

-que está pasando aquí –exigió enfurecido para luego ir tras el Hombre Araña –estos cielos me pertenecen – –tal vez tenga razón, yo solo lo rento –susurro divertido al momento en que Norman lo viera y le preguntara –que tanto estas susurrando, bájame –y el héroe lo vio al momento de decir –sabes eres la damisela en problemas más gruñona, también la más fea, pesada, y ahora que lo pienso eres la primera –se burló el héroe de traje rojo y negro.

-QUIEN ERES TU –tanto Osborn como Vulture exclamaron al héroe.

-que quien soy…..soy su amigable vecino…El Hombre Araña –se presentó mientras seguía columpiándose sujetando fuertemente a Norman.

-el Hombre Araña, pensé que solo eras un simple mito –dijo Villano con temática de ave para que Naruto debajo de la máscara soltara un ligero gruñido –en definitiva necesito un agente….pero dejando eso de lado, me dirían que están haciendo, quiero decir es muy peligro estar jugando a la papa caliente a estas alturas –y Toomes se cansó de las bromas de nuestro héroe así que solo paso una de sus alas para que estas cortaran la telaraña en la que se columpiaba nuestro héroe para así tanto el como Osborn comenzaran a caer.

Mientras que cerca del lugar, y abajo en las calles, un equipo de oficiales se encontraba hablando acerca de este nuevo héroe, los rumores y de que pensaban acerca de él, pero justo en eso.

-CUIDADO –ambos se quedaron callados al ver al Hombre Araña y a Osborn caer en picada, para que justo en eso Araña lanzara una telaraña y atrapara a Norman otra vez y después al pasar a una baja distancia frente de ellos lo bajo para que este chocara contra uno de los oficiales y después se lanzó de regreso hacia Vulture para evitar que fuera hacia ellos –que diablos pasa –pregunto uno de los oficiales –las explicaciones adentro –dijo Norman al momento en que tanto el cómo los oficiales fueran a dentro de la jefatura.

Esto molesto mucho a Vulture debido a que Norman se le había escapado en esta ocasión –oye Poli –y dirigió su vista hacia el Hombre Araña que estaba justo al frente columpiándose –yo admiro mucho a aquellos que se visten de su animal favorito, pero tú eres mejor puedes volar…pero no crees que por tu salud deberías evitar este tipo de cosas, solo digo –y en eso Vulture solo volvio a cortar la telaraña pero nuestro héroe logro adherirse a un edificio para así ver al súper villano irse –oye poli no te enojes… – –MI NOMBRE ES VULTURE –grito desde lo lejos mientras que nuestro héroe solo lo miraba.

Tiempo después fuera de la universidad Empire State tanto Naruto ya sin el traje junto con Gwen estaban en el lugar, pero Naruto estaba hablando con su mejor amigo a través del teléfono celular –que bien Harry es un alivio que tu papá este bien….ok, nos vemos mañana –decía Naruto al momento de terminar la llamada; después del incidente de Vulture Naruto se aseguró de que Norman llegara sano y salvo a su hogar, y después sin que nadie se diera cuanta volvio a tomar sus cosas que dejo en el edificio y después se encontró con Gwen y le conto todo lo que había pasado.

-espera un Hombre Buitre –pregunto confundida la chica tratando de entender todo lo que Naruto le había dicho hasta ahora –bueno, no es un hombre mitad Buitre mutante, es solo un viejo hombre vestido con un tipo de traje con parecido a un pájaro y era completamente interesante, no vi ningún propulsor para hacer que este pueda volar, tal parece él tenía un dispositivo anti gravedad, y podía volar sin problemas, ni siquiera la presión del viento era un problema para él, nada lo era para ser precisos –explicaba Naruto muy fascinado por el equipo que uso el viejo hombre para volar; y en eso Gwen solo puso uno de sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla para pensar –así que, es un tipo de ¿Científico Loco? –propuso y su única respuesta fue que Naruto alzo los hombros dando a entender que él tampoco sabía –no lo sé, lo único que sé es que tiene un gran resentimiento hacia el señor Osborn, deberemos mantener un ojo en caso de que el vuelva a aparecer –y Gwen asintió de acuerdo a esa idea –pero dejando eso de lado, estas lista Gwen .pregunto Naruto mientras que Gwen solo asentía y después vio a Naruto –y tú lo estas, chico bigotes –y Naruto igualmente asintió al momento de que ambos entraran al edificio y lo miraron con suma atención, ya había estado aquí hace tiempo pero en verdad que este lugar los sorprendía, pero justo en eso –que se les ofrece jóvenes –y ambos miraron a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos jade la cual llevaba una bata de laboratorio y en eso Gwen respondio –bueno, estamos aquí por lo de las practicas –y la mujer asintió en comprensión y después les dijo –asi, buenos días soy Martha Connors, soy la asistente de mi marido el doctor Curt Connors, dejen voy por el –dijo mientras los dos rubios asentían y vieron a Martha ir a una habitación un poco lejos del lugar y mientras tanto los dos se pusieron a hablar de lo que aprenderían en este lugar o de las cosas que realizarían.

-por lo tanto ustedes son los pasantes de los que me hablaron –y ambos vieron llegar a un hombre llegar al lado de Martha, este hombre tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y al igual que su esposa tenía una bata blanca, pero notaron que uno de sus brazos era de metal, el derecho para ser precisos.

Ambos asintieron mientras saludaban al doctor con la mano izquierda haciendo que Curt sonriera, sí que tenía las cosas difíciles cuando algunos lo saludaban con la mano derecha, pero en eso vio a Naruto por unos momentos –oye me pareces conocido, no eres tu quien fue mordido por una araña hace un tiempo – –si ese es el, créanos ese momento jamás podremos olvidarlo –respondio Gwen mientras que Naruto sobándose la mano derecha le dio la razón, jamás olvidaría ese día.

Después de eso el profesor les dio una entrevista por separado a cada uno (N.A: no sé cómo se hace eso, por eso no lo agrego) y tal parece ambos pasaron con éxito y lo único que aria ahora sería conocer el lugar mejor, ya el próximo día comenzarían enserio.

Tiempo después, ahora mismo Naruto estaba vestido con su traje del Hombre Araña, ahora mismo nuestro héroe se encontraba mirando desde un edificio cercano el hogar de los Osborn y esperando alguna señal de Vulture, ya ataco una vez en el día, no estaría de más que este lo volviera a hacer en la noche.

Y justo ahora Norman se encontraba llegando en una limusina y justo cuando salía –OSBORN…. –parece que Vulture no tardó en aparecer y justo en eso Norman volvió a entrar y le ordeno al chofer que arrancara y saliera del lugar lo más rápido posible mientras que Vulture lo seguía desde el aire, y en eso el Hombre Araña solo se levantó –muy bien, Máximo Esfuerzo –dijo al momento de saltar hacia el aire y lanzar una de sus telarañas para comenzar con la persecución; y en esta tal y como se dijo antes Vulture seguía la limusina en la cual se encontraba el señor Osborn sin ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar mientras que Araña lo seguía a un par de metros y justo cuando Vulture estaba por llegar –dulce o truco –llego Araña justo al momento de plantarle los pies al pecho y hacer que fuera al aire para asi evitar que llegara a la limusina y cuando se recuperó volvió a seguir su camino mientras que el héroe arácnido lo seguía y en eso pego una de sus redes en el pie de Vulture para asi no separarse tanto pero Vulture decidió volar a más velocidad y hacer maniobras en el aire en un intento para que el Hombre Araña se soltara y en uno de sus intentos voló algo bajo para hacer que el Hombre Araña chocara contra un edificio –y yo que pensé que dejaría esta etapa después de tanto practicar –susurro mientras veía que Vulture se perdía en lo lejos y decidió seguirlo otra vez.

Mientras que con dicho súper villano este por fin llego a la limusina y se puso en el techo y con sus alas destruyo el techo de esta justo donde estaba Norman –se va a disculpar –exigió Toomes mientras lanzaba un golpe a Norman el cual solo lo eludió al hacerse a un lado, pero justo en eso una de las puertas fue desprendida del auto llamando la atención de los dos y vieron entrar al héroe de traje rojo y negro el cual solo se sentó en uno de los asientos –valla esto es muy elegante –y en eso vio a Vulture en el techo –y tiene un pajarito –y se lanzó para darle un fuerte golpe al rostro y este le regreso el golpe con un corte de su ala en el pecho rasgando un poco el traje y dejándole un ligero corte –OYE ESTE TRAJE NO SE HACE SOLO SABES –dijo al momento de dar un salto y subirse a la espalda de Vulture –a surfear –exclamo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza con su poder de adherencia en la espalda del viejo mientras pensaba –(muy bien Parker, como puedes derrotar a un viejo loco con un traje anti gravitacional, tal vez si logro dejar en descubierto el propulsor asi podre destruirlo y hacer que deje de volar) –y en eso Vulture intento dar un giro solo para que esto no funcionara pues Araña estaba bien sujeto de su espalda –oye tranquilo, o podría vomitar y eso seria sobre ti –dijo al momento de pasar una de sus manos por las alas del villano, pero este no se dio cuenta de que sus uñas en dicha mano de habían alargado y esta al pasar por las alas las corto como si fuera un cuchillo con la mantequilla para la sorpresa tanto del héroe como villano y en eso Vulture comenzo a perder equilibrio –insecto idiota, sin mi ala no puedo volar bien –le grito mientras se tambaleaba en el aire –pero sigues volando, como será eso –se preguntaba el Hombre Araña mientras ponía una de sus manos en la parte del propulsor anti gravedad intentando encontrar una manera de abrirla, al no encontrar una, decidió que la atravesaría, pero en eso sus ojos por debajo de la máscara de abrieron por el Shock al ver que su mano derecha y la izquierda estaban llenas de una corriente eléctrica de color rojo escarlata –(QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO) –pensó mientras ponía sus manos sobre el propulsor y en eso la electricidad dejo sus manos para viajar por el cuerpo de Vulture haciéndolo gritar de dolor y después comenzaron a caer y en eso lanzo una de sus telarañas para asi comenzar a columpiarse sujetando fuertemente a Toomes el cual no podía moverse y después de eso ambos estaban en las calles y Araña lo envolvió en un capullo de telaraña dejando su cabeza libre –no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE –exigió el villano pero Araña no le hiso cazo alguno ay que este veía sus manos con suma atencional momento en que estas se llenaran de electricidad roja otra vez y después esta desapareciera –que demonios es esto –se preguntó en un susurro mientras seguía viendo sus manos.

Después de eso decidió retirarse para ir a casa y descansar, mañana tenía que decirle de eso a Gwen y tratar de saber que era esto.

Mientras que dentro de el sin siquiera saberlo, la criatura de los grandes ojos rojos se encontraba viendo todo con suma atención y después dio una sonrisa – **tal y como dije, sumamente interesante** –y después los ojos se cerraron.

 **Primer súper villano que nuestro héroe enfrenta, que otros más vendrán, en el Próximo Capitulo: Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	6. Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro 1

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **: podrá ser cierto, pero recuerda que Norman es vital en la historia del Hombre Araña y tu bien sabes porque.**

 **Zafir09: si tienes razón, y con respecto al rayo rojo, te diré que si es Chakra Raiton, pero este será el único ataque a base de Chakra que tendrá, además de que esta habilidad ya la tiene un Spiderman en un universo de Marvel.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y descuida Gwen no tendrá ese final, por mi cuenta será que eso no pase.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos, ahora con el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.6 Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro Parte 1.

Era de noche en la ciudad de nueva York, y justo ahora nos estamos enfocando en el laboratorio de la Universidad Empire State en donde justo ahora tanto Naruto como Gwen estaban en sus prácticas con el Dr. Connors.

-en la Naturaleza todo está conectado –decía el doctor mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda la cual tenía un guante de goma un gancho –los científicos expandimos y exploramos esas condiciones para el beneficio de la sociedad –y se acercó a un estanque en el cual habían una gran cantidad de anguilas eléctricas –experimentamos con rayos eléctricos genéticamente alterados y anguilas –explico la esposa del doctor a los rubios los cuales sonrieron ante esto, era sumamente interesante.

En doctor subió a una escalera la cual estaba pegada al estanque –piensen en lo que significaría controlar la bioelectricidad, el generar una forma de energía, una nueva fuente de energía limpia –explicaba mientras que con el gancho tomaba una de las anguilas –eso suena bien, pero….porque no limpian el tanque –pregunto Naruto mientras le daba unos golpecitos al tanque ya que no sabía si este era verdoso o lo era el agua –jajá, está limpio Naruto, ese fluido Cieno está aumentando las firmas bioeléctricas de las anguilas –explicaba Martha mientras que Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-sí, de hecho estas firmas se han vuelto tan intensas que nos vimos forzados a mejorar los filtros Biolectricos –y en eso un sujeto que estaba trabajando en una maquina la cual estaba conectada al estanque solo miro a Connors con una sonrisa y dijo –nos vimos? –Pregunto divertido al momento en que todos en el laboratorio sonrieran divertidos –me corrijo, vimos forzado a Max a mejorarlas – –eso está mejor –dijo nuevamente Max.

Pero justo en eso Martha vio el reloj en la pared del laboratorio y se sorprendió al ver la hora –Curt, ya son más de las 10 de la noche, recuerda Naruto y Gwen tienen clases mañana –y en eso tanto el doctor como los chicos reaccionaron y vieron el reloj –cierto, muy bien chicos ya pueden irse, yo me tengo que quedar hasta que Max termine-y los rubios asintieron y tomaron sus cosas para luego marcharse y una vez a fuera Naruto y Gwen comenzaron a hablar –entonces, que fue lo que hiciste para dejar paralizado a Vulture –pregunto Gwen mientras que Naruto miraba sus manos por unos segundos para que pequeñas chispas de electricidad roja aparecieran y desaparecieran para después meterlas a los bolsillos de su chaqueta –no lo sé, pero sea lo que hice fue tan fuerte que no solo lo paralizo, quemo los circuitos del propulsor…es casi como un choque eléctrico paralizante –explicaba Naruto mientras que Gwen comenzó a pensar –lo mejor será que no la use, solo en casos de emergencia extrema –dijo Naruto mientras que Gwen asentía a lo dicho por el para ya después tomar el autobús que los llevaría a cada quien a su hogar; mientras que de regreso al laboratorio, el doctor Connors se encontraba mirando muestras de ADN de Lagarto mientras que Max seguía en su trabajo en la máquina. Después de sacar unos tornillos dejo el taladro en la parte superior de la máquina para quitar uno de los paneles, pero este estaba atorado, lo tomo con fuerza y tiro de él, una, dos, tres veces con la fuerza que tuviera pero lo fu inútil, pero por los tirones el taladro cayo hacia los controles dañándolos –rayos –se quejó Max mientras tomaba el taladro, pero justo cuando lo tomo.

-AAAAAHHHHHH….. –una gran descarga de electricidad paso por todo su cuerpo haciendo que el gritara con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención del doctor Connors –MAX –pero Max no podía escuchar el dolor por sentir las grandes descargas eléctricas viajar en su cuerpo era tan grande que apenas podía hablar, después de eso la descarga eléctrica lo expulso hacia el aire para hacer que este cayera en el estanque de las anguilas eléctricas, el dolor solo se triplico ya que al caer al agua las anguilas comenzaron a morderlo y el líquido en el estanque solo aumento la descarga eléctrica que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

-MAX –volvió a gritar el doctor Connors al momento de ir hacia donde estaba Max para ayudarlo, pero justo en eso una gran luz cegadora dejo ciego al doctor Connors y el estanque con las anguilas explotara.

Una vez que la luz seso y el doctor abriera los ojos miro hacia el suelo en donde se supone que esta Max –oh no –lo que se supone que era Max, solo era un cuerpo con la piel quemada y chamuscada de un color negro, Curt rápido tomo el teléfono y llamo al 911.

Al día siguiente, nuestro héroe arácnido de traje rojo y negro se estaba columpiando por las calles de Nueva York para después pasar por encima de una de las vías del tren y comenzó a descender para aterrizar sobre un Tren que pasaba por allí y comenzó a correr por encima de este hasta dar un salto y disparar una de sus telarañas que se adhirió a un helicóptero el cual pasaba por el lugar y después de sobre bolar por unas cuantas calles se soltó para aterrizar en el techo de un edificio y comenzar a saltar por estos hasta que –ya la vi –dijo el Hombre Araña al ver enfrente por debajo la escuela y justo en eso.

RIIIINNNNGGGGG

-demonios llego tarde –se quejó mientras daba un salto para ir aterrizar en el techo de esta y comenzó a ponerse su ropa normal para después guardar tanto los guantes como mascara en su mochila y después con cautela para no ser visto comenzó a caminar por una de las paredes hacia una ventana abierta la cual para su suerte era el baño de chicos; entro por la ventana y para su suerte está vacío, salió del baño para ir corriendo hacia los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de su clase la cual estaba abierta. Dando una mirada rápida noto que el profesor estaba adentro pero con la mirada fija en unos papeles dando la espalda a la puerta y los demás estudiantes solo miraban sus teléfonos o en el caso de Flash el periódico mientras que los que parecían haberlo notado fueron Gwen y Harry. Mordiéndose el labio con silencio y cuidado comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar –gracias por llegar señor Parker –se detuvo en seco mientras abría los ojos y miro al profesor que lo miro con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto se enderezo para después frotarse la parte posterior de la cabeza e hiso caso omiso de las risas de sus compañeros –jefe, lo siento por llegar tarde…..ya sabe hoy es Lunes del Pastel de Carne –el profesor solo asintió –de acuerdo señor Parker, solo le daré una advertencia, así que por favor que no vuela a pasar –le advirtió y el rubio solo asintió para después ir caminando a su lugar y se sentó en medio de Harry y Gwen –oye que paso Naruto, se te quedaron pegadas las sabanas o que –dijo Harry a su amigo y Naruto solo respondió –no, se me hiso tarde porque me tuve que ir en metro ya que la tía May me castigo la moto por haber llegado muy tarde la otra vez –y eso era cierto ya que después del incidente de Vulture la Tía May se había preocupado por que Naruto había llegado muy tarde y como castigo no le permitiría usar la motocicleta.

-muy señores, sé que quieren saber el resultado de sus exámenes –decía el profesor y varios soltaron un gemido por eso, el profesor les paso los exámenes a varios alumnos –una C-, si Flash Thompson ase otra anotación –decía Flash mientras veía su examen, después de eso paso a la mesa en la que estaban los 3 amigos –buen trabajo señores Parker, Stacy y Osborn –el examen de Harry tenia B+ –valla las horas de estudio sirvieron de algo no es así –dijo Harry contento por su calificación –sí, si se cuenta las 8 horas que tardábamos en hacer que entendieras la mitad de lo que estudiamos –dijo Naruto con diversión para luego ver a Gwen y preguntarle –que sacaste –y la rubia le enseño la hoja del examen con una A+ y en eso Naruto enseño su examen en el cual también tenía una A+.

Tiempo más tarde las clases ya habían terminado y justo ahora tanto Gwen como Naruto estaban en la fábrica abandonada en donde Naruto había practicado sus habilidades arácnidas hace un tiempo, justo ahora Naruto y Gwen estaban trabajando en algo nuevo, como recordaran con anterioridad Naruto antes había mencionado una Aracno-señal y justo ahora estaban trabajando en eso usando las partes de una vieja linterna y un reloj de muñeca y después de un rato por fin estaba listo –muy bien a ver qué tal funciona esta belleza –decía Naruto mientras tomaba el reloj y después oprimía uno de los botones de este y en eso la pantalla se ilumino y después formo en la pared más cercana la imagen de una araña negra con el fondo rojo –genial funciono – –recuérdame otra vez, porque hicimos esto –pregunto Gwen mientras veía la Aracno-señal –bueno, tal y como dije es un modo de decirles a los criminales que estoy aquí y además porque me pareció muy genial –respondió el rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa mientras que Gwen solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante las ideas de su amigo –oye….. –eso le llamo la atención a Gwen la cual miro a Naruto el cual se rascaba la cabeza y parecía un poco nervioso –bueno, ya que aún tenemos algo de tiempo, porque no…..bueno solo si quieres, podríamos ir por un helado –dijo el rubio sin notar como los ojos de Gwen ganaron un brillo tras sus palabras.

-claro –

En el hospital el doctor Curt Connors estaba en la sala de espera hablando con un doctor el cual se hiso cargo del caso de Max Dillon –como esta Max doctor –pregunto Connors y el doctor solo suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –no le mentiré sr Connors, el caso de Max Dillon es algo que nunca antes vi –dijo mientras le entregaba el expediente de Max –el…..como usted mismo me dijo, recibió una gran descarga de electricidad, su piel se volvió cenizas. Le hicimos unas radiografías y vimos que no tenía nada de sangre en él, debió evaporarse por el calor de la electricidad, el todavía parece conservar sus órganos, pero…..de alguna manera…..no sé cómo explicarlo pero….Max sigue vivo-.

Los ojos de Curt se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esta última parte –está seguro de eso –y el doctor asintió –como es eso posible, Max recibió una gran descarga de 1 millón de voltios, como es posible –decía Curt sorprendido mientras que el doctor sacudió la cabeza –un milagro quizás, parece que está en estado de coma atrapado en una cascara de su piel quemada, tanto en sentido físico, literal y mentalmente. No tenemos idea si despertara en algún momento -.

Pero poco sabían ellos que en la habitación en la cual estaba el cuerpo de Max, algo sorprendente paso, hubo un pulso, seguido de un pequeño pulso eléctrico que subió por todo el cuerpo.

Tiempo después en las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, tanto Naruto como Gwen se encontraban saliendo de una heladería cada uno con un barquillo de helado –sabes ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hacemos una salida –dijo Naruto mientras comía su helado y Gwen asintió –es cierto, desde que inicio todo esto del héroe y yo ayudándote y las practicas con el doctor Connors, ya casi no podemos hacer esto –dijo la oji azul dándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas que han estado haciendo en este tiempo a parte de las prácticas y los asuntos del Hombre Araña –sabias que hay quienes han escrito canciones sobre ti –pregunto Gwen a Naruto el cual solo se giró a mirarla con una mirada como diciendo, no lo creo –es cierto, es más mira esto –decia mientras sacaba su celular y selecciono un video para luego reproducirlo, ese video era de un sujeto en la estación del metro cantando mientras tocaba una guitarra eléctrica **(ya saben el mismo sujeto del capítulo 4).**

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido era decir poco estaba sumamente shockeado y Gwen aprovecho y le tomo una foto de su rostro sorprendido y cuando Naruto dejo el Shock miro a Gwen la cual sonreía divertida y le mostro el celular con la foto –mi nuevo fondo de pantalla –y Naruto solo dio una sonrisa juguetona y se lanzo contra Gwen la cual se hiso a un lado eludiéndolo –eso si que no, dame eso Gwen –y la correteo por casi todas las calles mientras los dos sonreían y por un momento pasaron por el hospital siendo ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

En el hospital, en la habitación donde estaba Max Dillon, o más bien el cascaron en donde se encontraba dicha persona, no había señal de movimiento alguno. Estaba inmóvil como los muertos, no había médicos o enfermeras cerca del lugar, y si alguien entrara a ver, creerían que lo que esta postrado en la cama era un cuerpo muerto desde hace mucho tiempo siendo el resultado de un experimento científico que había salido mal.

Pero estrían sumamente equivocados al creer eso.

 **(Naruto Ost - Demon)**

De repente, las luces de las lámparas en las mesas o en las paredes comenzaron a parpadear, las bombillas se encendían y apagaban, los equipos eléctricos que anteriormente estaban apagados o desconectados se encendieron.

Y en la cama, el cuerpo de Max comenzo a moverse y la cascara de piel quemada comenzo a agrietarse revelando una corriente de electricidad azul corriendo por su cuerpo.

Con una sacudida cayo de la cama una gran parte de la cascara se rompió revelando un cuerpo por completo azul; todo era sumamente extraño, su vista veía la pared y el suelo como líneas brillantes, y las bombillas de la habitación dejaron de parpadear para brillar intensamente antes de explotar sorprendiéndolo. El comenzo a calmarse para pensar en que pasaba y mientras lo hacía se arrastraba y chocó contra un mueble del cual cayo una maquina la cual estaba encendida y cuando el vio que esta estaba por caerle en la cabeza alzo la mano como acto reflejo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto inminente, pero este no paso y cuando giro la cabeza para ver porque, se llevó la sorpresa de ver como el aparato suspendía en el aire por una corriente eléctrica y luego esta aparto el aparato para que cayera a unos metros de distancia de él.

Miro su mano para sorprenderse a verla, no solo su mano, el resto de su cuerpo era de color azul radiante, sus venas, arterias, articulaciones, nervios eran visibles como si estas brillaran como la electricidad misma.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie tomo algo de ropa, pantalones, zapatos deportivos y una chamarra con capucha grande y salía de la habitación para irse por una salida de emergencia.

Y mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad veía lo mismo que en el cuarto del hospital, líneas brillantes en el suelo y paredes de los edificios que todas iban a un lugar en conjunto, y decidió caminar para seguirlas y mientras lo hacia las alarmas de los autos sonaban sin parar por cada paso que hacía.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad de llegar allí a como dé lugar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que con Naruto y Gwen ellos había llegado a cierto parque cerca del Times Square y seguían hablando –sí, y me volví adicta a ese lugar coreano en donde sirven esas fabulosas albóndigas, dime has ido alguna vez –dijo Gwen mientras que Naruto asentía –si, fui una vez en el cumpleaños del Tío ben, tengo que admitirlo, buena comida, pero nada comparada al ramen –y Gwen solo rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por Naruto –sigo sin entender cómo es que creciste ya que comes ramen casi todo el tiempo – –no me culpes, el ramen es el alimento de los dioses y ….. –y justo en eso, el sentido arácnido de Naruto se disparó y este giro su vista hacia atrás de él, donde a un par de metros estaba el Times Square y esto llamo la atención de Gwen.

Mientras que en dicho lugar, Max estaba caminando por el lugar transitado de gente y mientras tato trataba de encontrar aquello que buscaba.

Naruto seguía con la mirada en dicha dirección y Gwen también lo hiso, y sabía que por la mirada de Naruto la cual siempre tenía cuando su sentido arácnido era activado, algo estaba pasando.

Cuando Gwen vio en donde estaba Naruto lo único que encontró fue la camisa, pantalones y chaqueta de Naruto colgadas en la rama de un árbol al lado y en el suelo sus zapatos.

De regreso con Max él estaba aún caminando pasando al lado de las personas y chocando contra una que otra en el camino, y con su mirada en todas partes vio que las corrientes eléctricas del lugar iban a una sola dirección, y entonces fue allí mismo.

Se puso de rodillas, tomo la rejilla que protegía dicho lugar donde se reunía la electricidad, y con un suspiro de necesidad puso sus manos en dicho lugar comenzando a tomar la energía eléctrica del lugar.

Y no solo tomaba la electricidad de eso, las pantallas del lugar comenzaron a fallar lentamente, y esto fue notado por un oficial que patrullaba por el lugar –central, hay un 10-85, necesitas algunas unidades en el Times Square –decia el oficial mientras comenzaba a acercarse a donde provenía el fallo, y cuando lo hiso vio a Max el cual seguía con sus manos en la conexión eléctrica –señor, ponga sus manos fuera de los cables –dijo el oficial pero Max no hiso caso alguno –SEÑOR ALEJSE DE LOS CABLES –le grito y esta vez sí le llamo la atención a Max.

Max lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza para revelar su rostro, era exactamente igual al resto de su cuerpo, azul resplandeciente y sus ojos blancos y brillantes y eso hiso que el oficial diera un paso atrás y asustado saco su arma –manos arriba, ahora –ordeno el oficial asustando a Max el cual rápido se puso de pie con las manos en alto – **no, espere, esto no es lo que piensa** –dijo al momento de notar su voz, era casi la misma pero se escuchaba distorsionada.

-quédese en donde está, no se mueva – seguía diciendo el oficial aun apuntando a Max con el arma el cual asustado comenzó a producir una menor cantidad de electricidad y dio un paso atrás –quédese quieto –volvió a decir el oficial al ver a Max dar un paso atrás y volvió a dar uno más para estar en medio de la calle y en eso grito su cabeza a la izquierda para ver un camión ir hacia donde estaba y en eso puso sus manos para intentar cubrirse el golpe y tal y como paso en el hospital la electricidad salió de sus manos y esta tomo el camión para hacerlo levitar por unos momento pasando por encima de Max y después este lo soltó para que cayera al otro lado de la calle asustando a todos los que estaban cerca.

Y justo en eso los refuerzos que el oficial había pedido hace unos momentos llegaron y rodearon a Max el cual no sabía que hacer – **no disparen por favor** -.

-al suelo –ordeno uno de los oficiales.

- **por favor esperen un segundo** –

Mientras tanto de una de las patrullas salió un hombre de cabello rubio el cual tenía unos pantalones negros, zapatos, camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco anti-balas encima tomo un megáfono y lo encendió –soy el capitán de la policía George Stacy, póngase en el suelo con las manos sobre la nuca. Cualquier intento de resistencia será respondido por la fuerza –dijo el capitán Stacy.

-no, no es lo que piensan déjenme explicar –intento decir Max pero en eso uno de los oficiales le lanzo una lata de gas a sus pies – **no por favor deténganse** –pidió Max una vez más pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que le siguieron lanzando más latas, el apretó los dientes y no lo soporto más.

- **dije….YA BASTA….** –

Y de su cuerpo soltó una gran ola eléctrica la cual mando a volar a varios coches de la policía hacia los edificios y una de ellas fue en contra del capitán Stacy el cual se cubrió con las manos mientras esperaba el impacto inminente. Pero este jamás llego.

-necesita una mano –

El capitán Stacy levanto lentamente su mirada para ver quien le había hablado y cuando lo hiso se topó con el héroe de Nueva York.

Traje rojo y negro, patrón de telaraña, una araña negra en el pecho y una roja en la espalda, mascara roja con ojos blancos, era el Hombre Araña.

-para mi suerte no eres de los que montan a caballo – dijo al momento de soltar el auto para ponerlo normalmente.

-aquí el capitán George Stacy, no disparen, esperen mi señal, aquí está el hombre Araña –ordeno el capitán a los demás a través de su comunicador al momento en que el Hombre Araña diera un salto para aterrizar en el capo del auto.

-OYE CHISPITA SABES QUE HOY NO ES 4 DE JULIO Y MENOS AÑO NUEVO – dijo el héroe llamando la atención de Max y no solo la de él, la de todos en el lugar los cuales abrieron los ojos.

- **eres tú, tu eres el Hombre Araña** –dijo Max algo calmado ya que habían dejado de atacarlo pero aun así mantenía su guardia alta por si algo pasaba, y digamos que cuando Naruto escucho su voz, sus ojos por detrás de la máscara se abrieron al escucharlo y aún más al reconocer esa voz, que aunque distorsionada, era imposible de confundir – (Max…pero que fue lo que te paso) sí, soy yo, y bueno mi amigo, querrías decirme porque está pasando todo esto –dijo el héroe queriendo tener las cosas en calma, había mucha gente en el lugar y entre ellas logro divisar a Gwen quien al parecer logro llegar a donde él estaba y no quería que nadie ni siquiera ella saliera herido.

- **esto, no puede estarme pasando** –decia entre dientes Max mientras veía sus manos – **ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO** –grito mientras que la electricidad surgió con más intensidad y el sentido arácnido del Hombre Araña resonó en su cabeza –ok, tranquilo, amigo cálmate, dime que está pasando, tal vez pueda ayudarte –pidió el héroe una vez más para tranquilizar a Max el cual lo hiso de modo lento – **yo…..estaba…..trabajando, no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo electricidad, mucho dolor y luego…..esto** –dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

El héroe entrecerró los ojos bajo la máscara – (electricidad, podría ser…..por favor dios, que esté equivocado) dime cuál es tu nombre –pregunto una vez el Hombre Araña al momento que el hombre de electricidad asintiera – **Max…..Max Dillon** –y las sospechas de Naruto se aclararon, que había pasado, ayer Max era una persona normal, y ahora lo veía en esta forma eléctrica, tendría que preguntarle al doctor Connors después de esto.

Pero desconocido para ambos, había un francotirador ubicado en lo alto de una de las pantallas de los edificios y tenía a Max en la mira –tengo al objetivo en la mira, puedo disparar –pregunto el francotirador al capitán Stacy el cual solo le respondio que no, que esperara una orden.

El Hombre Araña lentamente comenzo a hacer su camino hacia Max –de acuerdo Max, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero, quiero ayudarte, de acuerdo? –Pregunto mientras que Max se quedó en silencio mientras miraba sus manos las cuales eran cubiertas por la estática – **es extraño. Mi piel…..se fue. Pero…puedo sentir el…..poder** – –mira Max, tal vez no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sé que no quieres lastimar a nadie, y que ellos no te lastimen a ti, que tal si nos vamos de aquí a conversar a otro lado –y Max asintió al momento de dar pasos hacia el Hombre Araña, pero en eso uno de sus pies toco un charco de agua provocándole un ligero corto circuito el cual el francotirador tomo como la señal para dispararle a Max en el hombro –NO ALTO –grito el héroe pero digamos que Max se había enojado y acumulando electricidad en su mano derecha le lanzo un rayo al francotirador el cual a duras penas logro eludirlo –NO MAX, ALTO –grito al momento de lanzar una telaraña que se pegó en la mano de Max y la aparto.

Pero la electricidad en la mano de Max viajo por la telaraña hacia sus muñecas, y justo en eso cuando la electricidad estaba por comenzar a ir hacia Naruto, de la nada la electricidad roja apareció interceptando la de Max y causo una ligera onda de choque que mando a volar al héroe hasta chocar contra un auto de la policía.

Pero no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que en eso miro como una de las pantallas la cual recibió el golpe de Max comenzo a desprenderse de la pared de un edificio para ir cayendo hacia un oficial – (maldición) –se levantó y lanzo una telaraña hacia el oficial y con un tirón lo aparto salvándolo de morir aplastado.

Y la gente al mirar eso comenzo a dar vitoreós hacia el Hombre Araña.

-ARAÑA, ARAÑA, ARAÑA –

Si bien en momentos como este estaría feliz de ver que la gente lo apoye, este no es el momento para esto, asi que volvió a mirar a Max el cual lo miro con una expresión de Ira – **me mentiste** – –no, no es asi Max, solo quiero ayudarte –pero Max no lo escucho ya que solo volvió a reunir la electricidad en sus manos y con un rugido golpeo el suelo con sus manos.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack III - Piste 25 - Naruto Main Theme)**

La gran oleada de electricidad comenzo a hacer su camino atravez del suelo hacia el Hombre Araña, dio un salto para apoyarse en el auto y se llevó a este consigo, con su visión comenzo a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Había un hombre detrás de él, el cual veía el coche ir hacia él y este no se podía mover.

Por debajo la electricidad comenzo a viajar del suelo hacia los pasamanos de metal de las escaleras justo al frente volviéndolas sumamente peligrosas.

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, uno de cada lado a punto de sujetarse de los pasamanos.

Todo esto lo observo en una milésima de segundo y ya tenía algo planeado, y era momento de aplicarlo.

Con su mano derecha lanzo una telaraña, pero puso una de sus manos en medio haciendo que la telaraña saliera por los costados para adherirse por dos postes los cuales atraparon el auto salvando al sujeto de ser golpeado por este.

Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo dio un salto más y en eso con su mano derecha lanzo una telaraña que se pegó en la mano de la mujer y con la izquierda en la del hombre.

Dio un tirón a ambas telarañas y asi logro evitar que ambos tocaran los pasamanos al momento en que la electricidad corrió por ella.

Por ultimo aterrizo al frente de cuclillas en una gran pose.

Todo esto se realizó en menos de 5 segundos.

La multitud vitoreo una vez más ante los movimientos sorprendentes y que parecían no tener límites para el Hombre Araña el cual solo alzo la mirada para ver a Max el cual parecía estar listo para más.

Max solo comenzo a lanzar una gran ráfaga de relámpagos hacia Araña el cual solo dio un salto y comenzo a columpiarse eludiendo relámpago tras relámpago que iban hacia él.

En eso con una de sus telarañas arrancó un hidrante de un tiro y comenzo a girarlo para después golpear al villano pero el también fue golpeado por uno de los rayos. Cada uno voló por diferentes direcciones, el Hombre Araña lo hiso hasta chocar contra un aparador y Max hasta chocar contra una de las grandes pantallas.

 **(Fin Ost)**

La gente comenzo a correr para irse del lugar al ver la pelea entre estos dos.

 **(The Amazing Spiderman 2 Ost –Electro Theme)**

 **-(el me hiso esto) –** pensó Max mientras se veía a si mismo incrustado en la pantalla del Times Square.

Connors.

El frunció el ceño cuando pensó en esto, fue el quien lo volvió lo que era ahora, asi que era el quien lo curaría, tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo no con el Hombre Araña detrás de él.

Miro a su alrededor y con una idea, tomo dos cables de la pantalla gigante, tomo una profunda respiración y después pego los cables a su pecho.

- **GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAA** –dio ese rugido al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a absorber la electricidad para darle más poder.

Y todo el Times Square junto con unas cuantas calles a su alrededor quedo en absoluta oscuridad.

Asi fue durante unos pocos segundos hasta que.

Una gran onda eléctrica azul azoto todo el lugar siendo Max el epicentro de dicho fenómeno.

Todo lo eléctrico, las pantallas, los teléfonos, cámaras y cualquier otra cosa eléctrica dejo de funcionar o exploto. Y las pantallas en los edificios comenzaron a caer en pedazos y la genta comenzo a correr asustada intentando no ser aplastados por estos.

Max se separó de la pantallas en la que estaba y comenzo a flotar en el aire mientras sentía la gran cantidad de poder en su cuerpo y comenzo a reunir electricidad en sus manos y comenzo a disparar relámpagos por todo el lugar casi dándole a los civiles que corrían.

-pueden ver al Hombre Araña –decia el capitán Stacy atravez de la radio pero nadie le respondía –ALGUIEN PUEDE VER AL HOMBRE ARAÑA –volvió a decir pero en voz alta.

Y justo cuando Electro parecía lanzar un rayo a donde se encontraba el Capitán Stacy algo lo detuvo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Una gran cantidad de agua salía de la nada golpeando a Max el cual cayó al suelo sin poder moverse sufriendo un corto circuito por el agua.

-sí que si –dijo El Hombre Araña el cual tenía una manguera de bomberos y a su lado estaban dichos bomberos –con eso será suficiente, de veraz –dijo mientras cortaba la corriente y después extendió la mano hacia atrás –Mike, Gran John –dijo chocando la mano con los bomberos que estaban detrás de él y después hiso girar la manguera y fingiendo que la guardaba en su cintura como en una película de vaqueros y mientras tanto un equipo especial llego a donde estaba Max y lo rodeo con intenciones de llevárselo mientras que el villano eléctrico solo dijo una cosa en un susurro cargado de ira.

- **Hombre Araña** –

Tal parece las cosas estaban lejos de terminar, y tanto Naruto como Gwen tenían que ir a ver al Doctor Connors para saber qué fue lo que paso, para que Max se hubiera vuelto lo que es ahora.

 **El primer encuentro de estos dos seres con súper poderes, que más pasara, que electricidad vencerá, en el Próximo Capitulo: Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro parte 2.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	7. Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro pa

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **WildBoy (Guest): me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el fic, y descuida continuare con este fic ya que tengo varias ideas para esto.**

 **: me alegro que te gustara la pelea anterior, y con respecto a lo del poder de Naruto, bueno ese poder igualmente lo tenía Miles Morales del universo Ultimate.**

 **The black shiel: bueno si, me inspire en la película para la pelea, pero me alegra que te gustara.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Y con respecto a eso, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguar.**

 **Alexzero: aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yo: y antes de dar el capítulo tengo que decir que para aquellos que son Fans de Spiderman, acabo en mi perfil tengo un nuevo fic, The Real Superior Spiderman, espero les guste y aquí va el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Opening – Rocks (Naruto Opening 1))**

Comienza a amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar toda la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer unos acercamientos a uno de los edificios, para así comenzar a notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto de este.

Para luego enfocar a espaldas de esta persona para identificas a Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto pero sin la máscara dejando ver su cabello rubio despeinado menearse con el aire.

Después la cámara enfoca a su rostro junto al momento de sonreír y ponerse la máscara para dar un salto hacia el aire.

En eso aparece el título:  
 ** _Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited_**

 ** _Owareru Youni isoi de iru_**

Ahora aparece la imagen de Naruto mientras se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad para luego esta cambiar a él con su aspecto normal viendo de frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 ** _Kawai ta mune ga_**

 ** _Kari tateru no sa_**

En eso mira en frente suyo un recuerdo del tío Ben el cual le da un saludo a Naruto el cual corresponde y cuando estaba por acercarse a él este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto cambie su expresión a una seria.

 ** _Dare no tame de naku_**

 ** _Dare no mono de naku_**

Luego la imagen cambia a él como el Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio hincado mientras observaba a toda Nueva York desde lo alto.

Después de eso cambia a Gwen desde su habitación mientras buscaba algo de información de algún crimen que se esté realizando.

 ** _Ore tachi no ima ga_**

En eso comienza a suceder un ataque en la ciudad llamando la atención de Gwen quien rápido informa a Naruto de esto para que este salte a la acción en un dos por tres.

 ** _Itami hodoki_**

 ** _Kokoro hodoki_**

 ** _Kage o hodoki_**

En eso la cámara ahora muestra al Hombre Araña mientras eludía un relámpago de Electro de un salto, luego para barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de unos tentáculos del Doc Ock, el cual los eludió y con fuerza los sujeto para lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y asi chocar los 3 juntos y después eludir de un salto el golpe de una cola de parte de lagarto.

 ** _Iki o tsunete_**

 ** _Hashiri nukero_**

 ** _Yami o saite_**

En eso tuvo que dar un salto para eludir una bomba calabaza la cual estaba cerca de él y en eso la cámara enfoca a una sombra negra la cual solo permitía ver una gran y siniestra sonrisa para la vista de Spiderman.

En eso se lanzó para pelear tanto con Lagarto como con la sombra al momento de lanzar un golpe con la Explosión Venom en su puño derecho para golpear una bomba calabaza y el choque provocó un gran brillo cegador.

 ** _Tatakau koto mo_**

 ** _Aishi au koto mo_**

 ** _Owari wa shinai_**

 ** _On the way_**

En eso en un lugar sumamente blanco se muestra a Naruto con el traje del Hombre Araña pero sin la máscara acostado boca arriba.

Y en eso ve que alguien le da la mano para mirar de quien se trata averiguando que era el Tío Ben el cual le sonreía.

Y vio que detrás de el también estaban los demás, la Tía May, Gwen, Harry, el Doctor Connors, y los demás.

Naruto solo sonrio aceptando la mano y asi levantarse nuevamente para caminar hacia los demás y luego volver a ponerse la máscara.

 ** _I wanna rocks_**

 ** _Mune ni rocks_**

Ahora se ve a Naruto balancearse por el horizonte de la ciudad para que luego la pantalla se volviera negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.7 Rayo Vs Rayo, Hombre Araña vs Electro parte 2.

-podríamos ponerlo en un tanque y usar filtros bio-eléctricos para descargarlo –fue lo dicho por Gwen al doctor Connors, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-no, sería inútil, las anguilas evolucionaron para existir en el agua, Max no lo hiso –

-y con la electricidad que él está generando….BOOM….mejor no meterlo en el agua –dijo Naruto a un lado de Gwen mientras recordaba como Max había generado una gran cantidad de Electricidad antes y que sería muy mala idea hacer eso.

Justo ahora tanto Naruto como Gwen se encontraban en el laboratorio en Empire State hablando con el doctor Connors de un modo de como volver a Max a la normalidad.

Habían pasado unos dos días desde la pelea entre Naruto contra Max en el Time Square, y después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Max en ese momento del accidente.

-entonces ¿cómo podremos ayudar a Max? –pregunto Gwen ya que tenía que haber algún modo de regresar a Max a su estado normal, pero el doctor Connors solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que él tampoco lo sabía –no lo sabemos, pero es que….Max logro sobrevivir a una gran descarga de electricidad tanto de la máquina, el líquido del tanque y de las mordidas de las anguila –decia mientras señalaba el tanque de las anguilas que hasta hace poco había sido reparado y de nuevo puesto en operación pero ahora fuera del alcance de los demás para que el accidente no volviera a pasar.

Aun se seguía pensando el cómo era posible que Max haya podido sobrevivir a toda esa gran cantidad de electricidad en su cuerpo y después que su propio cuerpo se hubiese vuelto una gran masa de energía eléctrica viviente; aunque para Naruto y Gwen esa era una pregunta más a su lista de cosas sin resolver, y en la lista estaba el hecho de como Naruto logro obtener poderes arácnidos cuando la araña del proyecto de Cruce Genética lo mordió en vez de matarlo como debería de suceder en momentos como ese.

Respuestas de la vida que o nunca lograremos entender o jamás encontraremos en esta vida.

Pero Naruto mantenía su vista fija en su mano derecha.

Los sucesos de su pelea contra Max en el Time Square aún seguían fresco en su memoria.

 **Flash Back.**

–NO MAX, ALTO –grito el Hombre Araña al momento de lanzar una telaraña que se pegó en la mano de Max y la aparto.

Pero la electricidad en la mano de Max viajo por la telaraña hacia sus muñecas, y justo en eso cuando la electricidad estaba por comenzar a ir hacia el héroe, pero, de la nada la electricidad roja apareció interceptando la de Max y causo una ligera onda de choque que mando a volar al héroe hasta chocar contra un auto de la policía.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(que es esto…..primero fue en mi pelea contra Vulture y esto lo dejo paralizado por casi una hora) –pensaba Naruto mientras recordaba los efectos secundarios de su poder cuando lo utilizo en contra de Toomes hace tiempo –(y ahora contra Max….no le hiso nada pues su cuerpo entero es electricidad pura, pero las cargas debieron ser de diferente carga y por eso no pudo afectarme mucho a mi) –y recordó el momento en que cuando ambas electricidades tuvieron su choque el cual solo hiso que ambas se rechazaran.

Pero lo que más lo tenía pensando fue el momento en el cual Max había tomado toda la energía del Time Square incrementando todo su poder de golpe y también el caos y destrucción que causo eso y eso le hiso pensar demasiado.

¿Era asi de grande el poder de Max?

¿Qué tanto poder eléctrico puede obtener?

¿Tendría algún límite?

Preguntas las cuales no sabe si lograra obtener la respuesta.

-bueno –comenzo a hablar el doctor Connors haciendo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos –mañana seguiremos pensando en esto y tratando de encontrar un modo de curar a Max, Gwen Naruto ya pueden irse deben descansar –les dijo el científico a los dos pasantes los cuales solo hicieron caso a lo que dijo el doctor y se retiraron del laboratorio.

Cuando salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento en donde Naruto tenía su motocicleta para irse a su hogar y de paso dejar a Gwen en frente de donde vivía, la rubia de ojos azules pudo notar que Naruto aún seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto –le llamo Gwen ganados la atención del rubio de marcas en las mejillas – ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto al notar que Naruto había estado muy sumido en sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo.

Naruto estuvo cayado por un par de segundos pero luego respondio –alguna vez has pensado que pudiste haber hecho algo para ayudar a alguien pero que esto luego resulte en un desastre –y Gwen solo levanto la ceja aunque ya sabía a qué podría referirse –la vida de Max esta arruinada, en un principio no pude reconocerlo y pensé en atacarlo…..luego intente ayudarlo pero no fue muy bien –

-Naruto….lo que importa es que intentaste, es cierto que luego peleaste contra él y él fue detenido pero aun asi estas intentando ayudar –decaí Gwen intentando subir los animos de su amigo el cual solo le dirigió una mirada agradecida junto con una sonrisa sonrojando a Gwen quien solo le sonrio de vuelta.

Después de eso cuando ambos montaron la moto, Naruto al frente y Gwen por detrás sosteniéndose abrazando a Naruto sonrojando a ambos de paso.

Tiempo más tarde justo ahora Naruto estaba en su habitación de regreso en casa. Ya había dejado a Gwen en la entrada de su hogar hace rato asi que tuvo que ir rápido a casa antes de que la tía May se preocupara.

Justo ahora Naruto estaba en su habitación y tenía la televisión encendida y en eso comenzo un reportaje.

-hace unos dos días había pasado lo que muchos han calificado como "La Tormenta Eléctrica" en donde varios afirman que el vigilante local el Hombre Araña se enfrentó en contra de un tipo que podía controlar la electricidad –tal parece el reportaje era de su pelea contra Max en el Time Square aunque no se tenía imagen alguna de lo que paso, y aunque alguien lo hubiera grabado no serviría de nada pues el artefacto se hubiera destruido en el pulso eléctrico.

-continuando con esto vamos con nuestra reportera Jessica en donde fue el lugar de los hechos hace unos días –

Y en eso se mostró a una mujer en medio del Time Square el cual aún estaba en reparación por los sucesos de la pelea.

-asi es y ahora mismo estoy con dos personas que tal parece fueron testigos del evento de esa noche –dijo mientras señalaba a dos chicos los cuales parecían ser unos…bueno…sin ánimo de ofender….nerds.

-dígannos ¿cómo creen que el Hombre Araña haya logrado detener a esa criatura de electricidad? –pregunto la reportera.

-si bueno lo más probable es que el traje del Hombre Araña sea de Goma por lo cual no se electrocuto al recibir los ataques –respondio uno de ellos.

-si aunque también pude notar que cuando una descarga de electricidad viajo desde su telaraña hasta su mano surgió otra descarga de electricidad diferente, esta debió ser de una carga diferente ya que ambos se repulsaron, eso quiere decir que probablemente su traje también funcione con electricidad o tiene algún poder a base de este –dijo otro de los chicos.

-muchas gracias a los dos…..y ahora como podrán ver hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta pero les llevaremos la información con forme la recibamos yo soy Jessica de Nueva York 1 –

Valla razón tiene, muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Naruto solo apago la tele y se acostó en su cama para dormir para un nuevo día.

Pero ignorando todo lo que pasaba justo ahora.

En algún lugar de Nueva York en Ravencroft para ser más exactos.

Un científico se estaba preparando para algo, no se sabía exactamente qué, pero la razón es que el estaba vistiéndose con una bata de laboratorio, unos guantes y más cosas aislantes de electricidad para ir a un lugar en especial de ese sitio.

La razón es que se estaba por ir a seguir estudiando al nuevo huésped del lugar, despues de todo el lo encontraba facinante al extremo.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a un cuarto oscuro y llego a lo que parecía ser una gran jaula con una pequeña piscina de agua lo suficientemente grande y honda para una sola persona; en frente de la jaula había unos controles los cuales comenzo a utilizar, primero hiso que en todo el lugar se escuchara algo de música clásica como aquella que uno suele escuchar en el viejo tocadiscos de tu abuelo cuando estas de visita **(N.A: aunque en mi caso es la radio con música de banda como el recodo, la banda el limón, etc. pero eso no importa)**

Después de eso de la piscina de agua dentro de la jaula salio una cama vertical con varias cuerdas y sogas en esta y varios aparatos más. Y en esa estaba Max imposibilitado para moverse o escapar por el momento.

También con varias cosas como circuitos, luces, cámaras, cables y un aparato medidor de energía estaban conectados a todo su cuerpo por la mesa en la cual se encontraba.

Pero en el lugar no solo estaban ni Max o el científico, también estaban varios guardias en caso de que algo más pasara. En eso el científico solo subió pos unas escaleras para poder quedar en frente de Max el cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando todo a su alrededor.

-tuviste un horrible accidente –hablo el científico y en su voz se notaba un asentó alemán –soy el doctor Kafka y vine a ayudarte –

Max ante esas palabras solo hiso una mueca – **por supuesto Dock, para eso los electrodos de bioestimulacion de grado militar….capacitores de alta intensidad fabricados en Oscorp** –dijo Max mientras enumeraba todos los aparatos en su cuerpo con su voz cargada de sarcasmo – **todo porque quiere ayudarme** –

-por supuesto –decia el doctor mientras ignoraba lo que dijo Max –estoy para ayudarte, para estudiarte, para entenderte, y entender lo que eres y porque lo eres y ¡obtendré Resultados! –dijo ignorando como Max soltó un gruñido después de que él dijo eso y después presiono un botón el cual el cual le dio a Max una descarga o algo asi para que solo gruñera aún más y recibiera datos de la energía –siempre lo hago –

Después de que todo se calmó Max tomo respiraciones para calmar el dolor de su cuerpo.

- **se da cuenta….que esta es una prisión que funciona…..con electricidad** –

 **(Electro Theme Song (Cut) the Amazing Spiderman 2 OST)**

Al principio el doctor no supo a lo que se refería con eso, pero eso no detuvo a Max de seguir.

- **puedo sentirla en los muros…..en mis venas** –decia ya que en verdad podía sentir toda la electricidad, no solo la que corría por todo su cuerpo – **no importa lo que haga no puede contenerla es su naturaleza….al igual que la mía** –

Y el doctor Kafka solo volvió a presionar el botón dándole una nueva descarga a Max quien solo lo soporto mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **-¿quiere saber lo poderoso que soy?** –Decia Max en un gruñido recibiendo un asentimiento del doctor Kafka – ¡ **pues yo igual!** – y en eso la electricidad alrededor de Max comenzo a aparecer y el doctor nuevamente presiono el botón pero esta vez la descarga no hiso tanto efecto en Max como en las anteriores veces.

- **muero por saberlo….** –decia mientras las luces comenzaban a parpadea tal y como había pasado aquella vez cuando despertó en el hospital y el doctor miro que en las pantallas recibía información estática pero ninguna que quisiera.

 **-¡pero asegúrese de matarme esta vez!...porque si no lo hace apagare las luces** –y enseguida las luces comenzaron a explotar y parpadear con más intensidad.

 **-todos en esta ciudad sabrán lo que es vivir en mi mundo….un mundo en la oscuridad** –y en las computadoras que tenía el doctor comenzaron a mostrar muchas y varias fallas por la gran cantidad de electricidad que había.

- **un mundo sin la compasión** –decia mientras recordaba como había sucedido su accidente y el cómo había sido atacado por los policías.

- **un mundo…** –decia mientras que la electricidad en su interior comenzo a aumentar a gran escala asustado al doctor Kafka y a los guardias **–….sin el Hombre Araña** –

- **y todo el mundo podrá verme como soy realmente** –y la electricidad de su cuerpo comenzo a correr de modo ultra veloz.

-¿y quién eres tu? –

 **-¿no lo sabe doctor?** –Decia Max mientras daba una ligera risa calmando un poco la electricidad en su interior haciendo que el doctor se calmara un poco creyendo que ya todo había pasado, pero estaba muy equivocado – **SOY ELECTRO** –

Y la electricidad comenzo a volver aún más fuerte que nunca alrededor de Electro que corrían por todo el lugar.

-DOCTOR LA CAPACIDAD DE CONTENCIÓN ELÉCTRICA ESTA SOBRECARGÁNDOSE –decia uno de los guardias –DEBE ALEJARSE –

-NO YO SIEMPRE OBTENGO RESULTADOS –

Pero debió haber eso caso a lo que había dicho el guardia.

\- GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAA –soltó ese poderoso grito Max mientras que para gran sorpresa tanto de los guardias como del doctor el cuerpo de Max comenzo a desaparecer y no haber nada o nadie en la cama en donde antes estaba Max.

¿A dónde fue? Era loa pregunta de todos en el lugar pero no recibieron respuesta alguna pues todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero en eso de la nada salio disparado un rayo eléctrico hacia sus cabezas que los había travesado acabando con ellos al instante.

En el aire sobre ellos comenzo a reunirse una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual lentamente comenzo a tomar forma humana para revelar a Max pero siendo ahora Electro.

-esta ciudad aprenderá a vira en la oscuridad a partir de ahora, pero antes… s –decia mientras que a su mente llegaban la imagen de dos personas en especial –debo ir por Connors y la araña –

En eso cuando paso flotando por encima de los guardias vio los trajes que ellos llevaban puestos.

-bonitos trajes –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Al día siguiente ignorando todo lo que hasta ahora había pasado en Ravencroft para nuestro joven héroe y el resto. Naruto, Gwen y Harry se encontraban en la escuela en una de las clases y gracias a dios Naruto logro llegar a tiempo esta ocasión a la escuela.

La clase duro lo que siempre dura y el profesor como siempre dio la clase pero en eso.

-muy bien señores antes que nada voy a darles su promedio actual –y con eso llegaron los gemidos de los demás en toda el aula, primero un examen hace unos días y ahora esto algunos ya podían imaginarse su promedio.

-Osborn Harry un 80% –dijo el profesor mientras que Harry solo hiso una seña de victoria.

-(lo logre) –

-Thompson Flash un 69% –y tras eso Flash también hiso seña de victoria.

-Allan Liz –dijo el profesor hacia una estudiante femenina de piel morena, cabello largo y lacio castaño y ojos marrones y esta chica se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de las animadoras -58% –dijo finalmente el profesor haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño un poco.

Esa calificación no le iba a gustar a sus padres en cuanto se enteraran.

-muy buen trabajo señores Parker y Stacy un 100%–les felicito el profesor a los dos rubios, cosa la cual no fue tanto del agrado de Flash quien vio cerca de el su balón de futbol y miro a Naruto enfrente de el sin saber lo que le espera y también noto que el profesor estaba más atento a dar el promedio de los demás que a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, asi que solo lo tomo y se prepara para lanzarlo hacia Naruto.

Naruto solo se encontraba sonriendo al saber su promedio actual, pero en eso sintió el familiar cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza dando a entender que era su sentido arácnido advirtiéndole de algo Y como sabía que Flash sentado por detrás de él, sabía que pasaría en ese momento –ups –dijo mientras que por "casualidad" se le caía el lápiz de la mesa y se agacho para recorrerlo evitando justo al momento el balón de futbol que iba hacia él.

Pero aunque Naruto logro eludirlo este si golpe a alguien, y para mala suerte del Flash fue al profesor el cual en cuanto fue golpeado por el balón supo enseguida quien fue.

-SEÑOR THOMPSON –

Y Flash solo escondió detrás de un libro mientras hacía en cuenta que el no había hecho nada para diversión de Naruto y sus amigos.

RING

La campana sono indicando el final de la clase.

-muy bien clase nos vemos mañana y recuerden este porcentaje es solo el que llevan hasta ahora…eso quiere decir que pueden mejorarlo de cómo es ahora –decia el profesor mientras que todo en la clase se preparaban para irse del lugar pero en eso –señor Parker señorita Allan podrían esperar un momento –dijo llamando a ambos jóvenes que estaban por retirarse cada quien con sus amigos.

-muy bien señorita Allan si usted quiere subir su porcentaje necesita aprender más y no distraerse es por ello que también necesita un asesor –decia el profesor a la porrista para luego señalar a Naruto –es por eso que recomiendo al señor Parker para esto –esto último sorprendió a los dos, a Liz por tener que pasar las tardes estudiando con Naruto quien a pesar de ser un cerebrito también era el chico más lindo de la escuela.

Mientras que Naruto él estaba más preocupado en saber cómo lo haría, él ya tenía su vida sumamente ocupada, primero la pasantía con el doctor Connors durante las tardes luego estaba el hecho de tener que ser en Hombre Araña en algunas ocasiones y ahora ser el asesor de Liz, valla que ahora estaba más ocupado que nunca.

-muy bien su no hay objeción alguna la dejo en el cuidado del señor Parker –decia el profesor para después los dos dejaran el aula.

Cuando salieron por unos momentos ambos estaban en silencio ya que no ellos no hablaban mucho y apenas se veían.

-bueno… –quiso Naruto comenzar con la plática entre ellos pero no se le ocurría nada.

-creo que nos veremos en la tarde cierto –dijo Liz a Naruto sabiendo que es lo que él quería decir ante eso y Naruto asintió.

Despues de eso se fueron por el pasillo hacia sus siguientes clases y despues de eso Naruto se encontró con Harry y Gwen quienes parecían estar esperándolo hace un par de minutos.

-entonces ¿Qué quería el profesor? –pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo al momento en que ahora los 3 comenzaran a caminar hacia la clase siguiente.

-bueno…..quiere que sea el asesor de Liz –respondio sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos pero en Gwen parecía haber una pisca de celos al enterarse que Naruto tendría que estar un tiempo con una chica –el profesor quiere que le ayude a Liz a subir su promedio y por eso me eligió ya que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes –

-pues bueno mi amigo tengo que decir que te envidio….pasar la tarde con una chica linda aunque sea para estudiar es un gran momento –dijo Harry ignorando como Gwen fruncía el ceño cuando menciono eso.

-lo seria si tan solo la conociera más…aparte del hecho de que se su nombre, que es parte de nuestra clase y que es una porrista no se mas de ella –dijo Naruto tranquilizando a Gwen si siquiera saberlo ya que esta soltó un suspiro de alivio que llamo la atención de ambos chicos pero luego pensaron que no debía ser algo asi que lo dejaron pasar.

-¿pero cómo le harás para ser el asesor de Liz y las practicas con el doctor Connors? –esa era la pregunta hecha por Gwen que hiso que Naruto se pusiera a pensar en algo que le podría ayudar con esto.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro al momento en que llegaron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus asientos –bueno….creo que primero estudiaremos en el café cerca del laboratorio y cuando llegue la hora iremos al laboratorio para seguir allí –respondio el oji azul creyendo que esto podría ayudarle.

No podía ser complicado el ser el asesor de Liz cuando ya ha ayudado a Harry cierto.

Tiempo más tarde.

-el capítulo habla de cómo los sistemas biológicos interactúan –decia Naruto mientras leía un libro de Biología.

En estos momentos ya había terminado la escuela hace un rato y ahora mismo Naruto estaba sentado en una de las mesas del café "cuchara de Palta" el cual estaba algo cerca del laboratorio y junto a él estaba Liz para comenzar con su asesoría.

Y justo cuando Naruto aparto su vista del libro para ver a su acompañante la vio con una expresión de aburrimiento – ¿todo lo que habla sistemas biológicos es aburrido? –

-puede ser interesante Liz…solo si llegas a encontrarle el truco para ello –dijo Naruto mientras cerraba e libro y miraba a Liz.

-para ti es fácil decirlo eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela por no decir el mejor –le dijo Liz al rubio, si bien, no es por presumir pero Naruto era el mejor estudiante que habrá tenido la escuela en este tiempo siendo la única que competia por el lugar del mejor estudiantes era su mejor amiga Gwen.

-eso podrá ser cierto –dijo Naruto, pero justo antes de que Liz le dijera algo mas el agrego –pero todos sin excepción alguna son listos, solo que algunos no utilizan mucho esa inteligencia…..mira Harry el logra sacar buenas calificaciones (aunque es bastante complicado hacer que el logre entender algo en poco tiempo) –dijo y pensó esto ultimo.

Liz solo dio un suspiro ya que aun asi se le hacia bastante complicado –bueno le hare como con Harry –dijo en un susurro Naruto para luego usar el método "practico" que siempre utiliza con Harry para que el logre entender las cosas.

Usar cosas de la vida cotidiana y compararla con el estudio.

-ok, intentemos esto Liz –dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su celular y después uso la aplicación del internet –hagamos de cuenta que la red es un cuerpo como lo dice el libro –explico al momento para comenzar a navegar en la red –y digamos que cuando tú quieres ver un video en alguna página web es como si ese cuerpo quisiera caminar o correr… ¿me doy a entender? –pregunto Naruto queriendo saber si no estaba confundiendo a la chica pero esta parecía entender –ok, ¿tú sabes que es lo que hace posible esto? –

-claro para poder navegar por la red es necesario la señal –respondio Liz como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Naruto asintió ante la respuesta –asi es, la señal hace posible que se pueda navegar por la red, es igual con el cuerpo, si quieres correr o caminar es necesario el cerebro ya que este manda la orden para que las piernas caminen o corran lo mismo con la señal la cual hace posible que puedas moverte por la red –

Tras eso parecía que Liz ya comenzaba a comprender más acerca de todo esto.

Si ese método funciona con Harry ¿porque no con alguien más?

Minutos más tarde ya era momento para que Naruto fuera a las prácticas con el doctor Connors y bueno le dijo a Liz que si gustaba ir con el solo por un tiempo para continuar con la asesoría y Liz con gusto acepto.

Cuando el logro llegar al laboratorio se encontró con Gwen quien ya había llegado hace unos pocos momentos, y en eso se encontró con el doctor Connors para luego hablar con él con respecto al asunto de Liz.

-ok Naruto no es problema alguno –eso fue lo que le dijo el doctor Connors al momento en que el fuera a su oficina para checar algunas cosas.

En eso Naruto fue hacia Liz y Gwen quienes se encontraban platicando en ese mismo momento sobre cosas de chicas al parecer.

-muy bien Liz volviendo a lo nuestro –dijo Naruto mientras que él iba hacia donde estaba el tanque de las anguilas pero quedo parado desde una distancia cautelosa de este al igual que Liz.

-en la naturaleza todo está conectado y como científicos exploramos y expandimos esas conexiones –dijo Naruto mientras mostraba el tanque a Liz quien lo veía fascinada por ello.

-y como personas podemos hacer lo mismo –

-Naruto ya que dije que eso suena muy aburrido –dijo Liz algo divertida por ello.

-pues tienes suerte de tener a Naruto como asesor –dijo Gwen acercándose hacia ellos –él sabe lo suyo y veo un premio nobel en su futuro –y le dio una sonrisa a Naruto el cual solo sonrio algo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Bueno él era sumamente listo pero no es para exagerar.

Pero en ese momento.

-(sentido Arácnido) –pensó Naruto al sentir el cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza otra vez

Justo en eso no tuvieron tiempo para seguir pues las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear para después iluminarse con intensidad y explotar.

Y después la puerta del laboratorio fue abierta cuando estas fueron arrancadas con fuerza de su lugar para que luego alguien entrara por el lugar.

Para gran sorpresa de Naruto y Gwen vieron entrar a Max mientras flotaba por unos pocos centímetros del aire con varias descargas de electricidad en sus manos y se encontraba vistiendo un traje por completo negro.

- **CONNORS** –

Y en eso cuando chasqueo los dedos, salio un rayo el cual choco contra una de las mesas destruyéndola.

 **-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CONNORS?** – volvió a gritar Electro mientras veía a los chicos los cuales parecían un poco asustados pero Naruto solo fingía estarlo pues tenía que encontrar algún modo de irse y aparecer como el Hombre Araña – **NO DEBEN HACERME ESPERAR CHICOS…..¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CONNORS?** –volvió a preguntar.

No recibió respuesta alguna de ellos pues no tenían pensado decirle algo a él y Liz no podía hablar por el miedo que tenía en ese momento.

Electro al no recibir respuesta alguna, se preparó para atacarlos pero en eso.

-ALTO MAX –

Ese grito les llamo la atención a todos para ver al doctor Connors salir de su oficina junto con su esposa.

-por favor Max….trata de calmarte –pidió el doctor mientras veía a Electro el cual también lo miraba pero con el ceño fruncido y esa fue la oportunidad de Naruto para desaparecer.

 **-¿calmarme?...perdí eso hace mucho tiempo doctor** –dijo Max refiriéndose a esto que le había pasado – **ya no lo soporto más usted causo esto y ahora….pagara** –dijo mientras apuntaba con una de sus manos hacia el doctor Connors preparado para disparar pero en eso.

TWIP

Una telaraña se incrusto en su brazo y le hiso cambiar la dirección del ataque hacia el techo

-valla chispitas ha pasado un tiempo –

Y cuando todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba encontraron al Hombre Araña colgado de una telaraña de cabeza.

- **tu…..otro de los que yo quería ver** –dijo Electro al héroe.

-enserio, yo sabía que era encantador pero no pensé que tanto –bromeo mientras hacía gesto de estar alagado justo al momento en que Electro le lanzara un rayo para que el Hombre Araña lo esquivara al soltar su telaraña.

-muy bien chicas, ustedes salgan y pidan ayuda yo me encargo de el –dijo el héroe mientras aterrizaba en frente de las chicas.

-pero espera ¿en dónde está Naruto? –pregunto Liz al notar que Naruto no estaba en ningún lado haciendo que Naruto bajo la máscara se pusiera nervioso.

-el…me lo encontré afuera el iba buscando ayuda y me lo encontré de paso –respondio el héroe calmando a Liz y en eso ambas chicas salieron del lugar para luego el Hombre Araña mirara a Electro –muy bien Chispitas ¿quieres pelea? Pues eso tendrás –dijo al momento de lanzar una telaraña hacia una roca de los escombros y después lanzarla contra el villano el cual solo uso un rayo para destruirla y volverla polvo.

Después de eso comenzo a lanzarle varios relámpagos al héroe que dio varios saltos para eludirlos.

Y luego en cuanto se adhirió a una pared Electro le lanzo un relámpago que le dio a Naruto una descarga eléctrica que lo hiso caer al suelo.

-(¿cuándo apareces raro poder eléctrico rojo?) –se preguntó el héroe pues no vio que la electricidad roja que uso antes lo ayudara en ese momento.

- **tú cállate y enfócate en la pelea** –

Eso no parecía provenir de Electro, es más eso más bien pareció provenir de su cabeza para su gran sorpresa al momento en que diera un salto para seguir eludiendo relámpagos.

-(hola hay alguien allí) –pregunto mentalmente Naruto creyendo que se había vuelto loco.

- **que te dije, concéntrate en la pelea** –escucho esa voz otra vez al momento de notar que Electro iba hacia él y lo esquivo al saltar sobre el para que este chocara contra un muro.

En eso el Hombre Araña noto que Connors y su esposa estaban tratando de irse y que Electro también se había dado cuenta y fue tras de ellos –eso sí que no –dijo mientras envolvía a Electro con telaraña y después sellaba la entrada con una red impidiendo que Electro pudiera ir tras ellos.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack III Ost – Uzumaku Neppu)**

Electro solo apretó los dientes mientras veía a Connors escapar y en eso fijo su vista en nuestro héroe – **muy bien…fuera gentilizas** –y lanzo una gran descarga eléctrica hacia nuestro héroe el cual para eludirla disparo una telaraña al techo pero la descarga aun iba tras de él que cuando choco en su contra destruyo el techo y lo mando a la entrada del laboratorio y Electro lo siguió en el aire.

- **TOMA ESTO** –y lanzo más relámpagos hacia nuestro héroe quien solo dio otro salto para eludirlo y asi fue relámpago tras relámpago.

-muy bien Electro yo también dejare las gentilezas –dijo al momento de disparar una nueva telaraña hacia una farola detrás de Electro y columpiarse en esta para luego tomar a Electro por el cuello del traje para después lanzarlo contra una pared y chocara contra esta para después caer al suelo –lo ves yo también puedo hacer daño –pero en eso su sentido arácnido se activó al momento en que Electro le lanzara una ráfaga eléctrica que le dio en el pecho que lo mando a chocar contra una antena eléctrica, pero logro recuperarse y adhiere a esta –yo y mi bocota –

- **no escaparas tan fácil de mi insecto…..este es mi territorio** –dijo Electro al momento de volar hacia Araña con sus dos manos llenas de electricidad y este se preparó para el ataque, pero no espero que en vez de que el reviera el ataque este fuera dirigido a la antena la cual se llenó de electricidad volviéndola muy peligrosa; el Hombre Araña solo dio un salto al interior de esta y disparo una telaraña para colgar dentro de esta –bueno tal vez trepar a una torre Metálica con un villano con poderes eléctricos no fue una buena idea –

- **no me digas genio** –

-(muy bien, tu, voz en mi cabeza si tienes una gran idea dímela) –dijo Naruto ya cansado de escuchar a esa misteriosa voz y en eso tuvo que eludir otros dos relámpagos de Electro – (y que sea ahora) –

- **mira atrás de ti** –dijo la voz y en eso Naruto miro hacia atrás de el para ver un edificio cerca del laboratorio y recordaba muy bien que había dentro de ese edificio.

Una gran piscina llena de agua.

-(y con la electricidad que Max está generando…Boom….mejor no meterlo en el agua. ¡Gracias voz en mi cabeza!) –pensó ese agradecimiento al momento de tener un plan.

En eso él se soltó para dar un salto fuera de la antena para comenzar a columpiarse dando giros alrededor de esta; él sabía que no podía tocar a Electro sin correr el riesgo de electrocutarse o sufrir una leve descarga eléctrica asi que hiso que su mano derecha soltara la telaraña y después la miro –(por favor…ahora es cuando más la necesito…..concéntrate…..trata de sentirlo y no lo fuerces ) –pensaba mientras trataba de invocar esa electricidad roja que surge de su cuerpo cuando menos lo espera.

En eso sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su mano derecha y cuando la miro la vio llena de la electricidad roja – (muy bien acabemos con esto) –

Y finalmente comenzo a acercarse a Electro quien tal parece ya lo esperaba con un puño lleno de electricidad para impactar el solo puso su mano derecha al frente listo para hacer colisión.

-TOMA ESTO ELECTRO….EXPLOSIÓN VEMON –

Y ambos ataques eléctricos chocaron provocando que los relámpagos de ambos ataques salieran disparados a algunas direcciones al hacer por unos momentos – (Muy bien preparen el choque) –pensó el héroe al momento en que las electricidades provocaran una ráfaga expansiva que mando a volar a ambos a distintas direcciones.

El hombre Araña cayó al suelo mientras que Electro el no tuvo tanta suerte pues el salio volando hasta chocar con el techo del edifico en donde estaba la piscina para romperlo y luego caer dentro de esta.

-(y aquí viene el boom) –

BOOM

La piscina exploto haciendo que el agua saliera volando por el techo y después se evaporara, y una vez la explosión seso nuestro héroe logro ver a Electro en el piscina inconsciente y luego vio que la policía iba hacia allí y decidió retirarse.

Había logrado detener a Electro….otra vez.

Pero ahora tenía un nuevo poder.

 **(Fin Ost)**

La mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a la clase por suerte el no había tenido que ser el Hombre Araña en esta ocasión y logro llegar temprano.

-Naruto –una voz le llamo la atención y esa era Liz la cual iba hacia el junto con Gwen –que bueno que estés bien ¿en qué pensabas al irte asi de repente ayer? –pregunto Liz mientras fruncía el ceño un poco.

-bueno en tratar de buscar ayuda –respondio Naruto un tanto nervioso por la mirada de Liz pero Gwen sabía a qué se refería.

-y ¿funciono? –

-bueno pues….me entere que el Hombre Araña llego allí –

-si…..gracias Naruto, y espero vernos en las asesorías otro día –dijo Liz despidiéndose de él dejando solos a Naruto y Gwen.

-y bueno…que me dices Naruto –dijo Gwen queriendo hablar con Naruto un poco más.

-nada, solo que espero no ser víctima por una de las crueles y salvajes porristas…aunque esta es Liz asi que no pasara –dijo Naruto mientras veía el camino en donde fue Liz hace poco mientras que Gwen fruncía el ceño celosa –pero descuida a Liz solo la veo como una amiga –dijo tratando de calmarla y lográndolo un poco.

Ambos amigos solo rieron un poco después de eso y comenzaron a ir a su clase mientras seguían riéndose.

-NARUTO –

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver quién era la persona detrás de ellos para ver a Harry ir corriendo hacia ellos y cuando llego este comenzo a hiperventilar pues parece que había corrido mucho

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –

-adivina quién está en la ciudad para hacer un proyecto científico –dijo Harry a Naruto el cual solo alzo una de sus cejas.

-¿quien? –

-uno de tus héroes….Otto Octavius –

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en el cielo azul para luego esta enfocar a una reluciente telaraña para que por esta pasara una araña.

Después de eso los escenarios cambiaron a varios lugares, Queens, Midtown, el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Después de eso aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto en donde parece que de su espalda sobresalen unas 4 patas de araña.

Para luego volver a la araña en su telaraña.

 ** _Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_**

 ** _Motivate your anger to make them all realize_**

 ** _Climbing the mountain, never coming down_**

 ** _Break into the contents, never falling down_**

La cámara comienza a hacer un descenso para lentamente revelar a un grupo de personas todas dando la espalda a la cámara.

Pero luego bajo aún más para revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos mirando de frente hacia la cámara. Pero si se ponía atención se podía ver que en la mano derecha de Naruto había una pequeña araña caminando por ella.

 ** _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve_**

 ** _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back_**

 ** _Door_**

 ** _A man railed at me twice though, but me_**

 ** _Didn`t care_**

 ** _Waiting is wasting for people like me_**

Ahora se muestra a Naruto corriendo por las calles de Nueva York mientras eludía a todas las personas que parecían ir en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba el.

Pero en eso cayó al suelo al tropezar para caer de cara al suelo y no tenía intención alguna de levantarse.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Ahora Naruto desde el suelo solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker para luego recordar cuando fue dejando al cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Luego un recuerdo del mientras hacía un proyecto científico siendo ayudado por su tío Ben mientras que la Tía May les tomaba una foto a ambos.

Para luego cambiar al momento en que su tío murió en sus brazos y también cuando estuvo frente al asesino para descubrir que era el mismo ladrón que no detuvo.

En eso la imagen cambio al momento en donde Naruto lloro por la muerte de su tío y por su más grande error.

Para después cambiar al recuerdo del funeral de su tío en donde la lluvia caía con mucha intensidad.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

La imagen vuelve a Naruto tirado en el suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse.

Pero en eso ve a 3 personas inclinarse en frente de el para parpadear un poco y levantara la mirada para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Quienes estaban de rodillas frente a él eran sus amigos Harry, Gwen y la Tía May.

En eso él se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos que detrás de ellos estaban los demás sonriéndole.

En eso él les regreso la sonrisa.

En eso la cámara comenzo a hacer un alejamiento del lugar para luego enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente por los rayos de luz del sol para que luego todo se volviera oscuro.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **El segundo encuentro de estos dos seres con súper poderes, la explosión vemos ha ganado, que más pasara, que pasara con este nuevo científico, en el Próximo Capitulo: Octopus el Comienzo.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	8. Octopus el Comienzo

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **WildBoy: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en un futuro tal vez cercano descubra lo que pasa, y descuida tratare de no tardar en publicar.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y ya dije que no le daría técnicas ninja, pero gracias por la idea de todos modos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: gracias por el review, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Opening – Rocks (Naruto Opening 1))**

Comienza a amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar toda la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer unos acercamientos a uno de los edificios, para así comenzar a notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto de este.

Para luego enfocar a espaldas de esta persona para identificas a Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto pero sin la máscara dejando ver su cabello rubio despeinado menearse con el aire.

Después la cámara enfoca a su rostro junto al momento de sonreír y ponerse la máscara para dar un salto hacia el aire.

En eso aparece el título:  
 ** _Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited_**

 ** _Owareru Youni isoi de iru_**

Ahora aparece la imagen de Naruto mientras se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad para luego esta cambiar a él con su aspecto normal viendo de frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 ** _Kawai ta mune ga_**

 ** _Kari tateru no sa_**

En eso mira en frente suyo un recuerdo del tío Ben el cual le da un saludo a Naruto el cual corresponde y cuando estaba por acercarse a él este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto cambie su expresión a una seria.

 ** _Dare no tame de naku_**

 ** _Dare no mono de naku_**

Luego la imagen cambia a él como el Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio hincado mientras observaba a toda Nueva York desde lo alto.

Después de eso cambia a Gwen desde su habitación mientras buscaba algo de información de algún crimen que se esté realizando.

 ** _Ore tachi no ima ga_**

En eso comienza a suceder un ataque en la ciudad llamando la atención de Gwen quien rápido informa a Naruto de esto para que este salte a la acción en un dos por tres.

 ** _Itami hodoki_**

 ** _Kokoro hodoki_**

 ** _Kage o hodoki_**

En eso la cámara ahora muestra al Hombre Araña mientras eludía un relámpago de Electro de un salto, luego para barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de unos tentáculos del Doc Ock, el cual los eludió y con fuerza los sujeto para lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y asi chocar los 3 juntos y después eludir de un salto el golpe de una cola de parte de lagarto.

 ** _Iki o tsunete_**

 ** _Hashiri nukero_**

 ** _Yami o saite_**

En eso tuvo que dar un salto para eludir una bomba calabaza la cual estaba cerca de él y en eso la cámara enfoca a una sombra negra la cual solo permitía ver una gran y siniestra sonrisa para la vista de Spiderman.

En eso se lanzó para pelear tanto con Lagarto como con la sombra al momento de lanzar un golpe con la Explosión Venom en su puño derecho para golpear una bomba calabaza y el choque provocó un gran brillo cegador.

 ** _Tatakau koto mo_**

 ** _Aishi au koto mo_**

 ** _Owari wa shinai_**

 ** _On the way_**

En eso en un lugar sumamente blanco se muestra a Naruto con el traje del Hombre Araña pero sin la máscara acostado boca arriba.

Y en eso ve que alguien le da la mano para mirar de quien se trata averiguando que era el Tío Ben el cual le sonreía.

Y vio que detrás de el también estaban los demás, la Tía May, Gwen, Harry, el Doctor Connors, y los demás.

Naruto solo sonrio aceptando la mano y asi levantarse nuevamente para caminar hacia los demás y luego volver a ponerse la máscara.

 ** _I wanna rocks_**

 ** _Mune ni rocks_**

Ahora se ve a Naruto balancearse por el horizonte de la ciudad para que luego la pantalla se volviera negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.8 Octopus el Comienzo.

-¿Quién es el Hombre Araña? Un delincuente eso es el –decía un hombre de casi la 3era edad con un bigote al estilo de Hitler y con un abanó en la boca mientras bajaba un periódico en el cual la primera plana decía:

¿Quién es el Hombre Araña?

-un mal viviente, amenaza pública….. ¿Qué hace en mi primera plana? –este era J. J. Jameson, el dueño y director del periódico del Daly Bugle.

-es noticia desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo uno de sus empleados el cual era Robbie Robertson –ha detenido muchos robos desde hace tiempo, también se enfrentó contra dos súper villanos Vulture y recientemente Electro, y justo hace poco saco a 6 personas atrapadas en el vagón del metro –

-seguramente el causo el accidente –decía Jameson mientras señala el periódico –sucede algo y él está ahí, míralo huyendo de la escena –

-no está huyendo, tal vez está salvando a alguien más….es un héroe –

-¿y porque usa mascara? ¿Qué tiene que ocultar? –

Robbie sabían que probablemente no podría ganar en esta discusión contra su jefe, pues una vez que algo se le metía en La cabeza era imposible quitarle la idea de la misma. Pero había una cosa la cual seguro lo haría interesarse en este tema.

-se agotó todo el tiraje –y eso parecía haber funcionado porque de repente la cara de Jameson cambio a sorpresa para luego poner atención en su empleado.

-¿se agotó? –

-cada copia –

-para mañana al Hombre Araña en página 1, con una foto decente–dio su orden el jefe del periódico.

-el problema es que no hay fotos decentes Kelly ha tratado tomarle una foto durante mucho tiempo pero apenas pudo verlo –

-oh es muy reservado –dijo Jameson mientras apagaba su abanó y lo ponía en el cenicero y después miraba hacia la ventana detrás de el –si tenemos a Justine Bieber yendo a la cárcel porque no una foto de este loco –y en eso tuvo una gran idea, según el claro está –pongan un buen anuncian…Recompensa por Fotos del Hombre Araña –

Si él no quiere ser popular, él lo haría in popular.

Mientras que con nuestro amigo rubio de ojos azules con poderes Arácnidos.

 **(Amazing Spider-Man 2 OST #03 I'm Spider-Man [Repeat])**

En este mismo momento Naruto como el Hombre Araña se encontraba corriendo por el tejado de un gran edificio al momento dar un salto al estar al borde de este para luego comenzar a caer en picada.

THWIP

Cuando estaba a un par de metros de ir hacia el suelo lanzo una telaraña hacia un edificio y comenzó a columpiarse.

-WOOOHOOOOO….. –

Así comenzó su día, mientras que otros chicos inician sus mañanas con jugo de naranja, el detiene a chicos malos todos los días.

Y qué mejor que haciendo su 2da cosa favorita en el mundo….columpiarse por toda la ciudad con sus telarañas.

Por si se preguntan cuál es la primera, es muy fácil….comer Ramen.

-¿Qué me tienes para hoy Nueva York? –pregunto hacia nadie en especial.

Y en eso por debajo de él vio un gran camión de Oscorp ser perseguido por varias patrullas de la policía y supo que tenía que hacer.

-bueno, vamos a trabajar –y fue a la persecución.

Mientras tanto que con dicho camión el cual estaba siendo conducido por cierto par de ladrones muy conocidos por ser siempre atrapados por el Hombre Araña.

Flint Marko y Alex O´Hirn.

Mientras que O´Hirn estaba conduciendo el camión de Oscorp, su compañero Flint se encontraba en la parte en donde estaba todo el producto de Oscorp y vio su objetivo los cuales era un par de frascos con una sustancia que se veía algo peligrosa.

-cuidado Marko, el Plutonio es un material Radioactivo y es sumamente explosivo –escucho a su compañero gritarle desde el camión, ¿Cómo es que lo escucho? Quién sabe.

-exactamente –dijo Marko con una sonrisa.

Por encima de ellos, el Hombre Araña se encontraba columpiándose cada vez más cerca del camión y luego con un impulso aterrizo en el techo de este.

-(bueno veamos quien es el travieso de este día) – pensó al momento de asomar su cabeza hacia la ventanilla del conductor y en eso sus ojos debajo de la máscara se abrieron –O´Hirn ¿enserio? –

-¡ARAÑA! –grito igual de sorprendido el maleante al ver al Arácnido en el lugar.

-oh por favor ya los he enviado a prisión más veces de las que Justine Bieber termina arruinando su reputación el mismo, ¿en dónde está Marko? Normalmente nunca vas a ningún lado sin él, de veraz –dijo mientras miraba por el espejo esperando ver al otro en el asiento del pasajero.

-¡toma esto! –dijo al momento de tomar una metralleta y luego comenzar a disparar hacia nuestro héroe el cual rápido lo eludió al volver al techo pero O´Hirn no se rendiría ya que comenzó a disparar a este esperando darle al héroe de traje rojo y negro.

Pero este gracias a su sentido Arácnido eludió todas y cada una de las balas que iban hacia él.

O´Hirn al ver por afuera a las calles pudo ver a varias patrullas ir hacia ellos y casi estar cerca de ellos, así que hiso lo siguiente, freno abruptamente para detenerse y que las patrullas chocaran contra el camión y entre sí mismos y el Hombre Araña dio un salto al aire para no salir volando por el freno sorpresivo y que algunos de los Tubos de Plutonio casi cayeran; en eso Marko abrió las puertas traseras del camión y con un rifle comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra mientras que los oficiales se encontraban cubriéndose de los disparos.

Pero en eso una telaraña se adhirió a su arma y se la arrebató justo para que después otra lo atrapara a él para después ponerlo de cabeza mientras que los policías lo apuntaban con sus armas, y en eso delante de él, también colgando de cabeza apareció el héroe.

-¿Qué pasa Marko? Primero joyería y ahora producto químico peligroso ¿es que nunca aprenden? –pregunto al momento de irse a perseguir a O´Hirn quien tomo la oportunidad para escapar en el camión y los tubos de Plutonio cayeron de su contenedor.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Cuando el Hombre Araña llego al interior del camión en donde estaban los tubos uno a uno comenzó a atraparlos –te tengo…..te tengo…a ti también –decía mientras seguía atrapando más de esos tubos y en eso tuvo que atrapar uno más con su pie.

Pero en eso un movimiento brusco llego y colgado de cabeza comenzó a usar sus telarañas para atraparlos nuevamente –esperan, vengan acá…..vengan con papá –y finalmente logró atrapar todo y cada uno de ellos –que suerte –

Pero en eso uno que aún estaba en la caja se salió de esta y rodo hasta salir del camión hacia la calle – ¡oh vamos! –

De un salto salió del camión mientras lanzaba los tubos de Plutonio al aire y con una telaraña los junto a todos en un red para luego dejarlos colgados en un poste de luz cercano mientras iba tras el otro el cual quedo en medio de la calle al momento en que él lo atrapara –te tengo –pero en eso sintió el cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza.

Y cuando se giró hacia atrás de él, un camión lo golpe llevándoselo a él.

-(Gracias Sentido Arácnido) –pensó irónicamente el héroe.

El camión que había golpeado al Hombre Araña era un camión de la Policía y en este pegado a la parte delantera estaba el héroe mientras que con una mano sostenía el tubo de Plutonio.

- **je, un insecto chocando contra el parabrisas, que chistoso e irónico** –

-(tu cállate, voz en mi cabeza) –pensó el Hombre Araña, la misteriosa voz que él había escuchado en su cabeza desde el incidente de Electro aun lo seguía y podía hablar con él en algunas ocasiones. Aunque esta siempre aparecía para burlarse de él.

Le agradaba más cuando estaba callado.

-Spider-Man, Spider-Man,

Does whatever a spider can

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies

Look Out!

Here comes the Spider-Man –parpadeando por debajo de la máscara, Naruto puso él tuvo contra su cuello el tiempo suficiente para llevar uno de sus dedos a su auricular cuando escucho su tono de llamada.

Tal parece se estaba volviendo popular pues ahora habían algunas canciones sobre el en internet y para ser más precisos su favorita era la que cantaba el grupo de Aerosmith por eso lo puso como su tono de llamada.

Y creía saber quién era quien lo llamaba.

-hola Gwen que tal –

-¿Naruto en dónde estás, tenemos que ir a un lugar importante recuerdas? –escuchó la voz de Gwen por el otro lado de la línea.

Naruto miro a su alrededor –1era y Broadway, 2da y Broadway, 3era y Broadway –respondía mientras miraba las direcciones en donde iba –llego en 5 minutos, 10 máximo –

-eso dices siempre, pero…esas son sirenas –escucho la voz de Gwen la cual sonaba algo molesta.

-etto… ¿no? –mentalmente se golpeó la frente, eso es tonto Parker.

-Naruto –

-lo siento Caaaaaagggggghhhhhhh, se entre corta Caaaaaagggggghhhhhhh, balanceándome por un túnel Caaaaaagggggghhhhhhh, te veo luego –colgó la llamada lo más rápido posible.

-(estoy en problemas ¿cierto?) –

- **dime ¿qué palabras quieres que pongan en tu lapida?** –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 25 - NARUTO Main Theme 2016 (reproducer en 2:35))**

En eso se soltó del camión al momento de balancearse a donde estaba O´Hirn en para aterrizan encima del capo del camión mirando de frente al ladrón –hola de nuevo –

-¡ARAÑA! –

-si ya se, mira estoy algo ocupado así que terminemos esto rápido –dijo al momento de dar golpes hacia el vidrio del camión. En eso otra vez el Sentido Arácnido – (¿y ahora qué?) –

Su respuesta vino cuando el camión chocó contra un autobús lleno de turistas pero gracias a su velocidad y agilidad reacciono a tiempo al momento de dar un salto, pegar el tubo de Plutonio hacia un poste y quedar al otro lado del autobús para detener el avance de este pegando fuertemente sus pies al suelo creando ligeras grietas –eso estuvo cerca…. ¿están todos bien? –pregunto a los pasajeros del autobús los cuales le dijeron que sí.

Pero en eso vio a O'Hirn salir del camión para luego tomar el tubo de plutonio del poste y salir corriendo tratando de escapar; se columpio directo hacia O'Hirn el cual saco el rifle y comenzó a disparar, pero con gran destreza el Hombre Araña eludió cada bala que iba directo a él, para luego aterrizar frente a él.

-yo tomare esto –dijo al momento de tomar el arma y lanzarla al aire –esto no es tuvo –y le quito el Plutonio.

\- Is he strong?

Listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood –comenzó a cantar la canción de su celular al momento de pegarle el puño derecho a O'Hirn con su telaraña en un muro.

\- Can he swing from a thread?

Take a look overhead

Hey, there –continuaba cantando para esta vez pegarle el puño izquierdo a la pared para después con dos de sus telarañas bajarle los pantalones para revelar su ropa interior que era un par de calzoncillos blancos con corazones rojos para después irse con el tubo de Plutonio dejando solo a O'Hirn atrapado.

-¡esto no se quedara así Araña! –le grito mientras trataba de liberarse.

\- There goes the Spider-Man –termino de cantar el héroe al momento de irse y que el arma que lanzo al aire cayera sobre la cabeza de O'Hirn al momento de quedar inconsciente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo después.

-¿Dónde estará? –eran las palabras de cierta chica de cabello rubio la cual se encontraba parada en una acera mientras parecía esperar a alguien en el lugar.

Gwen y Naruto habían quedado en verse en frente del edificio en donde se hospedaban Harry y su padre para acudir a lo que sería el mejor momento de la vida de ambos jóvenes.

Ir a conocer al más conocido científico Otto Octavius, quien también era uno de los héroes de Naruto en la ciencia. Aun podían recordar como el día anterior después de lo de Electro en el Laboratorio del Ciencias, como Harry apareció corriendo hacia ellos para luego decirles que Otto Octavius vendría a la ciudad para exponer su más nuevo proyecto científico.

Y tal parece el padre de Harry, el señor Norman Osborn quería que tanto Naruto como Gwen fueran a la exposición y también a conocer al Doctor Octavius, aunque la exposición seria mañana ellos irían a verlo hoy mismo siendo llevados por el señor Osborn.

Pero como siempre a Naruto se le hiso tarde por los asuntos del Hombre Araña.

-¡HEY GWEN! –y hablando del diablo.

Cuando escucho esa voz venir por su derecha vio a Naruto ir corriendo hacia donde estaba ella para después detenerse una vez en frente.

-perdón por tardar en llegar –se disculpó el chico mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza –me quede atascado en el tráfico –

-¿y en el trafico había un camión, asaltantes con Metralletas y el Hombre Araña? –dijo Gwen mientras mostraba su celular en donde mostraba lo que anteriormente había pasado y hace poco.

-puede ser –dijo Naruto algo nervioso y avergonzado –esto es Nueva York y ya conoces como es aquí, peligro en cualquier esquina –

-sí, pero me gustaría que la menos me avisaras que harás esto, no por algo soy "Web" recuerdas –

Hubieran seguido con su plática, pero justo en eso una limusina muy familiar para Naruto se detuvo frente a ellos y una de las ventanas de la puerta se abrió revelando al sr Osborn.

-¿listos chicos? –pregunto Norman y los dos chicos se vieron para después responder.

-absolutamente –

Después de un tiempo, la limusina se detuvo frente a un edificio. Al salir, Naruto y Gwen siguieron a Norman al interior del edificio con algunos guardias alrededor de ellos, Naruto y Gwen creían saber la razón de esto, y eso seguramente era porque no querían que lo de Vulture se volviese a repetir en algún momento. Cuando entraron al edifico vieron que ahora estaban en una gran sala amplia, con una gran cantidad de equipos de Laboratorio en todo el lugar y justo en el centro una gran maquina la cual parecía estar siendo trabajada por un grupo de científicos.

Pero luego vieron a un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio el cual parecía trabajar en algo.

-doctor, el Sr. Osborn llego –informo uno de los asistentes del doctor al momento en que este dejara de trabajar para ver a los recién llegados.

Y ese era el doctor Otto Octavius, un gran hombre de cabello castaño y corto, actualmente llevando un suéter marrón rojizo y pantalón café.

-Osborn –saludo el doctor Octavius, pero Naruto y Gwen notaron que su tono de voz parecía ser más bien de alguien que saluda a un desconocido.

-esperamos un premio Nobel de esto Otto –

-no es por los premios Norman –dijo Otto mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos para saludar -¿y quiénes son ellos? –pregunto al ver a los rubios también al lado de Norman.

-ellos están muy impresionados de conocerlo a usted doctor…ellos son Naruto Parker y Gwen Stacy –

En eso el doctor les tendió la mano a ambos para saludar y ambos estrecharon sus manos, primero Gwen y después Naruto.

-es un gusto conocerlo Doctor Octavius –dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

-hemos seguido sus estudios e Investigaciones en energía de fusión –dijo esta vez Naruto también sonriendo.

Otto sonrió viendo el intelecto en los ojos azules de ambos jóvenes –un gusto conocerlos Sr. Parker, Sra. Stacy, por cierto tiene un muy fuerte agarre Sr. Parker –y noto como Naruto se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

En eso vieron que uno de los hombres de Norman que los seguía se acercó hasta el mencionado y le susurro algo al oído el cual luego puso una expresión de cansancio para luego ver a los jóvenes y hablarles –Naruto, Gwen, me temo que no podre estar aquí, me tengo que ir –él dijo para la sorpresa de los jóvenes –hay una repentina reunión a la que tengo que asistir, llamare a una Limusina más tarde para llevarlos a casa luego. Por el momento los dejo aquí con el Doctor Octavius –y después se fue del lugar siendo seguido por sus hombres.

-eso fue inesperado –dijo Gwen mientras tanto ella como Naruto tenían una "Póker Face", ahora podían entender un poco a Harry, y Otto rio detrás de ellos.

-bueno eso es de esperarse de los hombres de Negocios, siempre ocupados –dijo para luego mirar a los jóvenes –por lo tanto jóvenes… –

-si gusta solo llámenos Gwen y Naruto, y mi nombre es Japonés en caso de que se lo pregunte –dijo Naruto, aclarando este último detalle, muchas personas tenían dificultades para pronunciar su nombre. Le habían dicho la verdad de que él había sido adoptado cuando tenían 12 años por su tía y tío. Desde entonces había tenido la curiosidad por sus padres biológicos ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Lo amaron? Él sabía qué serie un objetivo imposible, pero deseaba encontrar la respuesta en un futuro.

Otto asintió –por supuesto. De todos modos díganme ¿tienen la mente de alguien inteligente? –

Tanto Naruto como Gwen se encogieron de hombros –Tenemos un Nivel adecuado con la ciencia y las matemáticas –dijo Gwen humildemente, haciendo que Otto riera un poco.

-ok, pero no pierdan ese talento. Ser Brillante no es suficiente. Hay que trabajar duro. Recuerden eso –dijo el hombre haciendo que ambos jóvenes rubios inclinaran un poco la cabeza –la Inteligencia no es un privilegio, es un Don. Y se usa para el bien de la Humanidad –

Naruto asintió –es cierto, si se tiene el poder, es su responsabilidad de usarlo para ayudar a los demás –

Otto asintió ante las palabras de Naruto –veo que lo entiendes –luego hiso una seña hacia la máquina –así que díganme ¿Qué les parece? – y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la maquina mientras que los jóvenes lo seguían –el trabajo de mi vida. Está diseñada para iniciar y mantener la Fusión –

-entendemos que usa la armonía de frecuencias Atómicas –dijo Gwen y Otto asintió y en eso Gwen entrecerró un poco más sus ojos por debajo de las gafas –Refuerzos Armónicos –

-continúen –

-un….aumento exponencial de Energía Liberada –dijo Naruto comprendiendo todo.

-una gran cantidad de Energía –explico Otto –como un perpetuo Sol que proporcione energía renovable para el mundo –

Naruto levanto una de sus cejas – ¿Qué no es los mismo que hiso Tony Stark con el Reactor Arc? –puso en duda el Oji azul mientras que Otto parecía un poco avergonzado por un segundo para luego asentir.

-si. Lo hizo, pero eso es una gran bombilla eléctrica. Nosotros probaremos con algo más pequeño –

Gwen levanto una de sus cejas también –Incluso entonces algo así podría ser peligroso. Aún más tomando en cuenta que lo probara en el centro de Nueva York –eso sería una gran locura.

-hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias –indico Otto al ver las dudas en el rostro de los jóvenes –tomamos todo un año de planificación. ¡Les garantizo que nada saldrá mal! Así que pueden estar tranquilos, ¿Qué tal si se unes a mí y a mi esposa en el almuerzo para continuar con esto? –

-no deseamos entrometernos –dijo Naruto, pero Otto solo lo desestimo.

-tonterías, son las primeras personas inteligentes, además de mi esposa con las que soy capaz de hablar de la ciencia en mucho tiempo, insisto –

Al no tener otra opción, Naruto y Gwen aceptaron la invitación de Otto para seguirlo a donde Vivian, y eso era en un cuarto a unos pisos por encima del laboratorio en donde conocieron a la esposa de Otto, Rosie Octavius.

Naruto, Gwen y Otto estaban sentados en la mesa hablando, mientras que Rosie preparaba la comida.

-solo estamos tomando las precaución aquí, pero ¿está seguro de que puede estabilizar la reacción de la Fusión? –pregunto nuevamente Naruto, y no se le podía culpar por ser muy cuidadoso en este punto. Si esto va mal, podría suceder una detonación nuclear y destruir todo Nueva York, o peor que surja otro Súper Villano como sucedió con Max.

Otto soltó un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos –Naruto ¿de qué hemos estado hablando? Este es el trabajo de mi vida. Conozco las consecuencias del más minino error de cálculo –dijo mientras que Rosie se acercaba y puso los platos frente a Otto, Gwen y Naruto –Rosie nuestros amigos aquí creen que volare la Ciudad –

-pueden dormir tranquilos, Otto ha hecho muy bien su tarea –dijo Rosie estando de acuerdo con su esposo –vengan a la demostración Mañana y lo confirmaran –ambos suspiraron, pero estuvieron de acuerdo, confiarían en ellos, pero por si las dudas Naruto tendrá su Traje del Hombre Araña por debajo dela ropa.

No es como si nunca lo tuviese debajo de su ropa todo el tiempo.

Rosie entonces miro a Otto y le dio una mirada algo seria, justo iguales a las que le daba la Tía May a Naruto cuando él era muy necio en algo –y tú necesitas dormir –su esposo había trabajo durante tres noches seguidas en la máquina.

Otto solo soltó un ligero bufido – ¿Edison durmió antes de encender la luz? –dijo Otto mientras que Rosie solo rodo los ojos – ¿Marconie antes de encender la Radio? ¿Beethoven antes de escribir la 5ta? –

Naruto sonrió – ¿Bernoulli antes de encontrar las Curvas del Descenso más Rápido? –añadió el chico. Tanto a él como a Gwen le recordaban a Marie y Richard Parker, los padres de Naruto cuando ellos tenían este mismo tipo de conversaciones, al igual que el Tío Ben y la Tía May.

Tal vez todas las parejas con así.

Otto sonrió mientras lo señalaba –lo vez Rosie, me agrada este chico –dijo Otto mientras que Rosie y Gwen solo rodaban los ojos nuevamente con una sonrisa. Para luego Rosie viera a Naruto y Gwen.

-y díganme chicos ¿están saliendo? –

Naruto y Gwen quienes estaban tomando un sorbo de Te servido por Rosie, abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y casi se ahogan. Tosieron un poco consiguiendo una ceja alzada tanto de Otto como de Rosie pero esta última teniendo una sonrisa divertida –etto…..bueno….nosotros –tartamudeaban un poco ambos chicos muy rojos, ellos estaban casi siempre en este mismo tipo de situaciones por parte del Tío Ben en cada rato que Gwen visitaba a la familia Parker.

-Bueno veo que tengo mi respuesta –dijo Rosie divertida por la reacción de ambos rubios. Ah…..el amor joven.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, si exactamente igual que hace tiempo -¡solo somos amigos! (aunque me gustaría que fuera algo mas) –y las mismas palabras y pensamientos.

A Naruto le gustaría poder decirle a Gwen lo que sentía por ella, pero era demasiado arriesgado, quería mantenerla a salvo, y es que bueno ¿una relación con un Súper Héroe? ¿Cuándo ha llegado a funcionar eso? Según se enteró las cosas entre Steve Rogers y Margaret "Peggy" Carter no fueron bien pues luego Steve Rogers quedo congelado en el hielo por unos 60 años hasta esta era.

Mientras que Gwen, ella en verdad quería decirle que lo amaba, pero siempre se acobardaba en el último momento, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, lo que pensaba de él, decirle que quiere estar a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que sea y apoyarlo, así como el la apoyo a ella cada vez que su padre se iba y temía que no volviera.

-oh, Un amor secreto (aunque notan secreto) –dijo y pensó Rosie al ver que ambos chicos se sentían atraídos entre sí, mientras que ambos chicos maldecían en pensamientos, con Naruto primer la Tía May, con Gwen su madre, y ahora la señorita Octavius.

 **-¡¿por qué me tuvo que tocar alguien tan idiota como tú?!** –escucho de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza.

-(¡tú Cállate!) –

-saben, en amor no debe ser secreto –dijo Otto a los jóvenes –si se mantiene algo tan complicado como el amor guardado dentro de ustedes van a enfermarse, incluso lastimarse –los chicos en especial Naruto lo entendía, pero… –tuve suerte en el amor –dijo mientras daba una mirada amorosa a su esposa la cual le sonrió.

-los dos la tuvimos –dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Naruto y Gwen sonrieron recordando los momentos amorosos entre sus padres, y los tíos de Naruto.

-pero no es perfecto. Ustedes tienen que cuidarlo para que funcione –dijo Rosie a los chicos –lo conocí en las escaleras de la Universidad y sabía que no sería fácil –dijo mirando a Otto el cual rio –él estudiaba ciencia y yo literatura inglesa –

-eso es cierto, yo trataba de explicar la Teoría de la Relatividad mientras que Rosie trataba de explicar a TS Eliot –explico Otto para luego negar con la cabeza y ver a los jóvenes –sigo sin entender a qué se refería –eso hiso que Naruto soltara una risa ligera.

-oh vamos –dijo Rosie.

-es enserio, TS Eliot es más complicado que la ciencia avanzada –dijo Otto para luego acercarse a Naruto y darle un consejo para que nadie lo escuchara –pero si tú quieres que una chica se enamore de ti, dale poesía –

-¿poesía? –dijo Naruto en un susurro.

-¡jamás falla! –le aseguro Otto.

Después de la comida, Naruto y Gwen hablaron con ellos un poco más tarde antes de tener que irse no sin antes asegurar que irían a la demostración mañana.

Fuera del edificio estaba la limusina que Norman había dicho que mandaría a llevarlos de regreso a casa.

Eso era irse con estilo en opinión de Naruto.

-por cierto Naruto –le llamo Gwen al rubio el cual rápido dirigió su mirada hacia ella – ¿Cómo harás para ayudar a pagar las cuentas? –

Naruto frunció el ceño, ese problema aun los seguía, no sabía qué hacer, no podía entrar a otra competencia de Lucha libre o de cualquier otro tipo porque teme que las cosas se vuelvan a repetir y porque prometió no volver a sacar ningún provecho de sus poderes.

Si no encuentra alguna solución pronto, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Pero justo en eso miro al lado de el, el Periódico de este día del Daly Bugle y cuando vio la primera plana, eso le dio una idea.

-creo que trabajare de fotógrafo –dijo al momento de levantar el periódico y mostrarle a Gwen la primera plana.

 **Recompensa por Fotos del Hombre Araña.**

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en el cielo azul para luego esta enfocar a una reluciente telaraña para que por esta pasara una araña.

Después de eso los escenarios cambiaron a varios lugares, Queens, Midtown, el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Después de eso aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto en donde parece que de su espalda sobresalen unas 4 patas de araña.

Para luego volver a la araña en su telaraña.

 ** _Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_**

 ** _Motivate your anger to make them all realize_**

 ** _Climbing the mountain, never coming down_**

 ** _Break into the contents, never falling down_**

La cámara comienza a hacer un descenso para lentamente revelar a un grupo de personas todas dando la espalda a la cámara.

Pero luego bajo aún más para revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos mirando de frente hacia la cámara. Pero si se ponía atención se podía ver que en la mano derecha de Naruto había una pequeña araña caminando por ella.

 ** _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve_**

 ** _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back_**

 ** _Door_**

 ** _A man railed at me twice though, but me_**

 ** _Didn`t care_**

 ** _Waiting is wasting for people like me_**

Ahora se muestra a Naruto corriendo por las calles de Nueva York mientras eludía a todas las personas que parecían ir en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba el.

Pero en eso cayó al suelo al tropezar para caer de cara al suelo y no tenía intención alguna de levantarse.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Ahora Naruto desde el suelo solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker para luego recordar cuando fue dejando al cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Luego un recuerdo del mientras hacía un proyecto científico siendo ayudado por su tío Ben mientras que la Tía May les tomaba una foto a ambos.

Para luego cambiar al momento en que su tío murió en sus brazos y también cuando estuvo frente al asesino para descubrir que era el mismo ladrón que no detuvo.

En eso la imagen cambio al momento en donde Naruto lloro por la muerte de su tío y por su más grande error.

Para después cambiar al recuerdo del funeral de su tío en donde la lluvia caía con mucha intensidad.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

La imagen vuelve a Naruto tirado en el suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse.

Pero en eso ve a 3 personas inclinarse en frente de el para parpadear un poco y levantara la mirada para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Quienes estaban de rodillas frente a él eran sus amigos Harry, Gwen y la Tía May.

En eso él se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos que detrás de ellos estaban los demás sonriéndole.

En eso él les regreso la sonrisa.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer un alejamiento del lugar para luego enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente por los rayos de luz del sol para que luego todo se volviera oscuro.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo los averiguaremos: Octopus, El Nacimiento de los 8 Brazos.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	9. Octopus, El Nacimiento de los 8 Brazos

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **WildBoy: me alegra que te guste esto, en cuanto al romance, bueno no es tanto mi fuerte, pero me esfuerzo. Y descuida eso pronto pasara.**

 **Silber D. Wolf: Thanks.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y en cuanto a lo de Tony Stark, eso pasara más adelante, en un suceso especial, y el duende también aparece luego.**

 **Alexzero: gracias por el elogio, y tienes razón este capítulo no será tan bueno.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias, me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Yo: a dar el capítulo con todo y Opening y ending incluido.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Opening – Rocks (Naruto Opening 1))**

Comienza a amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar toda la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer unos acercamientos a uno de los edificios, para así comenzar a notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto de este.

Para luego enfocar a espaldas de esta persona para identificas a Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto pero sin la máscara dejando ver su cabello rubio despeinado menearse con el aire.

Después la cámara enfoca a su rostro junto al momento de sonreír y ponerse la máscara para dar un salto hacia el aire.

En eso aparece el título:  
 ** _Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited_**

 ** _Owareru Youni isoi de iru_**

Ahora aparece la imagen de Naruto mientras se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad para luego esta cambiar a él con su aspecto normal viendo de frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 ** _Kawai ta mune ga_**

 ** _Kari tateru no sa_**

En eso mira en frente suyo un recuerdo del tío Ben el cual le da un saludo a Naruto el cual corresponde y cuando estaba por acercarse a él este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto cambie su expresión a una seria.

 ** _Dare no tame de naku_**

 ** _Dare no mono de naku_**

Luego la imagen cambia a él como el Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio hincado mientras observaba a toda Nueva York desde lo alto.

Después de eso cambia a Gwen desde su habitación mientras buscaba algo de información de algún crimen que se esté realizando.

 ** _Ore tachi no ima ga_**

En eso comienza a suceder un ataque en la ciudad llamando la atención de Gwen quien rápido informa a Naruto de esto para que este salte a la acción en un dos por tres.

 ** _Itami hodoki_**

 ** _Kokoro hodoki_**

 ** _Kage o hodoki_**

En eso la cámara ahora muestra al Hombre Araña mientras eludía un relámpago de Electro de un salto, luego para barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de unos tentáculos del Doc Ock, el cual los eludió y con fuerza los sujeto para lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y asi chocar los 3 juntos y después eludir de un salto el golpe de una cola de parte de lagarto.

 ** _Iki o tsunete_**

 ** _Hashiri nukero_**

 ** _Yami o saite_**

En eso tuvo que dar un salto para eludir una bomba calabaza la cual estaba cerca de él y en eso la cámara enfoca a una sombra negra la cual solo permitía ver una gran y siniestra sonrisa para la vista de Spiderman.

En eso se lanzó para pelear tanto con Lagarto como con la sombra al momento de lanzar un golpe con la Explosión Venom en su puño derecho para golpear una bomba calabaza y el choque provocó un gran brillo cegador.

 ** _Tatakau koto mo_**

 ** _Aishi au koto mo_**

 ** _Owari wa shinai_**

 ** _On the way_**

En eso en un lugar sumamente blanco se muestra a Naruto con el traje del Hombre Araña pero sin la máscara acostado boca arriba.

Y en eso ve que alguien le da la mano para mirar de quien se trata averiguando que era el Tío Ben el cual le sonreía.

Y vio que detrás de el también estaban los demás, la Tía May, Gwen, Harry, el Doctor Connors, y los demás.

Naruto solo sonrio aceptando la mano y asi levantarse nuevamente para caminar hacia los demás y luego volver a ponerse la máscara.

 ** _I wanna rocks_**

 ** _Mune ni rocks_**

Ahora se ve a Naruto balancearse por el horizonte de la ciudad para que luego la pantalla se volviera negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.9 Octopus, El Nacimiento de los 8 Brazos.

Durante una de las noches de la Ciudad de Nueva York, La alarma de una pequeña joyería comenzo a sonar mientras que un grupo de criminales dispararon contra la puerta de dicha joyería.

-¡deprisa! ¡Vigilen las calles! –ordeno el que parecía ser el líder del grupo de criminales mientras que algunos ya se preparaban para entrar a la Joyería a tomar todo lo que pudieran de allí.

FLASH.

Un destello blanco de la nada llamo su atención y todos apuntaron sus armas de dónde provino.

THWIP

-WOOOOHOOOOO –

De la nada, el Hombre Araña apareció en el aire para primero plantarle sus dos pies a dos criminales y asi tirarlos al suelo con fuerza paras después atarlos con Telaraña, enseguida tomo a otros dos de las cabezas y las hiso chocar entre sí para que también cayeran al suelo.

Enseguida con sus piernas tomo a uno por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el muro de un edificio y después lo atrapo con sus telarañas.

En eso su sentido arácnido se activó justo al momento de eludir una bala que paso al lado de su rostro para después darle un puñetazo a un criminal que estaba detrás de él, y por ultimo le dio a uno ultimo un fuerte puñetazo a la cara para dejarlo inconsciente.

En eso el héroe dirigió su vista a cierta dirección en donde había un poste de luz, y en dicho poste atada a una telaraña se encontraba una cámara fotográfica la cual había tomado foto tras foto de todo lo que había pasado en ese momento de acción.

-Ramen –dijo el héroe al momento en que la cámara tomara una foto más.

Al día siguiente.

En ese mismo día, en el Daly Bugle, Jameson se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina viendo unas fotos en manos, mientras que frente a él, estaba Naruto el cual esperaba lo que fuera a decir Jameson; el día anterior cuando Naruto y Gwen salieron del laboratorio del doctor Octavius, el rubio había visto el anuncio en la Primera Página del Daly Bugle, y en cuanto vio que había una recompensa por las fotos del Hombre Araña había tenido una gran idea, o eso creía al menos. En cuanto llego la noche, salio a las calles de la ciudad para hacer lo que siempre hacia, combatir al crimen, pero en esta ocasión se llevó su cámara para tomar fotos de la acción.

Jameson ahora mismo observaba dichas fotos que había tomado Naruto con su cámara, en ellas todas estaban el Hombre Araña, pero de distintas formas, una estaba el Héroe mientras se columpiaba, otra era de él, adherido a una pared mientras que por debajo había un criminal mirándolo, otra era mientras escalaba un rascacielos, y habían más.

Naruto solo esperaba con una sonrisa la respuesta de Jameson, pero…

-son basura –su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar esas palabras venir de la boca del editor en jefe –basura, basura, mega basura –decia mientras volvía a repasar en todas las fotos que le habían entregado -$200 Dólares por todas –

-me parece muy poco –

-llévatelas a otro lado –dijo Jameson entregándole las fotos al chico el cual las tomo y las estaba por guardar.

-señor su esposa dice que no hay mosaico del que usted quiere –dijo la secretaria de Jameson atravez de la bocina.

-¡que ponga alfombra entonces! –Dio su respuesta al momento de ver a Naruto el cual ya estaba por irse – ¡siéntate! –dijo Jameson a Naruto el cual lo hiso aunque con una mueca al escuchar el tono –dámelas –se refería a la carpeta en donde Naruto tenía las fotos del Hombre Araña y el oji azul se las entrego –te dare $300, eso les doy a los independientes –dijo mientras tomaba una foto y se la entregaba a Robbie –en la página 1 que impriman esa foto –

-¿encabezado? –pregunto Robbie.

-¡Hombre Araña ¿Héroe o Amenaza?! –Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar ese encabezado.

-¿amenaza? Pero el protegía el vehículo blindado –

-te diré algo –dijo Jameson interrumpiendo a Naruto –tu saca fotografías y yo encabezados, ¿entendido? –y Naruto aunque no los mostraba estaba molesto y sus puños apretados por debajo los mostraban.

-sí, señor –

En eso, Jameson comenzo a firmarle un cheque a Naruto el cual tenía la suma de los 300 dólares –dale esto a mi secretaria para que te pague – dijo entregándole el cheque, y Naruto lo tomo.

-quisiera trabajar aquí señor –

-no hay trabajo, por fuera –dijo Jameson –es lo mejor para un chico de tu edad, tráeme más fotografías de ese payaso trepa muros y tal vez te acepte, no dije que tengas trabajo –bueno ese es mejor que nada, pensó Naruto – ¡carne! Te enviare Carne en navidad, eso es más que puedo ofrecerte –dijo al final cuando Naruto salio de su oficina.

Cuando Naruto salio rápido fue con la secretaria de Jameson, una mujer joven llamada Betty Brant y se acercó a ella.

-hola –saludo Naruto a la mujer la cual le regreso el saludo –el Sr. Jameson me dijo que te diera esto –dijo mientras le entregaba el cheque.

Betty miro el cheque durante unos segundos y en eso dio una sonrisa al rubio – ¡bienvenido al Daly Bugle! –

-gracias….. Soy Naruto Parker –

Tiempo más tarde.

Naruto y Gwen entraron al laboratorio del Doctor Octavius, mientras que alrededor del cuello de Naruto había una cámara para tomar más fotos para el Daly Bugle, después de haber tenido una aceptación de Otto y Rosie. Toda la habitación donde sería la presentación del proyecto estaba siendo llenada lentamente por varias personas importantes, ya sea en la ciencia o en los negocios así como uno que otro reportero además de Naruto. También lograron ver a Norman Osborn entre ellos, por lo que fueron hacia él.

-ah, Naruto, Gwen –dijo el hombre de negocios a los dos chicos.

-hola Sr. Osborn –saludo Gwen.

-debe de estar muy emocionado, si esto funciona será de mucho beneficio a Oscorp –

Norman asintió ante las palabras de Naruto –sí. Con el poder de la energía ilimitada pondrá a Oscorp en la cima, más allá de Stark Industries –

Al poco tiempo, la demostración estaba por comenzar pues el Doctor Octavius apareció –saludos damas y caballeros. Mi esposa Rosie y yo les damos una cordial bienvenida –Otto comenzó a hablar, y él se encontraba justo ahora vistiendo una bata de laboratorio. Naruto estaba listo y comenzó a tomar unas fotos –pero primero, ¿alguien perdió un rollo de billetes de $20 Dólares con una Liga? Por qué encontramos la liga –

Las personas rieron ante la broma de Otto, incluso el mismo Otto rio levemente –que mal chiste. Pero gracias por venir, este día verán nacer una nueva fuente de energía basada en fusión, energía renovable y segura, electricidad barata para el mundo –el doctor Octavius anuncio haciendo que todos comenzaran a interesarse.

–ahora… les presentare a mis asistentes –

Se dirigió hasta una cosa que estaba detrás de él, cubierta por una lona, tomando la tela con su mano, dio un tiro para quitarla y revelar lo que había por debajo. Lo que vieron hicieron que los cabellos en la nuca de Naruto se erizaran.

Sobre una tarima, había un chaleco negro, y en dicho chaleco parecía tener conectado unos 4 largos, y metálicos tentáculos.

En eso Otto comenzó a quitarse la bata del laboratorio –estos cuatro actuantes se desarrollaron y programaron con el único propósito de crear una Exitosa Fusión –explicaba Otto mientras subía a la tarima y se ponía a espaldas del chaleco –son resistentes al calor, y al magnetismo –en eso, pulsando unos botones de un ordenador la lado de él, el chaleco se cerró alrededor de su cintura y se ajustó. A su espalda, lo que parecía ser una espina dorsal también parte del aparato se desenrollo por la columna Vertebral del doctor. En eso unas pequeñas agujas comenzaron a introducirse por la columna de Otto uniéndolas al sistema nervioso.

El público hiso una mueca de dolor, eso en verdad tenía que doler, y la ligera mueca en la cara de Otto lo mostraba, pero en eso, comenzó a concentrarse.

En eso algo sorprendente paso. Uno de los tentáculos comenzó a moverse ligeramente, con mucha más concentración los demás tentáculos comenzaron a moverse para luego comenzar a levantarse al mismo ritmo en como Otto levantaba sus brazos.

Gwen casi había saltado del susto al ver los tentáculos mecánicos moverse, pero Naruto le había tomado de la mano para reconfortarla, pero Naruto veía como los brazos alzados de Otto junto con los tentáculos y sus piernas daban una forma algo similar a un…...

Pulpo.

-mi cerebro controla estos brazos inteligentes a través de una enlace neural –y en eso apunto a una pantalla en donde se mostraba todo el público según el punto de vista de los tentáculos –nano cables directo a mi cerebelo me permiten usar estos brazos y controlar una reacción de Fusión en donde la mano humana no tendría acceso –explicaba mientras comenzaba a bajarse de la tarima mientras que los demás daban unos pasos atrás para darle espacio.

-doctor –uno de los reporteros levanto la mano para llamar la atención del doctor Octavius –si la inteligencia artificial de los brazos es tan avanzada como dice, ¿no lo hace vulnerable a eso? –pregunto.

Otto solo rio entre dientes –está en lo correcto –en eso se dio vuelta para mostrar su espalda y luego apunto a un chip que estaba en su nuca al final de la columna del aparato –por esa razón desarrolle este Chip Inhibidor que mantendrá mi función cerebral para poder controlar yo a los brazos y no ellos a mí –en eso se dio vuelta para ver a cierto punto –ahora a lo principal…. La luz azul Rosie –pidió el doctor.

En eso, una luz azul comenzó a iluminar la maquina con la cual sería posible dicho proyecto científico.

Y ese era una gran máquina, con una plataforma circular con 4 pilares curveados y por debajo de esta había una pequeña piscina de agua poco profunda. Otto comenzó a acercarse hacia la máquina para luego0 detenerse enfrente de los controles y a medida que comprobaba que todo estuviera en funcionamiento uno de sus tentáculos comenzó a ir en dirección a un pedestal en donde había una pequeña esfera dorada.

-el preciado tritio es el combustible que hace posible este proyecto –y en eso el tentáculo a tomo para luego comenzar a acercarlo al centro de la máquina –solo hay 11 Kl en todo el planeta, y por eso agradezco a Norman Osborn y a Oscorp Industries por proporcionarlo –

-ha sido un placer Otto –respondió Norman.

Después de eso el Tentáculo soltó el orbe, y este suspendió en el aire al momento de comenzar a girar hasta el punto en que era solo un pequeño brillo dorado. Otto se puso las gafas que su esposa le ofreció y luego sonriéndose el uno al otro entre confianza, orgullo y amor Otto dirigió su vista de nuevo en el proyecto –Damas y Caballeros….Abróchense el Cinturón –

Desde lo alto de los pilares, comenzaron a encenderse luces que también reflejaron a unos reflectores por debajo de ellos y en eso rayos de luz golpearon el orbe del Tritio el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color naranja mientras que Otto contuvo la respiración mientras miraba el orbe el cual comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que se agrando y cuando menos se lo esperaban, había un pequeño sol en medio de la máquina.

En eso uno de los asistentes hablo –Doctor…Reacción de Fusión Exitosa –

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante el gran éxito mientras que Norman sonreía.

-wow –dijeron tanto Naruto como Gwen al ver el pequeño sol frente a ellos mientras que Naruto tomaba fotos.

-produjimos un excedente de 1000 Mega watts –

Del pequeño Sol, unas coronas trataron de fugarse, pero los Tentáculos del Doctor Octavius las mantenían a raya en su sitio mientras que el doctor declaro –Tanta energía Solar….. ¡En La Palma De Mi Mano! –

Naruto sonrió ante el hecho de que el sueño de su héroe estuviera cumpliéndose, pero por desgracia.

¡No todos los sueños se Cumplen!

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, repentinamente su Sentido Arácnido se activó y comenzó a sonar como loco, Gwen observo esto y lo miro preocupada.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto por medio de un murmullo para que nadie escuchara.

Naruto no respondió, en su lugar miro hacia el suelo, vio como un pequeño clip comenzó a temblar lentamente para luego salir disparado hacia el pequeño sol – (eso no está bien) –

En eso, escucho un ligero chirrido del metal y miro hacia arriba para ver como varias lámparas de metal que colgaban del techo comenzaron a moverse para apuntar en dirección a la máquina –Gwen –murmuro el chico llamando la atención de Gwen –debes irte ahora –

De repente, la cámara fotográfica de Naruto, junto con collares, relojes, anillos, cualquier cosa de metal salió disparada hacia la maquina mientras que el Sol recibía todo eso y la gente grito de sorpresa ante ese repentino momento, por suerte la cámara de Naruto estaba atada del cuello por la correar.

-cálmense–decía Otto mientras trataba de mantener estable a la máquina – es un ajuste, se va a estabilizar –pero en eso noto como Rosie parecía asustada.

Naruto miro a todos lados para ver que nadie tenía su atención, y en eso tomo a Gwen de la mano para salir hacia afuera del edificio y dejar a Gwen en la entrada.

-¡Naruto ¿Qué pasa?! –

-¡no lo sé, pero tengo que asegurarme que todo salga bien y todos salgan sanos y salvos! ¡Tratare de apagar la maquina! –decía mientras comenzaba a salir corriendo hacia el callejón más cercano.

de regreso al laboratorio, todo era un caos total, muchas personas en pánico mientras que los Científicos y Otto trataban de mantener todo en calma, pero todo fue empeorando cuando las alarmas de alerta comenzaron a sonar y láminas de metal que estaban adheridas a la pared comenzaron a desprenderse para ir hacia la máquina y ser absorbidas.

-¡TENEMOS UNA GRAN FUGA! –

Otto miro hacia arriba para ver con Horror como una de las Coronas salio del capo de fuerza y esta golpeo parte del techo para atrapar una de las lámparas y atraerlas al mino sol.

-¡APÁGALO OTTO! –ordeno Norman mientras se acercaba un poco a Otto pero aun asi a distancia segura -¡APÁGALO! –

-¡SE ESTABILIZARA, ESTÁ BAJO CONTROL! –

-¡YO ESTOY A CARGO, ES MI DINERO! –gritaba Norman ignorando por completo como una máquina de gran tamaño iba hacia el dirigida por la atracción al mini Sol. Afortunadamente antes de que la maquina lograra golpearlo fue sacado del camino por el Hombre Araña y una vez que Norman estaba fuera de peligro vi al héroe –tu otra vez –

-salga de aquí señor Osborn, yo tratare de apagarla –dijo el héroe mientras que Norman solo asintió y se fue junto con sus guardias.

El Hombre Araña dio un salto para luego adherirse a un pilar que estaba justo encima de los cables que eran la fuente de poder llamando la atención de Otto.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –

-¡desconectándolo! –dijo el héroe al momento de lanzarse hacia los cables.

-¡NO…..! –grito el doctor Octavius haciendo que uno de los tentáculos golpeara al Hombre Araña en el pecho para hacerlo chocar contra un muro. No quería que el trabajo de toda su vida fuese destruido.

Pero en eso una de las coronas también escapo e hiso que la fuerza de gravedad aumentara más.

Las barras metálicas de las ventanas comenzaron a doblarse por la fuerza de atracción magnética que ejercía el mini sol, y estas no resistieron más pues se rompieron y con ellos los cristales que se habían agrietado salieron volando. Rosie quien había decido esconderse en un lugar seguro dirigió su vista hacia un lado para ver como los fragmentos de cristal iban directo hacia ella.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… –grito al verlos ir hacia ella y luego estos la atravesaran.

Otto dio su atención hacia el grito de su esposa después de que usara sus brazos mecánicos para protegerse del ataque, cuando la vio sus ojos se abrieron del horror cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Rosie en el suelo. El Hombre Araña igualmente levanto su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror.

-¡ROSIE! / ¡SRA. OCTAVIUS! –

Por desgracia cuando Otto se distrajo una de las coronas salió del campo y esta fue a dar hacia su cuello.

Otto comenzó a gritar ante la inestable y gran cantidad de energía que comenzaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo y más aún por su sistema nervioso el cual estaba unido a los brazos mecánicos y como la energía era demasiada, el Chip Inhibidor exploto.

Después de eso, Otto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

El Hombre Araña rápido se puso de pie y corrió hacia los cables. Dio un salto y aterrizo en la superficie de la pared y con sus dos manos tomo los cables y comenzó a tirar con fuerza mientras que chispas comenzaron a salir de los cables y los conectores. Finalmente reuniendo toda su fuerza logro no solo quitar los cables sino que incluso logro desprender los paneles de energía.

Después de eso dio un salto hacia atrás y miro por detrás, para ver como el mini sol comenzó a encogerse para luego explotar en menor medida destruyendo la máquina.

Las luces parpadearon ante la explosión, Naruto jadeaba, no por el esfuerzo, sino por sus emociones al ver el cadáver de Rosie Octavius. Bajo su mirada al suelo, tal vez logro apagar la maquina….. Pero una vida se perdió.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Fuera del edificio los vehículos de la policía estaban estacionados al frente, al igual que los paramédicos atendiendo a los que resultaron heridos.

Gwen miraba la entrada del laboratorio esperando ver a Naruto salir por la puerta. Cuando sus ojos vieron a Naruto salir por la puerta sin el traje y con su ropa de siempre salió corriendo para abrazarlo feliz de que estuviera bien.

Sin embargo Naruto no reacciono, aún estaba afectado por la muerte de Rosie – (ella no merecía morir) –pensó mientras veía como los paramédicos se llevaban el cuerpo de Rosie en una ambulancia.

-¡eso estuvo demasiado cerca! –Dijo uno de los que estuvieron presentes mientras le hablaba a otro –si fuera más de una gota de Tritio, ¡seguramente destruiría toda la ciudad! –y el otro hombre le dio la razón.

Mientras que con Norman el solo estaba yendo en camino a su coche –Sr. Osborn ¿está bien? –pregunto uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

-sí, lo estoy –respondió Norman –solo vámonos antes de que los reporteros digan algo –dijo mientras subía al coche.

-es una pena que todo saliera mal –

Sin embargo, Norman sonrió –en realidad, no todo fue tan mal –dijo mientras pensaba en lo rápido que el Hombre Araña apareció en el lugar.

Al día siguiente, Cementerio.

Estaba lloviendo ese mismo día.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST III Reaching out to the Unexpected Sadness and Sorrow Remake)**

-(igual que en el funeral del Tío Ben) –pensó Naruto mientras estaba de pie al lado de Gwen, ambos vestidos de negro.

Justo ahora estaban en el cementerio para dar el último adiós a Rosie Octavius, Naruto levanto la mirada para ver frente el a Norman y a Harry Osborn.

Norman afirmo que se sentía culpable de lo que paso, pues él había dado el dinero para financiar el proyecto científico de Otto, mientras que el resto de la familia y amigos de Rosie estaban allí también.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que las gotas de agua de la lluvia caían por sus mejillas disfrazando sus lágrimas mientras sostenía un paraguas sobre él y Gwen.

Sus padres, tanto los que los biológicos como los que lo criaron muertos, su Tío Ben muerto, y ahora Rosie Octavius, una mujer una mujer amable y gentil que los trato tan amablemente y que solo espera ayudar en el futuro, muerta.

¿Por qué parecía que cada persona querida o cercana a él tenía que morir? ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Tía May? ¿Harry?

(¿Gwen?) –pensó con temor, mientras veía a la chica a su lado. La idea de que ella muerta en sus brazos…. Le daba un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Inconscientemente paso su brazo por encima del hombre de Gwen atrayéndola más a él, Gwen no lucho por ello, en su lugar se acercó a él, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro teniendo una calidez reconfortante en este sombrío ambiente.

Pronto el funeral llego a su fin, pero, sin embargo Naruto aún estaba de pie en su mismo lugar viendo la recién llenada tumba y la lápida.

-Naruto –dijo Gwen al lado del rubio, el cual solo se quedó en silencio mientras veía la tumba –no fue tu culpa –

-yo estaba allí Gwen, debí haberla sacado a ella y a Otto, aun si fuera por la fuerza –

-Naruto –

-eran buenas personas, nos invitaron a cenar, contamos varias historias, incluso nos dieron consejos –Gwen solo estaba en silencio mientras que Naruto hablaba para sacar todo lo que sentía de su pecho –me dijeron que querían ayudar al mundo. Dar energía limpia a todos en el mundo –Naruto tomo un respiro por unos momentos más y hablo nuevamente –le hice la Promesa al Tío Ben de que sería un héroe, que no dejaría que alguien más saliera lastimado o muerto si yo estuviese para evitarlo….. ¿Qué clase de héroe no cumple una promesa? –

Gwen sabía que la pregunta no iba a ella, sino hacia el mismo, ella solo envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Naruto –Vamos Naruto, tenemos que irnos –

Dando una última mirada a la tumba de Rosie, Naruto y Gwen se fueron del lugar para salir del cementerio.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En la noche, hospital de Midtown.

Varios médicos estaban reunidos en una sala de operaciones. En el centro de la sala, en una camilla estaba el cuerpo en coma de Otto Octavius acostado de frente con una venda en sus ojos y los Tentáculos de Metal colgando en el aire por unas cuerdas. Mientras que los médicos se preparaban el doctor explico la situación.

-como pueden ver –dijo mientras señalaba en una pantalla una radiografía de la medula espinal de Otto –el metal derretido penetro en la espina y fusiono vertebras en varios puntos, incluyendo la lámina y la parte alta de la columna. No sabremos la magnitud del daño hasta abrir –explico el doctor mientras preparaba los instrumentos para la operación y luego tomaba una cierra –sugiero cortar los brazos mecánicos, quitar el arnés y si es necesario considerar una laminectomia con fusión de vertebras C7-T1 a T12 –

-estamos listos –dijo una enfermera mientras que todos en la habitación se prepararon, aunque los brazos mecánicos tomaban mucho espacio.

El medico se puso sobre donde comenzaban los brazos mecánicos – ¿alguien sabe de Carpintería? –

Todos rieron ante el chiste del doctor, mientras que este encendía la cierra para comenzar con su trabajo, pero en eso escucho un pequeño sonido y levanto un poco la mirada y habría jurado que vio una de los ganchos que sostenía uno de los Tentáculos moverse, pero este estaba bien. Así que ignorando eso volvió a lo que estaba por hacer.

Pero antes de que la cierra tocara la base de metal, vio frente el a uno de los médicos que estaba tieso del terror, y esto llamo su atención para luego girarse por detrás.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 06 – Hidan)**

Uno de los tentáculos se había liberado y este golpeo al doctor para lanzarlo a volar contra la ventana rompiéndola.

Y el caos se armó.

Uno a uno, los demás tentáculos comenzaron a zafarse de sus ataduras para comenzar a atacar a los médicos en la habitación.

Uno de ellos tomo del pie a una enfermera que estaba tratando de correr y la alzo para después lanzarla contra la pared.

Otro tomo del cráneo a un médico para comenzar a aplastarlo, uno más tomo del brazo a otro para luego hacerlo chocar contra una lámpara para que este sufriera una severa descarga eléctrica.

La sangre salía volando, cada ataque de uno de los tentáculos mataba a diestra y siniestra a cada médico en la habitación. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Otto era ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nadie seria consciente de la gran carnicería que pasaba en dicha habitación, los pasillos estaban oscuros y vacíos, mientras que todos los médicos y pacientes estaban en el otro lado del hospital.

Pronto todo el caos llego a su fin, todos los médicos estaban muertos, y los tentáculos iban hacia Otto flotando en forma protectora hacia él.

Un gruñido se escuchó por la habitación, Otto comenzaba a despertar, sin embargo había algo diferente.

Otto levanto lentamente la cabeza, esta le daba vueltas, uno de los tentáculos le retiro delicadamente la venda de sus ojos.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso en un principio, no sabía que pasaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, su visión se fue aclarando y luego sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

El caos, los cuerpos, la sangre, todos a su alrededor.

-NOOOOOOOOO…. –

Unos minutos más tarde.

Las puertas del hospital fueron arrancadas por un golpe de los tentáculos de Otto mientras que este comenzaba a caminar fuera de este.

Otto caminaba por las calles desorientado, siendo los tentáculos lo que le daban apoyo para no caer, estaba tan desorientado que incluso no vio venir un auto hacia el a gran velocidad.

Pero antes de que este lo golpeara uno de los tentáculos salió disparado para tomarlo y lanzarlo hacia el otro lado de la calle haciéndolo caer sobre otro auto.

Las personas al ver esto salieron corriendo de miedo, Otto solo vio esto mientras veía sus tentáculos moverse, para después salir de sus pensamientos e irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Las cosas no serían iguales.

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en el cielo azul para luego esta enfocar a una reluciente telaraña para que por esta pasara una araña.

Después de eso los escenarios cambiaron a varios lugares, Queens, Midtown, el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Después de eso aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto en donde parece que de su espalda sobresalen unas 4 patas de araña.

Para luego volver a la araña en su telaraña.

 ** _Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_**

 ** _Motivate your anger to make them all realize_**

 ** _Climbing the mountain, never coming down_**

 ** _Break into the contents, never falling down_**

La cámara comienza a hacer un descenso para lentamente revelar a un grupo de personas todas dando la espalda a la cámara.

Pero luego bajo aún más para revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos mirando de frente hacia la cámara. Pero si se ponía atención se podía ver que en la mano derecha de Naruto había una pequeña araña caminando por ella.

 ** _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve_**

 ** _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back_**

 ** _Door_**

 ** _A man railed at me twice though, but me_**

 ** _Didn`t care_**

 ** _Waiting is wasting for people like me_**

Ahora se muestra a Naruto corriendo por las calles de Nueva York mientras eludía a todas las personas que parecían ir en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba el.

Pero en eso cayó al suelo al tropezar para caer de cara al suelo y no tenía intención alguna de levantarse.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Ahora Naruto desde el suelo solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker para luego recordar cuando fue dejando al cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Luego un recuerdo del mientras hacía un proyecto científico siendo ayudado por su tío Ben mientras que la Tía May les tomaba una foto a ambos.

Para luego cambiar al momento en que su tío murió en sus brazos y también cuando estuvo frente al asesino para descubrir que era el mismo ladrón que no detuvo.

En eso la imagen cambio al momento en donde Naruto lloro por la muerte de su tío y por su más grande error.

Para después cambiar al recuerdo del funeral de su tío en donde la lluvia caía con mucha intensidad.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

La imagen vuelve a Naruto tirado en el suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse.

Pero en eso ve a 3 personas inclinarse en frente de el para parpadear un poco y levantara la mirada para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

 ** _Don't try to live so wise_**

 ** _Don't cry cause you're so right_**

 ** _Don't dry with fakes or fears_**

 ** _Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

Quienes estaban de rodillas frente a él eran sus amigos Harry, Gwen y la Tía May.

En eso él se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos que detrás de ellos estaban los demás sonriéndole.

En eso él les regreso la sonrisa.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer un alejamiento del lugar para luego enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente por los rayos de luz del sol para que luego todo se volviera oscuro.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Un accidente, una vida perdida, un pesar en la vida del héroe, que será lo siguiente, en el próximo capítulo: Una Noche de Sangre Fría, La Noche del Lagarto.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	10. Una Noche de Sangre Fría, La Noche del L

**Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy les tengo este nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre antes de darlo responderé los reviews que me dieron del capítulo anterior:**

 **WildBoy: muchas gracias, y descuida aquí está el capítulo, y como bien sabes, si Naruto promete algo, él lo cumple.**

 **JD171999: aquí está, aquí está, aquí está.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias.**

 **Alexzero: gracias, y si tenías razón, y no te preocupes aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.**

 **Yo: a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto pertenece a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Opening – Rocks (Naruto Opening 1))**

Comienza a amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar toda la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer unos acercamientos a uno de los edificios, para así comenzar a notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto de este.

Para luego enfocar a espaldas de esta persona para identificas a Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto pero sin la máscara dejando ver su cabello rubio despeinado menearse con el aire.

Después la cámara enfoca a su rostro junto al momento de sonreír y ponerse la máscara para dar un salto hacia el aire.

En eso aparece el título:  
 _ **Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited**_

 _ **Owareru Youni isoi de iru**_

Ahora aparece la imagen de Naruto mientras se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad para luego esta cambiar a él con su aspecto normal viendo de frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 _ **Kawai ta mune ga**_

 _ **Kari tateru no sa**_

En eso mira en frente suyo un recuerdo del tío Ben el cual le da un saludo a Naruto el cual corresponde y cuando estaba por acercarse a él este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto cambie su expresión a una seria.

 _ **Dare no tame de naku**_

 _ **Dare no mono de naku**_

Luego la imagen cambia a él como el Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio hincado mientras observaba a toda Nueva York desde lo alto.

Después de eso cambia a Gwen desde su habitación mientras buscaba algo de información de algún crimen que se esté realizando.

 _ **Ore tachi no ima ga**_

En eso comienza a suceder un ataque en la ciudad llamando la atención de Gwen quien rápido informa a Naruto de esto para que este salte a la acción en un dos por tres.

 _ **Itami hodoki**_

 _ **Kokoro hodoki**_

 _ **Kage o hodoki**_

En eso la cámara ahora muestra al Hombre Araña mientras eludía un relámpago de Electro de un salto, luego para barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de unos tentáculos del Doc Ock, el cual los eludió y con fuerza los sujeto para lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y asi chocar los 3 juntos y después eludir de un salto el golpe de una cola de parte de lagarto.

 _ **Iki o tsunete**_

 _ **Hashiri nukero**_

 _ **Yami o saite**_

En eso tuvo que dar un salto para eludir una bomba calabaza la cual estaba cerca de él y en eso la cámara enfoca a una sombra negra la cual solo permitía ver una gran y siniestra sonrisa para la vista de Spiderman.

En eso se lanzó para pelear tanto con Lagarto como con la sombra al momento de lanzar un golpe con la Explosión Venom en su puño derecho para golpear una bomba calabaza y el choque provocó un gran brillo cegador.

 _ **Tatakau koto mo**_

 _ **Aishi au koto mo**_

 _ **Owari wa shinai**_

 _ **On the way**_

En eso en un lugar sumamente blanco se muestra a Naruto con el traje del Hombre Araña pero sin la máscara acostado boca arriba.

Y en eso ve que alguien le da la mano para mirar de quien se trata averiguando que era el Tío Ben el cual le sonreía.

Y vio que detrás de el también estaban los demás, la Tía May, Gwen, Harry, el Doctor Connors, y los demás.

Naruto solo sonrio aceptando la mano y asi levantarse nuevamente para caminar hacia los demás y luego volver a ponerse la máscara.

 _ **I wanna rocks**_

 _ **Mune ni rocks**_

Ahora se ve a Naruto balancearse por el horizonte de la ciudad para que luego la pantalla se volviera negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.10 Una Noche de Sangre Fría, La Noche del Lagarto Parte 1.

-la ciudad de Nueva York –

THWIP

-todo allá abajo es mucho más pacífico de lo que parece –

Hoy era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nueva York, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con el doctor Octavius y la muerte de Rosie, y justo ahora Naruto estaba ejerciendo sus deberes como el Hombre Araña.

Por suerte hoy era sábado, por lo que podía ejercer sus deberes de héroe más temprano que casualmente. Aunque tendría que pensar en usar algo más acogedor, pues la temporada de frio comenzaba a acercarse.

Claro él no lo había hecho nada del Hombre Araña después del funeral de Rosie, pues no se sentía muy bien, pues sentía que había fallado en su deber y que no valía la pena seguir con ello. Gwen estuvo allí para Naruto para animarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor en estos días.

Incluso la extraña voz en su cabeza (que quería que se refiriera a él como Kyubi) igualmente lo ayudo a superarlo, aunque con él fue más con estas palabras.

" **Patético. Jamás creí que tendría un contenedor tan patético** "

Eso fue lo escucho el día anterior, cuando aún seguía lamentándose de la muerte de Rosie y el incidente.

" **todo lo que se, y veo es a un niño patético que tiene un ataque de compasión para llorar por una cosa tan simple como la muerte. Tus ancestros tendrían vergüenza al verte así. Patético….pequeño….insecto** "

Ok, al principio esas palabras no parecían ayudar en nada a Naruto, solo acrecentar su ira hacia la voz en su cabeza.

" **estar lleno de pesar y tristeza….. ¿Cómo puedes ser un héroe así? Eh, Hombre Araña** "

Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Kyubi tenía razón, ¿Cómo puede actuar de este modo tan patético? Dejaba que el accidente lo hiciera sentir culpable, es cierto él podría haber salvado a Rosie y haber sacado a Otto.

Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la muerte del Tío Ben, el haberlo visto morir en sus brazos, y saber que él pudo evitarlo….. Eso lo seguiría de por vida.

En este trabajo, el trata de salvar tantas vidas como sean posible.

Pero también era cierto que no todos pueden ser salvados. Aun asi el haría todo lo posible para salvar a tantos como pueda, después de todo ¡él es un Héroe!

¡Él es…..El Hombre Araña!

Y él había prometido, que sería el Héroe que salvara a todos…..

Y por dios que él va a cumplir esa promesa.

Bueno, mientras que Naruto seguía patrullando en toda la ciudad desde la superficie, en el subterráneo.

-mira hay esta –un par de hombres estaban en el subterráneo, en la sección del metro para ser más precisos, estos hombres estaban trabajando para reparar uno de los semáforos que estaban descompuestos.

En eso, uno de ellos subió por una escalera para ir hacia dicho semáforo para ver cuál era el desperfecto –sí, te gustara estar aquí, frio en el verano, caliente en invierno y sin política de oficina –le dijo a su compañero.

-eso me recuerda mi trabajo anterior, quiero decir hablo de la TV –dijo el otro el cual aluzaba a su compañero con una linterna, y su compañero se le quedo mirando como diciéndole "Hablas Enserio" –trabajaba en la bodega –

-ah…esta mejor aquí abajo –dijo el otro mientras bajaba por las escaleras para luego ir hacia su compañero, pero en eso, vio algo por detrás de él, que lo dejo sumamente espantado y su compañero también se preocupó al ver la cara de su colega.

Cuando se giraron, vieron algo que los dejos aterrados. Una silueta enorme y monstruosa con enormes ojos rojos, y unos enormes colmillos los miraba a ambos y esta comenzaba a acercarse a ellos. Ambos sujetos muertos del miedo salieron corriendo hasta la alcantarilla más cercana por la que entraron para luego subir por las escaleras de esta hacia la superficie hacia su camioneta que estaba estacionada cerca de dicha alcantarilla.

-¡ACELERA! –exclamo uno de ellos a su compañero que estaba en el lado del conductor para primero encender el auto y salir a gran velocidad de allí.

Y así, condujeron por las calles de la ciudad en sentido contrario a gran velocidad, no importaba con cuanto auto chocaran o cuanta gente casi lastimaran. Lo único que ambos querían era salir de allí lo más pronto posible y que dicha figura no los alcanzara por más que lo intentara; Mientras que con nuestro héroe, el en estos momentos se encontraba patrullando por unas calles cerca de donde esto pasaba, pero en ese se detuvo al escuchar a Gwen por medio del comunicador.

-Hombre Araña, auto desenfrenado a un par de calles de tu localización –dijo Gwen mientras que el héroe vio a lo lejos dicho auto yendo a gran velocidad.

-bueno tal parece es otro ciudadano satisfecho con lo que aprendió en la escuela de manejo –respondió el Hombre Araña mientras disparaba una telaraña para comenzar a columpiarse para seguirlos.

Mientras continuaba con la persecución quitaba a todos ciudadano que estaba en el camino o usaba la telaraña para atrapar los autos que salieran volando con una red. Y una vez que estaba por encima de la camioneta, se soltó para aterrizar en el techo – ¡Oigan pisen el freno! –pero en eso el sentido arácnido apareció para advertirle de un peligro en frente, y vieron que un auto estaba por chocar contra ellos, pero el conductor hiso un giro brusco y salir volando por el puente por encima del agua, pero antes de que cayeran por completo, el Hombre Araña abrió las puertas traseras, entro a la camioneta, tomo a los dos sujetos y luego dio un salto al aire.

THWIP

Luego disparo una telaraña para adherirse a una columna y así suspender en el aire mientras que con un brazo sostenía a uno de los trabajadores y el otro se sostenía del cuello del héroe y vieron a la camioneta caer al agua y hundirse –muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto el Hombre Araña.

-rojos….unos ojos rojos nos seguían –respondió uno de ellos.

-aja…. ¿y también había pequeños elefantes rosas o un Zorro Gigante de 9 Colas? –pregunto con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a escalar con su mano libre.

 **- ¡Oye eso ofende Mocoso!** –grito el Kyubi en su mente.

-no señor… eran reales, muy reales –dijo el otro en defensa de su compañero.

-está bien, pero espero que le expliquen más a la policía que a mí –dijo una vez que ya estaban fuera de peligro en el puente –y hablando del diablo –la policía había llegado al lugar al parecer, y estos parecían estar liderados por el capitán Stacy.

-buen trabajo Araña –dijo el capitán Stacy mientras que sus oficiales iban con los trabajadores y los ayudaban –desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros –

-descuide Capitán –dijo el Arácnido para luego irse de la escena.

El Capitán Stacy, no solo era el jefe del departamento de Policía de la Ciudad, ni tampoco el policía más honesto, valiente, y honrado que haya existido, era también el padre de Gwen.

Respeta mucho a ese hombre, diablos, su tío igualmente lo respetaba, y es que él era igualmente un héroe, claro sin los poderes, el traje, o incluso el nombre. Pero este sujeto siempre salía a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, arriesga su vida en el frente a cada momento. Si, era uno de los hombros a los que les tiene más respeto.

Pero bueno, regresando a lo importante, Naruto justo ahora tenía una cita importante en su trabajo en el Daly Bugle.

Las cosas ahora mismo iban bien para Naruto, Robbie, el segundo a cargo, estaba viendo las fotografías que Naruto había tomado del Hombre Araña (ósea de el mismo) en estos días, y todas en palabras de Robbie, estaban fantásticas, Naruto tenía talento Nato para esto.

-Naruto tengo un trabajo para ti –dijo Robbie el adolescente de cabello rubio –siempre obtienes buenas fotografías del Hombre Araña –y Naruto solo se rasco avergonzado la nuca –vemos que puedes hacer con el Lagarto –

Naruto solo puso cara de perplejidad y ladeo la cabeza al no comprender – ¿el Lagarto? –

-El Lagarto, Parker –dijo una voz entrando a la oficina, y esa pertenecía a Jameson –nunca llegas a tiempo para saber que está pasando –dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-tenemos rumores de que hay un lagarto gigante escondido en los subterráneos –dijo Robbie.

-es esta ciudad, ¿quién sabe? –pregunto Naruto.

-yo lo sé –dijo otra voz entrando a la oficina, y por ella entro una persona más. Un hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos avellana–esto es serio Parker –esa persona era un trabajador del Daly Bugle, Eddie Brock Jr. Un reportero del periódico el cual buscaba la exclusiva para obtener un premio y ser reconocido –quiero la nota –dijo Eddie parándose al lado de Jameson.

-no estoy seguro de eso Brock, solo eres un reportero y yo cazador de animales –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿así?, pues yo tengo una hoja con los nombres de todos aquellos que trabajan con reptiles –dijo Eddie mostrando una hoja de papel con varios nombres escritos en ellos.

-pues entrevista para formar la historia –dijo Jameson, ya podía ver el próximo encabezado, "El Lagarto, Todo Lo Que Se Debe Saber" tal podía mejorarlo.

-el primero en la lista es el Doctor Curt Connors de la Universidad Empire State –

-¿el Doctor Connors? –Pregunto Naruto, y noto que todos lo miraban –es con quien hago mi pasantía, es un experto en el trabajo del ADN en la genética, su último proyecto hasta ahora es la Cruce Genética de Especies, es un genio –por no mencionar que gracias a él tiene poderes arácnidos.

-ok, eres mi contacto con Connors por ahora –dijo Jameson a Naruto al saber que Naruto era cercano al doctor.

-pero jefe –dijo Eddie.

-el chico lo conoce, además ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es su trabajo? –y Brock solo se quedó callado, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-pero pienso que eso del Lagarto debe ser un mito –dijo Naruto dando su opinión acerca de todo esto – quiero decir es cierto, viejos voladores, hombres eléctricos, personas que escalan paredes, hay de todo en esta ciudad, pero lo del Lagarto parece más sacado de una película barata –

-el primero que me traiga una Foto del Lagarto para la edición de mi periódico ganara un bono de $3000 dólares –dicho esto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su perspectiva cambio después de eso -¿alguna duda? –

-solo una….. ¿A color o blanco y negro? –

Tiempo más tarde.

-($3000 dólares, con ese dinero podre ayudar a la Tía May con las deudas) –eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras se columpiaba por los aires de la ciudad vestido como el Hombre Araña y con una mochila en su espalda– (justo cuando creía que las cosas no podrían estar mejor) –

 **- pareces muy motivado a ello** –dijo Kyubi en la mente de Naruto.

-(que esperabas, de este modo creo que podremos pagar la mitad de las deudas) –le respondió mientras aterrizaba en el techo de un edificio y luego comenzó a ponerse su ropa la cual había guardado en la mochila con anterioridad y en ella guardo los guantes, las botas y su máscara del Hombre Araña – (pero primero, estoy seguro de que el Lagarto no se ira de allí, o se dejara ver esta noche. Tengo algo importante que hacer ahora) –dijo mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos.

 **- ¿Qué? ¿Cenar con la familia de tu compañera? –**

Las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un ligero matiz rojizo al escuchar esas palabras de Kyubi, y más aún, porque según tiene entendido, el término "Compañera" era como se le decía a la novia, o esposa de dicho animal por asi decirse, y que le digan que Gwen es su "compañera" en ese sentido, lo hace sentir un tanto avergonzado.

-(¡cállate!) –aunque, la cosa no esta tan alejada, pues Gwen hace unos días después de la escuela lo había invitado a cenar en su casa este sábado, aun podía recordarlo.

 **Flash Back.**

RINNNG

La campana sonó, dando a entender el final del día escolar, y justo ahora Naruto estaba caminando fuera del salón en los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a la salida, hoy había sido el día más tranquilo hasta ahora, nada de crimen, logro llegar a tiempo, tuvo un examen sorpresa, y seguramente saco una A.

Y ahora no tenía nada que hacer, nada de Pasantía, nada de asesoría con Liz, nada de sesión de estudios, y sobre todo nada del Hombre Araña.

Hoy era un día normal, uno de esos viejos días antes de ser mordido por esa araña, uno de los días en donde solo era el viejo Naruto Parker.

-Naruto –

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamo, y si bien podía reconocer la voz, nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

-hola Gwen –y si, era Gwen, quien parecía estar nerviosa por alguna razón en especial según parecía notar Naruto – ¿Qué se te ofrecía? –pregunto a su mejor amiga.

Por unos momentos Gwen parecía estar nerviosa, sin saber que decir y se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en que decir –bueno…. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos una salida….y bueno… quería saber si tu….. –Los nervios de Gwen eran muy evidentes, aunque Naruto no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, sería algo muy importante o vergonzoso lo que le pediría –…si ¿quisieras ir a mi casa el sábado a cenar con mi familia? –

El rostro de Naruto paso por una tonalidad de rojo muy ligero, prácticamente lo estaba invitando a cenar, con la familia de Gwen, pero aun así, una cena, en su casa. Naruto ya había ido a la casa de Gwen en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era en situaciones como proyectos, sesiones de estudio, pijamadas (esto era más seguido cuando eran niños) o cenas pero con sus tíos también invitados.

Pero, mostrando toda la valentía que tenía, comenzó a dar su respuesta –claro Gwen –dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas tratando de ocultar sus nervios, pero a cambio provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de Gwen.

-gracias –y con eso, Gwen comenzó a alejarse, pero en eso se detuvo pues había olvidado algo muy importante –a las 6 –dijo antes de irse.

Naruto por unos segundos quedo de pie en medio del desierto pasillo, sin moverse o dar alguna expresión.

Pero, poco a poco, en su cara comenzó a formarse una gran sonrisa y después comenzo a caminar, para luego comenzar a acelerar el paso, para finalmente salir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, tomar la motocicleta e irse de la escuela, todo sin dejar de sonreír y tal parece cantar una parte de la canción "We Are The Champions –Queen"

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y justo ahora estaba aquí, en el edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía Gwen, en el techo, por completo cambiado, completamente listo, física, y algo mental.

Mientras, con Gwen, ella estaba sola en su habitación haciendo algunos de sus deberes escolares sentada en su cama sumamente cómoda sin que nada ni nadie la moleste, pero ella estaba más centrada en otro asunto, uno el cual tenía nombre.

Naruto Parker.

Su mejor amigo, interés amoroso y confidente, lo había invitado a cenar con su familia hoy. Al principio ella quería invitarlo a cenar, pero ellos dos solos, pero no tuvo todo el coraje suficiente y lo invito a una cena familiar, pero aun así, no se rendiría, lo que ella tenía pensado hacer en aquella cita, decidió que lo haría esta misma noche, después de la cena.

TOC

TOC

TOC

Y hablando del diablo, Gwen lazo la vista para ver, que fuera de su ventana, estaba Naruto, ya por completo listo, con una sonrisa en sus labios esperando que ella abriera la ventana para entrar.

Una vez que Gwen se levantó y camino hacia la ventana y la abrió, todo mientras sonreía hablo – ¿Cómo es que? –

-llegue en el techo, y solo baje por la escalera de incendios –respondio Naruto.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la recepción y usaste el elevador? –pregunto Gwen.

-tu portero da miedo –dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de Gwen, valla, la última vez que estuvo aquí fue hace años cuando apenas eran unos niños de 12 años, después de eso la idea de entrar en el cuarto de una chica le comenzo a dar cosa.

Pero en eso, tomo su mochila y la abrió –tengo algo para tu familia….aquí esta –y de ella saco un gran ramo de flores, pero por desgracia estaban algo aplastadas.

-oh que hermosas –dijo Gwen mientras miraba el ramo.

-eran más hermosas antes del viaje, lo siento –

-no, es genial….. Y me sorprenden que aun estén casi de una pieza, en verdad se conservaron bien….. ¿Llevas allí tu traje? –

-bueno…. Los guantes, las botas, la máscara –dijo Naruto mientras mostraba dichas partes de su traje en la mochila –bien sabes que el resto siempre lo llevo por debajo de la ropa –

-no, yo me refiero a otro traje o es que llevaras la misma ropa para la cena –dijo Gwen mientras veía la vestimenta de Naruto, que si bien no le molestaba nada, tenía que recordar que estaban aquí en una cena.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación de Gwen fue abierta –oye Gwen… –y por ella entro el padre del Gwen el capitán George Stacy, quien se detuvo al ver que en la habitación también estaba Naruto quien rápido cerró su mochila –hola Naruto –

-hola Sr. Stacy –saludo el rubio al padre de su mejor amiga.

-la cena está casi lista… ¿te gusta el Branzino? –pregunto a Naruto, pues conocía los gustos de este chico, y la mayoría de ellos tenían que ver con el Ramen.

-¿a quién no? –

En otra parte.

-que interesante –dijo una mujer de cabello rubio mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras miraba una foto de una huella muy grande –parece ser de un reptil de gran tamaño, mira la huella que deja al pisar –

-si lo sé –dijo una hombre al lado de la mujer, y ese era Eddie Brock que ignorando las ordenes de Jameson fue al lugar en donde fue el último avistamiento del lagarto y tomo una fotografía de la huella que encontró en el lugar.

Después de eso, fue directo a donde se suponía que estaba el doctor Connors para entrevistarlo y en el camino se encontró con una chica que trabaja en el mismo lugar.

-mira la profundidad –

-¿crees que sea de un lagarto de tamaño humano que camina en dos patas? –pregunto Eddie.

-tal parece –respondio mientras entraban al laboratorio.

Pero en eso, un sonido les llamo la atención, uno que parecía ser de algunas cosas cayendo al suelo, y ese sonido parecía provenir de un lugar en especial.

La oficina del Doctor Connors.

Lentamente comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia dicha oficina, con precaución y cuidado, pero en cuanto entraron a esta.

-GRRRR –

Había una persona, pero la oficina estaba oscura, y dicha persona solo podía ser vista como una silueta en la oscuridad, la cual parecía tener garras y una gran cola.

Pero algo más que lograron ver, unos ojos rojos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… -

Y sin más, dicha silueta al escuchar el grito solo tomo una máquina, y luego hiso su camino hacia la ventana más cercana para salir por ella hacia las calles de la ciudad.

De regreso con Naruto.

Dicho chico ahora estaba tratando de cortar el Branzino con cuidado, pues cuando menos se da cuenta la fuerza arácnida podría entrar en acción y provocar estragos.

Las cosas en la cena estaban muy animadas, los hermanos de Gwen, su madre y su padre, todos hablaban entre ellos de cómo les había ido en su día, más por el padre de Gwen.

-oye Papá ¿ya atraparon al lagarto? –pregunto uno de los hermanos de Gwen.

Eso llamo la atención de Naruto, pues rápido dirigió su mirada hacia el Capitán Stacy –no, pero siendo honestos dudo mucho que sea de verdad, seguramente solo es un tipo disfrazado de dinosaurio asustando a todos en las alcantarillas –

-sí, yo pensé lo mismo –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un bocado del Branzino –pero valla que Jameson está convencido de que es real –

-¿el tipo dueño del Daly Bugle para quien trabajas? –Pregunto el capitán Stacy recibiendo una afirmativa del chico –también tomas fotografías del Hombre Araña ¿cierto? –

Antes de que Naruto respondiera –asombroso….el Hombre Araña es genial y más el cómo atrapa a los malos –dijo uno de los hermanos de Gwen mientras hablaba de dicho héroe con algo de admiración haciendo que Naruto se ponga un poco avergonzado por ello –es tan genial… no tanto como papá, pero es genial –

-sí, deber ser genial poder tomarle fotos y hablar con el –dijo otro de los hermanos de Gwen, el menor de nombre Simon.

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca suavemente mientras daba una sonrisa –lo siento chico, si bien tomo fotografías del Hombre Araña no lo conozco en sí, solo tomo las fotos en el mejor momento –

-bueno, tengo que admitirlo, a pesar de ser un principiante en esto… lo hace todo bien –dijo el capitán Stacy llamando la atención de Naruto –ayudar al inocente, atrapar al culpable y evitar que sangre sea derramada –enumero el capitán cada una de las cosas que el héroe ha hecho –por no decir que me salvo de que casi me cayera un auto encima –

Y en eso paso un recuerdo a la memoria de Naruto.

 **Flash Back.**

Y Electro soltó de su cuerpo una gran ola eléctrica la cual mando a volar a varios coches de la policía hacia los edificios y una de ellas fue en contra del capitán Stacy el cual se cubrió con las manos mientras esperaba el impacto inminente. Pero este jamás llego.

-necesita una mano –

El capitán Stacy levanto lentamente su mirada para ver quien le había hablado y cuando lo hiso se topó con el héroe de Nueva York.

Traje rojo y negro, patrón de telaraña, una araña negra en el pecho y una roja en la espalda, mascara roja con ojos blancos, era el Hombre Araña.

-para mi suerte no eres de los que montan a caballo – dijo al momento de soltar el auto para ponerlo normalmente.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Eso fue en su primera pelea contra Electro hace ya un tiempo. No esperaba que el capitán Stacy hablara bien de él.

-pero…. –y aquí venia el pero –me pregunto porque lo hace… según tengo entendido el primero fue un luchador de la NYWL, tal vez solo hiso una aparición, y luego esa misma noche atrapo a un asesino…. Aunque valla que lo dejo aterrorizado –

Y Naruto supo a que se refería, la noche que lleno de rabia fue tras el asesino del Tío Ben, cuando lo encontró, comenzo a darle una golpiza horrible… seguramente la cosa habría ido en peores extremos de no ser porque vio el rostro del criminal y lo reconoció, y que la sorpresa y la culpa llegaran a su mente.

Si, ese sería el primer criminal con el que no dejo una buena impresión.

-aun así –continuo el capitán –tengo que decir que es bueno tenerlo, si bien hay quienes piensan de él, como una persona que toma la ley por su propia mano yo pienso que motiva, da esperanza a todos –valla que Naruto estaba sorprendido por las palabras y opinión que tenía el capitán con respecto a su otro yo.

 **- tal parece tu suegro te apoya, aunque este no lo sepa –**

Sin nada más que decir, Naruto pronto se levantó de su asiento –discúlpenme, tengo que tomar un poco de aire –dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer camino hacia la azotea en donde podría tomar aire dejando atrás a la familia Stacy.

-iré con el –dijo Gwen mientras igualmente se levantaba.

Ahora mismo con Naruto, el chico se encontraba en el techo apoyado de la cornisa mientras miraba hacia abajo, en las calles de la ciudad.

En eso, noto que Gwen se puso justo a su lado –lo siento Gwen –dijo Naruto a su amiga –es solo que no espere que tu padre dijera eso –dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-descuida, de hecho todos nos sorprendimos de eso, mi padre le tiene respeto a muchos pero no esperábamos esto –dijo Gwen tratando de hacer sentir mejor.

-no es por eso –dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Gwen –ok, es parte fue eso…. Gwen, cuando decidí volverme el Hombre Araña fue porque prometí en la memoria del Tío Ben que me volvería el héroe que todos necesitan, que nunca dejaría que alguien más pasaría por lo que yo pase –y volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad –ayudar sin importar lo que los demás me dijeran, no importa si algunos no me ven como héroe –

-pero lo hacen –dijo Gwen mientras le tomaba la mano derecha –es cierto que habrá algunas personas que no creen eso gracias a que Jameson comenzó a decir cosas de ti y que algunos comenzaron a dudar de ti, pero no importa el quienes no creen en ti, lo que importa es quienes creen –y mientras decía eso lentamente comenzaba a reunir todo de sí misma para lo que estaba por pasar y comenzar a abrir su corazón –como yo creo en ti –

Naruto estaba muy agradecido por las palabras de aliento de su mejor amiga que su sonrisa comenzó a aparecer y agrandarse con cada palabra –gracias Gwen, de veraz –dijo mientras le daba una de sus clásicas sonrisa. Una de las sonrisas de las cuales Gwen amaba mucho.

Gwen sonrojada, desvió la mirada un poco para que no la viera. Eso era todo, tenía que decírselo, ahora, no podía esperar más, ¡ahora mismo diría que ama a Naruto Parker!

-Naruto –el rubio parpadeo un poco al ser llamado por su mejor amiga, la cual parecía morderse el labio por unos segundos –hay algo que tengo que tengo que decirte, algo que he querido decirte en todos estos años –

-claro, ¿Qué es? –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Gentle Hands)**

Gwen dejo de morderse el labio mientras que trataba de calmar su corazón latente –Naruto, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Desde que nos conocimos ese día. Pasamos por muchas cosas, siempre me emocionaba cuando íbamos a visitarlos o cuando ustedes nos visitaban, ya que eso significaba que podíamos pasar el rato –

Recuerdos de esos tiempos, ya sea cuando iba de visita a la casa Parker y encontraba al Tío Ben arreglando algún desperfecto, a la Tía May preparando la cena mientras hablaban con sus padres mientras que ella sus hermanos y Naruto jugaban.

-siempre me ayudaste cuando lo necesite, cada vez que mi padre sale a hacer su deber como jefe de policía y el tiempo pasa y no regresa, tú me consolabas y me decías que todo estaría bien, que mi padre volvería. Y cuando estaba triste por alguna razón, tú me alegrarías el día, ya sea con una sonrisa o una broma –

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos mientras recordaba esos días, ella sola en su habitación, su padre aun no regresaba y ella había llamado a Naruto el cual le daba fuerza para no ceder ante el miedo y como a veces en algunos días el chico les hacía bromas a algunos niños.

-Naruto….eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti a mi lado, siempre que estoy contigo me siento segura, y a tu lado siento que no hay nada que no pueda hacer –

-Gwen –murmuro Naruto mientras veía a Gwen y sentía sus mejillas arder un poco.

Gwen sonrió ante la expresión de Naruto y dijo las palabras que quería decir.

-Te Amo Naruto Parker –

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron intensamente ante la confesión, el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas parecía extenderse ante todo su rostro y su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente. Se quedó pegado en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir. Pero para fortuna de él, no tuvo que hacer algo, pues enseguida sintió una ligera, pero agradable presión en sus labios.

Gwen lo beso.

Gwen Stacy, su mejor amiga de la infancia, no solo lo estaba besando, ¡Ella lo Ama!

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué se supone que se debía hacer en situaciones como esta? Ella lo está besando.

El también ama a Gwen, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su cerebro estaba frito ahora.

- **qué tal si comienzas primero con regresarle el beso cabeza hueca** –

Por extraño que se escuche, no era mala idea.

Así que, siguiendo el consejo de la voz en su cabeza, y de su corazón, envolvió a Gwen con sus brazos en su cintura, la trajo aún más hacia él, y por último no solo regreso el beso, lo profundizo.

Y Gwen parecía estar contenta, pues ella también envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto. Ella sabía que con la acción de Naruto él le estaba diciendo las palabras que quería escuchar.

"Yo También Te Amo"

 **(Fin Ost)**

El beso duro así por unos cuantos segundos más, y cuando se separaron ambos se vieron a los ojos, ambos pares de ojos azules se miraron el uno al otro para expresar lo que sentían por el otro. Naruto estaba por decir algo, pero en eso, su Sentido Arácnido se encendió y giro la cabeza para ver hacia la ciudad llamando la atención de Gwen.

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

En eso, ambos fueron hacia el borde y miraron hacia abajo, para ver a una patrulla de policía estacionarse en la entrada y luego ver al capitán Stacy salir de la entrada para entrar en la patrulla y después irse seguido de más patrullas de policía.

Sin más que decir, Naruto solo fue al interior del departamento, fue a la habitación de Gwen para tomar su mochila, nuevamente regreso al techo.

-vuelvo pronto –dijo a Gwen al momento de correr hacia el borde del techo y dar un salto para luego comenzar a columpiarse con las telarañas mientras seguía a la policía.

Mientras que en el puente. Justo ahora había un gran embotellamiento, ningún auto podía moverse, muchos sonaban los clac son de sus autos esperando que se movieran y pudieran continuar.

Entre ellos, había un sujeto el cual parecía estar sumamente aburrido en el asiento del pasajero.

-¿quisieras bajar para saber que está pasando? –pregunto el sujeto al chofer el cual asintió y bajo del auto para comenzar a caminar por el puente para saber la razón.

El tipo espero paciente a que su chofer regresara y le dijera lo que pasaba y si era posible regresar, pero en lugar de eso, sintió que el auto que estaba detrás de el choco contra el parachoques.

-excelente –mascullo entre dientes.

Pero en eso, otro golpe, pero este fue un poco más violento ya que hiso que el auto se moviera unos centímetros.

-¡Oigan! –iba a quejarse, pero en eso, vio por la ventana del auto una gran multitud de gente comenzando a correr lejos del puente llenos de miedo pues los gritos eran muy audibles en dicho momento. Pero en eso vio hacia atrás, para ver como varios autos eran levantados y lanzados al aire. Presa del pánico trato de abrir las puertas de su auto para salir y seguir a los demás que corrían, pero estas no se abrían por nada.

Mientras que a un par de metros del puente, columpiándose a un lado de este, Naruto dio un último impulso para aterrizar de cuclillas en la parte más elevada del puente, enseguida camino hacia la orilla y vio hacia abajo en el puente.

Lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, una criatura bípeda, con aspecto de reptil, con el mismo o incluso mayor tamaño al de un humano. Dicha criatura estaba caminando en cuatro patas por el puente y tenía una especie de maquina atada a su espalda. ¡Ese era el Lagarto! Ok, eso es raro, pero esta criatura con aspecto de reptil lanzaba todo auto que se encontraba estorbando en su camino fuera del puente.

Naruto rápido ni perezoso comenzó a quitarse la ropa para dejar al descubierto su traje, luego se puso las botas, los guantes y por último la máscara y dio un salto para comenzar a columpiarse, y cuando vio que el lagarto lanzo un auto el héroe rápido disparo una telaraña para atraparlo y luego amarrar está a una viga para que el auto suspendiera en el aire.

Mientras que con el sujeto que trataba de salir del auto, este sintió que algo aterrizo en el techo de este, y luego una enorme garra atravesó el techo y trato de atraparlo pero para suerte el logro hacerse lo más hacia atrás posible para que esta no lo atrapara. Luego la garra salió del techo, pero no tuvo tiempo para respirar pues luego otra garra entro por la ventana derecha para tratar atraparlo, pero se hiso a un lado para que esta solo rasgara una buena parte del asiento, y después se hiso hacia otro lado cuando otra garra entro por la ventana izquierda y está igualmente solo tomo parte del asiento.

El tipo mientras esquivaba las garras pedía ayuda esperando que alguien lo escuchara, pero en eso sintió que todo el auto era alzado en el aire para después ser arrojado fuera del puente.

-¡No Respondo Chipote Con Sangre, Sea Chico O Sea Grande! –exclamo el Hombre Araña mientras se columpiaba hacia el lagarto gigante y le plantaba los pies al pecho para lanzarlo a un par de metros. Enseguida se dispuso a disparar una telaraña hacia el auto para atraparlo y enseguida atar la red a una viga, y digamos que por el freno de la caída el tipo se sintió que estaba en un salto Bunge.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Una vez que todo estaba fuera de peligro, al parecer, el héroe miro hacia donde estaba el Lagarto, el cual parecía comenzar a marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba por ir tras él.

-¡Alguien que me ayude! –El héroe grito su cabeza para ver a un hombre parada en el puente pidiendo ayuda – ¡Mi Hijo está Atrapado! –dijo mientras señalaba a un auto que suspendía en el aire y gracias a la visión del héroe logro ver al niño en el auto sujetándose con fuerza del asiento y gritando de miedo.

Tenía que atrapar al lagarto para no solo para tener la foto sino también para detenerlo, pero una vida estaba en riesgo ahora, y no retrocederá a su palabra para nada.

THWIP

Disparo una telaraña y se columpio hasta el auto en donde estaba el niño en la parte de arriba. Con fuerza clavo sus dedos al vidrio y casi sin esfuerzo lo quito de un jalón.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Papá! –gritaba el niño.

-oye, oye –trataba de llamarle la atención el héroe al niño pero este seguía gritando –amigo tranquilo –y en cuanto el chico lo noto comenzó a gritar aún más, y en eso Naruto se quitó la máscara dejando su rostro expuesto –oye mira –el chico miro nuevamente esta vez para ver al sujeto sin la máscara, revelando su juvenil rostro con ojos azules y cabello rubio puntiagudo –soy normal ¿lo ves?, deténmela ok –pidió mientras le daba la máscara para que el niño la sostuviera.

El niño miro con detenimiento la máscara mientras escuchaba a Naruto – ¿Cómo te llamas? –y en eso el rubio miro una mochila que estaba al lado de el – ¿Jack? -y el niño asintió –te sacare de aquí, no te muevas –y lento y seguro se inclinó para meter una parte de su cuerpo para no hacer tanto peso y la telaraña aun lo sostuviera.

Pero poco sabía que la gasolina comenzó a hacer su camino hacia los faros.

-de acuerdo, te quitare el cinturón y sujétate del asiento de enfrente–el niño asintió –ok, a las 3…1…2…..3 –y le quito el cinturón y el niño se sujetó con fuerza del asiento de enfrente –que fácil eh –

-Si –

Pero en eso, el sentido arácnido hiso presencia llamando la atención de Naruto, en ese momento la gasolina que había escapado llego a los faros, el cual tenía uno haciendo chispas y cuando una de estas hiso contacto con el combustible.

El fuego apareció, el cual comenzó a cubrir toda la parte delantera del auto, y gracias al calor de esta, la telaraña no resistió más y se despegó haciendo que el auto volviera a caer.

 **(My Hero Academia S2 OST - "Jet Set Run" (You Say Run V.2) Reproducer Minute 1:45)**

Naruto rápido disparo otra telaraña para que esta se pegara a una columna del puente y con fuerza salió del auto para sujetarlo con fuerza del parachoques ignorando el calor del fuego.

-¡Jack, sube, ahora! –Dijo Naruto al niño el cual se quedó tieso al ver el fuego y dijo que no podía –¡claro que puedes, eres valiente! –pero vio que el niño aún seguía sin moverse y negando la cabeza, y en eso vio que aún tenía su máscara –escucha, póntela…la máscara, te dará fuerza –El niño miro la máscara en manos –créeme, póntela –y Jack se puso la máscara y luego comenzó a subir apoyándose de los asientos –eso es amigo, sigue subiendo –y esperaba que lograra hacerlo antes, pues el parachoques parecía no poder resistir más pues este comenzó a doblarse.

Jack siguió el camino a paso lento, no podía moverse muy bien por ese lugar, pero lo estaba logrando, ya casi estaba cerca de Naruto.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar.

El parachoques se separó del auto y este volvió a caer.

Jack grito al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de Naruto. Mientras que el rubio rápido disparo una telaraña hacia Jack para que esta se adhiriera a él y detener su caída mientras que el auto caía a las frías aguas debajo del puente.

Jack se sujetaba con fuerza de la telaraña que estaba saliendo de la muñeca de Naruto, mientras que el chico héroe dio un suspiro de alivio.

Luego retrajo la telaraña hasta que pudo sostener a Jack en su brazo para luego retraer la telaraña de su otra mano para comenzar a subir hacia el puente.

Ya una vez en arriba, tanto Naruto (quien se había puesto la máscara una vez que Jack se la regreso) como Jack se encontraron con el padre del niño, el cual al ver a su hijo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras agradecía al cielo por tener a salvo.

El Hombre Araña solo quedo observando la escena, por un par de segundos cuando vio al hombre abrazar con fuerza a su hijo, y al niño abrazarlo a él. Le pareció verse a sí mismo con el tío Ben y su padre Richard.

En este trabajo, se trata de salvar a tantas vidas como son posibles, es cierto que a veces no se pueden salvar a algunos, pero nunca se rendirá. Y al ver a padre e hijo juntos y felices le hacía ver que en verdad estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer, pensó mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde había visto ir al lagarto.

-(¿Qué o Quien rayos es el Lagarto?) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en el cielo azul para luego esta enfocar a una reluciente telaraña para que por esta pasara una araña.

Después de eso los escenarios cambiaron a varios lugares, Queens, Midtown, el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Después de eso aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto en donde parece que de su espalda sobresalen unas 4 patas de araña.

Para luego volver a la araña en su telaraña.

 _ **Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**_

 _ **Motivate your anger to make them all realize**_

 _ **Climbing the mountain, never coming down**_

 _ **Break into the contents, never falling down**_

La cámara comienza a hacer un descenso para lentamente revelar a un grupo de personas todas dando la espalda a la cámara.

Pero luego bajo aún más para revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos mirando de frente hacia la cámara. Pero si se ponía atención se podía ver que en la mano derecha de Naruto había una pequeña araña caminando por ella.

 _ **My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**_

 _ **Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back**_

 _ **Door**_

 _ **A man railed at me twice though, but me**_

 _ **Didn`t care**_

 _ **Waiting is wasting for people like me**_

Ahora se muestra a Naruto corriendo por las calles de Nueva York mientras eludía a todas las personas que parecían ir en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba el.

Pero en eso cayó al suelo al tropezar para caer de cara al suelo y no tenía intención alguna de levantarse.

 _ **Don't try to live so wise**_

 _ **Don't cry cause you're so right**_

 _ **Don't dry with fakes or fears**_

 _ **Cause you will hate yourself in the end**_

Ahora Naruto desde el suelo solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker para luego recordar cuando fue dejando al cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Luego un recuerdo del mientras hacía un proyecto científico siendo ayudado por su tío Ben mientras que la Tía May les tomaba una foto a ambos.

Para luego cambiar al momento en que su tío murió en sus brazos y también cuando estuvo frente al asesino para descubrir que era el mismo ladrón que no detuvo.

En eso la imagen cambio al momento en donde Naruto lloro por la muerte de su tío y por su más grande error.

Para después cambiar al recuerdo del funeral de su tío en donde la lluvia caía con mucha intensidad.

 _ **Don't try to live so wise**_

 _ **Don't cry cause you're so right**_

 _ **Don't dry with fakes or fears**_

 _ **Cause you will hate yourself in the end**_

La imagen vuelve a Naruto tirado en el suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse.

Pero en eso ve a 3 personas inclinarse en frente de el para parpadear un poco y levantara la mirada para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

 _ **Don't try to live so wise**_

 _ **Don't cry cause you're so right**_

 _ **Don't dry with fakes or fears**_

 _ **Cause you will hate yourself in the end**_

Quienes estaban de rodillas frente a él eran sus amigos Harry, Gwen y la Tía May.

En eso él se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos que detrás de ellos estaban los demás sonriéndole.

En eso él les regreso la sonrisa.

En eso la cámara comenzó a hacer un alejamiento del lugar para luego enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente por los rayos de luz del sol para que luego todo se volviera oscuro.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Corazones descubiertos y unidos, misterios que aún están sin resolver, en el próximo capítulo:** **Una Noche De Sangre Fría, La Noche Del Lagarto Parte 2.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre los invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos Vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	11. Una Noche de Sangre Fría, La Noche del

**Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, justo ahora vengo a traerles por fin, una actualización de mi Fic Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited, me tarde, lo reconozco, pero en parte, es porque se me había borrado todos mis archivos con respecto a esta historia y entre ellos el capítulo. Pero bueno dejemos eso y comencemos con los reviews para ir por los capítulos:**

 **Alan Eduardo: bueno mi amigo, tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **Luis Mediza Reyna: descuida amigo aquí esta, perdón por tardarme.**

 **WildBoy: bueno mi amigo tendrás que descubrirlo, y aquí tienes el capítulo para que lo descubras.**

 **Zafir09: gracias mi amigo, y descuida aquí lo descubrirás.**

 **EloyEM: aquí la tienes.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **JD171999: y aquí tienes más.**

 **Alexzero: gracias, y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, así como Naruto que pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo creer la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Opening –Rocks (Naruto Opening 1) )**

Comienza el amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso, la cámara comenzo a hacer un acercamiento a uno de ellos, para notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto.

Para luego la cámara enfocara la espalda de dicha persona, revelando ser Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto, pero sin la mascara dejando que su cabello se meneara con el viento.

Después ahora enfoca a su rostro justo al momento de sonreir y volverse a poner la mascara para dar un salto al aire, mientras aparece el titulo del Fic:

 _ **Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**_

 **Owareru youni isoi de iru**

Aparece la imagen de Naruto columpiarse por los edificios de la ciudad, para luego cambia a el mismo, en su aspecto normal frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 **Kawaita mune ga**

 **Karitateru no sa**

En eso, miro frente suyo un recuerdo del Tío Ben, el cual le dio un saludo el cual correspondió, pero cuando estaba por acercarse, este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto ponga una expresión más seria.

 **Dare no tame de naku**

 **Dare no mono de naku**

Luego, la imagen cambia mostrando al Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio, viendo a Nueva York.

Luego, cambia a Gwen desde su habitación buscando algún crimen en su computadora.

 **Ore tachi no ima ga**

En eso, comienza a suceder un ataque a la ciudad el cual alerto a Gwen para luego alertar a Naruto, el cual salto a la acción.

 **Itami hodoki**

 **Kokoro hodoki**

 **Kage wo hodoki**

Ahora se muestra al Hombre Araña eludiendo un relámpago de Electro de un salto, para luego barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de los tentáculos del Doc. Ock para eludirlo, enseguida tomarlos con fuerza y lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y chocar los 3 juntos mientras daba un salto para eludir un ataque de cola del Lagarto.

 **Iki WO tsunete**

 **Hashiri nukero**

 **Yami wa saite**

En eso, dio un salto para eludir una bomba Calabaza la cual estaba cerca, para luego la cámara enfocar a una sombra negra la cual solo dedico una tétrica sonrisa al héroe.

En eso se lanzó para luchar tanto con el Lagarto como la sombra mientras lanzaba un golpe lleno de la explosión Venom parta impactar con otra bomba calabaza, y el choco provoco un brillo segador.

 **Tatakau koto mo**

 **Aishi au koto mo**

 **Owari wa shinai**

Luego cambia a un lugar en completa blancura, en donde se encontraba Naruto acostado boca arriba sin su máscara, para luego alguien darle la mano.

Levanto su vista para ver sorpresivamente al Tío Ben sonriéndole. Mientras que atrás de él, vio a Gwen, La Tía May, Harry, El Doctor Connors y los demás.

 **On the way...**

Naruto sonrio aceptado la mano, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los demás mientras se ponía la máscara.

 **I wanna Rocks**

 **Mune ni Rocks**

Ahora se ve a Naruto columpiarse hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, al momento en que la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.11 Una Noche de Sangre Fría, La Noche del Lagarto Parte 2.

En estos momentos, el Hombre Araña se encontraba columpiándose por toda Nueva York mientras iba camino hacia el hogar del Doctor Connors, esperando obtener respuesta con respecto a este Lagarto.

Ya también había llamado a Gwen para decirle que justo ahora se dirigía hacia allá para que se encontraran.

Poco sabía que otra cosa se encontraría allá.

En estos momentos, en lo que parecía ser una residencia común y corriente de Nueva York, en una calle la tapa de una alcantarilla fue retirada por una reptilinea garra, para que luego pro esta saliera nada más y nada menos que el Lagarto.

Dicho ser comenzó a caminar por la calle hacia la puerta de una de las casas en dicho lugar, y por el buzón de correo, se podía averiguar que esa casa pertenece a la familia Connors.

El lagarto lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana la cual mostraba la cocina de la casa, en la cual se encontraba Martha junto con un pequeño niño, ambos se encontraban horneando lo que parecía ser un pastel.

-Mami ¿Crees que Papá volverá esta noche? –pregunto el niño a su madre mientras echaba la harina al molde.

-no lo sé Billy. –Respondió Martha la cual se veía algo desanimada y preocupada, pero en eso, cuando vio hacia el frente, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al momento de tomar a su hijo en brazos – ¡Hombre Araña! –

Y si, el Hombre Araña había llegado al lugar entes que el Lagarto y había entrado a la casa y en estos momentos estaba colgado de cabeza frente a la doctora.

-Tranquila Doctora Connors, solo vine a buscar al Doctor Connors. –dijo el héroe mientras se soltaba de la red para aterrizar en el suelo.

-no, no dejare que lastimes a Curt. –dijo Martha esta vez tomando un tono más serio.

-espere, ¿Qué? –los ojos detrás de la máscara de Naruto se abrieron – ¿lastimarlo? –

Pero en ese momento, fuera de la casa se escuchó un gran grito el cual alerto a todos dentro. La razón, es que afuera, Gwen había llegado al lugar, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse cara a cara con El Lagarto.

La chica de cabello rubio comenzo a retroceder paso a paso esperando alejarse del Lagarto, pero por desgracia este igualmente se le acercaba. Gwen trato de alejarse lo más que pudo, hasta que su espalda choco contra un árbol, dando a entender que se le había acabado el camino y el Lagarto ya estaba frente ella.

Cerró los ojos esperando que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Pero justo en ese momento.

-¿oye no te enseñaron que es de mala educación atacar a una dama? –el Hombre Araña apareció detrás del Lagarto y sujetándolo de la cola lo lanzo fuera de Gwen salvándola –pero bueno, eres un Lagarto bípedo con aspecto casi humano, asi que no debería sorprenderme mucho…genial acabo de sonar igual que un demente. –

Pero en ese momento el Lagarto lanzo hacia el arácnido un triciclo el cual eludió al dar un salto.

-tengo que averiguar qué hiciste con el Doc. Connors –dijo el Héroe al momento de disparar una telaraña hacia la cola del Lagarto, pero este con fuerza sujeto dicha telaraña y jalo al héroe hacia el para después atraparlo con una de sus garras y lanzarlo contra un árbol.

-ok, eso me dolió. –dijo el Hombre Araña mientras se levantaba del suelo usando el árbol contra el que choco, tan solo para toparse cara a cara con el lagarto, el cual había alzado una de sus garras con claras intenciones.

Pero en eso, una vara de madera lo golpeo en la cabeza, no parecía afectarse por el golpe, pero igualmente lo hiso girarse para ver quien se había atrevido, y vio detrás de el a Gwen, quien lentamente comenzo a alejarse de él.

El Lagarto cambio su atención del héroe hacia la chica, pero en eso.

-¡ya basta Papá! –el grito proveniente del Billy desde el umbral de la puerta siendo acompañado de Martha, llamo la atención del Lagarto, el cual dejo de ver a Gwen para enfocarse en el pequeño como en la mujer.

Por unos momentos, el lagarto se quedó mirando hacia la mujer y el niño ignorando por completo a los otros dos, para luego dar un paso hacia ellos haciendo que Martha cubriera a Billy queriendo protegerlo.

Pero al pasar lo segundos y sin que nada pasara, Martha alzo la mirada para ver que el Lagarto se había ido, mientras que el Hombre Araña y Gwen comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿papá? –dijo el héroe extrañado por las palabras del niño mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo. – ¿escuchamos bien? ¿Acaso le dijo, Papá? –

Martha bajo la cabeza para luego responder –sí, eso era Curt. –

Tanto Araña como Gwen abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al enterarse de eso, el Doctor Curt Connors, ¿el Lagarto? ¿Cómo era posible?

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

Y como si estuviera leyendo sus cabezas, Martha comenzo a relatar –todo comenzo hace varios años. Con el programa de la Cruce Genética de Especies. Curt junto con un amigo suyo habían creado ese programa para tratar de ayudar a cambiar las vidas de muchas personas, incluyendo la suya propia. Pareció ser un gran éxito cuando se logró con unas arañas. –

Naruto debajo de la máscara entrecerró los ojos, asi que ese era el origen de la Cruce Genética, fue creada para no solo ayudar a todos, sino también al Doctor, pero se preguntaba algo ¿Quién fue el otro que la creo?

-por desgracia, antes de que se lograra hacer algo más, el colega de Curt murió y con el parte de su investigación del programa. Curt durante muchos años trato de completarlo el solo. Tuvo varios fracasos durante años. –continuo relatando Martha mientras ella y Billy junto con el héroe y Gwen entraban a la casa.

-pero eso pareció cambiar ¿no es asi? –dijo Gwen a Martha recibiendo un asentimiento de la doctora.

-asi es. –

 **Flash Back.**

Fue hace unos días, era de noche y en estos momentos, en la residencia Connors el doctor Curt Connors se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes antes de ir a dormir, y en cuanto termino, limpio el espejo del baño que se encontraba empañado.

Pero al hacerlo, luego vio hacia su faltante brazo derecho.

-Curt –pero salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su esposa llamarlo.

-sí, ya salgo querida –respondio el doctor al momento de ir hacia su bata la cual colgaba de un perchero detrás suyo, y metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de esta, saco una jeringa la cual tenía un líquido verde en este. Durante años había tratado de encontrar un modo de hacer funcionar la Cruce Genética de Especies desde la muerte de su colega, pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron desastrosos.

Hasta que de tantos fracasos, creyó por fin haberlo conseguido, y para estar seguro, uso lo que descubrió para usarlo en una formula con ADN de Lagarto.

Cuando lo uso en un ratón que solo tenía 3 patas, los resultados fueron extraordinarios, el ratón recupero la pata perdida.

Asi que aquí estaba ahora, probando la formula en él.

Llevando el sedante hacia la parte final de su brazo derecho, inyecto la aguja para por ultimo oprimir el botón para comenzar a administrar el suero.

Repentinamente sintió un gran entumecimiento por todo su cuerpo así como una punzada de dolor, una la cual lo hiso caer de rodillas, y por unos segundos los ojos del doctor se volvieron los de un reptil para luego volver a la normalidad.

Una vez que el dolor y entumecimiento pasaron salio del baño y fue a la cama.

Pero horas más tarde, el doctor no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía una gran cantidad de dolor en su brazo derecho, se retorcía en la cama de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se levantó de la cama para sostenerse con fuerza el brazo, dicho movimiento despertó y llamo la atención de su esposa.

-¡Curt! ¡¿Qué tienes?! –pregunto preocupada la doctora al ver a su esposo retorcerse del dolor.

Pero en ese momento, de la nada de la parte faltante del brazo derecho del doctor surgió primero huesos, los cuales luego fueron envueltos por venas, arterias, nervios, fibras musculares y por ultimo piel…..su brazo derecho había crecido por completo otra vez.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-así que, el doctor Connors uso lo que tenían hasta ahora de la Cruce Genética de Especies para inyectarse el mismo ADN de Lagarto. –dijo Gwen tratando de comprender aún mejor lo que Martha les había contado ahora.

-y déjeme adivinar…luego todo salio mal. –dijo esta vez El Hombre Araña, recibiendo un sí de la doctora.

-así es, al día siguiente cuando volvió de su laboratorio para ver que tanto había funcionado el suero, el ya no era el mismo. –comenzó a relatar nuevamente mientras recordaba el momento en que su esposo regreso, pero parte de su aspecto había cambiado al de un reptil, para luego convertirse en el Lagarto.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijeron a alguien? ¿Tal vez a la policía? –pregunto el héroe.

-no, eso sería horrible, le causaría problemas. Lo cazarían y lo lastimarían. –dijo Martha negando y pensando en todo lo malo que podría pasar.

Tanto Naruto como Gwen no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, el doctor Connors está en peligro, su vida y reputación lo están.

Nadia tenía que saberlo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, el sonido de los arbustos y de pasos correr llamo la atención del Arácnido el cual giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a alguien comenzar a correr lejos, gracias a su vista mejorada vio quien era.

Mientras que con el que corría –cuando esta historia sea publicada Parker estará perdido. –ese era Eddie Brock, quien al parecer fue hacia la residencia de los Connors para toparse con todo lo que había pasado, y después esconderse para escuchar la historia del origen del Lagarto.

Si lograba publicar la historia, no solo ganaría el premio que tanto ha buscado, sino que también sería el fin de Parker.

THWIP

Pero en ese momento, sintió que algo lo atrapo por la espalda para luego ser jalado en el aire y colgar de una farola de luz.

-oye Brock –y a su lado, colgando de cabeza en una telaraña estaba el Hombre Araña –tendrás que quedarte aquí. Pues no puedo permitir que arruines la vida del Doc. Connors –dijo mientras que Brock trataba de liberarse de la telaraña mientras gritaba cosas como "no puedes hacer esto" para luego lanzarle otra red a la boca callándolo.

Pero en ese momento, el héroe sintió su Sentido arácnido, justo al momento en que se escuchara un par de gritos de mujer, unos los cuales reconoció.

-(Doctora Connors, Gwen) –pensó al momento de ir de regreso a la casa y encontrarse con Billy quien estaba asustado – ¡Billy ¿Dónde está tu madre y Gwen?! –

-Papá, el regreso y se las llevo. –respondió muerto del miedo el chico para luego señalar hacia un lugar en específico de la calle.

E Hombre Araña vio donde apunto y eso fue a una alcantarilla destapada –el sub terraneo. –Susurro al momento de ir hacia Billy y tomarlo en brazos –te llevare con uno de tus vecinos para que estés a salvo, y enseguida iré a buscar a tus padres ¿ok? –y el niño asintió.

No dejaría que les pasara algo malo, a nadie.

Minutos más tarde.

-¡que porquería! –Susurro Naruto mientras bajaba por el sub-terraneo con una de sus telarañas – ¿Por qué la vida de súper héroe es tan complicada? Ahora tengo que estar en las alcantarillas –dijo al momento de balancearse y tratar de adherirse al techo de un túnel.

SPLASH

Pero este estaba resbaloso y por ende provoco que el héroe se resbalara y callera hacia las aguas negras.

-¿Por qué esto no les pasa a los Fantastic Four o a Iron Man? –Mascullo el chico al momento de lanzar una telaraña para comenzar a columpiarse al ver que caminar por los túneles no serviría –una cosa es segura, jamás los veras en esta clase de situaciones –

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto aún seguía en búsqueda del Lagarto, La Doctora Connors y Gwen –solo trata de relajarte Parker, realmente no te importa, solo este asustado. –susurraba mientras trataba de ver alguna señal por todos lados. –El Lagarto en verdad causara problemas, pero no puedes lastimarlo, porque sabes que en el interior sigue siendo el buen Doc. Connors. Tienes que encontrarlo, es la única forma de detenerlo y salvarlo. –

-¡Bájanos! –ese grito llamo la atención del arácnido humando, el cual gracias a su audición mejorada vio que provenía detrás de una rejilla.

Usando su fuerza desprendió dicha rejilla para luego entrar por esta, tenía que darse prisa.

Mientras que un par de metros más adelante.

El Lagarto había llegado hasta una parte del sub-terraneo, las dos chicas habían tratado de zafarse del agarre del Lagarto, pero este no se los permitió, y solo las soltó una vez que había logrado llegar a un lugar en específico.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí Curt? –pregunto Martha mientras ella y Gwen se ponían de pie en el suelo.

- **las necesito, necesito su ayuda.** –sorprendentemente, el Lagarto había hablado, pero su voz era una…pues, monstruosa – **necesito su ayuda con eso. –dijo al momento de señalar hacia una máquina –necesito sus manos para hacerlo…..eso terminara con todos y cada uno de los temores de los seres humanos.** –

-¿Qué hará con eso? –pregunto Gwen un poco asustada.

- **no temas Gwen, eso los transformara, podrán hacer lo que quieran, regenerar cualquier extremidad o a mejorar todo aspecto del ser humano, una vez que encuentre un modo de hacer que esto funcione con todo ser humano en esta ciudad, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor… ¡un mundo sin debilidades, un mundo en donde todos somos iguales!** –eso lleno de horror a las dos, todos se convertirían en Lagartos – ¡soy el primero, el primero de una nueva raza, una mejor! –

-pero si es mejor ¿Por qué necesitaría nuestra ayuda? –Dijo Martha –no eres mejor, ve en lo que te has convertido. –

- **no…tu cambias las cosas, puedo ayudar a las personas y no me detendré por nadie.** –

-¡ni siquiera por Billy! –Lo dicho por Gwen pareció llamar la atención del Lagarto – ¡¿quiere que sea como usted también?! –

- **mi hijo….** –susurro el Lagarto, y por unos momentos, su voz sonó más humana, como si….el doctor hubiera vuelto en un momento.

THWIP

PAM

-lo siento amigo, pero hago esto más por Billy que por ti. –de la nada el Hombre Araña había aparecido dándole unas fuertes patadas en la espalda al Lagarto apartándolo de las dos. Pero el Lagarto el recuperarse rugiendo lanzo su cola para atacar al héroe y mandarlo a chocar contra una pared.

En eso, el Lagarto se lanzó a atacar al Héroe desde el aire, pero Araña logro eludirlo al dar un salto en el aire y aterrizar de cuclillas en el suelo, pero enseguida tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otro golpe de cola del lagarto.

Pero mientras que la pelea seguía, tanto Gwen como Martha se acercaron a la máquina que el Lagarto había mostrado.

-¿en verdad cree que pueda crear una cura? –pregunto Gwen mientras comenzaba a ver en la base de datos de la máquina para ver una gran cantidad de sueros en base.

-ya lo creo, Curt siempre ha creado una contra medida ante todo –decia Martha mientras entraba a la base de datos de la máquina, unos segundos de buscar algo pareció encontrarlo –aquí esta, un filtro de ADN Humano que cubre el ADN Lagarto –

-eso removerá todo ADN no humano –dijo Gwen al comprender lo que sería la formula, pero al hacerlo, vio brevemente a Naruto aun combatir contra el Lagarto – (incluso el de Araña) –

-ayúdame a prepararlo –dijo Martha comenzando a preparar el suero.

Mientras que en la pelea, el Hombre Araña dio un salto para eludir un ataque de un escombro por parte del Lagarto, para después disparar una telaraña y columpiarse para atrapar al Lagarto y después atarlo a una pared con una red.

-Doc. Connors, tenemos que hacerlo volver a la normalidad –dijo el héroe colgando frente el Lagarto, pero este solo le rugió –tomare eso como un no…por cierto, le apesta la boca. –

En ese momento, El Lagarto logro liberar una de sus garras para atrapar al héroe por la cabeza y después estrellarlo con la pared a un lado suyo.

Enseguida, Araña dio un salto para adherirse al techo, pero el Lagarto logro liberarse por completo y comenzo a seguirlo, pero el héroe dio un impulso hacia atrás al momento de lanzar dos telarañas a los lados para usarlas como resortera –muy bien Doc. Me dolerá más a mí que a usted. –

Y salio disparada hacia el Lagarto, pero este uso su cola para golpearlo en el estómago y mandarlo a chocar contra una tubería para terminar por ultimo en el suelo –si…me dolió mas a mí –

-¡Hombre Araña! –El héroe se giró para ver hacia Martha t Gwen, la cual tenía un tubo de suero azul en manos –creamos el filtro contra el ADN Lagarto, esto curara a Curt. –

Eso eran buenas noticias, pero por desgracia, el Lagarto pareció escucharlos puesto que luego fue camino hacia las dos.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike)**

-eso sí que no. –susurro el héroe al momento de usar telarañas para impulsarse y llegar antes que el lagarto y tomar la cura, ahora siendo el objetivo del Lagarto –si quieres esto ven a buscarme –dijo el héroe al momento de ir hacia una tubería la cual estaba sobre un pequeño canal de las aguas.

Y el Lagarto ni lento a perezoso se lanzó contra el héroe tacleándolo y cayendo hacia dicho canal de agua, la profundidad no era mucha pero era suficiente para cubrir la mayor parte del torso del héroe.

-(que extraño, hace poco tiempo esta criatura era un científico, mi maestro) –pensaba el héroe mientras daba golpes al rostro del Lagarto – (mi amigo) –

Con sus dos brazos comenzo a cubrirse cada ataque del lagarto, ganándose ligeros cortes en sus brazos – (vivía para ayudar a los demás, estoy tratando de ayudarlo.) –

Después disparo una red para adherirla a un escombro y lanzarlo contra el Lagarto – (pero aquí estamos, peleando, luchando por nuestras vidas.) –el Lagarto logro cubrirse el golpe, pero dicho momento fue tomado por el arácnido el cual se trepo hasta la espalda del Lagarto, mientras hacia lo posible para abrirle la boca.

-toma esto Doc. El Suero, limpia las manchas más duras –y por ultimo vertió la formula por la boca del Lagarto la cual la trago –grasa, mostaza, salsa de tomate, y ADN de Lagarto. –

Pero en seguida el Lagarto lo tomo por la espalda con su cola y lo estrello contra el agua al suelo, para luego usar su garra derecha para mantenerlo allí por la cabeza.

Naruto comenzo a retorcerse, trataba de quitarse la garra de la cara para poder tomar aire fresco, se le estaba acabando el oxígeno. Pero, como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias, la Garra del Lagarto soltó su cara haciendo que por fin pueda liberarse y sacar la cabeza del agua para tomar aire y llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Y al girarse para ver al lagarto, se encontró con este retorciéndose, reduciendo su tamaño, la cola y brazo derecho comenzaron a caer en trozos, el hocico y colmillos comenzaron a reducirse hasta estar de un modo humano, la piel cambio del tono verdoso con escamas a una más humana.

Y después de unos segundos, El Doctor Curt Connors, había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Connors, apenas estaba consciente, sus parpados estaban cerca de cerrarse, sus pasos eran muy lentos y se tambaleaba, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento, pero antes de caer al agua, El Hombre Araña logro atraparlo y después salio del agua con el doctor en brazos.

-¡CURT! –grito Martha al momento de ir corriendo hacia donde estaban tanto el héroe como el ahora curado profesor, mientras que Gwen iba junto con ella.

-estará bien –dijo el héroe tranquilizada al ver al doctor inconsciente.

Lo había logrado, había logrado salvar al doctor Connors.

A la mañana siguiente.

Las patrullas de policía se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Connors, mientras que de ellas salieron tanto el capitán Stacy, Jameson y Eddie Brock.

-espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo el capital Stacy mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada –porque acusar a alguien sin pruebas te meterá en problemas. –

-se los digo, el Doctor Connors es el Lagarto, lo hubiera dicho antes, pero el Hombre Araña me detuvo. –dijo Eddie con molestia en voz recordando lo que le hiso el héroe.

-el doctor Connors es un científico muy respetado Brock, y Parker nos levo fotografías del Lagarto esta mañana –dijo ahora Jameson.

-lo vera en persona. –dijo Brock tocando el timbre de la puerta.

-será mejor que no te equivoques –advirtió el capitán.

-si estoy mal me comeré la edición completa –aposto mientras tomaba en sus manos la edición de esta mañana.

En eso, la puerta fue abierta, y para sorpresa de Eddie, fue el Doctor Connors completamente normal, cargando a su hijo en su brazo izquierdo y su esposa Martha a su lado con su mano en el hombro.

-J. Jhona Jameson –dijo sonriente el doctor – ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –

Eddie estaba en verdad sorprendido, ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo diablos había vuelto a la normalidad?

Pero en eso, sintió que alguien le quitaba el periódico de las manos, para ver a Jameson serio – ¿lo quieres asado o rostizado? –

-¿lo quiere acompañado de una multa como aperitivo? –dijo esta vez el Capitán mientras le daba una multa por incriminar sin pruebas.

Si, Brock estaba en problemas.

Pero en otra parte, en Queens para ser exacto.

-Naruto ¿de dónde conseguiste todo este dinero? –pregunto la Tía May mientras tenía en manos los 3000 dólares.

-de ninguna parte, solo le vendí una foto exclusiva al Daily Bugle –respondio Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le daba a su tía la edición de hoy, teniendo como portada el encabezado.

"Hombre Araña vs Lagarto"

Y una foto de ambos peleando en las alcantarillas, Naruto había dejado una cámara antes de comenzar la pelea y una vez que todo termino fue por la cámara para luego sacar una foto y entregarla al Bugle, pero se aseguró de que Martha y Gwen no aparecieran y decirle a Jameson que al parecer era un tipo disfrazado de Lagarto el cual aterrorizo a todos por diversión, para asi no meter al Doctor Connors.

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir esta foto? –pregunto la Tía May haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos, eso no lo pensó, Jameson no le importa como las consigue siempre y cuando le traiga, pero la Tía May, era otra cosa.

Entrando un poco en pánico comenzo a decir –bueno…..yo…. –dijo mientras se estiraba un poco el cuello de su camisa.

-no trates de engañarme –

-no, Tía May… –

-seguiste al Hombre Araña hasta las alcantarillas ¿no? –dijo con el ceño fruncido hacia Naruto.

El rubio solo abrió grande los ojos después de escuchar esa suposición, para luego cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano atrás de su cabeza –sí, perdón tía May –

-allí es frio y húmedo, seguramente estas encubando gérmenes ahora. –Decia la Tía May mientras negaba con la cabeza para luego ir hacia su sobrino y tomarlo del brazo –necesitas una sopa caliente y un descanso. –

Naruto solo sonreía por los cuidados de su tía, asi como ella cuida y trata de protegerlo todo el tiempo, el hace lo mismo con todos en Nueva York.

En estos momentos, en una parte alejada de la ciudad, en un muelle que daba hacia una fábrica de aspecto mal hecho ya sea por el tiempo o por alguna otra razón, algo sucedía.

Dentro de este lugar, sentado en el destrozado suelo de madera, con sus pies colgando un par de centímetros sobre el agua, había un hombre.

Un hombre, el cual no solo denotaba su mirada llena de dolor, pena, y frustración. Sino también por unos curiosos 4 brazos mecánicos incrustados en su espalda.

Ese era Otto Octavius.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en un cielo azul, para luego enfocar a una reluciente telaraña por la cual paso una araña.

Después comenzaron a pasar imágenes consecutivas de Queens, Midtown y el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Enseguida aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto, mientras que parece que de su espalda salen 4 patas de araña.

 **Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

 **Motivate your anger to make them all realize**

 **Climbing the mountain, never coming down**

 **Break into the contents, never falling down**

La cámara comienza a hacer un lento descenso para revelar a un grupo de personas, todas dando la espalda a la cámara. Pero, siguió bajando hasta revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos dando cara a la cámara, mientras que de su mano derecha había una araña.

 **My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**

 **Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door**

 **A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care**

 **Waiting is wasting for people like me**

Ahora cambia a Naruto corriendo por la calles de Nueva York, eludiendo a toda persona que iba en sentido contrario. Pero enseguida cayó al suelo al tropezar, pero allí se quedó, no tenía intensión alguna de levantarse.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Naruto desde el suelo comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker hasta ser dejado bajo el cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Después comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos más, como cuando fue ayudado por su Tío Ben en un proyecto científico mientras la Tía May les tomaba una foto. Para luego cambiar cuando su Tío Murió en sus brazos y estuvo frente el asesino descubriendo que era el mismo que dejo escapar.

Llego el recuerdo de él llorando después de la muerte de su tío, por su más grande error. Para luego cambiar al funeral, donde llovía a gran intensidad.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Nuevamente estamos con Naruto en el suelo, el cual seguía sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

Pero en eso, 3 personas se inclinaron frente el, parpadeo un poco para levantar la mirada y llevarse una sorpresa.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Eran Gwen, La Tía May y Harry. Se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos, atrás estaban los demás.

En eso el sonrio.

La cámara comenzo a hacer un alejamiento para enseguida enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente, para luego la pantalla se oscureciera.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Un misterio ha sido resuelto, pero parece que algo nuevo se acerca, ¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **La Amenaza del Doctor Octopus.**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre si quieren usen los reviews para darme sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne.**


	12. La Amenaza del Doctor Octopus

**Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, justo ahora vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo. Pero bueno dejemos eso y comencemos con los reviews para ir por los capítulos:**

 **Plus: ¿que?**

 **Guest: Bueno amigo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y eso se acerca, ya versa.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y bueno, eso otro tendrás que descubrirlo después.**

 **WildBoy: me gusto lo que dijiste, y más aún porque era verdad, y eso lo veremos ahora.**

 **Alexzero: bueno la saque de dos series para ser honestos, una de ellas de mi infancia y la otra una que no debió ser cancelada.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este igualmente te guste.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, que en paz descanse, así como Naruto que pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo creer la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Opening –Rocks (Naruto Opening 1) )**

Comienza el amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso, la cámara comenzo a hacer un acercamiento a uno de ellos, para notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto.

Para luego la cámara enfocara la espalda de dicha persona, revelando ser Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto, pero sin la máscara dejando que su cabello se meneara con el viento.

Después ahora enfoca a su rostro justo al momento de sonreír y volverse a poner la máscara para dar un salto al aire, mientras aparece el título del Fic:

 _ **Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**_

 **Owareru youni isoi de iru**

Aparece la imagen de Naruto columpiarse por los edificios de la ciudad, para luego cambia a el mismo, en su aspecto normal frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 **Kawaita mune ga**

 **Karitateru no sa**

En eso, miro frente suyo un recuerdo del Tío Ben, el cual le dio un saludo el cual correspondió, pero cuando estaba por acercarse, este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto ponga una expresión más seria.

 **Dare no tame de naku**

 **Dare no mono de naku**

Luego, la imagen cambia mostrando al Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio, viendo a Nueva York.

Luego, cambia a Gwen desde su habitación buscando algún crimen en su computadora.

 **Ore tachi no ima ga**

En eso, comienza a suceder un ataque a la ciudad el cual alerto a Gwen para luego alertar a Naruto, el cual salto a la acción.

 **Itami hodoki**

 **Kokoro hodoki**

 **Kage wo hodoki**

Ahora se muestra al Hombre Araña eludiendo un relámpago de Electro de un salto, para luego barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de los tentáculos del Doc. Ock para eludirlo, enseguida tomarlos con fuerza y lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y chocar los 3 juntos mientras daba un salto para eludir un ataque de cola del Lagarto.

 **Iki WO tsunete**

 **Hashiri nukero**

 **Yami wa saite**

En eso, dio un salto para eludir una bomba Calabaza la cual estaba cerca, para luego la cámara enfocar a una sombra negra la cual solo dedico una tétrica sonrisa al héroe.

En eso se lanzó para luchar tanto con el Lagarto como la sombra mientras lanzaba un golpe lleno de la explosión Venom parta impactar con otra bomba calabaza, y el choco provoco un brillo segador.

 **Tatakau koto mo**

 **Aishi au koto mo**

 **Owari wa shinai**

Luego cambia a un lugar en completa blancura, en donde se encontraba Naruto acostado boca arriba sin su máscara, para luego alguien darle la mano.

Levanto su vista para ver sorpresivamente al Tío Ben sonriéndole. Mientras que atrás de él, vio a Gwen, La Tía May, Harry, El Doctor Connors y los demás.

 **On the way...**

Naruto sonrio aceptado la mano, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los demás mientras se ponía la máscara.

 **I wanna Rocks**

 **Mune ni Rocks**

Ahora se ve a Naruto columpiarse hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, al momento en que la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.12 La Amenaza del Doctor Octopus.

En estos momentos, nos encontramos en uno de los puertos abandonas de Nueva York, en una bodega por completo abandonada en donde ninguna alma se atrevería a entrar por nada en el mundo.

Dicho lugar estaba por completo devastado, siendo que la estructura de dicho lugar a penas y podía sostenerse por las vigas de metal, mientras que el suelo de madera esta en ciertas zonas destruido dejando ver el agua del rio debajo de esta.

Como se dijo antes, ningún alma se atrevería a entrar, excepto una que parece haberla perdido.

Ese alguien, era Otto Octavius, quien sentado sobre una viga de madera veía su reflejo en el agua por debajo de él, mientras que los brazos robóticos se mecían levemente.

Se sentía miserable, su amada esposa murió, y sus sueños igualmente.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Vu~iran no shinkō" (Villian's Invasion Theme))**

En eso, Otto miro los brazos mecánicos los cuales se movían a su alrededor. –y estas monstruosas cosas deben estar en el fondo de este rio. –dijo lo último con temor recordando la masacre que sucedió en el hospital a causa de estos brazos.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de dichos brazos, lo cuales dirigieron su atención a Otto.

-junto conmigo. –

Los brazos parecieron sisear ante las palabras de Otto. Y después parecieron comunicarse con este a través del enlace neuronal, Otto los miro y escucho con atención, pero en eso, algo parecía estar diciéndole que olvida algo importante.

-hay algo…en mi cabeza….que me está indicando algo… -y en eso sus ojos se abrieron al por fin recordar, el chip Inhibidor, y cuando se llevó una de sus manos a donde este debería estar, se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrarlo. –no está. –

En eso, uno de los brazos mecánicos de acerco a él y comenzó a decirle algo. –la construí. –y así, el resto de ellos se acercaron a él. –no, Naruto y Gwen lo dijeron. Fue un mal cálculo. –pero nuevamente los brazos hablaron en su mente haciéndolo cambiar de idea.

-¡no pudo ser un mal cálculo! Estaba funcionando ¿o no? –

En eso, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando escucho nuevamente a sus brazos. –sí, reconstruiré el campo de contención más grande y fuerte que nunca. Pero, requiere dinero. –

Nuevamente una idea por parte de los brazos llego y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. – ¿hurtarlo? No, no, no, no soy un criminal. –pero nuevas palabras de sus brazos lo hicieron cambiar de idea. –es cierto, sería un crimen no terminar lo que comencé. –

En eso, se dio la vuelta para ver el lugar frente suyo. – ¡lo haremos aquí! –en eso, dos de los brazos mecánicos se plantaron firmemente en el suelo y comenzaron a alzar a Otto al aire. – ¡Mucha energía solar en la palma de mi mano! ¡Nada se nos interpondrá! ¡Nada! –

Y así, comienza la nueva amenaza.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, en otra parte, el Daily Bugle.

-está en boca de todos, chismes, rumores, pánico en las calles, apenas salimos del Lagarto y ahora entramos en uno nuevo. –opinaba Jameson en su oficina mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia la ventana. –científico loco se vuelve una especie de monstruo, 4 brazos mecánicos unidos a su cuerpo. Un tal Otto Octavius termina con 8 brazos ¿será cierto? –

En eso, vio a uno de sus trabajadores frente él y le hiso una pregunta. – ¿Cómo le llamaremos? –

-¿el Dr. Octopus? –

-no, basura. –

-¿Pulpo Genio? –

-basura. –

-¿Dr. Strange? –

-está mejor. –opino Jameson asintiendo con la cabeza, pero luego negó. –no, ese es el nombre del desaparecido Neurocirujano Stephen Strange. –

El empleado solo bajo la cabeza.

Pero en eso, Jameson pareció tener una revelación. –lo tengo, ¡el Doctor Octopus! –

El empleado solo lo vio con ojos abiertos, ese había sido el nombre que él pensó, iba a reclamar, pero una mirada de Jameson lo detuvo. –me gusta. –

-ya lo creo, El Doctor Octopus, el nuevo villano. –luego lo vio nuevamente y frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué esperas, un aumento? Fuera. –

En ese momento, Betty entro a la oficina de Jameson con Naruto siguiéndola. –jefe, encontré a Naruto. –

-¿Dónde estabas chico? Te he estado buscando y apagas tu teléfono. ¡Un científico enloquece y no hay fotos! –decia Jameson al rubio.

-estaba en la escuela Sr. Jameson, además apenas me entere de lo que paso con el Doctor Octavius. –se disculpó Naruto, y más aún por enterarse de lo que había pasado con respecto a uno de sus ídolos.

-de acuerdo, pero, ¡si te encuentras con eso toma todas las fotos que puedas! –ordeno nuevamente.

Sin más, Naruto se retiró para comenzar a salir del edificio del Bugle para encontrarse con Gwen esperándolo en la entrada del edificio.

-asi que como fue todo. –pregunto Gwen una vez que comenzaron a caminar lejos del Daily Bugle.

-lo de siempre, quiere que tome fotos de lo más nuevo. –en eso, Naruto soltó un suspiro. –y eso ahora es el doctor Octavius. –

En eso Gwen bajo la mirada. –aun no puedo creer que el Doctor Octavius haya hecho todo eso. –

-yo tampoco. –dijo igualmente recordando los rumores y noticias de la masacre en el hospital. No quería creer que el responsable fuese el doctor Octavius, pero el hecho de que desapareciera y fuese visto con los brazos mecánicos solo lo decia.

En verdad no querían creer que el doctor Octavius quien quería ayudar a la humanidad con la ciencia hiciera algo como lo que habían escuchado.

Pero desconocido para ellos, en un banco a unos metros por delante de ellos, en estos momentos como todos los días, las personas se encontraban para hacer sus transacciones, retiros o depósitos de dinero o checar algunas otras cosas, como por ejemplo pensiones, o seguros de vida.

Pero, desconocido para muchos, una persona se encontraba observando con atención la puerta de la bóveda, dicha persona era un hombre el cual usaba como ropas unos pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, también usaba una gran cantidad de gabardinas y usaba un sombrero para cubrirse la cabeza y unos lentes oscuros.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

Pero en ese momento, el sujeto llevo una de sus manos a su espalda para arrancarse una parte de la gabardina revelando detrás de él 4 brazos mecánicos.

Enseguida, Otto manipulándolos hiso que dos sujetaran con fuerza la bóveda y comenzaran a tirar con fuerza para arrancarla.

Dando un fuerte tirón logro arrancarla y lanzarla a espaldas suyos, y las personas que vieron lo que paso con miedo se retiraron para no ser aplastados por esta.

Pero la fuerza fue tanta que mando la puerta a estrellarse contra la calle fuera del banco.

Eso llamo la atención de Naruto y Gwen quienes ya estaban frente al banco y en un momento rápido Naruto tomo a Gwen y se tiro al suelo evitando ser golpeados. Y en cuanto estuvieron de pie, ambos compartieron una rápida mirada y Gwen asintió al momento de que Naruto saliera corriendo hacia un callejón.

De regreso al banco, Otto vio con atención la bóveda frente el, todo ese dinero le seria de utilidad para su máquina.

Pero en eso, la policía hiso acto de presencia y se pusieron frente a Otto con armas apuntándolo. – ¡quieto! ¡Ponga las manos arriba! ¡Todas! –

Gruñendo, Otto alzo sus brazos al momento en que los brazos mecánicos tomaran a los policías y los lanzaran al aire para caer con fuerza al suelo.

Enseguida camino hacia la bóveda mientras los brazos mecánicos tomaban el dinero y lo metían a las bolsas.

No parecía que alguien se atreviera a tratar de detener a Otto en estos momentos, eso pensó hasta que uno de sus brazos mecánicos le mando una imagen de alguien apareciendo detrás mientras se columpiaba discretamente.

Soltó un gruñido recordando al que trato de poner fin a su trabajo, y girándose encaro al Hombre Araña. Tomando bolsas de dinero con los brazos mecánicos comenzo a lanzarlas hacia el héroe el cual comenzo a columpiarse desde el interior eludiendo los ataques.

En eso se adhirió a una pared al momento de atrapar una bolsa de dinero con su telaraña y lanzársela de regreso a Otto. –aquí está tu cambio. –

La bolsa logro golpear a Otto haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared, pero el Hombre Araña no se esperó que uno de los brazos mecánicos lanzara una bolsa de dinero la cual logro golpearlo igualmente haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Enseguida, dos brazos mecánicos lo tomaron de las manos al momento de arrastrarlo hasta Otto y cruzarle las manos.

-¡haces que me enfade! –gruño Otto.

-tengo la facilidad de hacer eso –mascullo el héroe.

-¡pues se te acabo! –y con fuerza los otros dos brazos mecánicos comenzaron a aplastarle la cabeza.

Naruto soltó un gruñido, mientras que discretamente vio a sus lados para ver dos escritorios, uno a cada lado, asi que, discretamente lanzando dos telarañas, sujetos con fuerza ambas redes para después dar un fuerte tirón atrayéndolas. Dicha acción no paso desapercibida para Otto quien se giró para después soltar al Hombre Araña para atrapar un escritorio y después destruirlo, pero no sucedió lo mismo con el otro que logro mandarlo a la calle a chocar contra un Taxi.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Cuando Otto se recompuso, vio a Hombre Araña comenzar a correr hacia su dirección, asi que en un rápido movimiento, tomo una puerta y un capo de un taxi y se los lanzo, logro eludir la puerta de un salto, pero en cuanto aterrizo recibió un golpe de lleno del capo.

En esos momentos, Otto noto que la policía de Nueva York llego al sitio, y comenzo a pensar en cómo salir de allí, no solo la policía, sino también el maldito arácnido, y asi que, notando la gran multitud de gente en el sitio, decidió tomar un rehén, y la desafortunada resulto ser Gwen.

En cuanto la rubia estuvo en posesión de Otto, los oficiales se detuvieron.

-no me sigan. –ordeno Otto al momento de comenzar a escalar un edificio con los brazos mecánicos.

Una vez que escalo una considerable altura, apareció el Hombre Araña frente él.

-¡dame a la chica! –ordeno con un gruñido al ver que Gwen estaba en peligro.

-sí, claro. –Otto comenzo a acercársela a Nato el cual estiro su brazo junto con ella para tratar de tomarle la mano, pero en un movimiento sucio Otto hiso que el brazo la soltara haciéndola caer. –ups, se me cayó. –

Inmediatamente, el Hombre Araña lanzo una telaraña para atraparla y lanzarla al aire hasta una cornisa.

Pero inmediatamente, uno de los brazos de Otto tomo al Hombre Araña del pecho y lo azoto contra la pared, para después tratar de atacarlo con otro de no ser porque el héroe logro agacharse para eludirlo y después lanzarle una telaraña a los ojos para segarlo momentáneamente.

En eso, comenzo a escalar la pared tratando de llegar hasta Gwen, pero uno de los tentáculos logro atraparlo del hombro para regresarlo a la pelea.

E inmediatamente comenzaron a enfrascarse en una pelea estos dos en el edificio tratando de no ceder ante el otro. Mas sin embargo, Otto sujeto la espalda del Hombre Araña para después azotarlo contra la pared y arrojarlo hasta el edificio de enfrente haciéndolo estrellarse contra una ventana.

Cuando el Hombre Araña se puso de pie y vio hacia la ventana se horrorizo al ver lo que paso.

Otto de nuevo tenía a Gwen sujeta a uno de sus brazos mecánicos.

-¡no volverás a meter tus telarañas en mis asuntos! ¡La muerte de esta chica quedara en tu consciencia! –

Inmediatamente, usando dos telaraña como resortera, comenzo a dar pasos hacia atrás para tomar todo el impulso necesario. Y cuando se soltó salio disparado a gran velocidad hacia Otto.

Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que Otto ya lo esperaba con una cuchilla saliendo de uno de los tentáculos tras su espalda, pero Gwen al verlo solo frunció el ceño.

Y justo cuando estaban ya a pocos centímetros de distancias y se preparó para lanzarla Gwen le dio un golpe de Karate a la cabeza haciéndolo desviar la cuchilla al cual Naruto logro eludir, pero el golpe hiso que Otto la soltara comenzando a caer, de no ser porque inmediatamente Naruto se lanzó para atraparla.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos lanzo una telaraña para comenzar a descender con estilo, y cuando estuvieron en el suelo, el héroe vio a la chica con preocupación. – ¿estás bien? –

-sí, lo estoy. –le respondio, pero en eso miro hacia arriba. –pero creo que esto aún no acaba. –dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Otto quien comenzo a huir.

-ok, ya vuelvo. –dijo al momento de comenzar a columpiarse para seguir a Otto.

Mientras, con el villano, Otto estaba eludiendo a la policía la cual le estaba disparando, tenía que salir con el dinero de había logrado robar lo más pronto posible.

Pero en eso, uno de sus tentáculos le advirtió de alguien siguiéndolo, y cuando se giro fue envestido por el Hombre Araña y ambos comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que estaban cayendo hacia las vías del tren, y antes de caer a estas, el tren paso haciendo que al caer crearan unas abolladuras y comenzaran a rodar sobre el techo del tren en movimiento.

En eso, Otto uso sus brazos mecánicos para sujetarse con fuerza de este, mientras que Naruto uso sus poderes de adherencia para estar firme.

 **(Boruto Naruto the Movie OST - Spin and Burst)**

Enseguida lanzo dos redes hacia Otto, el cual se cubrió con sus tentáculos y después este dio un tirón para hacer que el héroe saliera disparado hacia él, pero en su lugar recibió dos patadas a la cara. Una vez que tomaron distancia, el Hombre Araña comenzo a eludir los ataques de los tentáculos, para después sujetarse a uno y darle una patada al rostro a Otto, pero este contraataco al sujetarle los pies con dos tentáculos y lanzarlo al aire hacia un puente.

Usando su agilidad, el Hombre Araña logro pasar por las aberturas de este para después chocar contra Otto para comenzar una pelea en el costado del tren.

Enseguida, tomo al héroe de la cintura y lo estrello con fuerza contra las puertas del tren, pero cuando lo quería jalar de regreso, el Héroe se sujetó con fuerza de una barandilla librándose del agarre, pero su traje sufrió las rasgaduras y su piel se enrojeció por los el raspón de dicho movimiento.

Pero después tomo impuso para salir nuevamente y seguir con la pelea al momento de lanzar dos telarañas hacia los tentáculos de Otto para hacer un juego de tira afloja con este.

Pero en cuando vio que Otto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue hacia el techo del tren, miro atrás suyo para ver un tren ir a gran velocidad justo al lado, y rápido se pecho al tren para evitar ser golpeado por este.

Una vez que el tren paso, volvió al techo pero no se encontró a Otto, cauteloso, miro hacia el otro lado para ver uno de los tentáculos de Otto asomarse por debajo, y justo cuando fue hacia el otro lado, se llevó la sorpresa de ver desde la ventana a Otto del otro lado lanzando un tentáculo el cual le golpeo la cara y lo hiso caer a la calle. Pero enseguida lanzo una telaraña para comenzar a columpiarse de regreso y envestir a Otto.

Enseguida lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello, pero Otto le sujeto los brazos y lo azoto contra el techo, los costados del tren, para después tratar de sacarlo de este, pero el héroe se sujetaba con fuerza de los pies al tren para evitarlo, pero aun asi, recibió varios golpes en la cabeza de señales.

Pero el peor golpe que se pudo haber llevado fue el de ser golpeado por un tren a continuación.

Otto vio con satisfacción como el héroe era llevado por el otro tren, no creía que se recuperara de eso, pero para su sorpresa, lo vio regresar como si eso no le hubiese hecho daño alguno.

Gruñendo, hiso que dos entraran al interior del tren y tomara a dos personas para después lanzarlas contra el héroe.

El Hombre Araña logro atrapar a una para después lanzarla y crear una red de telaraña para detener su caída, para después repetir el mismo proceso con la otra.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Gruñendo hasta eso, Otto comenzo a hacer su camino hacia el frente del tren, hacia donde estaba el conductor, a continuación hiso que uno de sus tentáculos traspasara el cristal para después golpear al conductor, y cuando noto la presencia del héroe detrás suyo sonrio justo al momento en que uno de sus tentáculos usara la palanca de velocidad para ir a la máxima potencia.

El aumento de velocidad hiso que varios de los pasajeros casi cayeran al suelo de forma brusca, entre ellos el héroe que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

No conforme con eso, Otto arranco la palanca haciendo que el tren aumentara peligrosamente la velocidad.

Y una vez que el héroe recupero el equilibrio vio a Otto quien le sonreía.

-¡se te va el tren araña! –y después dio un salto para comenzar a escalar los edificios y alejarse.

Justo cuando pensó en ir tras él, escuchó los gritos de ayuda del conductor, y rápido fue a ver lo que ocurría.

-¡no tiene frenos! ¡No se detiene! –decia el conductor mientras trataba de usar el botón de los frenos de emergencia, pero estos no parecían funcionar.

BOOM

Pero en eso, el aparato soltó una ligera explosión la cual golpe tanto al conductor como al héroe en el rostro, dañando la máscara del Hombre Araña, quien inmediatamente se la quitó y por el fuerte viento la perdió de las manos.

Pero en eso, su sentido arácnido se activó advirtiéndole de un peligro al frente, y enfocando su vista, vio que a muchos metros de distancian, la vía terminaba, y con la velocidad que iban actualmente, sería un caos fatal.

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

No teniendo más opción, se posiciono al frente del tren ignorando por completo las caras de sorpresa de algunos pasajeros al verlo sin la máscara.

Pero algunos más, notaron lo mismo que el héroe, el final de las vías.

-¡oh por dios! ¡Vamos a morir! –

Naruto se giró para verlos y decirles. – ¡dígales que se sujeten! –y enseguida miro hacia abajo a las vías del tren, tenía una idea de cómo detener al tren.

Asi que, dio un salto para después poner su pie al frente tratando de detener el tren usando las vías, pero esto no fue de mucha ayuda, pues lo único que conseguía era destruir las vías y lastimarse la pierna. Asi que se detuvo y volvió a ponerse frente al tren mientras se sujetaba su adolorida pierna.

-¿alguna otra brillante idea? –pregunto sarcástico el conductor.

-algunas. –respondio Naruto al momento de verse las muñecas, su telaraña era tan resistente como la del cable de alta tensión que se usa para la construcción de edificios, asi que tal vez…..

THWIP

THWIP

Disparo una red a cada lado pegándola a un edificio para después sujetarlas con fuerza y su cuerpo se pegó contra el tren.

Pero por desgracias, por la velocidad estas fueron rápidamente desgarradas haciéndolo casi caer a las vías.

Nuevamente, Naruto vio al frente viendo que ya casa faltaba poco para llegar al fin de las vías, tal vez una sola no fue suficiente.

THWIP

THWIP

THWIP

THWIP

THWIP

Y asi, comenzo a disparar varias redes a los edificios a su alrededor, para después sujetarlas con fuerza.

Inmediatamente su cabeza se estrelló contra el metal y comenzo a apretar los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió a agrietarlos y comenzo a gruñir de dolor.

-(Vamos….) –sus brazos seguramente se estaban dislocando al ser jalados por las redes mientras el cristal delantero del tren comenzo a agrietarse al ser aplastada con su cuerpo.

Sintió que su piel comenzaba a rasgarse junto con su traje y sentir las heridas en sus costados abrirse.

-(Vamos….Vamos….) –seguía pensando al ver el fin de las vías acercarse. En eso, las marcas de sus bigotes comenzaron a profundizarse mientras que sus ojos se volvía rojos y la pupila se rasgaba y las uñas de sus manos se volvían garras.

-(¡MALDITA SEA! ¡VAMOS!) –

 **(adelantar a minuto 2:05)**

En lo profundo de la mente del chico, el zorro de las nueve colas sintió que su poder estaba siendo usado y soltó un ligero gruñido, solo era una cantidad minúscula, asi que no veía problema alguno.

Asi que solo bufo para a continuación dormir.

El poder cruzo por todo el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que su agarre se fortaleciera y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar a gran velocidad.

En ese momento, uno de los pasajeros pareció notar algo. – ¡disminuye la velocidad! –

El tren comenzaba a sentir el freno de las redes y el cuerpo del héroe arácnido que comenzo a detenerse gradualmente, solo faltaba rezar porque se detuviera antes de llegar al final.

Pero las redes comenzaron a romperse lentamente una a una.

-GRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… -grito con fuerza dando un último esfuerzo aun sujetando con fuerza las redes.

Y de pronto el tren comenzo a detenerse, lo suficiente para que solo una parte de un vagos quedara colgando al aire, para finalmente detenerse.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo, la apariencia de Naruto volvió a la normalidad y soltó las últimas redes que quedaron ilesas.

-(eso…..fue…duro…..) –pensó justo al momento de comenzar a perder la consciencia.

Y cuando finalmente cayo inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba por caer hacia abajo, de no ser porque rápido varios de los pasajeros usaron sus brazos para detenerlo y después abriendo la puerta delantera metieron al héroe al interior de este, y comenzaron a mover el cuerpo de este por arriba pasándolo de manos a manos.

Este era un modo de darle las gracias, gracias por haberlos salvado, gracias por proteger a la ciudad día a día.

Y asi, pasaron al héroe por encima de ellos hasta que finalmente comenzaron a bajarlo lentamente con delicadeza.

Comenzaron a ver al que los salvo, el héroe que había comenzado a salvar a varios inocentes de asaltos y que se enfrentaba al peligro día a día.

Un chico de 17 años, de cabello rubio como el mismo sol, con marcas en sus mejillas, y por lo que habían alcanzado a ver antes, de ojos azules.

-¿estará vivo? –pregunto una mujer preocupada.

-es…un niño solamente….no mayor que mi hijo. –dijo un hombre viendo con atención al chico.

-un héroe…no se define solo por la edad, un héroe es alguien que hace lo correcto, alguien que salva a las personas solo porque cree que es su trabajo hacerlo. –decia un hombre de edad avanzada (unos 95 años) de cabello gris y con gafas de sol sobre sus ojos. –siempre he creído que una sola persona hace la diferencian, y este chico me acaba de dar la razón. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Justo después de las palabras del señor, los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo primero que noto, era que estaba acostado y había mucha gente rodeándolo y observándolo con atención.

Enseguida, al notar la falta de algo, se llevó la mano al rostro, para notar la falta de su máscara.

Inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo, con un sentimiento leve de temor.

-tranquilo. –dijo uno de los pasajeros poniéndole la mano en el hombro. –está bien. –

En eso, algunos pasajeros comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar a dos niños.

Ambos niños miraron con atención al héroe, para después, uno de ellos decir. –encontramos algo. –

En eso, el otro niño, quien fijándose atentamente, usaba una camisa con el logo de la araña de su traje, le tendió algo en frente. Ese algo, era su máscara, que a pesar de estas algo chamuscado del lado derecho, aún seguía intacta.

Naruto solo los vio con los ojos abiertos, mientras miraba con atención su máscara.

-no se lo diremos a nadie. –dijo el niño que tenía su máscara.

Naruto solo sonrio mientras aceptaba la máscara y comenzar a ponérsela.

-muchas gracias, Hombre Araña. –dijo el niño lo que todos en el tren querían decirle al héroe.

Una vez que tuvo la máscara puesta nuevamente, comenzo a ponerse de pie siendo ayudado por los demás pasajeros.

Y una vez estuvo de pie, para su sorpresa comenzo a ser abrazado por todos los pasajeros en el vagón, y todos les decían.

-gracias. –

-¡eres nuestro héroe! –

Se sentía bien ser agradecido en persona, asi que, se subió la máscara lo suficiente para revelar su rostro y mostrarles una sonrisa.

-no hay de que, después de todo Soy su Amigable Vecino, El Sorprendente Hombre Araña. –

Horas más tarde, en otro sitio.

En estos momentos, una persona estaba caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos del lugar, parecía tener apuros, pues se movía gran velocidad.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a una gran habitación por completo vacía en donde había solo dos personas, una de ellas estaba sentada frente a una gran mesa con un archivo en manos, mientras que tenía a la otra sentada frente él.

-creo que no quiero que leas eso. –dijo uno de los sujetos el cual tenía un parche en un ojo, al que tenía el archivo en manos, y se lo quito. –te había dicho hace años que no quería que te involucraras más. –

Pero en eso, tomo otra carpeta y se la dio. –pero esto por otro lado, es de la agente Romanoff y es un reporte tuyo, la razón por la que no fuiste aceptado. –

El sujeto abrió la carpeta y comenzo a leer lo que había dentro. –resumen de personalidad del Señor Stark es obsesivo compulsivo. –el ahora identificado como Stark dejo de leer y miro con atención al sujeto frente él. –en mi defensa eso fue hace años. Obvias tendencias autodestructivas, me estaba muriendo en ese entonces, por favor todos las tienen. Caso clásico de….. ¿Narcicismo? –

Se quedó mirando el archivo por un segundo para luego asentir. –eso es cierto. –reconoció.

-ok, aquí esta. Evaluación de Reclutamiento para la Iniciativa Avengers….. ¿Iron Man si? –cerro de pronto la carpeta y miro extrañado al sujeto. – ¡¿Por qué dijeron que me rechazaron si dice que Iron Man esta aceptado?! –

-continua. –

Sin decir más, volvió a abrir el archivo y continúo en donde se quedó. – ¿Tony Stark, no se recomienda? Ok, ahora en verdad estoy confundido, ¿cómo puedo ser aceptado y al mismo tiempo rechazado? –

-lo que nos hiso pensar esa situación, fue porque solo te usaríamos de consultor. –le respondio el hombre frente él. –además ya no importa mucho pues la Iniciativa fue desechada. –

-entonces, ¿Por qué tienen un perfil del vigilante trepa muros de Nueva York? –pregunto Tony Stark llamando la atención del hombre. –ese tipo apareció hace poco tiempo y ya lo tienen en la mira para esto. –

El hombre solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio para después responder. –por que como te dije a ti hace años, él es parte de un universo aún más grande. –

-¿le diste toda esa charla que me diste a mí? –

-por desgracia, ese tipo es bastante escurridizo, nadie sabe quién es bajo esa mascara. –

-lo siento señor Fury, pero esta por cambiar. –dijo el sujeto de antes llegando hasta donde estaban ellos y se acercó hasta el ahora identificado como Fury. –hace poco uno de nuestros agentes logro descubrir la identidad del Hombre Araña. –y le tendió una carpeta.

-gracias agente Coulson. –dijo Fury al momento de abrir el archivo y mostrar un ligero deje de sorpresa. –valla que el mundo es pequeño, el hijo de Richard y Marie. –

-¿Quién? –pregunto Tony tomando el archivo y leerlo, y cuando lo tuvo abrió los ojos y soltó un silbido de impresión. –este chico es bastante impresionante. ¿Lo meterás a todo esto? –

-por la memoria de sus padres me prometí no hacerlo, pero ahora él está dentro. –en eso, Fury dirigió su mirada hacia Coulson. –necesito que mantengan vigilado a Naruto Parker. –

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en un cielo azul, para luego enfocar a una reluciente telaraña por la cual paso una araña.

Después comenzaron a pasar imágenes consecutivas de Queens, Midtown y el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Enseguida aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto, mientras que parece que de su espalda salen 4 patas de araña.

 **Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

 **Motivate your anger to make them all realize**

 **Climbing the mountain, never coming down**

 **Break into the contents, never falling down**

La cámara comienza a hacer un lento descenso para revelar a un grupo de personas, todas dando la espalda a la cámara. Pero, siguió bajando hasta revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos dando cara a la cámara, mientras que de su mano derecha había una araña.

 **My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**

 **Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door**

 **A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care**

 **Waiting is wasting for people like me**

Ahora cambia a Naruto corriendo por la calles de Nueva York, eludiendo a toda persona que iba en sentido contrario. Pero enseguida cayó al suelo al tropezar, pero allí se quedó, no tenía intensión alguna de levantarse.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Naruto desde el suelo comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker hasta ser dejado bajo el cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Después comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos más, como cuando fue ayudado por su Tío Ben en un proyecto científico mientras la Tía May les tomaba una foto. Para luego cambiar cuando su Tío Murió en sus brazos y estuvo frente el asesino descubriendo que era el mismo que dejo escapar.

Llego el recuerdo de él llorando después de la muerte de su tío, por su más grande error. Para luego cambiar al funeral, donde llovía a gran intensidad.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Nuevamente estamos con Naruto en el suelo, el cual seguía sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

Pero en eso, 3 personas se inclinaron frente el, parpadeo un poco para levantar la mirada y llevarse una sorpresa.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Eran Gwen, La Tía May y Harry. Se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos, atrás estaban los demás.

En eso el sonrio.

La cámara comenzo a hacer un alejamiento para enseguida enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente, para luego la pantalla se oscureciera.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **Un héroe ha sido agradecido, pero parece ser que nuevos retos vienen en camino, el próximo capítulo será:** **¡El Imparable Rhino!**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo, y como siempre espero dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: pero antes de irme, estoy seguro que muchos sabemos lo que ha pasado hace una semana. Stan "The Man" Lee ha fallecido a la edad de 95 años, el hombre que humanizo a los súper héroes ahora descansa en paz.**

 **Muchos lloramos por su muerte, pero aun así, el seguirá vivo en sus personajes, en los comics o inspiraciones de un simple chico que lo idolatra.**

 **Nos enseñó que no es necesario tener una capa para ser un héroe. Que una sola persona hace la diferencia.**

 **Pero tal y como dije el seguirá viviendo, pues "Los Héroes son recordados, pero las leyendas nunca mueren"**

 **Una frase creada por Babe Ruth, pero que encaja completamente en Stan "The Man" Lee.**

 **Descansa en Paz Padre de Marvel.**

 **Stan Lee.**

 **1922-2018**

 **Excélsior.**


	13. Trailer

**(Really Slow Motion - Gender ("Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Trailer 2" Music))**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla, en una toma de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Aparece una nueva toma de gente corriendo y gritando por las calles.

-la guerra…..ha comenzado –

Hay varias explosiones en la ciudad, dando a entender que estaba siendo atacada.

-y ellos nos superan en armamento. –

Se muestra a varias personas refugiándose viendo por las ventanas todo el caos desatado en la ciudad.

El ejército y la armada llegan a la zona tratando de defenderse contra el extraño enemigo…..pero fallan.

-director Fury…..llego la hora. –se muestra a Coulson hablarle llamarle a Nick Fury el cual levanta la mirada.

Aparece la imagen de un helicóptero aterrizando para luego cambiar a un sujeto en un gimnasio golpeando con tanta fuerza un saco de box, que logró arrancarlo.

-me tiene una misión señor, ¿trata de integrarme al mundo? –el sujeto pregunta mientras se quitaba las vendas a Nick Fury de pie al lado suyo.

-trato de salvarlo. –

Dicha respuesta hace que el sujeto lo mirara, revelando ser Steve Rogers, El Capitán América.

La imagen ahora cambia a una pequeña choza ubicada en lo más alejado de la civilización.

En eso, por una puerta entra un hombre encontrándose frente a frente con una mujer de cabello rojo.

-Doctor, lo necesitamos. –

-¿y si digo que…..no? –dijo el hombre revelando ser Bruce Banner.

Imágenes simultáneas de él gritando, y entrando a una transformación aparecen.

Para por ultimo mostrar a un gran hombre musculoso y verde.

-lo convenceré. –respondió Natasha Romanof. Mientras que afuera de la cabaña era rodeada por agentes.

La imagen cambia ahora para mostrar un martillo clavado en el suelo de un campo, mientras que un hombre de cabello rubio con armadura lo veía.

-¿Qué está pidiéndome que haga? –pregunta Thor a Fury, al momento en que la imagen cambia a él invocando a Mjolnirn e invocar un rayo junto en la cima del Empire State.

Nuevamente la escena cambia para mostrar una casa suburbana de Queens, para luego cambiar al momento en que un joven entrara al ático y encontrarse con alguien.

-¿crees ser el único súper héroe en el mundo? –ese es Nick Fury quien estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana del ático. –Sr. Parker ahora mismo te has vuelto parte de un universo más grande. –

Imágenes simultaneas de un sujeto en un traje rojo y negro columpiándose y golpeando a Chitauris aparece.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? –

La imagen muestra ahora a Naruto Parker encarar a Fury.

-quiero tu ayuda –

La escena ahora cambia mostrando a un Jet aterrizar en una pista, para luego mostrar a Naruto, Steve y Bruce encontrarse.

-se le llamo la iniciativa Avengers. –se mostró a Fury hablarles a los héroes en una sala de conferencias.

Ahora se muestra a la ciudad de Nueva York de noche frente a un edificio muy iluminado el cual tenía un letrero brillante que decía "STARK"

Por el costado de dicho edificio voló un sujeto envuelto en un traje mecánico al momento de aterrizar en una plataforma.

-dijeron que yo no califico. –comenzó a caminar por dicha plataforma al momento de aparecer una maquina la cual comenzó a quitarle las piezas del traje. –al parecer soy… ¿Cómo era? Voluble, soberbio….y no trabajo en equipo. –

Se mostró a Tony Stark sujetando una especie de tableta electrónica.

Luego la imagen cambio a Thor tomando su martillo al momento en que Iron Man saliera disparado hacia él y le diera un fuerte golpe que lo hiso atravesar un árbol.

-creo que hay que separarlos. – Se muestra al Capitán América, Iron Man, Thor y al Hombre Araña verse frente a frente en medio de un bosque en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **MUY PRONTO.**

Thor aterriza en el techo de un Jet en medio de la noche.

Luego se muestra al Capitán América con El Hombre Araña, Black Widow y Hawkeye caminar por el Helicarriel hacia un Jet.

-¿Qué tan desesperado estas? –

Naruto sin su traje golpea a un agente.

Una habitación explota.

El Capitán cae en picada.

Iron Man aterriza en una plaza.

-que reúnes a estas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte. –Loki dentro de una celda le pregunta a Fury.

Thor esta por golpear al Capitán con su Martillo, y esta usa su escudo para defenderse, el choque entre estos dos produce una ligera explosión que mando a volar a Thor.

-por ti me siento, muy desesperado. –

Loki está frente a una gran multitud la cual está de rodillas.

-se acabó el juego cuernitos. –el Hombre Araña aparece detrás de Loki y le da un fuerte puñetazo al estómago.

La imagen cambia para mostrar a la ciudad de Nueva York ser atacada.

-no somos un equipo. –

Hawkeye dispara una flecha, mientras Naruto trata de escapar de Hulk.

Steve y Tony se miran con ojos endurecidos.

-somos una bomba de tiempo. –

Hulk da un gran salto para destruir una nave.

Los héroes se cubren de una explosión.

-tener todo ese poder en las manos equivocadas en un peligro….. -Naruto habla en la sala mientras los demás lo escuchaban. -…..Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad. –

Thor le da la mano al Capitán para que pueda levantarse.

Iron Man sobrevuela por la ciudad disparando misiles y rayos de luz hacia los Chitauris mientras comienza a ascender por el cielo hacia el portal.

-nunca entrenamos para nada como esto. –

 **(adelantar a minuto 3:29)**

Hulk Ruge.

Iron Man aterriza.

Hawkeye prepara una fleche.

El Hombre Araña envuelve sus puños en electricidad.

Thor gira su martillo.

Black Widow recarga sus armas.

El Capitán América se coloca el escudo.

 **Avengers: ¡Los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta!**

-chicos, la fiesta va para allá. –Iron Man da la vuelta a un edificio mientras que una gran ballena asesina de metal lo persigue.

-¡ESO NO ES UNA FIESTA TONY! –

 **MUY PRONTO.**


	14. ¡El Imparable Rhino!

**Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, justo ahora vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo. Pero bueno dejemos eso, y como ustedes ya saben. Naturalmente iría a responder los reviews, pero tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad que tengo de los dos últimos capítulos, los dejare pasar para de una vez ir al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, que en paz descanse, así como Naruto que pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo creer la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Opening –Rocks (Naruto Opening 1) )**

Comienza el amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso, la cámara comenzo a hacer un acercamiento a uno de ellos, para notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto.

Para luego la cámara enfocara la espalda de dicha persona, revelando ser Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto, pero sin la mascara dejando que su cabello se meneara con el viento.

Después ahora enfoca a su rostro justo al momento de sonreir y volverse a poner la mascara para dar un salto al aire, mientras aparece el titulo del Fic:

 ** _Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited._**

 **Owareru youni isoi de iru**

Aparece la imagen de Naruto columpiarse por los edificios de la ciudad, para luego cambia a el mismo, en su aspecto normal frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 **Kawaita mune ga**

 **Karitateru no sa**

En eso, miro frente suyo un recuerdo del Tío Ben, el cual le dio un saludo el cual correspondió, pero cuando estaba por acercarse, este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto ponga una expresión más seria.

 **Dare no tame de naku**

 **Dare no mono de naku**

Luego, la imagen cambia mostrando al Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio, viendo a Nueva York.

Luego, cambia a Gwen desde su habitación buscando algún crimen en su computadora.

 **Ore tachi no ima ga**

En eso, comienza a suceder un ataque a la ciudad el cual alerto a Gwen para luego alertar a Naruto, el cual salto a la acción.

 **Itami hodoki**

 **Kokoro hodoki**

 **Kage wo hodoki**

Ahora se muestra al Hombre Araña eludiendo un relámpago de Electro de un salto, para luego barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de los tentáculos del Doc. Ock para eludirlo, enseguida tomarlos con fuerza y lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y chocar los 3 juntos mientras daba un salto para eludir un ataque de cola del Lagarto.

 **Iki WO tsunete**

 **Hashiri nukero**

 **Yami wa saite**

En eso, dio un salto para eludir una bomba Calabaza la cual estaba cerca, para luego la cámara enfocar a una sombra negra la cual solo dedico una tétrica sonrisa al héroe.

En eso se lanzó para luchar tanto con el Lagarto como la sombra mientras lanzaba un golpe lleno de la explosión Venom parta impactar con otra bomba calabaza, y el choco provoco un brillo segador.

 **Tatakau koto mo**

 **Aishi au koto mo**

 **Owari wa shinai**

Luego cambia a un lugar en completa blancura, en donde se encontraba Naruto acostado boca arriba sin su máscara, para luego alguien darle la mano.

Levanto su vista para ver sorpresivamente al Tío Ben sonriéndole. Mientras que atrás de él, vio a Gwen, La Tía May, Harry, El Doctor Connors y los demás.

 **On the way...**

Naruto sonrio aceptado la mano, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los demás mientras se ponía la máscara.

 **I wanna Rocks**

 **Mune ni Rocks**

Ahora se ve a Naruto columpiarse hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, al momento en que la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.13 ¡El Imparable Rhino!

En estos momentos la ciudad de Nueva York estaba sumida en la noche fría de enero, los meses habían pasado desde el incidente de Otto Octavius y el año había terminado dando comienzo a uno nuevo.

Pero en estos momentos, el Hombre Araña se encontraba columpiándose por los edificios de la ciudad en busca de algún crimen en específico.

Después de todo era su trabajo no oficial.

Pero mientras esto pasaba en la superficie, en el subterráneo un muro exploto de pronto.

-esta es la primera vez que vuelo algo para salir. –

-si Marko, es el mejor golpe que hemos dado. –

Y los causantes de esto fueron nada más y nada menos que Flint Marko y Alex O´Hirn los cuales salieron de la pared destruida cargando grandes costales repletos de dinero para después comenzar a emprender la huida.

-es bastante bueno que el Hombre Araña no está aquí para arruinarlo. –dijo Marko mientras seguían corriendo por el túnel.

-acaso alguien me mando a llamar. –dijo una voz por encima de ellos haciéndolos detenerse abruptamente.

Y cuando alzaron la vista hacia arriba, allí se encontraba, pegado al muro por encima de ellos, el Hombre Araña.

-hola amigos. –dijo despegándose del muro para aterrizar al suelo y disparar una red hacia ellos.

Horas más tarde.

Nuevamente se encontraban aquí, encerrados tras las rejas.

¿Por culpa de quién? Del Hombre Araña.

-dos bolsas con dinero… ¡y las perdimos! ¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamo Marko enfurecido.

-¡no sé cómo pudimos perder ante ese patético hombrecillo de medias rojas y negras! –agrego O´Hirn apretando con fuerza los puños.

Pero justo en ese momento, un oficial se acercó hasta su celda y sacando de su bolsillo unas llaves abrió la celda. –pagaron su fianza. Al parecer hasta la basura tiene amigos ¿Quién lo diría? –dijo el oficial dejando el camino libre para dejar pasar a los dos.

Extrañados ambos criminales se miraron para después comenzar a caminar fuera de la celda para después ir en camino hacia afuera de la estación.

Y una vez que estuvieron fuera sorprendidos vieron en frente a una mujer parada frente a una limusina mientras sostenía un cartel el cual tenía escritos sus nombres en este.

Aun mas extrañados caminaron hasta allá al momento de que la mujer les abriera la puerta y entraran a la limusina. Y una vez dentro, vieron que sentados frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje elegante y tenía dos cosas que lo hacía destacar, una de ella era su piel algo gris y la otra…

Era su frente sumamente grande.

-¿quién es usted? –pregunto O´Hirn al sujeto frente ellos.

-saludos caballeros, soy Joseph "Hammerhead"…y les doy la bienvenida a las ligas mayores. –

Al día siguiente en Forest Hills Queens.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Hīrō ni naru nda" (I'll become a hero!))**

THIWP

THIWP

THIWP

-¿me estás hablando a mí? –preguntaba Naruto a su adversario justo en frente suyo, una pirámide formada por un montón de latas vacías de refresco. –entonces conoce a mi telaraña. –dijo al momento de disparar una red la cual dio justo en las latas pero justo cuando estaba por dar el tirón piso accidentalmente una lata vacía en el suelo y cayó de espaldas llevando las latas hacia él.

Pero al hacerlo provoco ruido el cual llamo la atención de una persona en específico.

-¿Naruto? –la Tía May hablo por el otro lado de la puerta alertando a Naruto y asustándolo al ver que su curto estaba repleto de telarañas y todo desordenado….otra vez.

-no entres tía May estoy ordenando mi cuarto. –escucho la tía May desde el interior de la habitación. Y después de unos pocos segundos, Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiéndole pasar y en cuanto entro se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-dios mío, sí que esta ordenado. –la habitación de Naruto por completo limpia sin nada de suciedad. –nunca vi tu habitación tan espaciosa. –

Y de seguro se preguntan ¿y la basura? Es fácil estaba envuelta en una red en el techo.

-¿y dónde está la basura? ¿Amontonada bajo la cama como siempre? –pregunto May viendo bajo la cama de Naruto.

-vamos tía, ya no tengo 12 años. ¿Para qué haría eso? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo la basura en el techo.

-estoy impresionada Naruto, y no solo por el cuarto. Cumples con tu hora de llegada a casa en las noches, tus calificaciones son como siempre excelentes, ayudas con los gastos de la casa, por no decir de tu relación con Gwen. –enumero cada una de las razones su tía, al momento de lanzarle una mirada picara a Naruto por esto ultimo.

Naruto se sonrojo después de eso, cada que podía su tía trataba de avergonzarlo con eso. –Tía May. –

-bueno, dejemos eso para después. –dijo la tía May mientras soltaba una ligera risa. –tienes que ir a la escuela. –

-si lo sé, .dijo Naruto tomando su mochila para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba su tía y después darle un beso a la mejilla. –nos vemos después. –

Y se retiró en camino a la escuela.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, en una parte abandonada de la ciudad, para ser más exactos en un taller mecánico por debajo de unas vías del tren.

La limusina anteriormente mencionada comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el interior del taller, para después, al estacionarse sobre una plataforma, esta comenzara a descender por el suelo para quedar sobre una especie de pasadizo secreto.

Enseguida, Hammerhead bajo del auto siendo seguido de O´Hirn, pero Marko se quedó atrás.

-¿no bajara Marko? –pregunto O´Hirn extrañad.

-por el momento solo necesitaremos a uno. –respondió Hammerhead mientras caminaban hacia una puerta. –y Big Man tiene el ojo puesto en ti, O´Hirn. –

-¿el Big Man? –pregunto sorprendido O´Hirn por escuchar de ese hombre quien era muy conocido. – ¿lo conoceré? –

-nadie lo conoce. –le respondió inmediatamente.

Minutos más tarde.

-ok, ¿Por qué estoy aquí adentro? –pregunto O´Hirn dentro de una especie de cúpula mientras tenía una especie de placa metálica cubriendo parte de sus piernas y torso. –después de todo solo me pondré un traje ¿o no? –

-no es esa clase de traje, O´Hirn. –respondió Hammerhead mientras un científico a lado suyo hacia algunos ajustes los controles –jamás se lo podrá quitar. –

-¿pero será fuerte? –

-sin duda alguna. –respondió en esta ocasión el científico. –pero su piel será fusionada al blindaje. Una armadura de titanio. Un cambio permanente. –

-pero escucha, serás fuerte. Lo suficiente como para eliminar a esa detestable Araña. –agrego Hammerhead sabiendo que eso sellaría el trato.

-entonces que esperan. –dijo O´Hirn.

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

Y tras decir eso, el científico oprimió unos botones al momento en que de unas cúpulas llenas de un líquido se abrieran y luego comenzaran a hacer su camino hacia donde estaba O´Hirn para después caer sobre él.

Una vez que el líquido toco su cuerpo, O´Hirn sintió una gran cantidad de ardor el cual era insoportable y más aun tomando en cuenta que este estaba por todo su cuerpo.

Tanto el científico como Hammerhead solo miraron con atención lo que sucedía, y vieron como el líquido había cubierto casi por completo el cuerpo de O´Hirn dejando solo al descubierto su rostro, y después el líquido comenzó a tomar más grosor en el cuerpo aumentando su altura y músculos.

Y en ese momento, la cúpula en la que estaba O´Hirn comenzó a ser llenada y el líquido comenzó a tomar la forma de un animal….uno muy conocido.

-pregunta, ¿Por qué tiene la forma de un animal? –pregunto Hammerhead al ver la forma de la armadura.

-en el reino animal crecen muchas buenas ideas. Ahora esa armadura es parte de él, una piel impenetrable. Los extras en la cabeza le dan capacidades ofensivas haciéndolo… ¡Imparable! –

-un Rinoceronte, ya lo veo. –dijo Hammerhead al ver a O´Hirn por fin revelado.

A parte de tener más altura y musculatura, a armadura que lo rodeaba era de un color gris y tenía un cuerno por sobre su frente, dándole la apariencia de dicho animal.

-ciertamente esto se aproxima a nuestra competencia. Estoy bastante seguro de que el Sr. Lincoln estará complacido. –dijo el científico admirando su obras maestra.

-¡Jamás usamos la palabras con "L" llamelo Big Man! –le dijo Hammerhead.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto O´Hirn desde la cúpula.

-ocúpate de tus asuntos. –le respondió Hammerhead.

-sí, mis asuntos. Me ocupare de ellos. –dijo O´Hirn al momento de comenzar a moverse destruyendo la cúpula que lo aprisionaba. – ¡Porque Rhino no hara esperar al Hombre Araña! –

Y después corrió a gran velocidad contra la pared destruyéndola con su cuerno y salir de allí.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Horas más tarde.

-¡Arranca ya! –exclamo un ladrón mientras entraba a un auto en donde lo esperaban, hace poco había logrado robar a una tienda y lo estaban persiguiendo, y con toda velocidad salió corriendo hacia el auto de fuga.

Una vez que logro llegar y entro a este auto, el conductor arranco el auto y salieron de allí de inmediato.

-hay como unos 2,000 $ dólares aquí. –dijo uno de los ladrones contando el dinero del robo.

-y el Hombre Araña seguramente esta tras los peces gordos como el resto de los tipos disfrazados. –dijo el conductor.

-yo no estaría tan seguro. –respondió una voz por delante de ellos, los cuales al ver al frente vieron al Hombre Araña sobre el capo del auto. –muy bien señores, abrochen sus cinturones y deténganse. –pidió el héroe.

-si como no. –dijo uno de los delincuentes sacando una pistola y asomándose por la ventana para tratar de dispararle al héroe mientras su compañero al volante trataba de quitarse al arácnido al hacer movimientos bruscos.

Pero estos poco saben que debido a esto, llamaron la atención de una patrulla de policía que los vio pasar y después comenzaron a perseguirlos.

De regreso con el héroe arácnido, este golpeo al criminal con el arma en manos primero al estómago para después patearle la mano quitándole el arma.

Pero después e, conductor abrió de pronto el capo del auto haciendo salir por el aire al héroe el cual pronto lanzo dos telarañas las cuales se adhirieron al capo y después con fuerza lo arranco para ponerlo bajo sus pies y pegar una nueva telaraña al parachoques.

-¡a Surfear! –dijo al momento de comenzar a hacer un surf de pavimento, para después al dar vuelta uso un edificio para deslizarse y después dar un salto para aterrizar sobre el techo del auto.

-espero no sorprenderlos mucho chicos, porque esto seguramente los dejara en Shock. –dijo al momento de disparar una telaraña directamente al motor y batería del auto para después usar la explosión Venom la cual paso de su mano a la telaraña para después freír tanto el motor como la batería, haciendo que el auto comenzara a perder velocidad.

Después de eso, el Hombre Araña comenzó a lanzar varias redes en frente para formar una gran red lo suficientemente fuerte para detener al auto. Y enseguida pegando su mano al parabrisas lo arranco y lanzó redes para envolver a los maleantes.

Una vez que ya todo estaba tranquilo, el héroe se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

-eso ha sido un día bastante tranquilo. –decía el héroe mientras se columpiaba con una sonrisa bajo su máscara. –no creo que nada pueda arruinarlo. –

- **tal vez debiste haberte quedado callado.** –dijo nuevamente el Kyubi en su cabeza.

-(sabes, eres mucho más agradable cuando estas dormido.) –pensó el chico mientras soltaba un suspiro. – (además, ¿Por qué crees que debería no haber dicho eso?) –

- **si bien, no sé del todo de la ideología popular de este lugar…..según se, cuando alguien dice "nada puede arruinar algo" sucede inmediatamente algo"** –

-(esas son solo cosas tontas.) –le respondió el héroe arácnido mientras aterrizaba en un techo para después correr por este y lanzarse y volver a columpiarse. –(además, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que algo pase?) –

- **según he visto en tu mente y recuerdos….posees algo llamado "La Suerte Parker"** –

Mientras tanto, unas horas después.

Los autos comenzaron a detenerse por las calles de la ciudad, la razón, una persona enorme pasaba caminando por las calles provocando desastre a cada pisada que daba.

Y el lugar a donde se dirigía, era a un edificio muy conocido por ser uno de los diarios más grandes de la ciudad.

El Daily Bugle.

Después de todo, para llegar a su objetivo debía llegar a alguien que lo conociese…

Parker.

Unos cuentos minutos después.

El departamento del Daily Bugle estaba por completo normal, personas caminando con noticas frescas, algunos con fotos, y Jameson gritando a mansalva.

Nada estaba fuera de lo normal…por ahora.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

KRASH

Hasta que del ascensor salió disparado nada más y nada menos que Rhino quien enseguida comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de desastres destruyéndolo todo el lugar.

-¡Tráiganme a Naruto Parker! –exclamo al momento de golpear una viga de soporte. – ¡no soy ningún idiota, ese tipo Parker toma las fotos del Hombre Araña! –

En ese momento, Jameson entro al lugar después de escuchar todo el caos. – ¡¿Quién se cree que es usted?! ¡Le daré solo 15 segundos para que me haga un cheque por todos los daños que…..! –

Y en ese momento, Jameson fue tomado del cuello de su ropa para quedar en el aire viendo cara a cara a Rhino.

-Naruto Parker…. ¡AHORA! –

-¿Parker, el fotógrafo? Jamás lo hemos visto, solo hacemos contacto por internet. –respondió Jameson, si bien no se llevan nada bien tampoco es como si lo fuese a echar de cabeza.

E inmediatamente, Jameson fue tirado al suelo y Rhino comenzó a hacer desastres nuevamente.

-¡¿acaso cree que soy un tonto?! –exclamo Rhino tomando un escritorio preparándose para atacar a Jameson.

-siendo honestos, vestido de ese modo luces como uno. –respondió una voz justo a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta inmediatamente fue cegado por una telaraña que le dio justo en los ojos, dicho ataque lo hiso soltar el escritorio el cual fue en camino hacia Jameson, pero en un rápido movimiento, el Hombre Araña logro apartar a Jameson.

Después de eso, se puso frente a Rhino para encararlo. – ¿Qué quieres con Parker? –pregunto queriendo saber la razón.

-¡a ti, y solo a ti! ¡Me vengare de todas las veces que me atrapaste! –exclamo Rhino quitándose la telaraña de los ojos revelando su rostro dejando sorprendido al héroe.

-¿O´Hirn? –

-no, ya no…. –respondió este tomando otro escritorio. – ¡Soy Rhino! –

Y lo lanzo contra el Hombre Araña quien dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero el escritorio fue a estrellarse contra la oficina de Jameson.

-¡cuidado que las puertas de cristal son caras! –se quejó Jameson al ver esto.

A continuación, el arácnido pego dos telarañas a dos columnas y dios unos pasos atrás para después lanzarse contra Rhino con dos patadas con la intensión de lastimarlo. Pero al hacer contacto, fue el quien sintió el dolor en las piernas al sentir que chocaron contra una pared de metal.

Después de eso, dio un giro en el suelo evitando un golpe doble de Rhino para después envolverlo los puños en telaraña, pero esto fue inútil, pues este fácilmente la rasgo.

-eso ya no te servirá ahora, Bobo. –Rhino sonrió en suficiencia y después comenzó a atacarlo.

-Primero Vulture, después Max, y enseguida el lagarto y el Doctor Octavius. Ahora O´Hirn–decía el héroe mientras se pegaba a una pared. – ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Marko? –se preguntó mientras tomaba un extintor y después lanzarse al ataque usándolo como una especie de martillo, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil.

 **(Fin ost)**

Después de eso, Rhino tomo el extintor y se lo arrebato de las manos para después intentar darle un golpe, de no ser porque el héroe logro agacharse y después maniobro alrededor de Rhino para finalmente lanzarle una patada doble a la cara haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

Y enseguida comenzó a ir a gran velocidad hacia el héroe el cual rápido llego hasta la pared de la oficina de Jameson, tal vez él no pueda detenerlo, pero tal vez si una placa de concreto.

Y justo cuando Rhino estaba a escasos metros de el apunto de envestirlo, rápido de subió unos metros haciendo que Rhino chocara contra la pared atravesándola y haciéndolo caer libremente fuera del edifico hasta las calles de la ciudad.

-esto no salió como la planee. –el Hombre Araña rápido se despegó del muro para pararse frente al agujero y lazar dos telarañas hacia Rhino y tratar de detener su caída.

Pero no conto que el peso de Rhino fuese a tal grado que hiso que sus telarañas no pudiesen resistir y al final Rhino siguió cayendo hasta la calle, cuando finalmente impacto con está destruyéndola.

El resultado de esto, fue un cráter poco profundo, pero Rhino estaba intacto, no tuvo herida alguna.

-jejeje, emocionante. Rio Rhino mientras se quitaba el polvo.

Enseguida, el cráter en donde estaba Rhino comenzó a ser rodeado por los policías que comenzaron a llegar al lugar. Entre ellos el Capitán Stacy quien rápido salió de la patrulla y tomando un megáfono comenzó a hablar.

-atención Rhino, tírate al piso….o en tu cráter con las manos donde las vea. –ordeno el capitán Stacy.

Rhino con una sonrisa alzo sus manos al aire. –las ves ahora. –y después tomo un pedazo de escombro y lo lanzo contra el Capitán.

El escombro estaba cada vez más cerca del Capitán quien al ser tomado por sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Pero en eso,…..

KRASH

El escombro fue destruido producto de un fuerte puñetazo perteneciente del Hombre Araña.

-Ite, eso dolió. –gruño el Hombre Araña mientras sacudía un poco su mano adolorida. Después dirigió su vista hacia el capitán Stacy detrás de él. –yo me encargo de este Capitán. –

Y se lanzó al ataque contra Rhino, el cual trato de darle un fuerte golpe el cual el logro evitar y comenzó a columpiarse fuera de la escena. –la fiesta es por acá. –

Y a continuación, Rhino comenzó a seguirlo.

El Hombre Araña comenzó a columpiarse bajo por la ciudad y de vez en cuando volteaba un poco para cerciorarse de que Rhino lo estuviese siguiendo, y tal y como esperaba lo estaba haciendo, y de paso envestía todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

-¡no escaparas fenómeno! –dijo Rhino sonriendo.

-mira quién habla. –le respondió.

-¡tal vez yo sea un fenómeno, pero no soy un cobarde! ¡Hasta el viejo no huía asustado! –exclamo al momento de chocar contra un hidrante haciendo que el agua saliera de este y después se detuvo para dejar que esta lo mojara.

-(en verdad estoy asustado, pero de que un inocente salga herido) –pensó Naruto mientras atrapaba el hidrante con una telaraña. – (debo llevarlo a un lugar desierto. ) –

En eso, dio un salto para seguir columpiándose al momento de que Rhino dejara de mojarse para ir tras él otra vez.

-más rápido Sra. Briggs. –se burló el héroe.

 **(N.A: quien entendió, entendió.)**

Pero en eso, tuvo que hacer un giro para evitar chocar contra un camión.

-(¡¿pero dónde demonios hay un lugar desierto en esta ciudad?!) – pensó al momento de ver como Rhino choco con dicho camión y luego comenzar a despedazarlo para después tomar el motor de este y lanzarlo contra un edificio provocando que escombros casi cayeran sobre una niña y su madre, de no ser porque rápido las quito de allí.

Pero enseguida, Rhino logro atrapar al héroe por la pierna y comenzó a estrellarlo con fuerza, primero contra el suelo, después contra el edificio, y finalmente darle vueltas hasta lanzarlo lejos.

Una vez que comenzó a descender, el Hombre Araña choco contra una tienda deportiva, y lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie. –esto me dejara cicatriz. –susurro sintiendo un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Enseguida, Rhino logro llegar hasta allá, y comenzó hacer su camino hacia el héroe en el suelo.

-esto lo vi en las caricaturas. –se dijo al momento de lanzar una telaraña a un estante de bolas de boliche y hacerlo caer haciendo que varias cayera al suelo en camino hacia Rhino.

Pero su plan no funciono, pues en cuanto las pisaban estas eran destruidas.

-¿es que nada de la televisión funciona? –se quejó justo para en eso recibir una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

En eso, Rhino se puso al frente del héroe caído. Y en ese momento, pudo ver a Rhino con una sonrisa demente y con su rostro lleno de… ¿sudor?

-¿viste lo que le hice a las bolas de boliche? –pregunto justo al momento de alzar su pie al aire con claras intenciones.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, el Hombre Araña pego dos telarañas a unos estantes con pesas y se los tiro encima a Rhino dándole tiempo para quitarse de allí.

Rhino después de quitarse las pesas dirigió su vista a todas partes tratando de encontrar al héroe, pero no pudo hacerlo, pero en su lugar fue hasta una maquina llena de botellas de agua helada y las tomo para después aplastarlas para beber el agua.

-(a eso se le llama confianza. Aplaca su sed antes de aplastarme.) –pensó el héroe en el techo viendo desde distancia lo que hacía Rhino, pero en eso recordó lo de hace poco, el hidrante y el sudor. –(a menos que…..) –

Y en eso, disparo una red quitándole una de las botellas llamándole la atención.

-termino el descanso. –después de eso, Rhino fue en dirección suya tratando de envestirlo, pero en su lugar atravesó la pared y el Hombre Araña lo siguió.

Enseguida, el Hombre Araña lanzo dos telarañas que pasaron de lado de Rhino.

-jajá, fallaste. –se burló el villano.

-no te apunte a ti. –le regreso al momento de dar un fuerte tirón haciendo que un depósito de basura chocara contra la espalda de O´Hirn.

 **(My Hero Academia S2 OST - "Just Another Hero" (Endeavor Theme) )**

Después de eso, corrió hasta la calle al momento de quitar la placa de un túnel y entrar por este.

Rhino ni lento ni perezoso fue directo hacia él, y al entrar en el túnel, pudo ver que este estaba lleno de tuberías.

-guau, ¿no tienes calor? –pregunto el héroe a sus espaldas adherido a un tuvo en el techo y después se dispuso a correr. –ven mastodonte, intenta alcanzarme. –

Rhino corrió hacia el héroe con claras intenciones de cornearlo con su cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro, el Hombre Araña se quitó del camino haciendo que Rhino incrustara su cuerpo contra una tubería la cual libero vapor dándole en la cara.

El Hombre Araña desde la distancia vio a Rhino retirar su cara de allí para después comenzar a dar pasos lentos con el rostro lleno de sudor y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de vapor, casi parecía un sauna.

-sí, no paras de sudar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes la boca seca? –pregunto al momento de eludir un golpe de Rhino que perforo otro tubo haciendo salir más vapor.

Y así comenzó, Rhino tratando de golpearlo mientras este esquivaba y perforaba tuberías provocando más salida de vapor.

-mi error fue tratar de romper esa piel. –decía el Hombre Araña aun eludiendo.

-¡nada puede hacer eso! ¡La Gente de Big Man dijo que soy Impenetrable! –exclamo Rhino a paso lento siendo afectado por el calor.

-¿Big Man? ¿Quién es ese? –se preguntó el héroe en voz baja. –pero bueno, eso es cierto. Nada puede penetrar esa piel. Pero tampoco puedes respirar, tu cara está sudando por todo el cuerpo que quizá en suficiente en condiciones normales, pero en un túnel de vapor….. –

E inmediatamente, Rhino lo supo. Tenía que salir de allí.

Pero el Hombre Araña no se lo permitiría, pues enseguida, aprovechando el estado debilitado de Rhino comenzó a atacarlo evitando que trate de salir.

Después, lanzo dos telarañas a dos tubos y con fuerza los separo para después encorvarlos haciendo que más vapor saliera en dirección a Rhino.

El resultado fue el que esperaba, pues Rhino comenzó a detenerse para después tomar un impulso y salir disparado contra él.

POW

Para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Rhino cayó al suelo, y el héroe se posó sobre él.

-¡pasen, pasen! ¡Vena a la tortuga deshidratada más grande del mundo! –dijo burlesco sobre Rhino, para después verlo.

-juro….que te aplastare. –comenzó a decir lentamente en cansancio el villano. –le prometí a Big Man que te aplastaría, aplastaría….aplastaría….aplastaría…... –y perdió la consciencia.

Después de eso, se dispuso a salir de allí, ese lugar se estaba poniendo como un horno.

Una vez que llego de nuevo a las calles, vio que los policías estaban allí.

-amigos…necesitaran una grúa. –les dijo para después caer al suelo agotado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde. Esa noche.

-no puedo creerlo, hace rato me sentía como si estuviese a punto de quedar dormido por una semana, pero ahora me siento casi bien. –se decía en susurros Naruto mientras llegaba a su hogar. –aunque creo saber a qué se debe eso. –

Después de eso, saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, y encontró con todo el lugar por completo a oscuras.

-¿tal vez la tía May salió con su amiga Anna Watson? –se dijo a sí mismo para después comenzar a caminar por las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

Pero en medio camino, noto que la escalera del ático estaba abajo y la luz de este igualmente lo estaba.

Esto lo extraño, pues pensó que no había nadie allí.

-¿tía May? –pregunto mientras comenzaba a subir por al ático.

Una vez que subió las escaleras y entro al ático, fue directo hacia la mesa de su laboratorio improvisado y vio que varios de sus inventos y diseños de proyectos a futuro estaban allí.

-es un placer conocerte finalmente…Hombre Araña. –dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

De pronto se dio la vuelta, listo para disparar una telaraña.

Y al darse la vuelta, vio a un hombre afroamericano, el cual vestía una gran cantidad de ropa oscura, junto con una gabardina de dicho color. También noto que era calvo y con una barba de candado.

Pero noto algo muy característico en él, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi tía? –pregunto Naruto.

-no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ella está bien. –le respondió el sujeto para después volver a preguntar. –pero primero dígame algo. ¿Cree que es usted el único Súper Héroe en el mundo? –

Naruto no entendió a que venía la pregunta del sujeto en frente suyo.

-Sr. Parker usted se ha vuelto parte de un universo aún más grande. –volvió a decir haciendo que el chico solo se le quedara observando aún más.

-¿Quién es usted? –volvió a preguntar.

-soy Nick Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D. –se presentó finalmente el sujeto.

-Vine a hablar contigo acerca de la Iniciativa Avengers. –

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en un cielo azul, para luego enfocar a una reluciente telaraña por la cual paso una araña.

Después comenzaron a pasar imágenes consecutivas de Queens, Midtown y el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Enseguida aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto, mientras que parece que de su espalda salen 4 patas de araña.

 **Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

 **Motivate your anger to make them all realize**

 **Climbing the mountain, never coming down**

 **Break into the contents, never falling down**

La cámara comienza a hacer un lento descenso para revelar a un grupo de personas, todas dando la espalda a la cámara. Pero, siguió bajando hasta revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos dando cara a la cámara, mientras que de su mano derecha había una araña.

 **My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**

 **Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door**

 **A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care**

 **Waiting is wasting for people like me**

Ahora cambia a Naruto corriendo por la calles de Nueva York, eludiendo a toda persona que iba en sentido contrario. Pero enseguida cayó al suelo al tropezar, pero allí se quedó, no tenía intensión alguna de levantarse.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Naruto desde el suelo comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker hasta ser dejado bajo el cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Después comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos más, como cuando fue ayudado por su Tío Ben en un proyecto científico mientras la Tía May les tomaba una foto. Para luego cambiar cuando su Tío Murió en sus brazos y estuvo frente el asesino descubriendo que era el mismo que dejo escapar.

Llego el recuerdo de él llorando después de la muerte de su tío, por su más grande error. Para luego cambiar al funeral, donde llovía a gran intensidad.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Nuevamente estamos con Naruto en el suelo, el cual seguía sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

Pero en eso, 3 personas se inclinaron frente el, parpadeo un poco para levantar la mirada y llevarse una sorpresa.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Eran Gwen, La Tía May y Harry. Se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos, atrás estaban los demás.

En eso el sonrio.

La cámara comenzo a hacer un alejamiento para enseguida enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente, para luego la pantalla se oscureciera.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **Estamos cada vez mas y mas cerca del mas grande evento, el Proximo Capitulo será: ¡El Arenero!**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre si quieren usen los reviews para darme sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne.**


	15. ¡El Arenero!

**Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, justo ahora vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo. Pero bueno dejemos eso y comencemos con los reviews para ir por los capítulos:**

 **Wildboy: ciertamente cosas nuevas están por pasar más adelante, pero eso tendrán que descubrirlo.**

 **ElKike: los pondré para más adelante.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: muchas gracias por tus palabras mi amigo.**

 **Guest: deje muy en claro que no usara chakra, y si he pensado en hacer una adaptación de la película.**

 **Guest: ok.**

 **Guest: de acuerdo.**

 **Nekomata-Kirito: por fin logre dejar sin palabras a alguien.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este igualmente te guste.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, que en paz descanse, así como Naruto que pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo creer la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Opening –Rocks (Naruto Opening 1) )**

Comienza el amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad y sus grandes edificios.

En eso, la cámara comenzó a hacer un acercamiento a uno de ellos, para notar a una persona parada sobre lo alto.

Para luego la cámara enfocara la espalda de dicha persona, revelando ser Naruto con su traje del Hombre Araña puesto, pero sin la máscara dejando que su cabello se meneara con el viento.

Después ahora enfoca a su rostro justo al momento de sonreír y volverse a poner la máscara para dar un salto al aire, mientras aparece el título del Fic:

 ** _Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited._**

 **Owareru youni isoi de iru**

Aparece la imagen de Naruto columpiarse por los edificios de la ciudad, para luego cambia a el mismo, en su aspecto normal frente a sus amigos, familia y colegas con una sonrisa.

 **Kawaita mune ga**

 **Karitateru no sa**

En eso, miro frente suyo un recuerdo del Tío Ben, el cual le dio un saludo el cual correspondió, pero cuando estaba por acercarse, este se desvanece haciendo que Naruto ponga una expresión más seria.

 **Dare no tame de naku**

 **Dare no mono de naku**

Luego, la imagen cambia mostrando al Hombre Araña desde lo alto de un edificio, viendo a Nueva York.

Luego, cambia a Gwen desde su habitación buscando algún crimen en su computadora.

 **Ore tachi no ima ga**

En eso, comienza a suceder un ataque a la ciudad el cual alerto a Gwen para luego alertar a Naruto, el cual salto a la acción.

 **Itami hodoki**

 **Kokoro hodoki**

 **Kage wo hodoki**

Ahora se muestra al Hombre Araña eludiendo un relámpago de Electro de un salto, para luego barrerle los pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido de un ataque de los tentáculos del Doc. Ock para eludirlo, enseguida tomarlos con fuerza y lanzarlo contra Vulture y Sandman y chocar los 3 juntos mientras daba un salto para eludir un ataque de cola del Lagarto.

 **Iki WO tsunete**

 **Hashiri nukero**

 **Yami wa saite**

En eso, dio un salto para eludir una bomba Calabaza la cual estaba cerca, para luego la cámara enfocar a una sombra negra la cual solo dedico una tétrica sonrisa al héroe.

En eso se lanzó para luchar tanto con el Lagarto como la sombra mientras lanzaba un golpe lleno de la explosión Venom parta impactar con otra bomba calabaza, y el choco provoco un brillo segador.

 **Tatakau koto mo**

 **Aishi au koto mo**

 **Owari wa shinai**

Luego cambia a un lugar en completa blancura, en donde se encontraba Naruto acostado boca arriba sin su máscara, para luego alguien darle la mano.

Levanto su vista para ver sorpresivamente al Tío Ben sonriéndole. Mientras que atrás de él, vio a Gwen, La Tía May, Harry, El Doctor Connors y los demás.

 **On the way...**

Naruto sonrio aceptado la mano, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los demás mientras se ponía la máscara.

 **I wanna Rocks**

 **Mune ni Rocks**

Ahora se ve a Naruto columpiarse hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, al momento en que la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.14 ¡El Arenero!

-oiga, solo por curiosidad…. ¿Por qué es todo esto? –era la pregunta de Flint Marko mientras estaba casi desnudo…..casi. Con unos grilletes de metal inmovilizando sus brazos y con varios cables pegados al cuerpo.

Anteriormente había ido a la cárcel junto con su compañero O´Hirn después de ser atrapados por el Hombre Araña, pero después habían pagado su fianza y después alguien los había recogido.

Lo que supo enseguida es que al parecer O´Hirn fue llamado para intentar acabar con la araña al usar una especie de armadura con forma de rinoceronte, y aun así este fue derrotado.

Y ahora él estaba aquí, era su turno al bate por así decirse.

-solo relájate Marko, será simple, indoloro y valdrá la pena. –le decía Hammerhead desde el otro lado de la habitación. – (en verdad espero que lo haga…..no queremos otro fracaso como Rhino) –pensó después de recordar la derrota de O´Hirn.

-bueno, el sujeto será bañando a un millón de gránulos de silicón microscópicos creando una armadura de silicón su termal y en teoría él podría pasar los detectores de metal sin detectar, y seria impenetrable. –explicaba el científico viendo en pantalla una simulación del experimento y si este tenía éxito.

-¿impenetrable? ¿Eso es bueno? –pregunto Marko confundido sin saber que significaba esa palabra.

-sí. Significa que nada ni nadie podrán hacerte daño. –decía Hammerhead dando una sonrisa. –incluyendo al Hombre Araña. –

Eso saco una sonrisa de parte de Marko quien no podía esperar a que esto pasara.

-active la maquina doctor. –ordeno Hammerhead al momento en que el científico la activara.

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

En ese momento, Marko vio como las maquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a soltar el silicón microscópicos en dirección hacia su cuerpo.

Sentía una gran comezón e irritación en su piel al sentirlos tocarlo, más porque sentía que este entraba a su interior.

Poco sabía que eso es exactamente lo que hacía, pues el silicón entraba por los poros de su cuerpo hacia el interior y algunos de estos lograron llegar hacia su ADN, comenzaron a hacer un gran cambio.

Y justo después de unos segundos, Marko vio como uno de sus brazos comenzó a volverse arena y a ir corriendo por la corriente de la máquina.

-¡Alto! ¡Detengan esto! –imploraba Marko, pero no lo escuchaban, siguieron con el experimento.

Marko comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y abultarse, su piel cambio de color para volverse de un color arenoso.

Hasta que finalmente, exploto en arena esparciéndose por todo el laboratorio.

Las personas al otro lado de la habitación solo observaron todos impasibles, excepto el científico que miro todo con los ojos abiertos y horrorizado.

-¿Qué hemos hecho? –pregunto al ver que había "Matado" a una persona. – ¿Qué haremos? –

-limpiar, y probar nuevamente. –fue la simple respuesta de Hammerhead.

Pero en eso, noto algo extraño en el lugar.

La arena que quedo esparcida comenzó a moverse, a reunirse en un solo sitio, el lugar en donde había estado anteriormente Marko.

Enseguida, esta comenzó a tomar forma humana.

Una muy conocida, la forma de Marko….el había sobrevivido.

Pero al parecer obtuvo un cambio significativo, su cuerpo se había vuelto arena por completo.

Ya no era más humano.

Y al ver una de sus manos inmediatamente lo supo.

Soltó un grito de ira al verse convertido en lo que era ahora y comenzó lanzar golpes hacia la habitación, lo que no noto, es que sus brazos se alargaban y sus puños incrementaban su tamaño haciendo sus golpes devastadores.

Ese día, Flint Marko había muerto….

…y SandMan había nacido.

 **(Fin ost)**

Al día siguiente. Escuela Secundaria Midtown.

-¿la iniciativa que? –eran las palabras de Gwen tras escuchar lo que había dicho su novio.

En estos momentos, Naruto se encontraba junto con Gwen en la cafetería de la escuela, y de paso comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado hace unos días, entre ellos la visita de Nick Fury a su casa.

-la Iniciativa Avengers. –respondió Naruto mientras comía un tazón humeante de Ramen… ¿Cómo es que la escuela lo tiene en la cafetería? No lo sé, y yo lo escribí. –hasta donde sé, es una iniciativa de reunir personas excepcionales y volverlas un equipo de respuesta. –

Respondió recordando la plática que había tenido con Fury esa noche.

 **Flash back.**

-lo siento… ¿hablar de qué? –pregunto Naruto sin poder entender lo dicho por el sujeto frente él.

Fury solo soltó un suspiro. –la Iniciativa Avengers…seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Qué es? ¿Verdad? –Fury recibió un asentimiento del rubio. –fue una idea de buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales, tratar de convertirlos en algo más. Para que el necesitarlos ellos lucharan las batallas que no podríamos ganar. –

-así que déjeme ver si entendí…..me está pidiendo ¿Qué me una a un equipo de súper héroes? –pregunto Naruto mientras se apuntaba a su mismo.

Fury asintió. –muchos me creyeron loco al tener a un chico de 17 años en la lista de posibles reclutas. Pero después de ver todo lo que has hecho desde que apareciste unos cambiaron su opinión, otros solo pensaron en que tienes que retirarte de todo esto –

-¡jamás lo hare! –dijo inmediatamente el chico al escuchar eso. –un día no hice nada y alguien querido para mi pago el precio. –

-lo sabemos. –le dijo Nick al momento de comenzar a buscar algo en su abrigo. –un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Palabras de un gran hombre. –recito mientras la cara de Naruto tomo una expresión de tristeza.

-el tío Ben fue el mejor. –

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso? –

-ya paso medio año. –

-lo honras con tu trabajo. –decía Fury acercándose hasta el chico y poniéndole una mano al hombro. –y en estos momentos te estoy dando una oportunidad… -en eso, saco una carpeta de su abrigo y se lo entrego a Naruto. –esto es una evaluación de reclutamiento para ti. –

Naruto tomo la carpeta y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que leyó.

 **Fin Flash back.**

-¿aprobado? –dijo Gwen sorprendida al escuchar eso.

-si…..estas viendo a un futuro Avenger. –decía Naruto señalándose con el dedo, para después dejar de sonreír y fruncir el ceño. –o lo sería si la iniciativa no hubiese sido desechada. –

-¿entonces, porque fue a hablar contigo de eso? –pregunto nuevamente sin comprender.

-dijo que aunque la iniciativa fue desechada aun había esperanza de que esta volviese a surgir. –

Después de eso, Harry llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos con una charola de comida en ella.

-hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Naruto dejando en la mesa su tazón vacío de ramen para comenzar a comer el numero…10 ¿Dónde pone todo ese ramen?

-he estado ejercitándome. –le respondió este mientras comía, y después de ver las caras extrañadas de sus amigos respondió. –ya sabrán para qué. –

Y justo en ese momento, se comenzó a escuchar la voz del entrenador de la escuela por los megáfonos.

-[buenos días estudiantes. Les habla el entrenador Smith con un anuncio rápido. Debido a la lesión de nuestra ala cerrada y la suspensión académica de la reserva….] –

Inmediatamente todos vieron hacia la mesa del equipo de futbol de su escuela, en donde estaban los dos mencionados, uno con un pie enyesado y muletas, y el otro rascándose el cabeza avergonzado.

-[…los Mustang de Midtown harán 3 días de prueba empezando esta tarde.] –

Naruto y Gwen miraron en dirección hacia Harry para verlo sonreír.

-y ahí estaré yo. –

-Harry…..sabes que soy una amiga que te apoya, pero….las palabras fracturas catastróficas me vienen a la mente en este momento. –le dijo Gwen tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

-lamento decir esto, pero tiene razón. ¿Viste el tamaño de esos gorilas? –agrego Naruto.

-vamos amigo, si en verdad quieres apoyarme, ¿Por qué no hacemos juntos las pruebas? –dijo Harry haciendo que por unos momentos la imaginación de Naruto le hiciera ver a si mismo con el traje del Hombre Araña corriendo por el campo esquivando a los jugadores y llegando a la zona de anotación.

-paso. –respondió Naruto, si bien ya era algo atlético desde antes de recibir la mordida, no quería arriesgarse. –pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoye. Si quieres entrar al equipo, yo iré a verte lograrlo. –

Tiempo más tarde, en el campo.

-muy bien niñas, escuchen bien. –eran las palabras del entrenador Smith a los chicos que estaban a punto de hacer las audiciones para estar en el equipo, estando Harry entre ellos, mientras que en las gradas, Naruto y Gwen, junto con algunos otros estaban allí para ver. –solo hay lugar para dos de ustedes en el equipo un titular y la reserva. Pónganse los casos, a jugar Futbol. –

E inmediatamente comenzaron.

Primero atrapar el ovoide.

Flash lanzaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que algunos o no lo lograran atrapar, o recibieran un golpe en el estómago.

Harry fue uno de los pocos que logro atraparlo.

La siguiente, fue esquivar.

Harry a duras penas lograba hacerlo, aunque si recibió varios roses que casi lo hacen caer.

Y así, termino el 1er día.

Había buenos talentos, Hobbie era bueno, pero Harry podría ser mejor. Eran los pensamientos del entrenador al ver cómo iban los chicos.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad.

En la limusina que anteriormente Hammerhead había usado para traer a Marko y a O´hirn, este se encontraba hablando con el hombre de arena que era ahora Flint Marko.

-ahí tienes, piernas de arena, ropa de arena y ahora estas a color. –decía Hammerhead mientras veía a Marko tomar su anterior aspecto. –vez, no es tan malo. –

-¡¿no tan malo?! –exclamo Marko, había dejado de ser humano, ¿cómo se supone que era bueno eso?

-las cosas pasan, y el resultado el mismo. Tienes poderes que nadie más tiene. Ni siquiera el Hombre Araña. Ahora, puedes vengarte de todas las veces que te envió a prisión. –

Por unos momentos, Marko sonrió tras pensarlo, pero después borro la sonrisa. –la venganza es para tontos, no me importa ese insecto trepa muros. Yo solo quise dar un buen golpe, y ahora tengo el poder para hacerlo. –decía con una sonrisa. –y si de paso se puede le doy una paliza al insecto. –

-escúchame, pequeño don nadie….. –trato de decir Hammerhead.

-no. ¡Flint Marko fue un don nadie! Pero ahora…. –en eso, Marko se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta del auto. – ¡Todos conocerán a SandMan! –

Y agrandando su puño, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta arrancándola, y después se transformó en arena la cual se fue en el viento hacia una dirección diferente, dejando solo a Hammerhead.

El tipo solo se sacudía la arena que tenía en su esmoquin tranquilamente.

-¿creí que el Big Man quería a alguien que se encargara de acabar con el Hombre Araña? –pregunto el conductor.

Hammerhead solo sonrió. –el Big Man solo lo quiere distraer, y este chico es una buena distracción. –

Mientras, en el banco de Midtown.

SandMan vio con atención su siguiente objetivo, el banco justo al frente suyo, iba a dar el mejor golpe esta misma noche.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del banco las cuales estaban cerradas y con un guardia al otro lado.

Estaba por comenzar.

Mientras, en una parte cercana de la ciudad.

-¿no crees que Harry ha hecho un buen trabajo esta tarde? –pregunto Naruto desde lo alto de un edificio a Gwen en el otro lado de la línea, hace tiempo que no era Web y no podía charlar con ella.

-[si, un buen trabajo con esfuerzo propio…..no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de ti.] –le respondió Gwen desde el otro lado.

-oye, es cierto tal vez me hubiese puesto algo aracnobatico, pero esa es mi fuerza y no sería trampa. –replico Naruto poniéndose de pie. –Además, nadie regaña a Flash cuando usa su "Talento Natural" –

-[eso es cierto] –le respondió Gwen, para después hacer una pausa al momento, Naruto sabía que era eso, un nuevo reporte al parecer. – [hay un robo en la banco de Midtown, se disparó una alarma] –

-y por suerte estoy cerca. –respondió el Hombre Araña al momento de comenzar a correr por el techo para después dar un salto y caer hacia la calle, y enseguida lanzo una red para empezar a columpiarse.

Como estaba cerca, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar, y en ese momento, vio como las puertas del banco fueron lanzadas con fuerza hacia las calles.

-¿Quién habrá sido esta vez? –se preguntó en un susurro para después ver a Marko salir del banco con bolsas de dinero en manos. –oh no es cierto. –se quejó.

-[¿Qué? ¿Quién es?] –pregunto Gwen.

-Flint Marko. –le respondió para después ir directo hacia él y plantársele en frente. –enserio Marko, esto se ha vuelto tan repetitivo que ya perdió gracia. La única diferencia es que O´Hirn no está aquí. –

 **(Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence)**

Marko solo rio un poco mientras soltaba una bolsa. –ya no lo necesito. –y en eso, volvió arena su puño y lo agrando cosa que el Hombre Araña noto.

SandMan lanzo un golpe directo hacia el héroe el cual dio un salto para eludirlo.

-¡oh no es cierto! ¡Primero O´Hirn y ahora Marko! –se quejó el héroe para después recibir de sorpresa una patada de arena al pecho.

-¡a si es Insecto! ¡Primero fue Rhino, ahora te enfrentas a SandMan! –y SandMan se lanzó al ataque contra el héroe.

-¿enserio? Bueno pude derrotar a Rhino. –dijo el Hombre Araña agachándose para evitar el golpe. -¡también puedo derrotarte! –y lanzo un golpe contra el cuerpo de SandMan el cual atravesó el estómago de este.

-hay dios santo. –susurro impactado al ver esto, intento retirar el puño, pero se llevó la sorpresa de no poder hacerlo pues parecía atascado. –oh no. –

POW

Y después recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de SandMan que lo mando a estrellarse contra un muro.

El héroe trato de asimilar el golpe que había recibido, para después subir el muro evitando ser golpeado por un gran puño de arena.

Enseguida dio un ligero salto para quedar en frente de SandMan y se preparó para lanzarle una telaraña.

Pero en un rápido movimiento recibió un golpe en la cara de un martillo de arena.

Rápido se recompuso, y le dio un golpe al rostro a Marko haciendo que en este se quedara marcado su puño, y después dio una patada circulara sus piernas destruyéndolas. Más sin embargo SandMan le dio un golpe después mandándolo a chocar contra un camión.

-sabes….hubiese hecho una broma como ¿fuiste al reality show de cambio de caras o transformaciones ridículas? –le dijo el héroe poniéndose nuevamente de pie viendo como Marko reconstruía sus piernas. –pero esto es obra del Big Man ¿cierto? –

-así es insecto. –le respondió SandMan. –el me hiso esto para eliminarte. –

-a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama? Porque Big Man me suena a que es sospechosamente inventado. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Kevin? ¿Bruce? ¿Scott? ¿Mitch? ¿Algún Rick? ¿Se llama Robert Crowley? –

-¡eso es confidencial! –dijo inmediatamente el villano. –escucha, jugar contigo fue divertido, pero ahora tengo bancos que robar. –dijo inmediatamente al escuchar como la policía comenzaba a llegar.

Así que, se volvió arena, y se arrastró hacia el interior del subterráneo para intentar escapar.

Hubiese sido su primera huida triunfal, de no ser porque…

-¡OH NO, MI DINERO! –olvido las bolsas de dinero en la acera.

-(al parecer las cosas nunca cambian) –pensó el héroe al ver lo idiota que seguía siendo Marko.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela.

-¿el Big Man? –dijo sorprendida Gwen al escuchar ese nombre.

-al parecer es el responsable de que O´Hirn y Marko sean así ahora. –le respondió Naruto mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela. – ¿has oído hablar de el? –

-solo un poco, al parecer es conocido como el Sr. Del Crimen. –le respondió la rubia mientras recordaba cada una de las veces que su padre regresaba tarde a casa mientras investigaba más sobre el Big Man.

-en todo caso, adiós Futbol. Cuando las clases terminen iré a buscar a SandMan. –dijo decidido Naruto.

Pero en ese momento, llego Harry. – ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Cómo les va? –decía mas que feliz el chico.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué tan contento? –le pregunto de vuelta Gwen al ver la felicidad de su amigo.

-me entere que al parecer los que podrían entrar al equipo somos Hobbie y yo. –respondió haciéndolos saber la razón de su felicidad. –por cierto, muchas gracias por venir a apoyarme chicos. ¡Son los mejores amigos que podría tener! –

Y se retiró dejando solos a los dos.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos para después Naruto hablara.

-bueno….no creo que SandMan se valla a ir a algún lado. –saber que su mejor amigo le tenía tanta confianza y estima en esto le hacía dudar de irse de inmediato. –además, ayer el muy idiota se le olvido el dinero que robo…seguramente hará lo mismo con los siguientes robos. –

Pero se equivocó.

Porque en estos momentos, SandMan acababa de hacer un robo a un cajero automático, al volverse arena y entrar a este e inmediatamente descomponerlo para hacerlo sacar dinero.

Y después de eso, fue inmediatamente a un bando, entrando por la ventilación para llegar al interior de una caja fuerte y así robar fácilmente el dinero.

Tiempo más tarde, de regreso a la escuela.

-fue un muy bien día. –eran las palabras del entrenador, pues nuevamente había terminado la audición de ese día, y como la otra vez, Harry hiso un buen trabajo. –no he tomado mi decisión final, pero me estoy inclinando para tener a Osborn como nuevo titular, y a Hobbie como reserva. – declaro el entrenador haciendo que Harry sonriera. –si alguien quiere cambiar mi decisión tiene hasta mañana para hacerlo. –

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Miren al próximo titular del equipo! –exclamo Harry más que feliz mientras él y sus amigos estaban en el autobús en camino a sus hogares.

-y yo que creí que seguramente saldrías mal parado. –agrego Gwen sintiéndose algo mal por no creer tanto.

-de hecho yo si creí en el. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada de Gwen la cual lo hiso corregirse. –ok, también creí que saldrías mal parado. Pero de que no serias seleccionado, eso no. –

-es un alivio chicos. –dijo sarcástico el chico. –pero bueno, ya era mi momento. Ustedes son los mejores estudiantes en nivel académico, y tu Naruto uno de los más deseados. –

Eso hiso que Naruto se sonrojara una poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso mientras que Gwen a su lado solo frunció el ceño al recordar como varias chicas querían echarse a su novio.

-así que, ser el nuevo miembro del equipo de Futbol seguramente me ayudara, y asi nadie me vera como el chico rico. –

Y en esos momentos, el autobús se detuvo de pronto.

La razón de esto, es que un vehículo blindado paso a gran velocidad y este fue perseguido por varias patrullas de policía.

No necesitaban ser genios para saber que era hora del Hombre Araña.

-me tengo que ir, seguramente el Bugle querrá fotos de esto. –dijo Naruto al momento de ponerse de pie para ir a la salida del autobús.

-solo cuídate. –dijo Harry antes de que su amigo saliera.

Minutos más tarde.

En estos momentos, el Hombre Araña logro aterrizar al techo del camión, y justo en ese momento, su sentido arácnido le hiso hacer dar un paso atrás para evitar unas estacas de Arena.

Después, se hiso a un lado, para después lanzar una patada a Marko por la ventana.

-¡sorpresa! –le dijo al momento de impactar contra el cuerpo de este el cual se hiso arena enseguida.

Después de eso, Marko recupero su forma al momento de ser atacado por el héroe, pero sus golpes no parecían surtir efecto.

-oye Araña. –dijo SandMan con una sonrisa llamando la atención del chico. –si yo estoy aquí recibiendo una paliza ¿Quién conduce? –

Los ojos de la máscara del héroe se ensancharon al pensar en eso, y al girarse vio que el volante iba de un lado a otro, y con él, el vehículo.

Y en ese momento, el camión dio un giro brusco para estrellarse contra una zona en construcción.

El Hombre Araña salió disparado por una de las ventanas para después rebotar por el suelo golpeándose con este.

Inmediatamente, los trabajadores de dicha zona fueron en ayuda, algunos fueron hacia donde estaba el arácnido para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que otros fueron hacia el camión para ver si había alguien, pero no. No había nadie.

En esos momentos, el sentidos arácnido del Hombre Araña se activó, y a gran medida.

-¡CORRAN! –exclamo al momento de ser atrapado por un montón de arena, y eso hiso que los trabajadores corrieran despavoridos.

Y enseguida, SandMan apareció a su lado sosteniéndolo con fuerza, para después crear una estaca de arena con su otro brazo con claras intenciones de matar al héroe.

Nuestro héroe estaba en aprietos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse del agarre, pero en eso, logro atrapar la estaca que estaba por golpearlo para hacer que golpeara la mano que lo tenía retenido, así logrando liberarse.

Luego comenzó a esquivar los ataques del SandMan para después dar un salto para quedar encima de una viga de metal, pero nuevamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar una mano tazo de arena gigante por parte de SandMan.

En el aire comenzó a disparar redes a SandMan con la intensión de tenerlo atrapado.

-mira que ternurita. Estas atado sin poder moverte. –se mofo el héroe, ignorando por completo la sonrisa de SandMan.

-¿olvidas que ya no soy Flint Marko? –y se convirtió en arena liberándose de las telarañas, y una vez más volver a tomar forma. – ¡tus trucos no funcionan con SandMan! ¡Pero los míos funcionaran con el Hombre Araña! –y se convirtió en arena nuevamente para unirse con el suelo.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

Y en ese momento, varias vigas de construcción salieron volando hacia el héroe quien dio un salto al suelo para evitarlas. Pero estas cayeron al suelo sobre el héroe.

La policía logro llegar hacia donde se encontraban, e inmediatamente hicieron acordonar el lugar, esperando que el Hombre Araña pueda contra él.

En esos momentos, el héroe salió por debajo de las vigas tomando aire y aguantándose el dolor.

-sabes, no tenía pensado venir tras de ti. –dijo SandMan apareciendo tras de él volviendo uno de su puños un gran martillo de arena. –pero tal parece te empañar en ser la nube negra sobre mi playa. –y luego lo alzo al aire. – ¡Cambiare este clima para siempre! –

THWIP

Pero recibió una telaraña que le cubrió el rostro cegándolo por unos momentos.

Después de eso, se volvió a poner de pie para encararlo.

-¡Muy bien SandMan, muéstrame lo que tienes! –

El villano de arena se quitó la telaraña en ese momento.

-mejor aún…. ¡Yo te enseñare! –tomo con fuerza una viga y la estrello contra SandMan, pero este se volvió arena y se formó nuevamente frente al héroe dándole un golpe al estómago, mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

-valla, en verdad me enseñaste. –dijo sarcástico mientras se acercaba a él con sus puños vueltos martillos.

 **(adelantar minuto 2:05)**

-sabes, lo de los martillos ya es viejo. –dijo dando un salto eludiendo uno. Y después comenzó a eludir los demás ataques del villano.

Pero después fue atrapado y hecho estrellarse contra un camión mesclador. Trato de destruirlo sus ataduras a golpes, pero estas se volvieron a armar.

-puedo seguir así toda la noche. –dijo divertido el villano.

Rápido, el Hombre Araña disparo una red a una viga que estaba suspendida en el aire por un cable para arrancarla y hacerla estrellarse contra sus ataduras liberándolo.

Después, comenzó a eludir nuevamente los ataques de SandMan.

-(creo que si quiero ganar…..deberé arriesgarme. De veras.) –pensó al momento de disparar una red para comenzar a columpiarse hacia la mescladora.

Pero de pronto, fue atacado por la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-enserio, Hombre Araña. Cuando eras el único con poderes siempre ganabas. Pero ahora, es SandMan quien gana. –dijo al momento de volver un mazo y una bola de demolición sus manos.

-¡pues permíteme hacerte una estatua! –le respondió al momento de disparar dos redes a la mescladora al momento de inclinarla para que saliera yeso bañando a SandMan.

Pero con lo que no contaba SandMan, era que el Yeso era de secado rápido, así que se volvió una estatua inmediatamente.

El héroe solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos admirando su obra maestra.

Para después moverse la máscara un poco dejando expuesta su boca para comenzar a escupir arena.

-esto sabe horrible. –y después se quitó una bota para quitarle igualmente arena por dentro.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Al día siguiente.

La prueba final, ahora se selecciona a la reserva y al titular.

-esta es mi decisión. Osborn…. –dijo el entrenador llamando la atención del mencionado. –serás titular. –

Harry alzo el puño al aire feliz.

-Brown, serás la reserva. –

Naruto desde las gradas junto con Gwen felicitaron a su amigo.

-(Bueno, tengo mucha atención en la escuela, ya sea como un chico listo o como uno guapo. Pero ahora es momento de ver a nuestro amigo ser igualmente reconocido.) –pensó Naruto mientras él y Gwen comían helado.

Además…..no es como si algo grande pudiese pasar y ser más reconocido que ahora….

¿O tal vez si?

Pues poco sabia, que en el espacio, algo estaba por pasar.

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Ending –Wind (Naruto Ending 1))**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen del sol brillante en un cielo azul, para luego enfocar a una reluciente telaraña por la cual paso una araña.

Después comenzaron a pasar imágenes consecutivas de Queens, Midtown y el Laboratorio de Ciencias Empire State.

Enseguida aparece la silueta de la sombra de Naruto, mientras que parece que de su espalda salen 4 patas de araña.

 **Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

 **Motivate your anger to make them all realize**

 **Climbing the mountain, never coming down**

 **Break into the contents, never falling down**

La cámara comienza a hacer un lento descenso para revelar a un grupo de personas, todas dando la espalda a la cámara. Pero, siguió bajando hasta revelar a Naruto alejado de ellos dando cara a la cámara, mientras que de su mano derecha había una araña.

 **My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**

 **Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door**

 **A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care**

 **Waiting is wasting for people like me**

Ahora cambia a Naruto corriendo por la calles de Nueva York, eludiendo a toda persona que iba en sentido contrario. Pero enseguida cayó al suelo al tropezar, pero allí se quedó, no tenía intensión alguna de levantarse.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Naruto desde el suelo comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. El haber vivido con sus padres Richard y Marie Parker hasta ser dejado bajo el cuidado de sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron.

Después comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos más, como cuando fue ayudado por su Tío Ben en un proyecto científico mientras la Tía May les tomaba una foto. Para luego cambiar cuando su Tío Murió en sus brazos y estuvo frente el asesino descubriendo que era el mismo que dejo escapar.

Llego el recuerdo de él llorando después de la muerte de su tío, por su más grande error. Para luego cambiar al funeral, donde llovía a gran intensidad.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Nuevamente estamos con Naruto en el suelo, el cual seguía sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

Pero en eso, 3 personas se inclinaron frente el, parpadeo un poco para levantar la mirada y llevarse una sorpresa.

 **Don't try to look so wise**

 **Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

 **Don't dry with fakes or fears**

 **'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Eran Gwen, La Tía May y Harry. Se levantó del suelo para ver que no solo eran ellos, atrás estaban los demás.

En eso el sonrio.

La cámara comenzo a hacer un alejamiento para enseguida enfocar a la misma araña en la telaraña resplandeciente, para luego la pantalla se oscureciera.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **Un nuevo enemigo surgió y fue derrotado, pero una nueva amenaza esta próxima, en el próximo capítulo: ¡Un Enemigo de Otro Mundo!**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre si quieren usen los reviews para darme sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne.**


	16. ¡Un Enemigo de Otro Mundo!

**Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, justo ahora vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo. Pero bueno dejemos eso y comencemos con los reviews para ir por los capítulos:**

 **Wildboy: me alegra que te gustara mucho el capítulo, espero que este igualmente sea de tu agrado.**

 **Guest: claro.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: me alegra que te gustara, y bueno aun no he visto la película, pero espero poder verla, y tengo algunos arcos pensados a futuro.**

 **Guest: tienes razón en la fuerza, pero su factor curativo no estará a la par al de Wolverine, porque si bien podría curarse de heridas fatales (como la del chidori de Sasuke) eso no quiere decir que tenga que dejarse herir, porque hay heridas que ni Kurama puede curar. Un ejemplo es regenerar miebr0s perdidos o que te atraviesen en el estómago (eso paso en la película la muerte de Naruto)**

 **Saidzinho Surez Garca: es un placer sorprender.**

 **CCSakuraforever: muchas gracias por tu Review.**

 **Loading…Loading…Loading…Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee, que en paz descanse, así como Naruto que pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo creer la historia.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Oscuridad.

Es todo lo que se puede ver por unos momentos.

La oscuridad inhóspita del espacio, una oscuridad que muchos llaman hermosa por todo lo que había en el espacio según los investigadores.

Durante mucho tiempo se habían hecho a la pregunta de ¿habrá vida más allá de la tierra?

Una pregunta que ha tenido fascinada y aterrada a la humanidad por la sola idea de que haya más vida a parte de ellos.

Algunos creyendo que podría ser amistosos, otros no comparten mucho la idea….

Día de la independencia y guerra de los mundos no ayudo mucho seré honesto.

Pero ciertamente, la pregunta seguía allí, y esta estaba por ser respondida.

- **el Tesseracto ha despertado.** –dijo una voz ronca.

En estos momentos, en un lugar del espacio, en lo que parecía ser una especie de santuario del espacio se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación.

 **-se encuentra en un pequeño planeta. Un planeta de humanos. Ellos desean controlar su poder, pero nuestro aliado conoce su verdadero potencial mejor que nadie. –**

En ese momento, aparece una figura a la cual se le es entregada una especie de cetro puntiagudo con una especie de gema resplandeciente de color azul.

Y el personaje, es alguien que usa ropajes verdes, con una especie de armadura dorada, cabello lacio negro peinado hacia atrás, y poseía una mirada calculadora.

 **-él está para dirigir y nuestras fuerzas, nuestros Chitauri les seguirán. –**

Después, cambia mostrando a un gran ejército alienígeno el cual estaba preparado y armado para cualquier batalla.

 **-el mundo será suyo. El universo tuyo. Y los humanos que otra opción tendrán…. ¡más que morir! –**

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Opening –Fight as One)**

A la pantalla aparece la toma de la ciudad de Nueva York comenzando a ser atacada.

El ejército trata de defenderse contra el enemigo, pero fallan.

 ** _Our World's aboutt o break_**

 ** _Tormented and Attacked_**

De repente, aparece Naruto desde la cima de un edifico viendo todo, para luego cambiar al Doctor Banner gritar y transformarse en Hulk.

 ** _Lost from when we wake_**

 ** _With no way to go back_**

Luego cambia para mostrar al Capitán en la 2da Guerra al tiempo moderno, y después cambia a Thor invocando su martillo y producir un gran trueno.

 ** _I'm standing on my own_**

 ** _But now I'm not alone_**

 ** _Avengers Assemble._**

Después cambia para mostrar a Tony estar en medio de una sala viendo videos de todos los héroes, para después partes de su armadura comenzaran a cubrirlo por complete y emprender el vuelo.

 ** _Always we will fight as one_**

 ** _Till the battle's won_**

Luego la imagen cambia para mostrar al Hombre Araña pelear contra varios Chitauri en tierra al momento de que Hulk de un salto al aire destruyendo una nave.

 ** _With evil on the run_**

 ** _We never come undone_**

Después la imagen cambia al Capitán América pelear contra varios alienígenas al momento en que llegara Iron Man para ayudarlo disparando rayos repulsores.

 ** _Assembled, we are strong_**

 ** _Forever fight as one_**

Enseguida cambia para mostrar a Clint saltar de un edificio al momento de disparar una flecha mientras que Natasha comienza a combatir con varios Chitauri usando una lanza.

 ** _Assembled we are strong_**

 ** _Forever fight as one_**

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a Thor lanzar un gran rayo desde el Empire State hacia una nave.

Para después mostrar a todos los Avengers en círculo preparados para pelear, al momento en que aparece el título del Fic:

 ** _Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited._**

Y la pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.15 ¡Un Enemigo de Otro Mundo!

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una parte del país de los estados unidos de américa, en una instalación ubicada lo más lejos de la civilización posible.

En estos momentos, un helicóptero comenzaba a acercarse al lugar.

El vehicula aéreo estaba a punto de descender hasta la pista de aterrizaje más cercana. Y mientras lo hacía, se podía apreciar a una gran cantidad de personal comenzando a movilizarse por todo el lugar hacia las salidas de las instalaciones.

-[a todo el personal. Se ha confirmado la orden de evacuación. Diríjanse a los vehículos y permanezcan juntos. Vallan al vehículo de evacuación más cercano.] –

Todo el lugar estaba comenzando a ser evacuado, la razón por la cual todo el lugar se esté evacuando no era publica, lo único que se sabía, era que el lugar ya no era seguro.

En la pista de aterrizaje, había una persona esperando pacientemente de pie el aterrizaje del helicóptero. Ese alguien no era nada más y nada menos que el agente Phil Coulson.

Una vez que el helicóptero hizo su aterrizaje una de las puertas del vehículo aéreo se abrió para por esta salir primero la agente María Hill, la cual se hiso a un lado para permitir la salida a la segunda persona en el lugar.

Y dicha persona, fue nada más y nada menos que el director del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa (o SHIELD para abreviar) Nick Fury.

Una vez que el director Fury salió del Helicóptero, el agente Coulson fue en camino hacia él.

-¿Qué tan mal esta? –pregunto Fury a Coulson acerca de la situación actual.

-ese es el problema señor. No lo sabemos. –respondió Coulson al momento de comenzar a hacer su camino hacia el interior de las instalaciones. –Selvig detecto aumento de energía en el Tesseracto hace 4 horas. –

-la NASA no autorizó a Selvig para la fase de pruebas. –dijo Fury al escuchar el nombre del astrofísico.

-no lo estaba probando, no estaba en la habitación. –hablaba a favor del astrofísico el agente. –fue un evento espontaneo. –

-¿entonces se encendió solo? –pregunto la agente Hill al no comprender.

-¿Qué nivel de energía tenemos? –

-en aumento. No pudimos detenerlo y comenzamos a evacuar. –

-¿Cuánto tardara? –

-el campus se vaciara a lo mucho en media hora. –

-que sea menos. –ordeno Fury. Si todo iba a salir mal, era mejor que no hubiese nadie en el lugar.

Y así, Coulson se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ir de regreso al campus para tratar de acelerar la evacuación del lugar.

-Señor, tal vez sea inútil evacuar. –opino Hill.

-¿les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas? –le pregunto sarcástico.

-si no controlamos la energía del Tesseracto quizá no haya distancia mínima de seguridad. –

-asegúrate de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase 2. –ordeno Fury para sorpresa de Hill.

-señor…. –

-¡Agente Hill hasta que este mundo deje de existir, todo seguirá su curso normal! –aclaro Fury deteniéndose un poco para verla y después seguir con su camino al laboratorio. – ¡quiero que vacíen el nivel inferior!¡Y lleven toda pieza de la fase 2 lejos de aquí! –

-sí señor. –respondió Hill comenzando a retirarse.

Después de eso, Fury comienza a hacer su camino hasta el laboratorio en donde tenían el Tesseracto.

Una vez comenzó a llegar vio una gran cantidad de científicos comenzando a retirarse del lugar, con excepción de algunos quienes estudiaban el artefacto.

El Tesseracto, una fuente de energía sumamente poderosa que podría impulsar cualquier tipo de tecnología.

Pensar que dicho artefacto había sido encontrado primero por el Red Skull en la 2da Guerra Mundial para usarlo para impulsar las armas creadas por Armin Zola para el ejército de HYDRA.

Era una suerte que este fuese encontrado en el mar por Howard Stark en un intento de búsqueda por encontrar al desaparecido Capitán América quien hasta hace unos años se creyó muerto en acción ante su última pelea contra Red Skull.

Pero ahora a lo importante, a lo que sucedía ahora.

-¿Qué pasa aquí doctor? –pregunto Fury llegando de una vez al laboratorio. – ¿sabemos algo con certeza? –

En eso, un sujeto el cual estaba vigilando una especie de maquina la cual tenía una especie de cubo azul resplandeciente respondió. –el Tesseracto se está portando mal. –Selvig respondió al momento de ir hacia el director mientras que un científico trataba de tocar el cubo con una vara, la cual rápido fue repelida con tan solo acercarse.

-¿se supone que me deba reir? –

-no. Esto no es gracioso. El Tesseracto no solo está activo, se manifiesta. –respondió Selvig.

-¿ya apago todo? –pregunto Fury.

-es una fuente de energía. Lo que apago lo enciende nuevamente. Y si alcanza el máximo nivel…–

-nos preparamos para esto. Controlar la energía del espacio. –le recordó el Director Fury al astrofísico.

-no tenemos con que controlarla. –le refuto acercándose a un panel. –mis cálculos siguen incompletos. Y ella está ocasionando interferencia, radiación. Nada grave, rayos Gamma a niveles tenues. –

A la mención de los Rayas Gamma, Fury recordó a un especialista en dicho tema. –eso puede ser grave. ¿Dónde está el agente Barton?–

-¿el halcón? –pregunto divertido Selvig para luego señalar una parte especifica del techo. –jamás sale de su nido. –

En un aparte elevada, un sujeto claramente adulto de cabello castaño vestido de negro estaba en lo alto observando desde lo alto todo lo que pasaba. Selvig lo había llamada el Halcón, pero siendo honestos él era Clint Barton, mejor conocido como Hawkeye. Donde pone el ojo pone la flecha.

Nunca fallaba algún tiro.

-[¡agente Barton, repórtese!] –recibió inmediatamente una orden por el intercomunicador por parte del director Fury, y fue en camino hacia allá.

Una vez que bajo fue hacia donde estaba su jefe.

-Barton, te di esta misión para que supervisaras de cerca. –

-señor yo veo mejor a distancia. –le explico el agente.

-¿viste algo que lo encendiera? –

En eso, una doctora llamo a Selvig, había un aumento nuevamente.

-nada sospechoso. –respondió Barton mientras se acercaban a la máquina que tenía el Tesseracto. –y Selvig es honesto. No contacto a nadie. Si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado. –

Eso dejo extrañado a Fury. ¿De este lado?

Al ver la cara de confusión del director, Barton procedió a explicar. –según tengo entendido…el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio ¿cierto? Y una puerta puede ser abierta, tanto por dentro, como por fuera. –

Selvig estaba tecleando como loco en la computadora tratando de descubrir la causa, justo al momento de que todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar llamando la atención de todo el personal dentro de la habitación.

Enseguida, el cubo comenzó a temblar y a liberar energía a todos lados.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST- Vanguard Action Squad -All-out Attack-)**

Todos comenzaron a ver el suceso con atención como los temblores comenzaron a aumentar al igual que la energía del Tesseracto que comenzaba a escapar de este.

En eso, toda la energía que había lanzado con anterioridad, comenzó a reunirse de nuevo al cubo, para después lanzar un rayo de luz hasta una plataforma en donde luego comenzó a surgir un portal en miniatura el cual lentamente comenzó a acrecentarse.

El portal siguió aumentando su tamaño hasta estar casi a la altura de la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero de pronto se colapsó, esparciendo su energía por toda la habitación. Y después esta comenzó a reunirse en un solo punto en el techo de la habitación.

Pero igualmente, alguien había salido de allí, ese alguien era el tipo con el ropaje verde con el cetro en manos.

Cautelosamente algunos agentes armados se acercaron hasta donde estaba el extraño enemigo.

El sujeto comenzó a alzar su mirada que hasta hace unos segundos había estado en el suelo, para ver el sitio en el que estaba y sonreír. Él había logrado llegar.

Fury, Barton, Selvig y varios científicos vieron con atención al recién llegado esperando alguna acción. La última vez que tuvieron un visitante de otro lugar un pueblo pequeño sufrió daños.

-¡señor, por favor ponga el cetro en el suelo! –ordeno Fury llamando la atención del tipo.

Este solo vio por unos momentos su cetro para después lanzar una especie de rayo láser el cual fue en dirección hacia Fury, el cual logro esquivarlo por ayuda de Barton.

Enseguida los agentes armados comenzaron a dar fuego contra el sujeto, pero al armadura de este lograba detener las balas, hasta que finalmente fue en dirección a uno y lo ataco con la parte puntiagudo de su cetro clavándola en el pecho.

Enseguida de un movimiento de su mano lanzo dos dagas en dirección a otros agentes los cuales las recibieron clavándose en sus gargantas.

Después disparo un láser hacia otro, para después derribar a uno al suelo y clavar su cetro en este, y disparar un láser hacia uno que le disparaba.

Después pateo con fuerza a uno para mandarlo a chocar contra un muro.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, un solo individuo había logrado derrotar a un batallón de agentes.

En eso, de un rápido movimiento, apareció frente a Barton el cual estaba por atacarlo, y le atrapo el brazo. –tienes buen corazón. –y en eso, acerco la punta de su cetro hasta el pecho de Barton y lo toco.

En eso, para sorpresa de Fury quien logro ver esto, los ojos de Barton se oscurecieron por completo para después volverse azules.

En eso, en cuanto soltó a Barton, ese volvió a enfundar la pistola que había intentado sacar, haciendo que el tipo sonriera.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Al ver esto, Fury inmediatamente comenzó a ir hacia el Tesseracto en silencio para intentar tomarlo y escapar con el mientras que el tipo hacia el mismo movimiento con algunos agentes y científicos del lugar.

Fury tomo el cubo sintiendo un gran ardor aun con su mano enguantada, después lo puso en el interior de un maletín el cual podría resistir la energía de este y cerrarlo.

Inmediatamente trato de irse, pero…

-por favor…..no. –hablo el tipo haciendo detener a Fury. –aun lo necesito. –

-esto no tiene por qué complicarse más. –

-por supuesto que sí. –refuto el tipo. –no espero menos después de lo que hice. –

Fury se dio la vuelta para encarar al enemigo.

-¡Me Llamo Loki! ¡Vengo de Asgard! –proclamo el ahora conocido como Loki para sorpresa de Fury y de Selvig. – ¡y en mi descansa un glorioso Propósito! –

-Loki, hermano de Thor. –dijo Selvig llamando la atención del mencionado.

Podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer, una noche que estaban haciendo una investigación se encontraron con Thor…..o mejor dicho lo chocaron con él.

La primera impresión con él no fue de las mejores pues era vanidoso, violento, y muy soberbio…..pero con el tiempo Thor cambio para bien.

Pero también sucedió algo más, el destructor fue enviado a la tierra para destruir a Thor quien había perdido sus poderes como dios del Trueno. Pero en esa misma batalla volvió a recuperarlos y derroto al destructor.

Después volvió a Asgard para terminar con los problemas y no lo había visto desde entonces.

Pero ahora tenía en frente suyo a su hermano.

-no estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo. –hablo nuevamente Fury.

-un insecto no está en conflicto con una bota. –

-¿tu plan es entonces aplastarnos? –

-¡les traigo noticias dichosas! ¡Sobre un mundo libre al fin! –proclamo Loki.

-¿libre de qué? –pregunto Fury.

-¡libertad! –fue la rápida respuesta de Loki. – ¡la Libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia! ¡Y cuando así lo acepten en su corazón…! –y se acercó a Selvig y puso la punta de su cetro en su pecho como con Clint y rápido los ojos del científico pasaron de oscuro a azul intenso. – ¡conocerán la paz! –

En esos momentos, Barton, noto por fin la gran cantidad de energía liberada por el Tesseracto que había sido reunida en el techo, comenzando a deteriorarlo.

-si…..cuando dices paz, siento que te refieres a todo lo contrario. –

-Señor, el Director Fury nos distrae. –informo Barton inmediatamente llamando la atención de Loki y Fury. –harán volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas. –

-justo como a los faraones. –agrego Fury al ver su plan descubierto, aunque no debería sorprenderse. Barton siempre fue alguien con buen ojo.

-tiene razón el portal se colapsa sobre sí mismo. En dos minutos se levara a niveles críticos. –informo Selvig al ver los datos en el ordenador.

Loki vio hacia Clint y dio una orden. –dispara. –

BANG

Y Clint la acato. Saco su arma y disparo a Fury haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes llevarse el portafolio que tenía en su interior el Tesseracto.

Después de eso, caminar por los pasillos de la base en dirección hacia el estacionamiento con la intención de tomar un vehículo para escapar.

Pero en eso camino se encontraron con Hill, quien esperaba a Fury.

-necesito estos vehículos. –dijo Clint.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Hill al ver a Loki subir a uno.

-no se me informo. –

Pero en eso, la radio que estaba en manos de Hill sonó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-[¡Hill!] –y por esta se escuchó la voz de Fury. – [¡¿estas escuchándome?!] –

De regreso con este en el laboratorio, se puso inmediatamente de pie y movió sus ropas para revelar debajo un chaleco anti-balas y retiro la bala que había recibido.

-[¡Barton nos traiciono!] –

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

BANG

BANG

Inmediatamente, Hill se puso tras una pared evitando recibir los tiros de Barton el cual solo fue hacia el vehículo para después arrancar y comenzar a escapar.

Inmediatamente Hill salió de la pared para intentar disparar, pero a diferencia de Barton no logro dar ningún tiro y los vio irse. Mas no se quedaría allí pues inmediatamente fue a otro vehículo y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Mientras, con Fury, el comenzó a hacer su camino lejos del laboratorio hacia la salida.

-¡tienen el Tesseracto! ¡Que no escapen! –ordeno nuevamente.

Y así, con el vehículo en el que estaba Loki con los demás, algunos otros vehículos de agentes al escuchar la orden comenzaron a abrir fuego en contra de ellos.

Pero con Clint como conductor lograba eludir los tiros, mientras que Loki apuntaba con su cetro a algunos vehículos y disparaba contra ellos.

Dispar contra con uno, el cual luego se volcó y detuvo el paso de los demás.

Fury corría por los pasillos del recinto en dirección hacia arriba en donde había un helicóptero, corría con mucha prisa, pues la energía estaba entrando a niveles críticos, y no tendría mucho tiempo.

Los temblores comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, y la infraestructura del edificio comenzó a caer.

De nuevo con Loki, estos estaban casi por llegar, pero de pronto.

De un carril a la derecha, llego Hill y se puso justo por enfrente de ellos, avanzando en reversa viéndose cara a cara.

Y así, comenzaron a dispararse.

Mientras, en el helicóptero, Coulson estaba por fin dentro de este con algunos trabajadores y rápido uso la radio para llamar a su jefe.

-¡evacuamos a todos señor, salga de ahí! –

Y en ese momento, Fury salió del edificio y fue corriendo hacia el helicóptero.

Una vez estuvo dentro de este, comenzó a ascender al momento en que el suelo debajo comenzara a agrietarse.

De regreso a la persecución, ya cerca de la salida del túnel, Clint hiso un movimiento con el vehículo para quitarse a Hill de enfrente la cual trato de estabilizarse.

Pero en ese momento.

La energía exploto finalmente liberando una gran onda expansiva que destruyo todo punto de soporte en la zona.

Lentamente, en el aire pudieron apreciar como el lugar comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

Mientras que en túnel.

Por detrás de Hill todo comenzó a caer, Hill piso el acelerador para intentar salvarse de ser atrapada por los escombros.

Pero al final fue atrapada por unos cuantos, no salió herida, pero no podía moverse, y solo vio como escapaban.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en cuanto salieron del túnel, inmediatamente fueron interceptados por el helicóptero.

De un giro rápido, Clint llevo el vehículo hacia el desierto para después comenzar a hacer giros bruscos tratando de perder al helicóptero.

Mientras que Fury, abrió la puerta de este y saco un arma y comenzó a disparar.

Pero Loki apunto con su cetro a la cola del helicóptero y disparo destruyendo este y haciendo que perdieran altitud para caer al suelo.

Una vez que estuvieron a una baja altura, Fury dio un salto al suelo antes de que el helicóptero se estrellara.

Una vez en el suelo, se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a disparar, pero esta vez el vehículo pudo escapar.

-[Director, Director Fury responda] –sur radio sonó llamando su atención, era Coulson.

-¡el Tesseracto está en manos enemigas, y tengo hombres heridos! –informo viendo hacia el helicóptero en el suelo. – ¿Hill? –

-[aún hay hombres enterrados. No sé cuántos sobrevivieron.] –

-¡suenen la alarma general! ¡Todo agente que no esté en labores de rescate tiene que buscar el maletín! –

-[entendido] –

-¡Coulson tu vuelve a la base! –ordeno. – ¡es una Amenaza Nivel 7! –

Tras decir esas palabras su semblante se volvió serio.

-a partir de ahora…..estamos en guerra. –

-[¿Qué haremos?] –pregunto Coulson serio.

Fury bajo la radio para pensar, ahora estaban en guerra.

Los superaban en armamento y poder.

Y solo había una sola solución.

-es hora de reunir al equipo. –

 **(N.A: por unos momentos me dio la idea de agregar la banda sonora y el título Avengers: Los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta, como la película)**

Tiempo más tarde, en alguna parte de Rusia.

En una bodega abandonada, en un piso arriba, se estaba llevando acabo un interrogatorio.

POW

Una mujer de cabello rojo con ojo verdes y usaba un vestido negro recibió un golpe a la cara por parte de un hombre.

Dicha mujer estaba atada a una silla la cual estaba puesta a la orilla del piso el cual se acababa y si la movían más atrás caería dos pisos al suelo.

Frente a la mujer, había un sujeto de mayor edad rodeado de otros dos.

Enseguida, tanto el hombre como la mujer comenzaron a hablar en ruso.

La mujer debió haber dicho algo que no le hiso simpático al sujeto porque uno de sus guarda espaldas inclino peligrosamente la silla de la mujer hacia atrás. Pero no la dejó caer.

El sujeto nuevamente hablo tratando de sacarle la información a la mujer la cual solo estuvo viendo de modo impasible al sujeto frente ella.

La mujer comenzó a hablar nuevamente, y lo que dijo pareció ser más de agrado, pues dejaron de inclinar su silla.

Después de eso, el tipo comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

La mujer hablo nuevamente, eso hiso que uno de los guardaespaldas fuese hacia ella y le tomara la cara.

Nuevamente le hombre hablo, dando vueltas por el salón.

En eso, se acercó hasta una mesa la cual tenía varias herramientas en ella, tal vez no sepa de lo que hablan, pero sé que tiene pensado herir a la mujer.

Pero en eso, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar deteniendo todo el interrogatorio.

El teléfono pertenecía a uno de los guardaespaldas el cual lo saco y respondió.

Pasaron unos segundos, y después le paso el teléfono a su jefe.

Una vez que el jefe tuvo el teléfono respondió.

-[se encuentra en el 114 decineski plaza, 3er piso. Tenemos un F22 exactamente a 13 Kilómetros] –hablo una voz al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que el sujeto se detenga. – [dele el teléfono a la dama o hare volar toda la cuadra antes de que llegue al vestíbulo.] –

El sujeto un poco aterrado, acato la orden, y le puso el teléfono a la dama en el hombro mientras esta pegaba su oreja a este para evitar que se le caiga.

-[Necesitamos que vengas] –

-¡estás loco, estoy trabajando! –dijo irritada la mujer al ser interrumpida.

-[esto es prioridad] –

-¡estoy a la mitad de un interrogatorio, y este tipo está dándome lo que quiero! –dijo eso ultimo dejando extrañados a los hombres. -¡no tengo tiempo para esto ahora! –

-[Natasha…..la vida de Barton peligra.] –

Tras decir eso, los ojos de Natasha se abrieron de par en par. Después de unos segundos los entrecerró.

-te pondré en espera. –

 **(Kill la KIll ost –Ryuko Matoi's theme)**

En eso, el jefe estaba por quitarle el teléfono, pero en eso, recibió un pisotón al pie haciéndolo tirar el celular.

Después le dio un cabezazo. Enseguida se puso de pie, y aunque estaba atada logro darles buenos golpes a los guardaespaldas.

Logro agacharse para eludir un golpe y después lo golpeo con la silla, enseguida rodo por el suelo para ponerse a espaldas de uno primero le dio un golpe con las patas de la silla a sus piernas, después las puso sobre sus pies para darle enseguida un fuerte cabezazo.

Al otro lado de la línea, Coulson esperaba pacientemente mientras escuchaba los gritos, golpes y quejidos como si fuese algo natural.

Aunque así era.

Después de eso, Natasha dio un salto para caer sobre uno de ellos de espaldas destruyendo la silla.

Una vez estuvo de pie uno de los guardaespaldas trato de retenerla, pero se ganó que Natasha le fracturara los dedos y después esta le dio un codazo al estómago, y enseguida dio unos pasos atrás para después correr hacia él.

Paso sus piernas por el cuello del sujeto para después tirarlo y hacerla una tijera.

Nuevamente se puso de pie y fue hacia el jefe, tomo una cadena, la ato a una de sus piernas y después lo tiro al vacío haciéndolo colgar de cabeza.

Una vez terminado, tomo el celular, sus zapatillas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la bodega.

-¿Dónde está Barton ahora? –pregunto.

-[no lo sabemos.] –

-¿pero está vivo? –

-[eso creemos. Te daré toda la información cuando regreses. Pero antes, debes charlar con el tipo enorme.] –

-Coulson, recuerda que Stark confiaba en mi tanto como lo hacía con Ivankov. –dijo sarcástica Natasha recordando el tiempo que tuvo que vigilar a Stark cuando se hiso pasar por una trabajadora suya.

-[no, el director Fury ya decidió quien ira por quien. El mismo ira por el capitán y la araña, yo con Stark, y tú con el fortachón.] –

Tras decir eso, Natasha se detuvo de pronto. ¿Era broma? Tal vez era la mujer más peligrosa del mundo, pero estaban hablando del hombre más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

En eso, dijo una palabra en ruso maldiciendo su suerte.

Ella tendría que ir por Bruce Banner.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Naruto: Spider-Man Unlimited Ending -– Yeah!** **Break! Care! Break! (Version Latino, le hise unos cambios))**

 **¡No te rindas llega hasta el final!**

 **Vivir a si es saber que hoy triunfare.**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una máscara ubicada en una mesa, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Naruto en su traje, en eso abre la ventana de su habitación y da un salto comenzando a columpiarse.

 **Mirando al infinito cielo**

 **Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar,**

 **Mano a mano podremos volar,**

 **Yo sé a dónde llegar**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Naruto columpiando por la ciudad para luego detenerse en la cima de un edificio para ver en frente suyo la torre Stark.

 **Vuela más allá de las nubes, veras belleza alrededor**

 **Nuestro planeta nos necesitara, salvémoslo hoy de verdad.**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de la Tía May, Gwen y Harry.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del Doctor Banner, Steve y Tony.

Luego aparece la imagen de Natasha, Clint y Thor.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de los Chitauri y de Loki y una silueta grande.

 **Vive siempre hasta el final, darlo todo no te rindas jamás**

 **Llegaremos unidos yo lo sé, sé que puedo yo creer en ti.**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Iron Man lanzando rayos repulsores, para después mostrar a Steve usando su escudo para defenderse de un ataque.

Después cambia a la de Thor usando su martillo para lanzar un trueno al cielo.

Enseguida cambia a la de Hulk lanzar un golpe detenido una gran nave.

 **¡No te rindas llega hasta el final! Darlo todo no te rindas jamás**

 **Es más fácil de lo que crees, solo amor y creer en ti.**

Ahora nos muestra al Hombre Araña crear una gran red atrapando algunos aliens.

Para después mostrar tanto a Hawkeye y a la Viuda Negra disparando balas y flechas a cubierta.

Para por ultimo mostrarse a todos reunidos con la imagen del planeta a sus espaldas.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Una nueva amenaza a llegado a la tierra, una nueva guerra ha comenzado, el próximo Capitulo será: ¡Uniendo al Equipo!**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este nuevo arco de la historia.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero los reviews dando sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne**.


End file.
